Something about Love
by sherry dark jewel
Summary: [chap-12] EXO ff. ini menceritakan tentang geng-geng rempong yang mencari cinta, beranggotakan Baekhyun, Xiumin, Lay. Luhan dan D.O. nih fanfic, isinya berantakan, bikin perut mulas, mual muntaber dll.bahasa alay yang keterlaluan, dan nggak formal, pair find it yourself*dah gede juga*.bahasa aneh, dll. banyak typo(s). dont like. . just dont read/gak pernah ganti summary/
1. Chapter 1

_**Something About Love**_

_**-Shee-**_

_**Summary : ini menceritakan tentang geng-geng rempong yang mencari cinta, beranggotakan Baekhyun, Xiumin, Lay. Luhan dan D.O. jangn baca nih fanfic, isinya berantakan kek saya, bikin perut mulas, mual muntaber alay yang keterlaluan, dan nggak formal, pair find it yourself*dah gede juga*.**_

_**Warning : apa ya?, , semua sudah tahu ini BXB a.k.a Yaoi, penulisan radak ngawur, cerita pasaran dan seadanya lagi. Untuk rated aman kok, walaupun saya udah gede, tapi pikiran masih belum jauh-jauh dari anak paud. *kata hyung-deul saya***_

_**0-0**_

_**Present**_

_**0_0**_

Oke ini perkenalan tokoh dulu, apa perkenalan author dulu, nggak usah deh ntar saya malah dilempari reader, lagi. . pokoknya cerita ini asli dari pikiran author yang dapet ilham di tempat ternista. .

Dimulai dari yang paling tua.

Nama **Kim Min Seok** biasa dipanggil Xiumin, umur 19 tahun, kelas 3 Genie High School, kebetulan dia mengambil ekstra masak di sekolahnya. Paling manja sama orang tuanya yang termasuk dalam keadaan lebih dari cukup. Dan dia anak satu-satunya yang otomatis jadi penerus perusahaan appanya.

Yang kedua **Xi Luhan**, 19th. namja keturunan China tulen tapi bahasa koreanya lancar abis. Dia juga salah satu murid kelas 3 di Genie High School, satu kelas sama Xiumin dan mereka temen nongkrong. Orang bilang Dia dan XIumin itu punya 'beauty eternity' alias kecantikan abadi. Walaupun umur mereka semakin tua tapi wajah mereka masih terlihat muda. Keluarganya sederhana namun sangat nyaman untuk ditinggali. Seluruh keluarganya mengajarinya untuk perduli dan bertanggung jawab.

**Wu Yi Fan** atau yang paling keren dipanggil Kris. Umur 19 tahun, kelas 3 di GHS tapi dia beda jurusan sama Luhan dan Xiumin. Tapi mereka dulu adala temen SMP. Dia ketua kelas . Paling kece dan paling tinggi, suka tidak peka terhadap sekitar. Paling deket sama Lay yang berstatus sebagai wakilnya di kelas. Suka kocak-kocakan bareng.

**Kim JoonMyeon**, paling keren dipanggil Suho. 18 tahun. Namja kelas 3 satu jurusan bareng Kris dan Lay tapi beda kelas. Dia juga ketua kelas yang selalu bersama wakilnya seorang yeoja. Sebenarnya dia menyukai Lay tapi karena selalu melihat kedekatan Kris dan Lay dia sedikit mundur, tapi bukan berarti dia menyerah.

**Zhang Yi Xing**, biasa dipanggil Lay, namja cina yang juga punya kecantikan yang patut diperhitungkan, umur 18, kelas 3. Bareng kris. Sebenarnya dia sangat perduli pada Kris karena menyukainya, menurutnya Kris hanya sedikit membalas perasaannya tidak pernah sampai jauh. Satu geng sama Luhan dan Xiumin. Paling suka nyerocos apalagi bareng Baekhyun. Merasa kalau Suho itu menyukainya tapi karena dia nggak mau 'bergerak' yah akhirnya dia tetep pada Kris.

**Byun Baekhyun**. 17 tahun, dia kelas 2 di GHS. Paling suka ngomel dan nyerocos anti banget yang namanya peraturan, terlihat urakan namun sebenernya dia baik. Keluarganya amat sangat jauh dari sederhana dia masuk ke GHS karena dia dibiayai kenalan ayahnya.

**Park ChanYeol**, 17 tahun, kelas 2 GHS. Namja super keren, super tinggi tapi tidak setinggi Kris. Tapi gantengnya minta ampun. Selalu terlihat cool di segala suasana. Dia berbeda kelas dengan Baekhyun. Dan satu lagi anugrah yang dimilikinya dia adalah anak orang terkaya ke tiga di Korea, keluarganya menguasai beberapa perusahaan di Jepang, China , Korea sendiri. Bisa dibilang dia hampir menyamai seorang Pangeran. Tapi hidupnya serba diatur.

**Kim Jong Dae**, suka dipanggil Chen. 17 tahun sekelas sama Chanyeol. Namja yang biasa tapi memiliki semangat yang luar biasa. Dia hidupnya serba sederhana tapi dia termasuk golongan orang-orang yang bekerja keras, tidak suka kekayaan yang tidak berasal dari jerih payahnya sendiri. Keluarganya sudah tidak ada itulah satu-satunya motivasi untuk maju.

**Do KyungSoo**, 17 tahun . kelas 2 satu kelas sama Baekhyun, dan juga satu genk sama Luhan, XIumin, dan Lay. Dia termasuk orang paling polos diantara mereka dan di sekolah juga. Tapi sayangnya takdir selalu berkata lain padanya. Dia terlihat seperti orang pabbo tapi selalu beruntung. Keluarganya sederhana tapi kaya, tapi tanggung jawab mereka luar biasa. Dan satu lagi dia nggak suka orang nangis di depan dia.

**Huang Zi Tao**, 16 tahun, namja China yang memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya di Korea. kelas 1 GHS. Sosok pendiam dan selalu menjadi pengagum rahasia Kris entah sampai kapan. Dekat dengan Suho. Karena memang mereka sepupu jauh. Walaupun dengan segala keterbatasannya dalam berbahasa.

**Kim JongIn,** paling keren dipanggil Kai. 16 tahun, kelas 1 GHS, sekelas bareng Tao, bisa dibilang dia adalah icon sekolah, siapa yang tidak kenal dia ganteng, kaya dan terkenal, Terkenal karena playboynya dan banyak melakukan kegiatan yang menurut beberapa orang bersifat negative.

**Oh SeHoon,** namja keren baru berumur 16 . kelas 1 GHS, sekelas bareng Tao dan Kai, mereka adalah sahabat. Dia sangat keren dan terlihat tanpa celah. Dia juga termasuk keluarga kaya dan pewaris satu-satunya. Tapi memiliki keluarga yang rumit.

**-0-**

**-0-**

"Cinta itu datangnya belakangan. . ."—Byun Baekhyun.

"Cinta itu rumit dan butuh pilihan tepat. . "—Zhang Yi Xing.

"Cinta itu indah tapi aneh. ."—Xi Luhan.

"Cinta itu perjuangan. . "—Kim Minseok.

"Cinta itu arti dari penantian. . ."— Huang Zi Tao.

"CInta itu berawal dari pandangan . ."—Do Kyungsoo.

"Cinta itu bisa lahir kembali dalam bentuk baru. .."—Park Chanyeol.

"Cinta itu selalu disisimu. . ."—Wu Yi Fan.

"Cinta itu butuh perjuangan. . "—Oh Sehoon.

"Cinta itu terus berusaha. . "—Kim Jongdae.

"Cinta itu butuh kesabaran. . "—Kim JoonMyun.

"Cinta itu kata lain dari perubahan sikap seseorang. ."—Kim Jongin.

Story begins Here. .

.0.

.0.

"Ya. . Kim Minseok!.. apa apaan ini?" Luhan berteriak keras pada Xiumin yang mengerjainya.

Mereka sekarang ada di loker untuk berganti sepatu. Sebenarnya kemarin sepatu Luhan terkena noda, dan menyuruh Xiumin untuk menggantinya. Xiumin pun sebenarnya tidak keberatan tapi sekarang lihat hasilnya. Sepatu Luhan jadi berwarna Pink *dicat Baekhyun* dan mempunyai pita putih cantik hasil tambahan sendiri, mungkin bikinan Kyungsoo.

Xiumin yang baru datang, berjalan dengan santainya menghampiri Luhan, dia tahu Luhan itu orang yang asik buat dikerjain dan nggak gampang marahan sama orang, paling kalau ngambek didiemin bentar ntar juga balik lagi.

"Wae. .? kau jangan teriak-teriak. .!" ingat Xiumin.

"Kan kusuruh untuk menggati sepatuku kenapa—"

"Sudah diganti kan?"

"Iya tapi kenapa jadi seperti ini?. . siapa yang mau memakainya? Hah?"

"Sudah pakai saja. . nanti kau dihukum lho. ."

Xiumin segera kabur sebelum kena omel, biarpun dia kelihatan kalem tapi kalau udah ngomel dia seperti mengkopipaste Lay dan Baekhyun, sekali ngomel nggak bisa berhenti.

Luhan merutuki nasibnya, tidak lama kemudian Lay datang dan melihat sepatu Luhan, kemudian dia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Luhan hanya memandang kesal padanya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan tidak ada yang lucu disini?" tanya Luhan makin kesal. Bukannya berhenti, tawa Lay makin menjadi.

"Aigoo. . ratu kecantikan sekolah hari ini berperan jadi Cinderella ya?. . sini biar kucocokkan sepatunya tuan putri. ." Lay siap-siap mau berjongkok untuk mengambil sepatu itu, tapi Luhan lebih reflek dan mengambilnya.

"Aku bukan ratu?! Menyingkirlah. . pasti ini kerjaan kalian kan. .?" curiga Luhan. Lay tidak menjawab dan masih tertawa. Karena jengkel Luhan tidak perduli lagi. Dia memakainya walaupun harus jadi perhatian seluruh sekolah.

"Aduhh .. perutku sakit. . " keluh Lay.

"Woi. . pagi-pagi begini udah ngerjain orang ya? Puas banget muka lo!" sapa seorang namja yang sangat tinggi.

"Woi Kris. .Lo nanti musti liat. . "

"Siapa?"

"Luhan-gege"

"Kau apakan lagi dia?"

"Bukan aku. . ini rencana Xiumin-gege dan Baekkie. ."

"Yasudah jangan menghalangi jalan masuk , , ayo kita ke kelas. . " ajak Kris sambil menarik Lay, mereka memang sangat dekat pada biasanya. Sampai membuat yeoja yang ingin pdkt sama Kris iri, soalnya di dekat kris selalu ada Lay.

.0.

"Baekhyun-ssi kau terlambat lagi. .!" marah seongsaengnim, setiap pelajaran pertama selalu saja Baekhyun terlambat. "Bukankah kemarin kau sudah dapat teguran langsung dari kepsek. . hah? Kenapa kau tidak juga berubah . .!" lanjut guru itu, Baekhyun sih sudah biasa, dimarahi seperti ini. Paling-paling yang marahi dia capek sendiri.

Setelah selesai kultumnya, Baehyun segera duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa sih, kau tidak berangkat denganku saja . ." saran Kyungsoo.

"Ogah, ntar dikira aku berteman denganmu karena menginginkan kekayaanmu. . atau faslitas darimu. Aku bisa kok berdiri sendiri. . lagipula walaupun keluargaku sangat biasa-biasa saja. . tapi kami menjunjung tinggi kerja keras dan tidak mau menyusahkan orang lain. ." Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya berat. Dia hanya menyarankan saja Baekhyun sudah menjawab sebegitu panjang.

"Arraseo. . tapi fasilitas apa? Aku juga setiap hari jalan dari rumah. . hanya terkadang saja kalau appaku mau mengantar.. " jelas Kyungsoo. Baekhyun nyengir kuda.

"Kau tahu bagaimana akulah.. "

Pelajaran pun berlangsung, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memang sering mengobrol saat pelajaran berlangsung, tapi entah kenapa Kyungsoo selalu saja bisa kalau ditanya padahal dia tidak mendengarkan sementara Baekhyun walaupun dia mendengarkan sampai gurunya capek dia tidak akan mengerti. Jadi menurutnya dengar atau tidak sama saja. Toh dia juga nggak bisa.

TENG TENG TENG. .

"Istirahat!" teriak Baekhyun kesenengan tapi semua orang langsung menatap tajam padanya, sudah datang paling telat pembikin gaduh kelas.

"Belum ini masih pergantian jam tahu, setelah ini pelajaran matematika. ." jelas Kyungsoo.

"Ahh. . kalau begitu aku izin ke UKS ya. . mataku akan sakit nanti kalau lihat banyak angka, sampaikan salam cintaku pada Shin-seongsaen . . " katanya cinta tapi kok ditinggali mulu.

Setelah mengucapkan itu Baekhyun langsung ngacir sebelum gurunya datang. Tapi niatnya langsung terhenti begitu juga dengan langkah kakinya. Shin Seongsaengnim sang guru MTK ternyata sudah menghadang di depan pintu kelas.

"Mau kemana kau Byun Baekhyun-ssi. . mau izin ke UKS lagi. . kali ini apa yang sakit. .?" sudah jadi kebiasaan kalau Baekhyun selalu absen di kelas MTK.

"Ehehe. . mian . . nggak jadi sakit deh, , " Baekhyun mundur perlahan dan kembali ke bangkunya sambil merutuki gurunya. "Sialan tuh songsaeng. . pasti dia udah ngincer gue. ."

"Byun-ssi. . bisakah anda kerjakan soal yang ini, selama ini kami yang berada dalam kelas ini selalu merasa kesulitan, , bagaimana kalau kau yang suka membolos, , mungkin bisa. ." sebenarnya Baekhyun tahu nada yang diucapkan dalam kalimat itu adalah kata yang mengejek dirinya, tapi yang namanya Baekhyun tidak akan menyerah sebelum mencoba. Dia langsung ambil kapur yang ada di tangan gurunya. Dan memperhatikan semua soal dipapan.

Lama sekali semuanya menanti tapi tidak ada pergerakan dari tangan dan otak Baekhyun.

'Aishh. . jinjja. .ini musti diapakan. . .' rutuknya dalam hati.

"Bagaimana Baekhyun .. ?" tanya seongsaengnim, karena Baekhyun belum mulai dengan pekerjaannya.

"Ahh. . aku lebih baik disuruh bersih-bersih gudang daripada menghitung yang seperti ini. ." teriaknya frustasi.

"Baiklah Do Kyungsoo kerjakan soal ini, dan kau Baekhyun sesuai permintaanmu, bersihkan gudang bekas perpustakaan di lantai 2.. !" perintah sang guru, dan Baekhyun langsung keluar dengan lemas. Padahal dalam hati dia seneng banget bisa nggak ikut pelajaran, soal gudang itu urusan nanti yang penting sekarang bisa jalan-jalan.

Dia berada di lantai 2 sekarang, karena kelasnya memang ada di lantai 2. Tapi dia langsung keatas ke lantai 3 hanya untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan siapa tahu dia bisa bertemu salah satu anggota gengnya, setelah Kyungsoo tercoret dari daftar bolos kelas. Oh, Lay-gege juga tidak mungkin bolos kelas dia kan wakil ketua kelas. Harapan hanya tinggal Xiumin dan Luhan saja. Cuma mereka yang mungkin bisa bolos.

"Baekkie. .!"

"Wah. . Lulu-ge. . kau sedang apa di depan kelas seperti ini. .?" tanya Baekhyun tidak mengecilkan suaranya.

"Ini gara-gara kau tahu, lihat aku dihukum karena sepatuku ini. Tadinya aku ingin membalas Xiumin tapi malah kena Kim Songsaeng. .huahh sial sekali hari ini nasibku. ." keluh Luhan sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok.

"gege pikir aku tidak, tadi aku dimarahi lagi karena terlambat. . trus guru mtk, seenak jidatnya nyuruh gue ngerjain soal, dipikir-pikir hari ini aku juga sial. ."Baekhyun akhirnya ikut menyenderkan tubuhnya di samping Luhan.

Kayaknya mereka setiap hari melewati hari-hari sulit bersama.

Tidak sengaja, pintu kelas 3 sebelah kelas Luhan, terbuka dan keluarlah Lay. Dia langsung tahu keberadaan Luhan juga Baekhyun yang ada disana.

"Ngapain kalian kek cicek, pake nemplok di dinding lagi?" tanya Lay.

"Eh ada anak kuda lagi ngomong. ." biasa kalau Lay sudah berhadapan dengan Baekhyun, Demo buruh, demo kenaikan gaji, demo lapindo, dan demo masak(?) lewat.

"Sialan lu. . daging babi. ."Lay masih nggak mau kalah.

"Huhh. . kalian lagi, Kau masih kelas dua kenapa ada di lantai ini?" tanya seseorang yang berada di belakang Lay, marah pada Baekhyun.

"Ketua kedisiplinan. .! Lulu-gege. . istirahat kita bertemu di kantin. .Pay pay. . " teriaknya sambil tebar tebar flying kiss. Dan Baekhyun segera kabur dari pandangan Luhan dan Lay dan Ketua kedisiplinan yang dijabat oleh Kris.

"Anak siapa sih tuh orang, . nggak bisa dibilangin sama omongan biasa. ." gumam Kris kemudian ngacir pergi. Lay pun sadar dan mengikutinya.

"Bye bye Xiao Lu. . " pamit Lay, sambil tebar kissbye juga.

Kini tinggallah Luhan sendirian di depan kelas. Pelajaran sudah hampir berakhir, artinya dia akan masuk sebentar lagi.

"Luhan . ."

Seongsaengnim ternyata keluar lebih cepat dari waktunya, dan kini dia mencari lembaran kertas.

"Jeongmal Mianhamnida Seongsaengnim. . " ujar Luhan.

"Gwenchanna aku juga pernah muda. . hukumanmu sudah selesai, tapi maukah kau bantu aku untuk ke kelas X-1, hari ini aku tidak bisa mengajar ada kepentingan. . bisakah kau yang kesana. . ! dan menyuruh ketua kelasnya menemuiku secepatnya. ." sepertinya ini pekerjaan mudah, jadi Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan saja.

Luhan berjalan senang kearah lantai 1 dimana disana untuk kelas 1. Dilantai 2 dia bertemu Baekhyun yang masih dihukum belum boleh masuk.

Sampai di lantai 1 tidak susah menemukan kelas x-1. Terdengar gaduh dari luar. Tapi Luhan tidak ragu sedikitpun untuk memasukinya.

"Annyeonghaseyo. ." teriaknya di depan pintu, semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Itu kan si sunbae yang punya beauty eternity. . ?"

"iya benar.. "

"Kalu dari dekat makin cantik ya?"

"Oh jadi dia . , pantas saja. ."

"Gue bisa jadi yeojacingunya nggak ya?"

Semacam bisikan-bisikan nggak jelas mulai mengisi ruangan itu, Luhan membiarkan mereka dengan pikiran mereka.

"Siapa ketua kelas disini . ?" tanyanya.

"A—"

"AKu ,kenapa?" seorang bocah*menurut Luhan* dengan perawakan cool, tapi lebih seperti punya tatapan dia membenci dunia dan seisinya.

"Ngapain tuh si cadel .. ngaku-ngaku jadi ketua?" bisik seorang namja berkulit Tan yang mengaku bernama kim Jongin, tapi dipanggilnya Kai.

Dan sang ketua asli yang punya kesabaran segede lautannya bakteri *?*, hanya mengalah saja.

"Siapa tahu dia suka sama Luhan-Sunbae. . " sahut Tao, namja china yang duduk di belakang Jongin. Kai menoleh pada Tao.

"Jadi namanya Luhan . cantik juga, sih tapi sayang masih ada yang lebih cantik lagi menurutku. ." ujar Kai bangga, padahal dia nggak tahu namanya siapa. Yang dia tahu Cuma mereka berempat itu adalah perkumpulan kotminam, alias namja dengan kecantikan diatas yeoja.

"Kau ngomongin soal gengnya Xiumin-sunbae, Luhan-sunbae, Lay-sunbae, Baekhyun-sunbae dan Kyungsoo-sunbae ya?" tanya Tao. Kai melongo tidak percaya pada apa yang didengarnya dari anak panda satu ini.

"Kau. . bagaimana kau bisa tahu nama-nama mereka .. apa kau mengenal mereka?" tanya Kai mengintimidasi, dan kini dia sudah duduk di bangku sebelah Tao, dan sudah nggak perduliin Sehun lagi. Serah tuh anak mau ngapain orang udah gede juga.

"Oh,. Itu emmh. ." Tao terlalu takut untuk mengatakannya. Dan dia tidak bisa bilang darimana dia tahu. "Mian, , aku tidak bisa membantumu. ." Tao langsung menolak maksud Kai yang bahkan belum disampaikan.

"Woi Huang Zi Tao. . balik lu. . anak panda!" teriak Kai, karena Tao langsung kabur dari kelas.

Saat istirahat.

Biasa geng kecest badai bin unyu-unyu pembikin ribut sepanjang masa udah ngumpul di satu meja. Dan nggak ada yang bisa gantiin mereka dimeja ini. Walalupun mereka nggak pernah ngancem siapapun untuk nggak duduk disini, semuanya tidak ada yang berani menempatinya. Terakhir kali mereka Cuma diingatkan Lay dengan cara halus 'Duduk di tempat ini sehari atau menderita sampai lulus' . halus banget kan caranya. Tapi ampuh lho. .

"Ehh. . guys. .gimana sih rasanya punya pacar itu, kok gue jadi kepengen punya pacar ya?" Luhan membuka pembicaraan. semua langsung menanggapi dengan Luhan sebagai pusat pandangan.

Tapi setelah itu Kyungsoo sibuk lagi sama bukunya, XIumin malah ngelanjutin makannya.

"Yahh. . kok aku dicuekin sih. ." ngambek Luhan.

"yeh. . begimana tahu, gege tahu kita kan belom pernah pacaran. . " curhat Baekhyun.

"Lay, paling nggak kan udah ngerasain seneng sama seseorang kan,? Lu udah suka ma Kris semenjak kalian kelas 4 SD. . gimana perasaan elu?" tanya Luhan minta pendapat.

"Elu mau ngatain gue pecundang, dengan memendam cinta gua lama banget gitu?"

"Sumpah Lay gue nanyanya baik-baik ini. ."

"Lulu-ge lagi jatuh dari po'on ya? Eh maksudnya jatuh cinta . ." tanya Kyungsoo sambil meneliti raut muka Luhan yang sekarang udah kayak tomat yang mau jatuh dari pohonnya.

"Siapa nih. . yang beruntung banget bisa dapetin seorang Luhan, sang ratu kecantikan. .pasti dia abis ngimpi ketimpa duren mentah. . " sungut Lay.

"Apaan sih. ." Luhan malu-malu rusa.

"Elu semua pada nggak nanyain gue. .?" tiba-tiba XIumin angkat bicara.

"Paling-paling elu juga sama kek kita-kita. ." keluh Luhan. Derita orang cantik fans banyak tapi jarang punya pacar.

"eits jangan salah, kemaren gue baru ditembak ama anak kelas 2. .nekat banget tuh anak nembak gue" ujar Xiumin santai, tapi yang lainnya pada nggak nyantai.

"Ciyuss lo. . miapah?" biasa Lay mulai 4l4y.

"Katanya nggak mau nanya ke gue, , ngapain. ."

"Ahh. . Minnie suka gitu deh. . ayolah kita kan temen dari orog sampek kita nanti nggak berbentuk lagi , , ayolah. ." bujuk Luhan. Serem amat sih persahabatan mereka.

"Oke, deh gue kan baik jadi gini ceritanya. ."

Bla bla bla. . . efek masa lalu.

Balik ke dua hari yang lalu, tepatnya hari sabtu, karena hari ini pulangnya agak pagian. Jadi Xiumin memutuskan untuk pulang paling terakhir aja. Sampai dia melewati lab kimia. Didalam sana masih ada seorang murid yang sangat sibuk bersih-bersih.

Tanpa sadar Xiumin seperti terhipnotis dan seakan tidak bisa melepas pandangan darinya.

'Kok gue jadi gini sih, jantung gue berdetaknya nggak normal gini. . ' maaf mas mau nanya itu nggak normal karena jatuh cinta apa emang jantungan *author beku.

Namja itu seperti merasa kalau dia sedang diawasi dari pintu, dia menoleh sebentar tapi tidak ada siapapun, sebelum sekolah ini makin bertambah seram dia sesegera mungkin untuk pulang.

Namja itu ber-nametag Kim Jong Dae, dia murid kelas 2 dan dia juga termasuk murid anggota olimpiade dan penerima beasiswa tetap. Dia paling rajin karena hanya dengan cara itu dia bisa terus bersekolah.

"Xi. . Xiumin-sunbae. . annyeong. ." sapanya saat melewati gerbang depan sekolah dan disana ada Xiumin yang sepertinya sedang menunggu kendaraan lewat.

"Oh.. ne annyeong. ." jawab XIumin. Awalnya dia biasa aja tapi lama-kelamaan dia menyadari ada yang aneh.

"Tunggu. ." panggil Xiumin saat orang yang menyapanya sudah mau pergi menjauh.

"Wae sunbae?"

"Kenapa kau tahu namaku?. . sementara aku belum tahu namamu. ." ternyata Xiumin bisa modus juga.

"perkenalkan namaku Jongdae, , tapi biasanya dipanggil Chen. ."

Blablablabla. .

Kembali lagi ke kantin dimana mereka semua masih bergosip. .

"Terus mana adegan romantisnya?" tanya Lay.

"Dan di cerita itu belum ada kepastian soal hubungan, kan baru ketemu. . " komen Baekhyun.

"Ohh. . ini ceritanya part-partan, kalau mau gue cerita lagi traktir gue. ." akal Xiumin.

"yeehhh kirain. ." koor mereka bebaengan.

**.-0-.**

**.0.**

**.0.**

Kali ini kita ikuti keseharian Baekhyun dirumah yok, pada mau kan?.. nggak mau? Terserah lo! *canda

Seorang Byun Baekhyun yang terkenal sangat ceria di sekolah dan sangat supel dalam bergaul, apakah sisi positvnya masih sama saat dirumah. Mari kita saksikan sama-sama pemirsah. .

Baekhyun membuka pintunya perlahan, dan mendapati ayahnya tengah mabuk-mabukan lagi, dan hampir membuat ibunya jengkel, sebenarnya ibu Baekhyun orangnya sabar. Tapi kalau harus menghadapi orang seperti ini setiap ada untungnya sabar.

"Kau. . sudah. . pulang ahhh, , " ucap ayahnya sambil mabuk-mabukan di meja biasanya.

"Eomma. . eodi?" tanya Baekhyun dingin.

Bukannya menjawab dia malah makin brutal meminum minumannya. Baekhyun langsung ke dapur, karena biasanya eommanya ada disana. Dia melihat eommanya sedang sesenggukan sambil memasak dan sesekali mengusap air matanya yang jatuh.

Tanpa memperingatkan dulu Baekhyun langsung memeluknya dari belakang. Eommanya makin banyak meneteskan airmatanya, melihat anak satu-satunya sangat menyayanginya. Dia beruntung bisa memiliki anak seperti Baekhyun, masih bisa diandalkan dibanding suaminya sendiri.

"Eomma nangis lagi?. " tanya Baekhyun. Eommanya langsung berbalik dan memeluk Baekhyun kecilnya.

"Chagiya. . kau tidak harus mengorbankan dirimu untuk keluarga yang memang sudah hancur ini. . eomma tidak apa-apa jika hidup seperti ini dengan appamu. ., kita masih bisa melanjutkan hidup kok. .nanti biar eomma yang cari pekerjaan lainnya. . " ujar sang eomma dengan sayang dan mengusap rambut halus Baekhyun. Kini dia menatap dalam-dalam wajah putih dan manis milik Baekhyun yang sangat mirip dirinya.

"Eomma aku sudah menyetujuinya dan bagaimana mungkin aku membatalkannya. . bukankah moto keluarga kita itu adalah apa yang sudah kita ucapkan itulah yang kita lakukan. . tidak apa-apa, ini jalanku dan aku sudah memutuskannya. ." pasti Baekhyun walaupun badannya bergetar saat mengucapkan itu.

"Tidak bisakah kita mencari jalan lain. . Baekkie. ? kau bahkan tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan padamu. . "

. . .

Baekhyun sedang berbaring di kamarnya, dia memikirkan apa keputusannya sudah tepat. Selama ini dia disekolahkan oleh kenalan ayahnya dan sekarang rumahnya sedang jadi incaran rentenir, karena hutang-hutang ayahnya, dan sekarang malah ayahnya merasa frustasi dan tidak bekerja lagi. Dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk meminta tolong sekali lagi pada kenalan ayahnya yang baik hati itu. Tapi tiba-tiba dia melakukan persyaratan untuk Baekhyun.

Persyaratan itu adalah bahwa Baekhyun harus ikut keluarga mereka. Dan meninggalkan keluarga Byun. Mungkin pikiran Baekhyun dia akan dijadikan pegawai atau mungkin serendah-rendahnya pembantu lah. Tapi itu demi kenyamanan dan kebahagiaan ibunya dan mungkin sedikit untuk ayahnya.

"Hufftt. . " dia menghela nafas panjang. Dia melihat ke sekitar kamarnya yang sudah hampir kosong karena barang-barangnya sudah di masukkan dalam koper siapa tahu, sewaktu waktu dia bisa pindah.

"Mereka semua nggak boleh tau tentang ini. ." mungkin yang dimaksud Baekhyun adalah geng-gengnya dan teman sekolah pada umumnya.

"Nggak lucu kan kalau tahu seorang pembuat onar Byun Baekhyun jadi pembantu disalah satu rumah teman sesekolahnya. . hiii. ."

Setahu Baekhyun mereka punya anak yang sekolah disana, tapi tidak pernah tahu yang mana. Dan nggak pengen tahu juga.

.0.

.0.

.0.

Keesokan paginya.

"Tumben lo nggak ngaret. . daging babi. ." Baekhyun bertemu Lay di gerbang depan.

"Bisa nggak ng-inggris dikit, , Bacon bukan daging babi. .lu bertemen ama Kris percuma lu nggak ngeffek, mungkin itu juga yang bikin dia nggak respect sama lu. ." omel Baekhyun di sepanjang jalan.

"Kayak lu tahu banget soal respect apa enggak.. . lu aja nggak pernah punya pacar. ." ejek lay.

"Eh. . gue buktiin ntar. .pasti ngiri lo, ntar gue bakalan punya pacar yang lebih tinggi dari pacar lu. . "

"Ada ya yang lebih tinggi dari Kris. ." tanya Lay yang sudah mau ditinggalkan Baekkie.

"Tungguin aja. . " Baekhyun segera kabur dari sisi Lay dan menuju ke kelasnya. Dan pastinya lengkap dengan tatapan heran dari seluruh teman sekelasnya bahwa hari ini dia nggak telat lagi.

Saat istirahat mereka ngumpul lagi, ngerumpi lagi. Tapi kali ini Cuma ada Luhan sama Xiumin doang. Yang lainnya entah kemana.

"Ini beneran banget. . gue pengen punya pacar. .terserah deh yang begimana. ." keluh Luhan. "Tapi paling nggak sih semacam anak yang gue temuin kemaren. . "lanjutnya.

"Katanya terserah tapi kok belakang ada persyaratan . ." komen Xiumin. "banyak persyaratan lu kek kartu perdana . . " lanjutnya.

"Habiss, , sampai sekarang gue masih kepikiran tuh bocah sumpah keren abis . . "Luhan sampek kebayang-bayang terus dalam tidurnya, sampe mau b*ker aja masih kebayang.

"Itu bukan kepengen punya pacar tapi elu nya yang lagi jatuh cinta. ."

"Ehh. . jadi gini ya jatuh cinta, , tapi kok nggak sakit ya?" oke, Luhan Cuma mengartikan kata jatuh saja. Maklum o'onnya kumat. *diterbangin Sehun.

"Oke, gue anterin sekarang ke kelas dia. . " tanpa aba-aba Xiumin langsung menyeret Luhan yang asik ngelamun. Saat mereka keluar dari kantin Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo baru aja mau masuk, mereka melihat dua hyungnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Ngapain mereka kek anak kecil ajah main tarik-tarikan, , pada nggak inget umur. . " komen Baekhyun.

"Yaudahlah, balik ke kelas yuk, disini ngapain nggak ada mereka, nggak ada Lay-gege juga . ." ujar Kyungsoo setelah itu dia berbalik menuju kelasnya, akhirnya Baekhyun mengikuti.

Ikuti Luhan sama Xiumin ah. .

"Yang mana kelasnya?"

Luhan hanya nunjuk dengan jarinya, XIumin langsung ngerti.

"Masalahnya dia tuh masih kelas satu—"

"Nggak lu kasih tahu, gua juga tahu disini itu untuk kelas satu. .."

"Bukan gitu gue nggak enak ajah, ntar dikirain gue bo'ongin dia lah, manfaatin dialah, , ato gimana gitu. ."

"Kebanyakan mikir sih lo. Kalo lu mau lakuin aja apa yang bener-bener pengen lu lakuin . . keburu dia diambil orang nanti, mau?" Kali ini omongan Xiumin berhasil mempengaruhi seorang XI Luhan. "Peduli apa dia lebih kecil atau lu lebih tua dari dia, toh yang ngejalanin kan kamu bukan orang lain, orang lain boleh komen macem-macem, tapi yang tahu pasti itu lu. . . sekarang lakuin atau nggak sama sekali. .!" lanjut Xiumin.

Luhan maju selangkah demi selangkah, keyakinan dalam dirinya sudah terkumpul, mungkin suatu saat dia harus berterima kasih Xiumin atas ini. Tapi dia mikir lagi dan kembali ke Xiumin.

"Tapi, gua aja belom tahu namanya. . "

Xiumin tepok jidat, Luhan ini pinter sih pinter tapi kadang kalo o'on nggak ketulungan.

"Oke, oke ntar kita balik lagi, , tapi saat kita balik kesini lagi lu musti tahu namanya dia. ." karena menyerah Xiumin kini menyeret Luhan balik ke kelasnya ajah, daripada mamerin ke-o'on-annya.

"Oh Sehoon, namaku Oh Sehun dan aku menyukaimu, Luhan-gege. ."

.0.

.0.

.0.

Tbc. ..

Jinjja. . timpukin author!. . mian saya dengan seenaknya bikin fancic baru nan geje dan nggak bisa disebut bacaan yang baik dan benar dan pasti masih jauh dari kata sempurna, tapi seenggaknya boleh denger coment kalian dong? . .

Ppalli

Jebal

Review ne?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Something About Love**_

_**-Shee-**_

_**Summary : ini menceritakan tentang geng-geng rempong yang mencari cinta, beranggotakan Baekhyun, Xiumin, Lay. Luhan dan D.O. jangn baca nih fanfic, isinya berantakan kek saya, bikin perut mulas, mual muntaber alay yang keterlaluan, dan nggak formal, pair find it yourself*dah gede juga*.**_

_**Warning : apa ya?, , semua sudah tahu ini BXB a.k.a Yaoi, penulisan radak ngawur, cerita pasaran dan seadanya lagi. Untuk rated aman kok, walaupun saya udah gede, tapi pikiran masih belum jauh-jauh dari anak paud. *kata hyung-deul saya***_

_**0-0**_

_**Present**_

_**0_0**_

_**Wahhh. . daebak. . gomawo atas responnya, nggak nangka eh nggak nyangka, #usapin ingus pake kolornya Sehun.*ditendang. Semoga kelanjutannya juga masih bisa diterima beneran ini cerita gaje, mohon dimaklumi untuk kedepannya, kali ini apdet cepet kan?.**_

_**Start story. . .**_

**Chapter 2. **

**~.HunHan.~**

Luhan dan Xiumin langsung menoleh ke belakang, sesuai perkiraan mereka , ternyata seorang bocah yang bukan sembarang bocah sudah berdiri disana.

"Ne, namaku Oh Sehoon dan aku Ingin lebih kenal denganmu Luhan-gege. ."

Luhan masih mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tidak percaya, dengan siapa yang dihadapannya dan apa yang diucapkannya.

" .go?"

.0.

Sepulang sekolah, Xiumin mengusulkan untuk membuat Luhan dan Sehun lebih dekat jadi menyuruh Luhan untuk menunggu Sehun dan pulang bersama. Seenggaknya mereka bisa saling bertukar informasi tentang diri mereka masing-masing.

Dan kini sekarang Luhan sudah pulang bareng Sehun, Sehun dengan santainya jalan di depan. Tapi Luhan yang mengikutinya sepertinya canggung dan merasa ada yang menarik kakinya supaya nggak terlalu dekat Sehun, jadi dia jalannya kek orang kikuk.

Sehun sesekali menoleh ke belakang, sebenarnya dalam hatinya juga tidak percaya dia pengen teriak-teriak di tengah jalan karena dia udah berhasil lebih dekat dengan Luhan, tapi sayang itu Cuma di dalam pikiran aja. Martabat dan image sepertinya masih bisa mengendalikannya.

"Kenapa gege langsung menerimaku tadi. . , apa karena paksaan temanmu tadi. .?" Sehun membuka percakapan.

"Kau ingin aku menolaknya?"

"A. . andwae. . aku senang kok, jeongmal. ." gugup Sehun.

"Kalaupun tadi bukan kau yang mengutarakannya duluan, aku yang akan menyatakannya padamu. ." ternyata kedewasaan Luhan terkadang bisa diandalkan seperti saat ini. Sehun mengangguk-ngangguk cool.

"Oh ya, Luhan-gege Suka aku karena apa?" tanya Sehun lagi.

Luhan mikir, oh ya dia sampai lupa mikir dia suka Sehun karena apa, terus sekarang dia musti jawab apa? Nggak lucu kan kalau dia bilang karena dia itu keren, ganteng. Dan satu hal konyol lagi bahwa dia kepengen punya pacar. .malu ah bilang kayak gitu.

'Otak bekerjalah aku mohon. .!' gerutu Luhan dalam hati dia berpikir keras. "Molla, Mungkin saat ini aku belum tahu menyukaimu karena apa. .nanti jika aku sudah tahu pasti aku akan memberitahumu. ." jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum manis menghadap Sehun.

Sehun merasa ada banyak meteor yang menjatuhinya dan seketika ada bunga-bunga yang menjadi background dirinya saat ini.

"Ne, aku akan menunggunya. ." ujar Sehun tidak kalah bersikap dewasa.

"Kalau kamu suka aku karena apa?, bukan karena muka-ku kan. . ? aku nggak yakin juga sih, tapi kata temen-temenku aku itu ganteng. ." narsis Luhan, padahal Lay aja bilang dia sang ratu kecantikan. Siapa coba yang bilang ganteng.

"Awalnya sih memang karena aku tertarik karena emhh. . ya ke-gantengan. . gege. ." padahal maksudnya Sehun itu kecantikan. " tapi lama –kelamaan aku berpikir lagi, banyak orang cantik di luar sana ehh maksudku ganteng, tapi hatiku tetap tertuju padamu, sejak aku masuk sekolah ini waktu itu kau sedang tersenyum dengan manisnya dengan temanmu, walaupun senyum itu bukan untukku tapi aku lah yang paling terpikat akan senyum itu. .dan juga sifat dewasamu itu. ." jelas Sehun panjang lebar tapi tidak terkesan cerewet malah terkesan keren dimata Luhan.

"Dan sekarang aku bisa melihat senyummu itu, dan terkadang kau tersenyum untukku, dan yang hebat lagi kau itu milikku sekarang. "mendengar itu jantung Luhan seperti habis dikejar banci perempatan, maksudnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. .

.0.

.0.

Malamnya. .

"Huwaahhh. . Minnie-chagi makasih banget ya. . berkat kau aku dan Sehunnie. .kyaa!." teriak Luhan sambil guling-guling di kasur sampek berantakan. Jangankan tuh kasur berantakan muka author aja berantakan *salah* maksudnya, rambut Luhan sendiri juga tidak kalah berantakan.

"Kalo udah gini aja baru berterima kasih, tadi aku dikata-katain. . " keluh XIumin dari seberang telepon.

"Cie. . panggilnya udah Sehunnie aja, padahal kemaren nama aja nggak tahu . ." sela Lay.

"Kita kok nggak dipanggil chagi sih, , masak Cuma Xiumin-hyung aja. . nggak adil ah lulu-gege . ." protes Baekhyun yang juga ikut dalam percakapan itu, mereka ber-5 memang biasanya sering curhat bareng dan itu nggak Cuma ada di sekolah, dirumah atau kalau ada kesempatan bareng mereka emang suka kayak gitu.

"Mangkanya lo cepet punya pacar daging babi, biar ada yang manggil lo chagi atau semacamnya . .atau lu mau besok gue panggil chagi. .?"sahut Lay, saat mendengar suara cempreng Baekhyun menginterupsi.

"Eh, , gue nggak mau ya di nasehatin sama orang yang nggak bisa ngungkapin cintanya. .dan satu lagi ngapain gege panggil gue chagi, kalo berani panggil Kris chagi. . dasar kuda-hyung. .!"elak Baekhyun. Maaf pemirsah Baekhyun tidak bisa membedakan antara kuda dan unicorn, itulah kenapa Lay selalu dipanggil Kuda. Bukan karena dia mirip siwon atau begimana.

"Kalo lulu aja mau, kalau gue nggak mau. . kok lo gitu sih. ." Lay membuat nadanya seperti orang ngambek.

"Eh iya Lay, , jadi inget gue,, tadi gue habis ngobrol sama Kris. . dan kita berdua ngomongin elu. ." ujar Xiumin, Lay diam mendengarkan.

"Apa? Gimana.. gimana?" Kok jadi Baekhyun yang penasaran.

"Gue tanya lu itu orang yang seperti apa, dan dia jawab lu itu kayak kelinci, kenapa kelinci karena kulit lo putih kek kelinci, dan juga lo lucu, kelinci kan gitu apapun yang mereka lakuin selalu lucu dan imut.. katanya itu persis banget kayak lu. . seserius apapun kau, Kris pasti bisa tertawa hanya dengan berada di dekatmu . ."jelas Xiumin semua terkesiap. Mereka juga berpikir Lay harus segera bersama dengan kris sebelum semuanya berubah. Dan kris semakin tidak peka.

"Percuma, dia nggak akan bisa ngertiin perasaan gue lebih dari persahabatan kita. ." gumam Lay sedih.

"Ahh. . nggak asik ah kalau kuda-hyung sedih. .jangan sedih gege, , nggak papa deh. . sekarang katain aku seenaknya juga nggak pa-pa asalkan Lay-gege nggak sedih lagi. . " hibur Baekhyun, walaupun mereka yang paling sering olok-olokan tapi mereka paling dapet chemistry soal perasaan satu sama lain, dan Baekhyun itu orangnya juga sangat peka.

"Dio-ya. . kok lu diem aja sih. . " ujar Luhan karena percakapan udah mulai nggak enak, soalnya mood makernya lagi pada ngegalau, tau dah yang Baekhyun galau karena apa. Biasanya sih Dio pencair suasananya.

"Maaf ya Lay-gege . . bukannya aku mau mencampuri urusanmu. . tapi tadi aku juga sempat ngobrol ringan dengan Suho-hyung. . " tiba-tiba Kyungsoo membuka suara, kayaknya emang ini saatnya dia untuk buka suara,asal jangan buka lapak aja, emangnya mau dagang #abaikan. jangan salah, dia emang pendiem kalo nggak ada yang nanya, tapi kalau ada yang nanya ke dia, idiihh acara gossip kalah ma cerita dia.

Semua sudah tahu tentang Suho atau bernama asli Kim JoonMyeon, ketua kelas di kelas sebelah Lay. Dia juga sahabat baik Lay sejak mereka bersama-sama masuk ke sekolah ini, tapi Lay sudah lebih dulu sama Kris daripada sama Suho.

"Dia bilangnya sih biasa aja, saat kutanya-tanya tentang Lay-gege, , tapi aku menangkap sepertinya dia ada rasa suka padamu hyung. . " lanjut Kyungsoo, semua diam lagi dan sepertinya semua mengiyakan.

"Oh ya, , terkadang dia juga bertanya padaku tentangmu. ." sahut Xiumin.

"Kadang juga bertanya padaku, dia menghawatirkanmu melebihi Kris yang perhatian padamu. ".tambah Luhan.

"Katakan apa gege sudah tahu kalau Suho-hyung menyukaimu. .?" kini Baekhyun tidak kalah menginterogasi.

"Yah, dia pernah bilang sekali padaku. .waktu kelas 2" jawab Lay singkat dan sepertinya tidak terlalu penting.

"Kenapa tidak kau terima dia saja, dan aku tidak akan mengolok-olok mu sebagai seorang jomblo lagi . ."saran Baekhyun yang tidak membangun sama sekali.

"Iya, lalu kenapa kau menolaknya semudah itu?" introgasi Xiumin. "Dan kenapa aku tidak memberitahukannya pada kami hah?. . " lanjutnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Dia hanya bilang sekali padaku, kutolak kan tidak apa. dibanding denganku yang memendam perasaan ini selama sebelas tahun, hampir rasanya aku menyatakan tiap hari dan ditolak setiap hari juga. . " ujar Lay mulai serius, tapi disisi lain Kyungsoo malah pengen ketawa.

"ha. .haha. .!ahahaha!. . " oke ketawanya kyungsoo atau dio mulai nggak wajar, yang lain pada serius malah dia ketawa.

"Di. . lu nggak kenapa-napa kan?" tanya Baekhyun memastikan.

"Nggak, biasa aja. . yaampun Lay-gege, kamu kok lucu banget, ,, aku makin gemes deh .. " biasa emak-emaknya lagi kumat kalau gini.

Lay sweatdrop, dimana dia lucunya coba, perasaan tadi dia nggak ngelawak atau lagi maen stand up comedy deh, malah ngungkapin perasaan sedihnya. Nih anak beneran nggak pa-pa. ?.

.0.

.0.

Esoknya. . .

Di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Apaaa?! Dia suka lo karena lo dewasa. .aduh pliss deh, gimana dewasanya ? lu termasuk paling tua di group kita tapi tingkah lu mengalahi Dio yang notabennya maknae. . Dio lah yang harusnya dipuji karena kedewasaannya .. "

"Aduh plis juga deh , , Minnie-chagi. . Seokkie-chagi, , jangan ceramahi gue, toh gue ini juga korban, , dia seenaknya bilang suka gue karena kedewasaan gue, jadi yaudah gue sok dewasa ajah di hadapan dia.. toh dia bukan bocah yang ngerepotin. ." jelas Luhan Suka panggil seenaknya.

"Lulu, gue saranin aja yah. . sebaiknya lu tunjukkin diri lo sebenarnya ke dia sekarang, sebelum semuanya terlambat. ." nasehat Xiumin seakan-akan dia adalah pakar cinta, sebenarnya sih nggak ada bedanya sama Luhan. Dia juga belum pengalaman sama yang namanya C.I.N.T.A.

"Jangan pacaran di tengah jalan. ."Lay yang baru datang, langsung memisahkan mereka karena menghalangi jalannya, keknya hari ini mood dia lagi nggak bagus deh, apa gara-gara kemaren yah? Mungkin juga gara-gara dia bukan XiuHan-ship, =_=*

"Kenapa Lay-gege. .?"

Dibelakangnya berjalan dengan santai seorang Do Kyungsoo.

"Pasti gara-gara lu ngetawain dia kemarin . . keras banget lagi tawa lu. ." asumsi Luhan.

"Masa' sih Lay-gege ngambek Cuma gara-gara itu. . ?"

"Dio bener, , Lay nggak mungkin marah karena hal sepele, dia pasti punya masalah lain tanyain yuk. .!" ujar Xiumin, aduh dia kek emak-emak deh di group ini.

XiuHan pergi lagi langsung ninggalin Dio, dalam hati Dio sih sebenernya menggerutu hebat. Kebiasaan dia suka ditinggal mulu, nggak enak banget jadi maknae mereka sumpah, mungkin mereka harus cari anggota baru tapi syarat lebih muda dari Kyungsoo, supaya yang dibully tuh maknae bukan Kyungsoo.

Brakkk

Dio membelalakkan matanya, ternyata dia nabrak seseorang, gara-gara ngedumel dalam hati jadinya dia nggak lihat jalan.

"Sorry, gue sengaja, , eh maksudnya nggak sengaja. ." ujar seorang namja tinggi yang ditabraknya, anehnya lagi dia nggak marah-marah walau udah ditabrak, malah dia yang minta maaf lagi.

"Ah. . ne" jawab Dio singkat, namja itu melihat Dio sebentar kemudian melenggang pergi dengan kecewa, dio juga nggak tahu alasannya, tapi dia sepertinya masih kelas satu deh, walaupun udah tinggi banget, ngelebihin dirinya sendiri.

_Stop deh nggak usah ngomongi tinggi_ |au: damai mas. .

Sehun mendekati namja yang menabrak Kyungsoo tadi.

"Ngapain lu Kai, pake acara nabrak-nabrak lagi, , emangnya gue nggak tahu akal bulus lo. ." ternyata yang tertabrak Dio tadi adalah Kai, padahal Kai emang sengaja mau nabrakin diri.

"Nggak . . orang gue nggak nabrak dia.. . dia itu orang yang.. "

"Lu mau bilang kalau dia tuh orang yang . . .udah ngerebut hati lo dari gue. ." narasi Sehun sok romantis.

"Ngaco lo. . cadel .. ." Kai nggak terima.

"Ngapain dia musti ngambil gue dari lu, , apa hubungannya?" tanya kai nggak nyante.

"yaiyalah, kan kita ini prendd. . terus kalau lu bener jadian ama dia waktu bertemen kita jadi berkurang. . itu artinya dia ngambil lu dari gue. . "jelas Sehun padahal dia juga udah punya pacar tapi belom ngomong ke Jongin.

"Jangan sok protektif lu. . urusin temen panda lu noh. . protektif ma dia ajah nggak usah ma gue, , gue bisa jaga diri gue sendiri. . " marah Jongin. Dia jadi ingat dia masih ada keperluan sama tuh anak panda.

Sehun terkikik geli, satu hal lain yang paling dia suka selain Luhan, adalah sok protective terhadap Jongin sahabatnya sejak SMP, alias ngerjain dia.

.0.

.0.

"gege mau nggak hari ini pulang ke rumahku. . .katanya gege dirumah sendirian. ., dirumahku banyak orang.. . mau ya?" tanya Sehun mereka hari ini, pulang bareng lagi. Dan Sehun nggak perlu beralasan pada Kai, karena kai yang nggak mau di protec sama Sehun.

"Memangnya ada apa dirumahmu kok banyak orang. . ada yang hajatan ya?" tanya Luhan mulai polos.

"Nggak juga sih. . yah banyak aja. . ayo!" tarik Sehun dan Luhan Cuma ngikutin ajah.

Sesampainya di depan gerbang rumah Sehun, Luhan hanya melongo heran.

"Ini beneran rumahmu?. . 5 kali lebih besar dari rumahku sendiri. .apa kau tidak merasa capek harus membersihkan rumah sebesar ini. .?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku tidak pernah membersihkannya. .ayo masuk. " pintu gerbangnya seperti punya sensor, bisa terbuka sendiri dan tertutup sendiri.

Karena jalannya Luhan yang terlalu lambat, akhirnya Sehun inisiatif untuk menggandengnya kali aja dia ilang. Kan nggak lucu.

Tapi reaksi Luhan merasakan tangannya di genggam erat terasa sangat hangat. Kalau sudah begini seperti tidak ada perbedaan usia diantara mereka dan tidak ada perbedaan apapun yang membuat mereka canggung.

"Daebak!. Ada yang menangani sendiri-sendiri. . aku rasanya seperti masuk istana. ." dari tadi Luhan terus berkomentar dan Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Luhan. Ternyata Luhan bisa kekanakan juga pikir Sehun.

Sesampainya di kamar Sehun. Luhan masih tidak percaya lagi, kamarnya Sehun bagaikan ¼ rumahnya. Dan ukuran tempat tidurnya.

"Sehunnie. . boleh aku mencobanya. .!"

"Lakukan apa yang gege inginkan. . aku mau ambil cake dulu. ." izin Sehun, sebenarnya dia bisa saja menyuruh pelayannya mengantar ke kamar, hanya saja dia terlalu gugup berada dengan Luhan berduaan saja di kamar. Aduhh kenapa pikiran Sehun jadi pervert sih. *tidak, jangan . . jangan buat author yang polosnya nanggung ini . . ngubah jadi rate M. .*

"Eh. . iya Lulu-gege, kau mau cake rasa apa?" sehun balik lagi ke kamar. Tapi Cuma di pintu ajah.

"Apa aja deh yang ada, , " Luhan jawab tapi tidak menghadap Sehun, dia terlalu capek harus jalan dari gerbang ke pintu utama aja hampir 300 m bayangin, rumah macam apa itu*?*. Jadi dia Cuma berbaring di ranjang nyaman milik Sehun tanpa ragu.

Sehun balik lagi ke dapur. Luhan langsung telepon temen-temennya, setelah tahu Sehun nggak ada.

"Tebak sekarang gue ada dimana?"

"Lagi mesra-mesraan sama Sehun . ." tebak Xiumin malas.

"Paling-paling di taman. . kalian kan baru jadian . ." Lay ikut nebak juga.

"Ne, biasanya kalau baru jadian itu. . paling nggak ke taman hiburan. .lagi pula Si Sehun kan masih anak-anak. ." Baekhyun makin sok tahu.

"Kalau Sehun sih. . aku yakin pasti tempatnya istimewa. .!" pernyataan Dio, membuat yang lainnya berekspressi heran, walaupun nggak kelihatan.

"Ne. . Chukkae. .,. Dio benar. . poppo dariku emmuach. . sekarang aku ada di rumahnya Sehun yang gede gila." aduhh. . rempong mereka lagi kumat kalo begini.

"Luhan-ge. ."

Menyadari ada Sehun yang mendekat kearahnya dia buru-buru pamitan pada semuanya dan menutup telponnya. 'pay pay. .' bisiknya sebelum benar benar menutup telepon.

"Kau tadi menelfon siapa?. . kok kayaknya akrab banget pake' poppo segala. ." kayaknya jiwa manja Sehun juga sedikit-demi sedikit mulai muncul.

"Ani. . kau tahu temanku kan. . aku menelpon mereka, yah kau tahu sendirilah mereka itu bagaimana. . apalagi Xiumin. " ujar Luhan sambil nyengir rusa lagi. Sehun meletakkan brownis*?* nya di meja dan dia mendekati Luhan.

"Kapan-kapan kau mau tidak kukenalkan pada teman-temanku?" tanya Sehun, Luhan sih ngangguk-ngangguk ajah.

**.**

**,**

Luhan terbangun dimalam hari, bukannya dia merasa tidak nyaman atau apa di kamar segede gini, yang bener ajah. Tapi ada suara kucing eh nggak deng, ada suara isak tangis yang masuk ke indra pendengarannya, dan dilihatnya Sehun sudah nggak ada disampingnya. Padahal dia yakin kemaren sebelum tidur Sehun ada di pinggir guling yang dibuat pembatas.

"Apa dia ketendang ya?" tanya Luhan, soalnya kata Baekhyun dan Lay kalau dia tidur suka nyingkirin orang seenaknya, dan mau menguasai tuh kasur sendirian. Jadi mereka kagak ada yang mau tidur bareng Luhan. Maunya ma Dio dan Xiumin katanya anget karena mereka juga seneng peluk orang kalo tidur.

"Aduh. . tuh anak kerempeng gitu ketendang gue lagi. . " Luhan bangun dan mencari Sehun, Biar kerempeng kan pacar situ sekarang. Hadeehhh =.=. Dia mendengar lagi ada isakan, jangan-jangan ni rumah bekas penjajahan jaman eropa, ada hantunya mungkin pikir Luhan. Akhirnya Luhan menuju suara yang terisak itu, dia ada di pojokan kamar ada di balkon yang terbuka. Ada sedikit cahaya bulan yang meneranginya.

"Sehunnie. . kau menangis. ." ujar Luhan perlahan mendekat. Sehun tetep nangis.

"Pasti sakit ya.? Mianhae. ."

"Ne, sakit sekali. ." jawab Sehun.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa punya kebiasaan ini.. . "

",,,,?"

"Maafkan aku telah menendangmu. . !"

Jdiar. . dipikirnya Luhan tahu tentang masalah Sehun, malah punya masalah sendiri.

"Bukan itu yang sakit, tapi ada lagi sakit yang tidak ada obatnya. . aku sedang kangen berat. ." Kini Sehun tanpa ragu masuk dalam pelukan Luhan.

"Nugu ga?" Luhan merasa agak canggung tapi dia harus bersikap dewasa kali ini. Demi Sehun.

"orang tuaku, mereka sedang berusaha bertemu denganku saat ini. ."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ini rumah kakek-nenekku, dan mereka tidak pernah menyetujui appa menikah dengan eomma dulu, tapi eomma sudah terlanjur mengandungku. . sampai akhirnya aku ditahan disini dan appaku ada di eropa sedang menjalani persyaratan halmeoniku. .untuk dia bisa bertemu eomma, setelah itu mereka menjalani persyaratan lain untuk bertemu denganku . ." jelas Sehun, Luhan manggur-manggut nggak ngerti. # Nggak ngerti tapi ngangguk=.=*

"Keluargamu rumit ya?"

"Tapi gege ngarti kan?"

"Nggak."

Sehun pundung.

.0.

.0.

.0.

Luhan menggalau. Sampai di sekolah dia terus saja tidak memperdulikan Xiumin, Lay dan Baekhyun yang ngoceh nggak ada berhentinya.

"Ngapa lu? Bukannya kemaren habis sama Sehun, kok muka lo kusut?. . "Xiumin yang sadar Luhan murung langsung bertanya.

"Paling-paling patah hati kali, , gara-gara Sehun kalo tidur ngorok. ."celetuk Baekhyun.

"Atau jangan-jangan dibalik kulit putihnya itu dia panu an. .?" tambah Lay kemudian mereka berdua tertawa lepas, asiknya kalau lagi nge-bully Luhan kayak gini.

"Huwaaaaa. . .!" Luhan malah nangis kejer, ditengah jalan pula. Mereka jadi pusat perhatian.

Semua langsung berusaha menenangkan, Dio langsung cekatan dan langsung bekep Luhan walaupun disini Luhanlah yang paling tinggi diantara mereka. Dio juga elus-elus punggung Luhan supaya diem kalau mau lanjutin ntar aja, jangan sekarang soalnya dia disangka ngapa-ngapain ntar.

Akhirnya mereka menyeret Luhan masuk ke kelasnya dan mendudukkannya di bangkunya.

"Wae ah Xiao Lu?" kali ini Lay mulai bertanya dan menyadari kalau Luhan bukan saatnya untuk dikerjain.

"Aku belum bisa mengerti Sehun sepenuhnya. . ternyata keluarganya rumit sekali, , aku sampai bingung musti bagaimana. . aku kan bukan Xiumin yang punya pemikiran serba cepat juga bukan Dio yang punya kedewasaan dan memahami sekitarnya dengan nalurinya. . aku. . aku hanya seorang Xi Luhan yang terlalu tidak tahu apa-apa. . " curhat Luhan, untung dia masih dikerubungi gengnya supaya lainnya tidak melihat Luhan yang sedang menangis.

"Lulu dengarkan aku. . cinta itu bukannya pemaksaan atau harus bersikap seperti apa. . biarkanlah nalurimu sendiri yang akan menjawabnya. . "Xiumin mengelus-elus punggung Luhan.

"Jinjja? Aku nggak harus berbuat apa-apa?. . tapi nanti kalau Sehun ngambek padaku, terus nggak mau ngomong sama aku lagi? Nggak pengen ketemu aku lagi gimana?" tanya Luhan.

"Putusin aja. . gitu aja repot. ." jawab Baekhyun enteng.

" Ngakk mauuu. .~~"

"Aduuhh ByunBaek, , lu itu bener-bener nggak pernah ngerasain cinta apa?, , masak suka ama seseorang nggak pernah, , ?" celoteh Lay.

"Sebenernya sih gue sukanya ma Kris. ." goda Baekhyun tapi Lay langsung kicep nggak ngomong lagi kalau udah nyangkut Kris. "Nggak usah cemburu gitu dong kuda-hyung… bercanda akunya. ." ujar Baekhyun menenangkan.

"Sebenernya aku mau jadi orang dewasa untuk Sehun, seperti keinginannya. ." gumam Luhan.

.0.

.0.

Baekhyun sedang berjalan di koridor dengan Kyungsoo, sampai dia bertemu Sehun di tengah jalan.

"Itu yang namanya Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun. Kyungsoo Cuma mengangguk. Mereka berdua mendekati Sehun. Sehun agak merasa canggung, tiba-tiba ada yang mendekatinya dia tahu kalau mereka itu temennya Luhan.

"Mau apa?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dingin Sehun, Baekhyun langsung jengkel. "Gue mau lo, minta maaf sekarang sama Lulu-gege nggak pake cabe , , eh nggak pake lama. .!"teriaknya.

"Kenapa dengan Luhan-ge, dia baik-baik saja tadi pagi. ." Sehun sok acuh.

"Nggak mau tahu ya. . pokoknya Xiao Lu besok musti sikapnya udah balik kayak dulu lagi, itu tugas lo. biarpun rada o'on juga nggak papa, tapi kalau bisa pas balikin o'onnya dikurangi dikit ya. ." pesen Baekhyun kemudian hendak pergi.

"Woi anak panda, kasih tahu nggak—" Kai terus mengejar Tao, sampai akhirnya dia berhenti di depan Sehun dan melihat ada seorang Do Kyungsoo-kai belom tahu- berdiri dengan santainya.

"—namanya." kai langsung menatapnya dan mencoba mendekat kearah Sehun, tujuannya sih bukan Sehun tapi namja manis yang berdiri dengan santainya. Tao langsung kabur supaya nggak dikejar-kejar Jongin si item itu.

"Annyeong. ." sapanya sebentar kemudian dia menatap Sehun "Ada apa ini?" tanya Kai ke Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Nggak, bukan urusan lo. .!, Ayo Kyungie-chagi kita balik, nggak usah peduliin si item dan si songong ini .. " Baekhyun menarik Kyungsoo balik ke kelas. Dio sih nganut aja yah.

"Buset deh tuh orang, gue kan nanya doang. .udah nggak jawab pake ngatain lagi. .emaknya dulu pas lahirin dia ngidam apa sih. ." ujar Kai sambil geleng-geleng. Sehun langsung melenggang pergi, kayaknya ada yang nggak beres tentang dirinya. Mungkin dia berpikir cara ngomong baik-baik ke Luhan.

"Tadi dia manggil apa. . Kyungie.. .Chagi. .?"

Kai bagi dihantam ribuan batu ginjal, eh nggak deh batu ajah. Kata-kata Chagi itu terus terngiang dalam pikirannya. Mereka kan sahabat? Tapi bisa aja kan? Tapi. . tapi gimana perasaan Kai.

"Tidak mungkin mereka .. .. " pengen Jongin teriak sekarang juga, tapi malu ah. Jaim, masak orang paling cakep teriak-teriak Cuma karena hal sepele.

"Tumbenan kau panggil aku chagi, ngambek ya nggak dipanggil Lulu-gege chagi. ., oke deh ntar aku panggil chagi juga mau ya?" tawar Kyungsoo, Baekhyun nyengir dalam hati.

"Nggak juga sih, aku manggil kamu chagi bukan karena cemburu sama Luhan dan Xiumin hyung. . "ujar Baekhyun.

"Terus?"

"Mau manas-manasin tuh anak,."

"Nugu?, ohh. , , emangnya anak itu orang yang lu taksir ya?,"

"Lu nggak bakal ngerti deh. .biar aku aja yang urusin tuh Anak. ." ujar Baekhyun Sambil menyeringai .'Liatin aja lu item. .urusan lu sama gua ntar. . . '

.0.

.0.

Tbc. .

Special big thanks for all readers. . nggak nyangka, deh saya jadi terharu. Mian nggak bisa bales satu-satu awalnya sih gitu tapi dibales lah. . hehehe. .mangap eh maaf lah kalau gaje.

**Xingyeolyeol : **ahahah. . ne gomawo tapi nggak sampe ngejungkel beneran kan? . . Kris? Tunggu ajah .. okeh pertanyaannya akan terjawab dalam cerita ajah deh. . gomawo reviewnya^_^.

**Kan Rin Rin. Chen Min : **yeps. . ini dilanjut,,,makasih reviewnya. Hope you like this. . .^_^

**Maya TaoLuLayD.O :** okeeeyyyy. . . ini lanjutannya. . makasih sarannya udah hampir sejalan kok sama pikiran saya .. udah apdet cepet kan ni? Gomawo reviewnya ^_^.

**Allotropy Equilibiria : ** annyeongg. . gomawo! *terspu**, **wuahhh daebak, , kamu kok bisa nebak kelanjutannya sih, oke sesuai tebakanmu itu benar yeyy . . tapi tungguin chap 3 besok,,*sneakpeak. Oke tapi soal ff kamu mian, itu mungkin hyung atau dongsaengku yang baca, soalnya kita disini ini bertiga. . saya yang termasuk tipe baca tapi jarang tinggal jejak*bunuh saya, karena saya baca lewat hp, kalau lewat lapie pasti coment. .hajiman, jeongmal gamsahamnida reviewnya, ntar tak salamin ke hyung saya. .^_^

**BLUEFIRE0805 : ** oke-oke sabar yah. . tapi ini udah cepet kan?. .. gamsahae reviewnya. .^_^

**Ryu Chanhyun : **oke ini sudah lanjut makasih reviewnya. . sangat membantu saya banget. . ^_^

**ayam ayam : **ahhh oke nae dongsaeng. .disini mereka o'on banget yah aduhh. . kok jadi nggak tega sih sayanya. . hajiman gomawo reviewnya. .^_^

**lovelySoo-ie : **ahh ne gomawo. . .! yep sudah pasti yeol dong, .! *bocoran* pembantu nggak ya? Hemmm, , ,oke deh tunggu ajah. . gamsahae reviewnya. . ^_^

**Just Call Me Guest : **annyeong, , aku yakin kamu ini dongsaengku. .*habis bca profil***, **karena kamu dongsaeng panggil aku noona. .arra?!, #pengen ada yang manggil noona T.T, boleh review kok, HunHan pacaran titik nggak pake koma.

mereka di chap depan. . gwenchanna, , makin banyak pertanyaan artinya kamu semakin ngerti, ,aku seneng kok kalau reviewnya panjaaannggg. . gini gomawo ^_^.

**Kazuma B'tomat : **emang gimana?. . aneh apa aneh?.. hajiman gomawo sudah baca dan bersedia review. . ^_^

**Hiyasuchi : **oke ini udah lanjut semoga suka, jinjja? Ne itu Sehun. . ahahaha gomawo reviewnya. . . ^_^

**rinie hun : **oke disini paartnya HunHan hope you like this. . gomawo juga reviewnya. . ^_^

** : **hemmm. .okeh sesuai permintaanmu dia memang Chaneol*padahal udah dari sononya*. . hajiman gomawo reviewnya. . ^_^

**yuliafebry : **ahhh gamsahae, ,, sebelum saya direndahin orang lain lah. . tapi berkat review kalian saa sudah pede nerusin nih ep-ep.. hope you like this.. .and gomawo atas kritik dan saran yang membangun .. ^_^

**Akita Fisayu : ** mian. . mian yang itu masih dalam proses, , ahhh gamsahae kritiknya lain kali saya akan berhati-hati*kalau ingat*. .jinjja ini bagus. . syukurlah hope you like this. .gomawo reviewnya ^_^**, **

**Hunhansulay : ** oke deh, , apa sih yang enggak , , , ini dilanjut gomawo reviewnya. . ^_^

**Tania3424 : ** Official nggak ya?. . terserah sananya sih. . tunggu ajah. . ini sudah dilanjut gomawo.. ^_^

**lisna HunHan : **gamsahae ..pujiannya. .ne Sehun pasti akan berjuang.. ini nggak lama kan? Gamsahae reviewnya ^_^

**blady384 : **lagi ketularan authornya yang alay ini, , okey hope you like this gamsahae for review .. ^_^

** : ** ini udah dilanjut gomawo for review. . ^_^

**Julie namiakze : **yang ini hunhan dulu, besok baekyeol. . ini udah cepet kan?. .gamsahae reviewnya hwaiting. . ^_^

**guest : **annyeong. .yeyy bener Baekkie ke rumah chanyeol. .. dan hunhan dah jadian. . gomawo reviewnya. . hajiman boleh nggak, kalau ada namanya biar tahu gitu. . hehehe salam kenal.^_^** . **

_**nggak tahu mau ngomong apa lagi, love you all my readers, my friends my angel .. . , **_

Jebal

Review ne?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Something About Love**_

_**-Shee-**_

_**Summary : ini menceritakan tentang geng-geng rempong yang mencari cinta, beranggotakan Baekhyun, Xiumin, Lay. Luhan dan D.O. jangan baca nih fanfic, isinya berantakan kek saya, bikin perut mulas, mual muntaber alay yang keterlaluan, dan nggak formal, pair find it yourself*dah gede juga*.**_

_**Warning : apa ya?, , semua sudah tahu ini BXB a.k.a Yaoi, penulisan radak ngawur, cerita pasaran dan seadanya lagi. Untuk rated aman kok, walaupun saya udah gede, tapi pikiran masih belum jauh-jauh dari anak paud. *kata hyung-deul saya***_

_**0-0**_

_**Present**_

_**0_0**_

**Chapter 3.**

**~.BaekYeol.~**

Bakehyun sudah memakai seragamnya lengkap, dia mau berangkat sekolah kayak biasanya, dia turun dari kamarnya, siap-siap nungguin sarapan, kenapa dia nungguin? Karena dia nggak bisa bikin sendiri. Tapi sepertinya hari ini ada yang aneh.

"Baekhyun-ah. . hari ini appa sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu. ." ujar sang appa sambil memakai celemek, dan tersenyum dengan gantengnya tidak seperti biasanya yang penuh dengan muka kusut, terlebih lagi dia mengerjakan pekerjaan ibunya. Baekhyun melongo tidak percaya.

"Maaf aku sepertinya salah rumah. ." pamit Baekhyun mau balik ke kamarnya.

"Ahahaha. .kau bicara apa anakku, ini aku appamu, sudah duduk dan nikmati sarapanmu. . " Sang appa langsung mendorong Baekhyun dan menuju ke tempat makan.

Eomma baru turun dan memegangi kepalanya.

"Aduh maaf baekkie, eomma kesiangan dan belum buat sarapan untukmu. "ujarnya sambil menguap lebar.

"gwenchanna yeobo. Hari ini aku juga sudah membuatkan untukmu dan kita akan makan bertiga. ." jangankan Baekhyun, eomma-Baekhyun juga sama kagetnya mendengar suara ceria itu.

"A. . maaf sepertinya aku salah keluarga. ." ujarnya, tapi ada Baekhyun yang duduk manis di meja makan dan suaminya yang biasanya nggak ngapa-ngapain sekarang masak di dapur.

"Kau itu bicara apa? . . kau dan Baekhyun sama saja. ." ujarnya masih berkutat dengan masakannya. Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya dan menyuruh ibunya untuk memeriksa sendiri apa itu ayah mereka.

"Ya. . kau sedang membuat apa?. .."

". . ."

"Oh. . . kalau begitu biar kubantu ya . . biar Baekhyun lebih cepet ke sekolah. ." ujar sang eomma.

Baekhyun Cuma bisa tersenyum senang di belakang, mereka jarang sekali seperti ini, Baekhyun mendekati mereka dan memeluk mereka dari belakang. Mereka mengulang masa-masa mereka dahulu saat dimana Baekhyun masih kecil dan merasakan kehangatan keluarga.

Mereka cerita-cerita soal Baekhyun yang mau ikut keluarga Park. Mungkin karena itu juga appanya mau berubah. Tadi pagi semua hutang mereka dinyatakan lunas dan tidak akan ada yang mengganggu mereka lagi. Kehidupan selanjutnya juga sudah di tanggung oleh keluarga Park. Itu berarti sebentar lagi Baekhyun akan meninggalkan rumah ini. Mungkin ini adalah cara untuk membujuk Baekhyun secara halus agar mau menuruti permintaan ayahnya.

Kalau ini membawa perubahan positif bagi keluarganya kenapa nggak Baekhyun jalanin aja. Dia udah yakin 100% mau dikata pembantu atau apa terserah dia udah nggak perduli. Itung-itung juga rasa terima kasih.

**.**

**.**

'Kali ini gue berangkat dengan senangnya entah nggak tahu kenapa, kali ini senang gue luar dalem. mungkin karena ortu gue di rumah udah baikan, gara-gara aku juga sih yang dikorbanin, mungkin pengorbananku memang tidak terlalu sia-sia. Tapi setelah ini aku harus ikut pada tuan Park. Jadi pembantu hadeh. . hidup memang berat. Yang penting keluarga gue balik. Tau gini mending dari dulu gue jadi pembantunya. .' Cerita Baekhyun dalam hati.

.

"Byun Baekhyun-ssi, , kau ini anak macam apa, ha?, selalu bolos kelas, dikasih hukuman juga bolos, , kalau kau tidak mengerjakan hari ini juga, maka setiap hari akan ditambah satu ruang, hari ini gudang dan perpus, kalau besok masih juga bandel, tambah lab. Kimia." Ceramah guru mtk, yang sangat membenci Baekhyun. Padahal Baekhyun sangat mencintainya.=_=

"Aduhhh. .satu keberuntungan datang, , satu kesialan muncul . . huahh. ."

Keluhnya kali ini pelajaran mtk emang dia nggak masuk kelas seperti keinginannya setiap hari, tapi bersih-bersih?

"Karena suasana hati gue hari ini sebaik suasana keluarga gue. So, jangankan Cuma gudang. . sesekolah minta dibersihin , , gue bersihin—" Baekhyun langsung menutup mulutnya dan menoleh siapa tahu tuh guru dengar, dan dia kemakan omongannya sendiri lagi.

"Gudang! , , im coming to clean you. ." baru kali ini ada orang dihukum seneng dan semangat banget.

"Ihh. . gile bahasa inggris gue keren. . kalo lagi seneng gini ternyata gue juga bisa ng-inggris. .biasanya kok gua pe'a banget ya?" gumamnya di sepanjang perjalanan. Karena semuanya sedang menerima pelajaran jadi ya lorongnya sepi.

"Hei, , Byun Baekhyun.. jangan berlarian dan teriak-teriak di koridor. . mengganggu KBM saja ..!" kok feelingnya nggak enak ya? Kayak serasa ada seongsaengnim.

"Mianham—"

Ternyata Cuma ketua kedisiplinan a.k.a Kris incerannya Lay, tumben dia nggak bawa Lay saat ini. Tapi dipikir-pikir darimana dia tahu namanya, perasaan mereka belum kenalan dan Baekhyun nggak mau ngasih tahu namanya, yaiyalah masa pembuat onar memberitahukan namanya pada ketua kedisiplinan. Kek maling daftar ke penjara dong.

"Tahu namaku darimana?" tanya Baekhyun takut-takut.

"Siapa sih disini yang nggak kenal seorang Byun Baekhyun ,, tukang kebun sama tukang cendol depan sekolah aja sampai hafal sama kamu ?" ==*

Baekhyun berpikir keras nggak nyangka dia seterkenal itu,. , tapi mau apa dia, jangan-jangan tuh orang sebenernya nge-pens sama Baekhyun, eh Baekhyun sih seneng-seneng aja. Tapi dia masih mau hidup lama dan masih pengen punya pacar terus nikah dan belom mau digiles sama kuda, Maksudnya Lay.

Dari pada ngadepin dia lama-lama, Baekhyun lebih memilih kabur sebelum ia lupa hukumannya lagi gara-gara dia. Sampai di lorong mau menuju gudang dia melihat sosok tinggi, jangan-jangan Kris punya teleport dan sekarang ada di depannya. Tapi kok wajahnya imut. .

Baekhyun yakin itu bukan Kris, tapi siapa ya? Dari gelagat, seragam dan atribut.. . keknya dia juga masih kelas 2 kayak Baekhyun. Tapi kok nggak pernah keliatan ya muka-muka kayak begitu.

Ahh dia ingat, dia itu temen sekelasnya Baekhyun pas kelas 1, sekarang mereka udah pisah kelas.

Namanya siapa ya. .? oh ya yaoloh dia itu kan Chanyeol dulu sih nggak tinggi-tinggi amat, sekarang udah mau nyamain Kris ajah. Dia radak nggak akrab sih sama Chanyeol, salahin Baekhyun kenapa bertemen Cuma ama gengnya ajah. Apa mungkin gara-gara gengnya juga bikin dia belom punya pacar.

Semakin dekat jaraknya dengan Chanyeol, niatnya sih mau nyapa siapa tahu dia masih inget.

"An—"

"Ya, , Byun Baekhyun. Kita belum selesai bicara. .!" tiba-tiba Kris nyusul di belakang. Karena ketakutan, Baekhyun langsung lari, dan dia nggak jadi nyapa Chanyeol.

"gawat. . tower listrik lagi ngejar gue. ."

"Byun. . Baekhyun?" Chanyeol bergumam sendiri sepertinya dia pernah dengar nama itu tapi dimana ya?. .oh ya diakan orang paling cerewet di kelas satu dulu. "Ohh jadi dia orangnya .?" tanyanya lagi, setelah itu dia menyeringai.

.0.

.0.

.0.

"AKU PULAANGG—rapi amat pada mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun pada appannya yang sedang membenarkan dasinya tapi nggak bisa-bisa. Akhirnya Baekhyun membantunya memakaikan dasi.

"Hari ini ada pertemuan penting"

"Dengan?"

"Keluarga Park lah, siapa lagi. . "

"Gimana denganku, apa aku nggak ikut kesana. . aku juga pengen ikut. .!" ngambek Baekhyun.

"Beneran, , Baekkie pengen ikut, kami aja nggak pa-pa kok. .!kamu besok aja kami antar kesana. ." Eomma Baekhyun sudah berdandan dengan cantiknya pula.

"Tunggu sebentar yah. . aku mau ganti baju .. " Baekhyun tidak mendengarkan perkataan eommanya dan langsung melesat ke kamarnya sambil tergopoh-gopoh. Sempet beberapa kali dia jatoh dari tangga. Untung dia bukan Lay yang sakit-sakitan gawat kan udah sakit-sakitan ceroboh pula.

"jangan ditinggalin. .!" teriak Baekhyun dari kamar, sementara kedua orangtuanya hanya tersenyum memaklumi anak mereka.

"sebentar lagi kita nggak akan bisa denger dia teriak-teriak atau ngomel lagi . . " gumam sang appa yang bernama lengkap Byun Tae Joon. Dipanggilnya Byuntae*hah? Yadong dong?*.=_=*

"Kenapa kok tiba-tiba tuan Park berubah pikiran, yeobo?" tanya sang istri.

"Baru saja. . anak si Park yang bernama Chanyeol kalo nggak salah. . dia bilang dia berubah pikiran .. jadi kita disuruh dateng kesana . .mereka mau menjelaskan semuanya. ." jelas sang appa.

"Terlanjur janji sih ya?. . lagipula disana masa depan Baekhyun sudah terjamin daripada sekarang ini. ." lanjut sang eomma.

"Ini sih. . kayak rakyat biasa yang ngedapetin pangeran—"

"Apaan nih pada ngomongin pangeran?" Baekhyun baru nongol dia udah rapi, udah ganteng, udah kece tingkat kecamatan. Udah kayak orang mau ke presmanan.

.0.

.0.

.0.

Saat pertemuan dengan keluarga Park, Baekhyun malah asik muter-muter rumah yang katanya ini salah satu kediaman mereka padahal gedenya minta ampun, jadinya Baekhyun travel aja nih rumah.

"Ini baru satu. . gimana kalau yang lainnya. . ? buset sekaya apa nih orang. .nih tulisan nggak nyante lagi?" Baekhyun sedang ada di ruang penyimpanan benda-benda pemberian orang-orang yang pernah dikunjungi sama keluarga park. Dia lagi liat tulisan kanji bejejer. Ada juga pemberian kerajaan di jepang dan beberapa dari China sepertinya. Biarpun Baekhyun katakanlah pe'A. tapi dia masih bisa ngebedain mana tulisan jepang, china ama korea.

"Kalau gue ada disini gue jadi apa nih. . ?, gile aja kalau gue disuruh nyapu, keknya sih enteng tapi rumahya yang ajegile gedenya ini lho yaambrukk. . " yaoloh, rempongnya Baekkie lagi kumat.

"Mendingan jadi pegawai pribadi aja deh, kalau boleh gue milih. ."

"Nelpon mereka jangan ya?" Baekhyun mikir-mikir, maunya sih curhat tapi ntar malah ketahuan. "Eh iya ya. . gue belom nyapa yang punya rumah, katanya seumuran sama gue sih . ." akhirnya Baekhyun sadar dan mencari sang pemilik rumah.

Karena Baekhyun muter-muter nggak jelas, akhirnya dia sampai di salah satu ruangan pertemuan orang tuanya dan sepertinya keluarg Park. Nggak sengaja dia nguping. Sebenernya sengaja juga sih.

"Bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun jika mendengar ini?"

"Mungkin dia akan kaget sekaget-kagetnya. . menurutku ini hal baru untuknya apa dia bisa menerima hal seberat ini, dia bahkan belum lulus SMA. ." eomma Baekhyun menimpali.

"Tapi kami membutuhkan Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol Cuma mau sama dia. . mungkin sedikit pembelajaran akan membantunya. . "

"Chanyeol?.. ."

Chanyeol

Chanyeol

Chanyeol

Park .. Chanyeol. .

'SETAN. . gue tahu ini rumah siapa, ini rumah si Park Chanyeol yang punya gigi 24 karat dan nggak akan pernah karatan itu, yang gantengnya bak super model, yang kece yang keren yang, ,ntar,ntar kenapa kok jadi muji. .' ini sebenernya Baekhyun mau muji apa mau sumpah jerapah eh serapah sih.

"Supaya bisa mempercepat tugas Chanyeol, bagamana kalau upacara pernikahannya kita percepat juga. . waktu kami disini juga nggak banyak.. semua perusahaan di korea akan jatuh ke tangan Chanyeol setelah dia menikah nanti. ."

HAH

"WTH, , apa mereka bilang tadi, , pernikahan.. .? plis deh demi apa gitu? Mereka pasti lagi ngelawak yang bener aja. .tapi sumpah ini nggak lucu. ." marah Baekhyun.

"Ya! Eomma! ,, , apa-apaan ini hah. . kenapa—emhmhemhmm hemmuahn "

Keempat orang yang sedang berdiskusi itu menoleh kepada Baekhyun yang dengan suara cemprengnya ngomong keras banget lagi.

"Biar aku saja yang urus, , " belum sempat Baekhyun protes, Chanyeol sudah ada di belakangnya dan mendekap Baekhyun supaya menjauh dari pembicaraan orang tua. Setelah mereka hanya berdua saja kini saatnya Chanyeol yang menjelaskan.

"Kau pikir mereka lagi main drama apa? Nggak usah ganggu acara mereka dan rencana gue, ,".

"Ya Park Chanyeol si tiang jemuran, apa-apaan ini maksudnya? Sumpah gue nggak ngerti. . " Baekhyun Hintless.

"Katanya kamu sendiri yang meminta supaya ada disini, jadi ini caramu satu-satunya supaya ada disni . .menjadi pendampingku.. "

"Yang dimaksud tinggal tuh menikah sama elu? Itu rencana lo! " Chanyeol ngangguk.

"Tahu gitu artinya mendingan ogah gua. . , , maen suruh-suruh nikah aja?. . nggak gue nggak mau?. ."

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol sok sopan.

"Tentu saja karena gue belum pernah punya pacar. . tuan muda Park Chanyeol . ." Pliss deh baek, dari segala alasan yang ada, kenapa lu nolak perikahan Cuma karena belum pernah pacaran.

"Terus apa bedanya pacar dan suami, dalam hal ini mereka adalah sama. . hanya beda sebutan. .pokoknya lo musti nurut dan ngebiarin gue sama rencana indah gue. ."bujuk Chanyeol. "Kalau kamu mau aku bisa jadi pacarmu nanti . ." Awalnya Baekhyun mau marah mendengar pernyataan enteng dari Chanyeol, tapi kok ada degub jantung yang terasa lebih cepat. Dan suhu tubuhnya juga memanas.

"Pokokknya gue nggak mau!, gue mau pulang sekarang!"

"Nggak bisa, enak aja main pulang-pulang, , berhubung 'elo' dah ada di sini. . mulai malam ini juga kau tidak boleh pulang! Dan menetap disini" ujar Chanyeol dengan sadisnya dan menekan kata-katanya.

"Sumpeehh. .Ciyus lu,, miapah?"

BRUKK!

Baekhyun pingsan ditempat *pura-pura sebenarnya*.

.0.

Baekhyun bangun dan mendapati dirinya di sebuah kasur nyaman dan mewah, oh ya sampai dia lupa tadi pikirannya mau pura-pura pingsan supaya terbebas sebentar saja, atau seenggaknya bisa pulang sebentar lalu kabur ke luar negeri, tapi nggak mungkin itu dia lakukan, soalnya dia kan nggak punya duit, mau ke luar negri kemana, tapi bukannya terbebas malah si Chanyeol sialan itu, Cuma ngelihatin Baekhyun yang pingsan dulu sebelum dia minta tolong ke orang lain lagi, sebelumnya juga Chanyeol sempet do'ain, plis deh ini orang pingsan bukan orang mati.

"Hahhh. . malah ketiduran . . " Baekhyun mengamati keadaan sekitar, ternyata ini masih di rumah tuh tiang listrik yang super kaya.

"Tapi ini kamar siapa?, terus ortu gue pada kemana nih. .? masa' nggak nyadar anaknya yang unyu badai ini ilang?" rutuk Baekhyun sambil narsis dikit.

Hal yang pertama dilakukan Baekhyun setelah bangun adalah mengecek hp nya ternyata ada panggilan dari Luhan dan Lay, serta orangtuanya, dan beberapa pesan juga. Tapi dia lebih penasaran ini kamar siapa, langsung saja dia menyalakan lampunya dan makin terlihat megahlah kamar ini. Banyak foto terpampang disana, foto dengan banyak senyum.

"Siapa itu?"

Tapi setelah mengambil salah satu foto kecil dan memandanginya lekat-lekat akhirnya Baekhyun tahu ini foto siapa, dan sang pemilik foto ini pasti pemilik kamar ini. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Chanyeol. Terus kalau ini kamarnya dia, dianya kemana nih?.

'Buset deh beda banget sama sekarang, dulu dia culun banget ya? Ehehe' pikir Baekhyun dalem hati. 'Tapi kok dia sekarang keren abis. .walaupun nyebelin' pikir Baekhyun tanpa sadar, tapi setelah itu dia geleng-gelengkan kepalanya menolak itu semua tapi percuma sih.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk keluar kamar siapa tahu orang tuanya masih di depan atau gimana, walaupun dia sendiri juga nggak yakin.

Ada satu ruangan didekat kamar itu yang masih menyala dan terbuka sedikit, Baekhyun mendekat dan mengintip di dalamnya. Ternyata Chanyeol ada disana berkutat dengan kertas-kertas dan computer.

"Sedang apa?" sapa Baekhyun lalu duduk di depan meja Chanyeol.

"Menyelesaikan administrasi kecil. . " jawab Yeol singkat. 'Nggak percaya kalau foto tadi fotonya dia' ejek Baekhyun, soalnya tadi dia lihat foto anak kecil lucu dan culun jadi satu, tapi punya aura kebahagiaan yang terpancar jelas. Tapi sekarang dia lihat Chanyeol auranya kesepian.

"emm .. mana orang tua gua. .?"

"Pulang."

"Tanpa membangunkanku?"

"Kau akan tinggal disini apa kau lupa?"

"Apa mereka bakal balik lagi?"

"Iya saat upacara pernikahan, sebagai walimu. ."

"Selain itu. . tidak bisakah mereka menjengukku.. ?" Chanyeol menggeleng, "Bagaimana kalau aku yang menjenguknya?" tanya Baekhyun tidak putus harapan.

"Kau boleh mengunjunginya dengan izinku atau bersamaku tidak lebih dari 3 kali selama sebulan, tapi ada syaratnya. . "

"Apa?"

"Pelajari tata cara menjadi bangsawan dengan benar, , baru kau mendapat izinku. . "

Dalam hati Baekhyun sudah teriak-teriak nggak jelas, syarat macam apa itu. Mungkin kedengarannya mudah tapi kalau mengatakannya di depan Baekhyun yang urakan dan suka seenaknya sendiri dan jahilnya minta ampun, orang itu seperti meledek dirinya.

'Dia pikir gua nggak bisa melakukannya apa?. . hehh lihat saja nanti. .dasar tiang jemuran kriwul. .akan gua buktiin sama lo.. .' tekad Baekhyun.

"Oke. .deal ya?" jawab Baekhyun sok tenang.

Lama mereka terdiam, Baekhyun Cuma menatap orang ini, apa dia tidak capek dari tadi terus bekerja. Baekhyun yang ngelihatnya aja sampai capek.

"nggak mau tidur lagi?" kali ini Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan kayaknya dia mulai khawatir sama Baekhyun takut dia kejedot meja, dari tadi ngantuk tapi ditahan.

"Ogah ah. .gue nungguin lo ajah. ."

-0-

-0-

"Ehem.. Baekhyun bangun. ." Chanyeol mencoba membangunkan Baekhyun dengan caranya sendiri tapi Baekhyun tidak juga bergerak.

"Bilangin. . ke Kris nggak usah ngejar-ngejar gue lagi. .eunghh. ." Baekhyun kayaknya ngelindur, tapi mendengar itu Chanyeol kayak merasa agak gimana gitu. Padahal maksudnya ngejar gitu kayak antara aparat dan penjahat.

Chanyeol mencoba sekali lagi untuk membangunkan.

"Ehem. . BYUN BAEKHYUN. . TERSERAH APA ITU, CEPAT BANGUN SEKARANG!" Chanyeol setelah mengatur suaranya, dia berteriak sekeras-kerasnya.

"Huwaahhh iya, ,,sumpah mak, bukan gua yang ngabisin maka—hah?" Baekhyun langsung mengangkat kepalanya, dari kemarin dia tertidur di meja kerja Chanyeol dan selimut yang menyelimuti dirinya langsung terjatuh di lantai.

Dia mengamati sekeklilingnya tapi tidak ada ummanya, yang ada Cuma Park Chanyeol. "Mana eomma gua?" haduh Baekhyun tanya lagi, bukannya dia pelupa kayak Lay atau gimana. Tapi cara membangunkannya tadi persis seperti eommanya.

"Di rumahmu lah. ."

"Yang membangunkanku tadi?"

"Aku, tadi aku ditelfon eommamu, katanya kau susah bangun dan dia memberitahuku caranya. .." ujar Chanyeol santai, "Cepetan mandi, nih seragammu, ,udah diganti baru yang dulu udah kusem, bulukan banyak yang sobek. ." lanjut Chanyeol.

"Biasa aja kali, sobeknya juga nggak gede-gede amat. ." setelah menerima seragam Baekhyun langsung masuk ke kamar mandi. " Huahh. . mungkin aku harus mulai akrab sama tuh anak .. setelah ini kan gue tinggal sama dia terus. ." gumam Baekhyun.

.0.

.0.

"Gue turun disini aja!,, " dia sekarang berangkat bareng Chanyeol, naik mobil super mewah ada supir pribadi lagi.

"Kenapa malu ya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Nggak, ini masih kepagian . . ntar ajah gua masuknya. .!"ujar Baekhyun ternyata selama ini dia nggak terlambat tapi memang sengaja memperlambat.

"Nggak bisa, pak supir jalankan mobilnya dan berhenti di tempat biasa. ." Chanyeol langsung menggandeng tangan Baekhyun supaya Baekhyun nggak kabur.

"Woi apa-apaan lo. .!" ronta Baekhyun.

Setelah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, tentu saja banyak orang disana, dia baru saja Lihat Lay yang memasuki gerbang sendirian kini sudah masuk, Baekhyun tidak mau turun nunggu sampai mereka menjauh, setelah mereka menjauh apesnya di depannya ternyata ada mobil keluarga Kyungsoo, dan Dio yang baru saja keluar dari mobil itu.

"Kok tidak keluar. .?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Bentar ya. ."Baekhyun bersiap-siap bagaimana caranya keluar dari mobil tapi tidak sampai menyolok perhatian, dia nyuruh Chanyeol keluar duluan setelah itu di belakang punggung Chanyeol, Baekhyun keluar diam-diam dan menjauh secepat mungkin untuk menyusul Kyungsoo. 'ada untungnya juga jadi pendek'

"Annyeong Kyungsso-ie baby. . diantar ya pagi ini?" tanya Baekhyun mengagetkan Dio.

"Baru berangkat?" tanya Dio karena tadi nggak ngerasa ngelewatin Baekhyun soalnya rumah mereka searah, sementara rumah Chanyeol beda arah.

"Biasa gue muter-muter dulu, lagi lihat-lihat di toko kaset dekat sini. .siapa tahu Gb faforit gue udah ada album baru. ." jelas Baekhyun bo'ong banget.

"Hari ini masih mau menemui Sehun lagi?" tanya Dio.

"Temuin Luhan-gege dulu deh. .ke kelasnya yuk. ." ajak Baekhyun, Dio hanya mengangguk.

Sampai di lantai 3, mereka berdua memergoki Lay sedang ada di depan kelas berbincang-bincang dengan seorang Kim Joonmyun a.k.a Suho. Nggak salah tuh. Jangan mentang-mentang nggak ada Kris dia jadi seenaknya ajah.

"Ecieee yang ketemuan pagi-pagi. ." Baekhyun mencoba mengerjainya kali ini. Lay langsung mendeath glare Baekhyun dan mengancam dengan matanya yang mengatakan 'Mati lu Bacon.. '.

"Di, , kabuuurr . ." Melihat itu Baekhyun langsung membawa lari Kyungsoo dan lupa tujuannya untuk menemui Luhan.

.0.

.0.

Dikelas, Baekhyun kayak berpikir keras, jarang banget dia sampai terlihat begitu serius di kelas dan satu lagi dari pagi sampai mau istirahat belum ada suara Baekhyun yang terkena omel guru atau suara gaduhnya, dan dia tidak melewatkan pelajaran mtk maupun fisika,temen sekelasnya langsung yasinan takut tuh anak kesambet. =_=*

'Katanya pernikahannya jum'at besok, berarti 4 hari dari sekarang. . . soal'nya jadwal pulang tuan sama nyonya Park ke korea itu 4 tahun sekali kayak tahun kabisat. .aduuhh selain itu gua nggak ngerti apa-apa. . tadi yang diomongin apa ajah ya. . nih kebanyakan gue bergaul sama kuda-hyung ketularan pelupanya. .' pikir Baekhyun sambil ngeluarin muka seserius mungkin. Yang malah bikin serem.

Kyungsoo yang diem-diem perduli sampe berdo'a dalem hati. 'Pliss balikin Baekhyun kayak dulu. . setan apapun itu keluarlah dari tubuh Baekhyun sekarang. . ' komat-kamit Kyungsoo.

Ada salah satu temennya berinisiatif karena dia masih ada keturunannya mbah m*rijan yang nomor ke berapalah*maaf nih* jadi dia langsung tumpahin sebotol penuh air habis di do'ain sekelas.

BYUURRR. .

"Ebuset. . ujan lokal.. " teriak Baekhyun langsung berjingkat dari tempat duduknya. Temen-temen cengo ngelihat Baekhyun, Baekhyun cengo melihat temen-temennya. Jadi mereka Cuma pada liat-liatan ajah.

Tapi Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum alias smirk tajam, udah ada asap hitam pekat di sekitar tubuhnya, ternyata di belakang Baekhyun ada author yang lagi bakar ikan teri gosong pula.

"Lo semua. . maksud lo apa hah?" semua pada kalang kabut.

"Biasanya setan bakal keluar kalau disiram. . " ujar anak itu.

"Setan pala lu somplak. .. . awas lu ya!" Satu kelas jadi gaduh sekarang. Seenggaknya menurut mereka ini lebih baik dari pada Baekhyun yang sok serius. ==*.

.0.

Baekhyun ijin ke kamar mandi, sampai istirahat. Dia apes terus sihh. .dia takut ngomong ma temen-temen lainnya soal dia mau nikah, nggak bilang ntar dia bisa jadi bacon beneran.

"Terus Chanyeol kan anak satu-satunya. . kalau dinikahin sama gue, , mereka nggak punya penerus, sayang banget padahal hartanya udah bejibun gitu, , kasih ke keluarga gue kali aja yah. Tapi, kan gue juga anak tunggal. ."

Ditengah keterpurukan Baekhyun di toilet, masuklah seorang tinggi yang berkulit item bernama Jongin. Dia melihat Baekhyun dengan tatapan cemburu dan menghindarinya. Cemburu karena orang yang disukainya dipanggil chagi dengan seenak jidatnya sama nih orang.

"Ape lu. .liat-liat lagi?"

"Nggak, berani banget cewek masuk ke kamar mandi cowok. ." Jongin mau ngatain sebenernya.

"Sialan lu item. . eh awas lu ya. . nggak gue ijinin lu ngedeketin Kyungie gue biarpun se milisenti. ." Baekhyun sepertinya sudah tahu kelemahan nih anak.

"Tahu dari mana?" perasaan Kai Cuma cerita sama Tao, dan Tao nggak deket sama Baekhyun.

"Muka orang-orang kek lu itu pasti incerannya semacam temen gue kan , , dan gue udah tahu selama ini akal bulus lu buat ngedeketin Kyungie. .semua tingkah laku lo mengandung modus tahu nggak, dari pertama lo masuk sini, siapa sih yang nggak bisa inget lo. . sekali liat orang pasti inget. ."

"Jadi lu sengaja manas-manasin gue, pake panggil-panggil chagi segala. ?."

"Iya, , gue nggak ngijinin lu . . sama Kyungie gue . ."

"Siapa lu . . sok ngaku-nagkuin dia milik lu. ."

"Seenggaknya gue menyandang status temennya, , dari pada dia yang bukan siapa-siapa lu. ."

"Gue bakal tetep deketin dan dapetin dia. .meskipun gue harus ngelawan elu.. "

"Gue sunbae lu ya?. Berani deketin dia langkahin gue dulu. ."

"Lu mah pendek gampang dilangkahin. ." setelah itu Jongin saking sebelnya sampe dia lupa mau pipis, dan sekarang udah main keluar aja dari kamar mandi.

"ITEEEMMM!"

Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya, tapi kemudian dia melihat Kai balik ke kamar mandi lagi. Baekhyun pelototin dia dengan tatapan 'mau-apa-lagi-lu'.

Kai nyengir gaje. "Misi lupa, mau pipis. . " ujarnya, karena tidak mau makin naik emosinya Baekhyun keluar lagi dan di depan dia ketemu Chanyeol kayaknya mau ke kamar mandi juga. Baekhyun ngindarin dia dan langsung pergi ajah.

.0.0.

O_O

"Plis hyung-deul. . gege-deul. . aku makin khawatir sama Baekhyun-hyung, , baru kali ini dia pelajaran mikir serius banget. . " Kyungsoo laporan sama temen gengnya, mungkin kalau orang lain yang berubah seperti ini, ini adalah sisi positif tapi entah kenapa kalau seorang Baekhyun yang berubah kesini jadi terkesan mistis.

"Harusnya itu jadi berita baik buat kalian. .!" Kris yang tidak sengaja mendengar langsung komen. Bagus kan kalau Baekhyun berubah. Kenapa temennya pada nggak ada yang ngedukung.

"Lo nggak ngarti, diem aja lu. ." sergah Lay. "Ada yang lain lagi yang aneh?" tanya Lay pada kyungsoo.

"Oke aku urutin yah, pertama hari ini dia tepat waktu, masuk kelas juga tepat waktu, tidak ada alasan keluar kelas sedetikpun , kekamar mandi saat pelajaran pun tidak, tidak berpura-pura sakit saat mtk dan fisika. . tidak ada hukuman dan tidak ada guru yang mengomelinya dan dia terlihat sedang berpikir serius. ." mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo, Kris Cuma geleng-geleng ajah, bukannya bersukur satu temennya berubah malah dianggap aneh.

"Pasti dia ada apa-apanya. . kita harus selidiki. . Di, lu tahu nggak siapa aja yang kira deket sama Baekkie akhir-akhir ini. .orang yang dia suka gitu?" tanya Xiumin.

"Kalau Baekhyun mah jangan ditanya, , dari Aril noah sampek Pasha ungu juga dia ngakunya deket. . . . jangankan mereka tukang es yang ada di pasar. .aja diakuin deket ma Baekhyun si bebek rawa .." tukas Lay.

"Ekstrim woi. . dia, ." sahut Luhan.

"Oh ya. . kemarin dia bercanda, tapi keknya sungguhan kalau dia suka Kris. . pasti lo ya yang ngapa-ngapain si bebek. . ?" Lay kini menanyakan pada Kris yang ada disampingnya.

"Sumpah gue nggak tahu. .terakhir Cuma gue sapa doang "

"Eh dia pernah bilang padaku sebel sama anak kelas satu yang namanya Jenglot, Jengkol, jengkelin ..loh!,. . aduhh siapa sih. .?"

"Jongin, bukan?".

"iya. . Jongin." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Jauh amat sih kalau melencengin nama =.=*

**-0-**

**-0-**

Di kediaman Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun *sekarang*.

". . .jadi begitu tuan. . kalau anda mau menemui tamu penting seperti itu caranya. ." ujar sang pelayan yang ditugaskan mengajari Baekhyun tata krama dalam waktu 4 hari. "Coba sekarang anda praktekkan sendiri. ." jelasnya kemudian meninggalkan Baekhyun supaya latihan sendiri.

Baekhyun yang masih duduk di meja makan sambil perhatiin sendok, garpu sama pisau yang ditata rapi dengan malas, kayaknya dia sudah lupa apa yang udah dijelasin tadi.

"Kenapa sih. . orang kaya kalau ada jamuan harus steak. . kan repot makannya kenapa nggak bakso aja atau masakan padang atau gado-gado kan nggak ribet tuh .. nggak perlu pake pisau segala. . !" marahnya sambil nyebutin makanan kesukaannya, kemudian melempar pisau itu ke pintu masuk yang ada dihadapannya.

"UWOOO!"

Chanyeol yang tidak sengaja masuk, buat ngejenguk Baekhyun langsung merinding tiba-tiba ada pisau yang melayang di hadapannya. Untung dia reflek menyamping, kalau nggak tewaslah dia. Nikah aja belom. foto pra- weeding aja belom, masak ntar diganti foto pra- deathing .

"Kamu mau membunuhku ya?"

"Kalau bisa sih, mau mau aja gue bunuh elu. . gue mau pulang… nggak betah disini.. " protes Baekhyun. "gua juga kangen sama eomma. . " lanjutnya.

"Serah lu, pokoknya tugas lu disini ini Cuma jadi pendamping gue. . "

Lama terdiam dan tidak ada yang berani membuka percakapan, sampai. ..

"Hiks.. " Baekhyun mulai sesenggukan, kayaknya dia mau nangis dan menundukkan wajahnya kebawah.

Chanyeol mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah baaekhyun, dia tahu ini berat untuknya meninggalkan orang tuanya dan masa mudanya juga. Dia mengusap canggung punggung Baekhyun.

"Kau nangis karena kau akan menikah denganku?" tanyanya dingin.

". .."

"atau Kau nangis juga karena pernikahanmu yang tiba-tiba ini. .?"

". .."

"Dan kau tidak bisa seperti teman-temanmu yang merasakan cinta disaat sekolah. .. bisa dekat dengan siapa saja?"

"hiks. ." Baekhyun tetap menangis.

"Uljima. ." Chanyeol menenangkannya walau terdengar memaksa dan agak kasar nyuruhnya.

"Huwaaaa. .. gimana ini gua belum ngasih tahu teman-teman gue tentang pernikahan ini. .. undang mereka nggak yah? Diundang kan gue belum bilang masak tiba-tiba ada undangan. . nggak diundang kalau mereka tahu bisa disate gue. .huwaaahhh. . " Baekhyun nangis kejer.

"Kenapa sih pikiran lo nggak pernah normal. .?mending tadi nggak usah khawatir. ." kayaknya tanpa sadar Chanyeol ikut kebawa kebiasaan Baekhyun buat ngomong nggak sopan.

"Apaan sih?"

"Aku tuh khawatir banget soal kamu dan pernikahan nanti, tapi kenapa pikiranmu malah nggak rasional seperti itu. ." jengkel Chanyeol, tapi Baekhyun cuek bebek sabodo amat.

"Eh, gue mau tanya dong. .tas yang isinya eyeliner gue mana ya?" tanya Baekhyun dibalik pintu.

"Nggak ada udah gue buang!"

"APAA?!"

Tbc. .

Ehehe. . . oke tangan saya mulai gatel pengen nulis tapi bener-bener dalam situasi yang nggak memungkinkan, mungkin ini tulisan terakhir saya sebelum vakum. . atau nanti satu lagi sebelum bener-bener vakum mau konsen. . .gamsahae atas pastisipasinya dan seluruh perhatiannya yang telah dicurahkan untuk membaca ff-abal ini. .

Ahh ne lupa,, , mungkin ini bertepatan sama ultahnya D.O-emmak, , kenapa nggak bikin chap khusus D.O? alasannya sudah terlanjur ketik. . tapi mungkin nanti bisa diupload. . sebelum KaiSoo-month berakhir. . ekekek. #epil-smile.

Review timeee. . ..

**Sari Nur hanifah :** annyeong juga dan salam kenaaalll.. .!*happy :D. .neeeee gomawoo. . oke itu memang Chanyeol. .ne semoga tetap suka. .ini kelanjutannya, ne gwencanna. . Gomawo reviewnya :D

**Yuliafebry :** eheheheh. . bayangin Kyungsoonya kek peniti bros di jilet. .XD, typo?. . ada yang bilang itu malah menjadi karakter saya * *. . oke write write and write . . Gomawo reviewnya :D

**SooBaby1213 :** aahhhhh makasih. . mian apdetnya lama. . hope u like it. .! Gomawo reviewnya :D :D

**Shinminkyuu :** ne. . disini Chanyeol muncul.. . Chennya agak entaran. . dulu. Gomawo reviewnya :D

**Just Call Me Guest :** annyeong saeng!. .whatsup yo!. .selalu boleh dong apa sih yang enggak. . *kedip-kedip bikin mutah. .  
aigoooo. . kamu kok sukanya yang konflik-konflik sih. . okeh deh. .diusahain yang terbaik, gomawo reviewnya :D.

**Julie Namikaze :..** ahhh mianhae. . tangan saya waktu itu kepleset. . mian-mian*nunduk. . sekarang dah bener kan?. . eheheh. Kilat nggak bisa mianhae, ,, tapi ini dah apdet. .hwaiting Gomawo reviewnya :D

**Haradakou :** eheheh makasih udah bisa nerima ff- yang bahasanya nyeleneh dan nggak karuan ini. . oke ini Chanyeol muncul, Gomawo reviewnya :D

**Rinie hun :** ehehehe, , nggak deng. . yang itu Cuma pemikiran saya ajah. .mian ya kalau lulunya makin terkesan o'on. . . oke ini kelanjutannya .. Gomawo reviewnya :D

**Hunhansulay :** oke mian nggak cepet tapi ini udah dilanjut. . Gomawo reviewnya :D

**Ryu Chanhyun :** oke-oke. … yang ini baru baekyeol ketemuan. . oke Gomawo reviewnya :D

**lovelySoo-ie :** KaiDo sama Chenminnya Chap depan. . .Sulay/kray. . keknya dari senyuman saya udah tahu ini yang mana.. *mana bisa liat. .ne ditunggu ajah. Oke baek memang tahu.. . ini dilanjut. . Gomawo reviewnya :D

**El Lavender :** annyeong. . Elsa-ssi. . gwenchannayo. ..sssttt jangan keras-keras. . ntar ketahuan tetangga. . ditunggu ajah ini Kray pa nggak. . Gomawo reviewnya :D

**Kim Jae So Zhang Jae So :** makasihh . . ne ini Chanyeol seme, tapi aku lebih suka pake Baekyeol. ..gemes luhan kok gigit yeol . .ekekeke ,waduhh. .. oke ini dilanjut. . Gomawo reviewnya :D

** :** oke oke ini kelanjutannya. . .. Gomawo reviewnya :D

**Akita Fisayu :** Chenminnya bareng ma KaiDo. . chap depan. . mungkin mereka mungkin juga KrisLayHo. .kenapa ff saya selalu tipos , itu karena typos adalah nama tengahku. . hahaha nggak deh, , , mungkin saya nggak terlalu paham aja yang typos yang mana. . tapi nggak pa-pa selama itu nggak terlalu mengganggu dan bisa dipahami. .tapi kalau udah melewati batas lapor lagi ne? .. ini update tapi nggak fast. . Gomawo reviewnya :D

Jinjja. . timpukin author!. . mian ini terlalu gaej dan pasti masih jauh dari kata sempurna, tapi seenggaknya boleh denger coment kalian dong? . .

Review pleaseee!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Something About Love**_

_**-Shee-**_

_**Warning : chap ini garing, nggak lucu dan humor maksa, nggak lucunya karena nggak ada yang biasanya dinistain,*ngelirik Baekhyun*hope you enjoy this. .!**_

**Chapter 4**

_**Present**_

_**0_0**_

**~. .~**

Kai POV,

Asem banget tuh sunbae, dia dulu pas kecil makannya kroto (buat mancing) kali ya. . . tapi seenggaknya gue udah tahu nama inceran gue, namanya Kyungsoo, lengkapnya Do Kyungsoo, yang seenak jidat tuh sunbae dipanggil Kyungie . . pake tambahan chagi lagi.

Gue nggak tahu ada salah apa gue sama dia, sampe dia begitu amat sama gue. Apa gue terlalu ganteng jadi dia envy abis sama gue, atau karena gue keren dan kaya disatu sisi. sumpah gue nggak paham ama jalan pikirannya.

Gue ke kelas ajah, paling-paling di kantin ada tuh sunbae lagi, yah walaupun disana ada Kyungsoo juga. Kok bisa sih mereka itu beda banget tapi kemana-mana selalu bersama.

Apa gue minta tolong ke Taoco aja kali ya, sama si cadel . . Iya deh, masa sih mereka nggak mau bantuin gue, pasti mereka mau.

Apapun gue lakuin demi My Kyungsoo, agak aneh juga sih, ngakuin orang lain menjadi milik gua tapi musti gimana lagi gua udah demen banget nih, kalo aja nggak ada tuh uler derik yang ada di samping Kyungsoo.

Gue langsung aja melesat ke kelas buat nemuin soulmate-soulmate gue. Si cadel Sehun yang udah sembuh cadelnya dan si anak panda Tao yang sebenernya lebih tua dari gua tapi kelakuannya lebih kekanakan ketimbang Sehun. Karena dia orang China jadi gampang gua bohongin, salah dia kenapa nempel terus sama gue, jadi ya gue manfaatin ajah. Eits tapi jangan salah gue nggak memanfaatkan dia dengan cara morotin dia, tahulah kata manfaatin buat gue ke dia lebih ke yang gimana.

Katanya sih dia punya kakak atau sodara jauh lah yang satu sekolahan ma dia disini katanya juga sih masih kelas 3 tapi gue belum pernah tahu.

"Nggak mau tahu, lu semua musti setuju buat bantuin gua . ." sesampainya gue di kelas langsung aja gue ceritain tanpa basa-basi. Dua orang itu awalnya kaget karena kedatangan gua yang tiba-tiba.

"Apaan lagi sih?" Tao kayaknya nggak terima, bodo amat yang penting mereka musti bantuin gua.

"Gue nggak mau ya, kalau urusannya sama cewek-cewek lu, capek gue mereka berisik kek jenglot belom makan nggak bisa diem. ." komen Sehun pedas.

"Oke ini nggak ada hubungannya sama yeoja-yeoja itu, ini lebih penting. ."

"Gue juga nggak mau ngurusin taruhan lu, dalam balapan liar. ." lanjut Sehun.

"Bukan itu Sehunnie yang imut tapi cadel. . ."

"Kalo lo kek begini pasti bahaya, , nggak gue nggak mau. Lagian ini tugasnya nggak jelas. ." sergah Tao.

"Yeee.. .nggak bisa gitu pokoknya lu berdua musti bantuin gue gimanapun caranya , ," paksa Kai. "Ini tuh urusan gue yang mau ngedeketin Kyungsoo-sunbae dan terbebas dari tuh uler derik. ." tambah Kai.

"Siapa uler derik. .? Baekhyun-ge. .? nggak sopan lo, dia itu orang yang baik tahu nggak?" sergah Tao membela Baekhyun.

"Mana ada orang baik yang kayak begitu namanya aja Baek tapi kelakuannya nggak Baik, , ntar kok lu jadi belain dia sih. . kan temen lu itu gue sama si cadel ya nggak?. . " tanya Kai, Sehun nggak memperdulikan mereka semua malah asih sama benda kotak putih miliknya dan teradang Senyum-senyum sendiri.

"woi cadel. .dari tadi lu masam-mesem sama benda kotak lu mulu. . bantuin gue apa gimana kek?"

Sehun mandang gue bentar sambil menunjukkan kek biasanya tatapan nggak pengen idup lama.

"Ogah, gue nggak mau bantuin elu, gue juga nggak mau ngasih elu saran buat nyuruh Tao malak dia dan lo pura-pura nyelametin dia .. nggak gue nggak mau, ,!" oke dari 6 tahun gue bertemen sama dia kok gue baru nyadar dia itu pe'a ya?. Apalah terserah yang penting mah idenya.

"Itu dia. . cara satu-satunya buat ngedeketin dia tanpa ada gangguan dari si bebek. . . thanks Sehunnie. .!" sekarang gue beralih menatap Tao yang sepertinya merasa ada yang aneh dengan ini. Segera aja gue larikan dia demi rencana selanjutnya.

Kai POV end.

"Emang gue ngomong apaan tadi?"tanya Sehun celingukan dan balik lagi sms-an, mungkin dia O'onnya ketularan Luhan tapi Jongin belum tahu.

"Hunnie. . dicari sunbae tuh. ." ada suara dari orang yang dekat pintu, tapi Sehun langsung tahu siapa yang mencarinya.

"Baru juga di sms, , ," gumamnya lalu pergi menemuinya. "Annyeong. . Ni Hao Xiao Lu. .!" sapa Sehun dengan semangatnya. ternyata Luhan sudah menunggunya, entah kenapa setiap ada kesempatan Sehun bersama Luhan tuh dua cecunguk yang emang jadi temen akrabnya selalu nggak ada, apa emang kesempatan kali ya.

.0.

.0.

"Pasti nih si lulu nyamperin pacar labilnya itu. . huhh bikin envy kalo gini, pacarnya lulu mah asih diajak kemana-mana biarpun ngambekan, sedangkan si Chentong. .jangankan diajak, belom gue ajak ada udah lapor duluan kalo dia sibuk. . hufftt. .!emangnya gue ketua RT apa, musti lapor 1x24 jam. ." keluh XIumin yang lagi sendirian dalam kelas.

"XIumin-oppa, , ! nanti sore jangan lupa jadwal kita ya?" tiba-tiba seorang yeoja yang jadi temen sekelasnya menghampirinya.

"Ya. . Rin Ah-ya, ,bisa nggak nanti aku telat agak lama sih, soalnya klub karateku ntar agak lamaan. ." ijin Xiumin.

"Ihh.. iya aja deh, apa sih yang enggak buat oppa-ku yang unyu-unyu kek baozi lom mateng, . ." rayu yeoja yang bermana Rin Ah.

"Ngeledek nih. ."

.0.

Istirahat adalah waktu yang paling ditunggu-tunggu. Mungkin bagi geng ini juga sih.

"Mana nih si bebek sama si Kyungsoo. .?" tanya Lay pada Xiumin dan Luhan.

"Annyeong Hyung-deul .. " tidak lama kemudian datanglah Kyungsoo berjalan dengan santainya, padahal dia jadi pusat perhatian seluruh mata yang ada disana.

"Tumben sendirian mana si bebek?" tanya Lay, mungkin dia juga mulai kangen nggak lihat wajah Baekhyun bentaran ajah.

"Nggak masuk. ." jawab Kyungsoo enteng. Dan dia langsung ikut gabung di hadapan mereka.

"Kenapa? Sakit? Perasaan kemaren masih nyerocos deh. .nggak mungkin dia sakit secepet itu. . palingan dia nggak ngerjain tugas atau paling juga dia lagi antri cd album Gb favoritnya itu .. " sahut Luhan.

"Sakit sih enggak, soalnya tadi alasannya sih urusan keluarga tahu dah apa. . moga aja dia nggak nikah diam-diam . . soalnya ijinnya pake bawa-bawa keluarga. .hehehe" ujar Kyungsoo.

Semua hanya terkikik geli, ternyata kalau nggak ada Baekhyun, Kyungsoo yang bertugas sebagai penggantinya.

"Jangan-jangan ini semua ada hubungannya sama perubahan sikap dia selama ini?" tanya Xiumin, semuanya seperti mengiyakan pernyataan itu kayaknya emang bener, perubahan dalam diri Baekhyun tidak bisa dinilai positif sama sekali.

"Sorry, gue nggak pernah tahu gimana keadaan keluarga Baekhyun so gue nggak tahu apa-apa . " ujar Lay sebelum ditanya macem-macem.

"Di, , lu kan temennya dia. .dari SMP malah. . " paksa Luhan.

"Rumahnya sih aku tahu, aku pernah sekali-dua kali masuk, , tapi nggak pernah tahu ortunya Baekhyun. . ." jelas Dio.

"Gimana kalau nanti pulang kita samperin rumah Baekhyun?" usul Lay.

"Gue ada ekstra masak. ." izin Xiumin.

"Gue udah janjian sama Thehunnie. ." seru Luhan memanggil panggilan sayangnya ke Sehun, yang bikin semua yang mendengarnya berasa hawa-hawa cheesy ada disana. Bikin enek, mentang-mentang udah baikan.

Lay langsung menoleh ke Kyungsoo, sepertinya dia yang tidak ada kegiatan jadi dia akan menemani Lay, tapi sepertinya dia ingat sesuatu.

"Eh lupa. . nanti gua harus berobat. ., Di, lu ndiri bisa kan?" pada akhirnya Kyungsoo juga yang kesana ini sih tidak ada bedanya. Bener-bener nggak enak kalau udah berstatus maknaenya mereka ending-endingnya pasti dia lagi.

.

.

Dengan lemas Kyungsoo berjalan sendirian tanpa Baekhyun yang akhir-akhir ini protektif terhadapnya, agak risih juga sih. Karena setiap ditanya alasannya pasti dia nggak mau jawab yang sejujurnya.

Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, dan banyak yang berlalu lalang karena ini memang jam pulang sekolah. Bisa dilihatnya banyak yang bercakap-cakap di sepanjang jalan, ada Luhan yang asik sama Sehun, dan Lay yang udah berjalan beriringan dengan Kris. Kayaknya mereka berdua melewatkan perkumpulan deh, mungkin Kris pikir berobatnya Lay lebih penting jadi lebih diutamain.

"Nggak ada Baekhyun ternyata nggak asik . . . samperin ke rumah dia ah..! siapa tahu dia beneran sakit. . " ujar Kyungsoo semangat.

Other side

"Sialan si anak panda, baru juga gue suruh (pura-pura) malakin Kyungsoo-sunbae seenggaknya sampai dia ketakutan dan nangis, eh malah dia yang ketakutan dan nangis gegara gua . ..terpaksa gue kembali ke rencana awal nih. .si Cadel juga kalau saat dibutuhin selalu saja udah nggak ada .. heran, dia itu orang apa setan sih. .suka ngilang seenaknya. ." keluh namja yang bernama Jongin dengan kerennya, walau sedang ngedumel tapi tetep jaga image.

Dia melihat kedepan ada Kyungsoo, kesempatan banget nih. Oh dan yang paling penting dia sekarang itu sendirian, ulangin lagi.. .SENDIRIAN, , yakin nih, nggak ada bebek berarti nggak ada pengganggu. Mungkin dewi fortuna sedang berpihak pada Jongin saat ini.

Tapi semakin Kai mendekat, Dio mulai berjalan menjauh dan mendekati orang lain yang sedang terpaku sendirian menatap gerbang dengan pandangan kosong.

Kai menghentikan langkahnya sebentar dan sedikit mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Suho-hyung .. " sapa Dio.

"Ah .. Kyungsoo-ah, . aku pasti sekarang terlihat menyedihkan ya?" tanya seorang namja yang dipanggil Suho.

"Andwae, asal kau tidak meraung-raung di depan gerbang saja, itu baru menyedihkan . ." mendengar jawaban Dio, Suho mulai terkikik geli, dia mengusap bahu Dio pelan seraya tertawa halus.

"Mungkin kau harus berhenti berteman dengan Baekhyun, dia membuat semua orang di dekatnya tidak waras. . Lay saja jadi seperti itu. .eh dia dari dulu memang begitu. . "jelas Suho,Kyungsoo menaikkan alisnya. "Mungkin aku tidak terlalu mengenal dia sih, kalau dibandingkan dengan Kris. . Lay lebih memilih Kris dibanding aku, ya dia memang benar sih, aku tidak ada apa-apanya kalau dibandingkan dengan Kris,, " curhat Suho yang mulai ngelantur.

"Ne, tentu saja karena Kris-ge itu lebih tinggi darimu, dia lebih keren dan lebih mature darimu, dia lebih perhatian darimu, dan dia tidak pesimis sepertimu . . itulah bedanya. ."

"Kyungsoo-ah, , kau menyudutkanku ya?"

"Aku tidak bisa apa-apa bahkan aku tidak bisa merubah perasaan Lay-ge, coba kalau kau tidak pesimis seperti ini, hadapi dia dengan caramu sendiri suatu saat dia akan terbiasa dengan caramu dan mulai menerimamu. ." jelas Kyungsoo, membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya akan terasa seperti kena ombak, baik Suho maupun Jongin yang emang sengaja nguping pun itu berasa mengena didirinya.

Mungkin dengan adanya Xiumin itu sebagai penetral, kalau Lay dan Baekhyun yang membawa sisi negative maka Xiuminlah yang membawa sisi positive, dan Kyungsoo lebih banyak belajar dari Xiumin. Keknya Luhan netral deh, kadang positive kadang kalau lagi kesambet dia negative. Biasa orang jahat jumlahnya lebih banyak ketimbang orang baik.

"Setahuku Lay-ge itu bukan orang yang keras hatinya, jadi suatu saat jika kau bisa menyentuh hatinya kau mungkin bisa mendapatkannya. .." ujar Dio bijak.

"Ya, , saat itu mungkin Kris udah mati atau udah nikah sama orang lain, baru Lay bisa lihat gue. ."

.

Kai terus mendengar percakapan mereka berdua dan dia selalu memperhatikan ekspresi Kyungsoo, ekspresi itu seperti menyiratkan bahwa Kyungsoo mencintai orang dihadapannya ini.

'Bagaimana kalau ini memang benar. . apa aku harus menghajar orang itu. . ' pikir Jongin, tapi tiba-tiba datanglah Tao yang mendekati ke arah Suho sambil menangis, dan ingatlah Kai bahwa dialah penyebab si anak panda itu nangis.

"Waduh, jangan-jangan hyungnya si panda itu Kyungsoo lagi, bisa bahaya buat masa depan gue . . oh jadi dia nggak mau bantuin gue itu karena dia itu dongsaengnya toh. . "

Tapi pikirannya terbantahkan juga, saat Tao langsung ditenangkan Suho, itu berarti Suho lah saudara Tao.

.

"Wae Tao-ah, , apakah ada yang membullymu lagi?" tanya Suho menenangkan.

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya merasa bersalah padanya, sepertinya dia marah padaku. . aku ini sahabat terburuknya, padahal aku ingin menjadi yang terbaik tapi kesempatan itu tidak pernah datang. ." gumam Tao, Dio yang mendengarnya langsung mengelus puncak kepala Tao walaupun agak susah yang lagi-lagi karena factor ketinggian.

Tao langsung menoleh ke belakang dan kagetnya dia, karena yang sedang mengelusnya adalah Kyungsoo, bukan, bukan karena dia suka atau apa. . sebabnya dia menangis itu kan karena Kyungsoo, lebih tepatnya gegara si Item yang maksa dia sih.

.

Di kelas 2, kelasnya Park Chaneol dan Kim Jongdae a.k.a Chen.

Chanyeol sudah cerita semuanya kepada Chen, termasuk perjodohannya dengan anak kelas 2 di sekolahnya, dia yakin bahwa Chenlah satu-satunya orang yang nggak suka gossip dan menyebarluaskan rahasia, maka dari itu dia paling seneng kalau curhat sama Chen, kenapa Chen nggak suka menggosip, karena menurut Chen membaca buku itu lebih menarik daripada berkumpul membicarakan hal yang tidak jelas, tapi entah kenapa Chen sendiri kini terpikat pada seseorang yang suka berkumpul dan membicarakan masalah yang tidak jelas. Huhh. . hidup memang penuh pertentangan yang saling melengkapi.

Oke balik lagi ke Chanyeol dan Chen.

Chanyeol sudah menceritakan semuanya, termasuk perjodohannya dengan Baekhyun, dan ditanggapi dengan biasa oleh Chen. Dan dia tahu kalau Baekhyun itu adalah temennya Xiumin.

", ,sumpeh gue nggak tahu musti ngadepin dia kek gimana lagi .. " curhat Chanyeol.

"Elu yang mulai semua ini, elu juga yang musti ngejalaninya kan?. ."

"Ya , lu bayangin ndiri aja deh, masa ya ada cowok yang ngambek semaleman gegara eyelinernya sengaja gue buang. .cowok macam apa itu?"

"Lagian ngapain sih lu buang eyelinernya? Terus dia ngambek sampe sekarang?"

"Sekarang sih udah nggak, karena dia gue ijinin pulang buat nyusul ortunya. .nanti pulang sekolah bakalan gue jemput. ." Chanyeol diem sebentar dia mikirin kenapa dia musti buang tuh barang yang item mengkilat itu.

"Gue tuh nggak pengen dia kek yeoja, tapi disisi lain gue tepikat sama kecantikannya. . mangkanya gue galau dan akhirnya tuh barang jadi pelampiasan gue. .kenapa sih dia harus jadi cowok yang cantik banget, apalagi kalo pake ayelinernya. . !" frustasi Chanyeol, untung aja di kelas lagi nggak ada orang Cuma ada mereka berdua ajah, karena mereka berdua orang yang nggak mau ngabisin waktu istirahatnya di kantin.

"Lo tahu nggak pacar gue. .?" tanya Chen memecah keheningan. "Dia itu orangnya baik, dan imut ples cantik tapi jangan lo pikir dia cewek ya?, nah kebetulan banget dia itu temennya bini lu. .kalo lu mau gue bisa bantu. ."

"Eh, jangan deh. Keknya dia lagi ngegalau gegara belum bisa nerima semua ini dan nggak cerita ke temennya termasuk ke pacar lu itu. .lu jangan kasih tahu ya soal Baekhyun. ." pinta Chanyeol, Chen ngangguk paham.

"Lu, baik banget ma dia. . emang alasan lu milih nikah muda dan rela dijodohin itu apa sih. . apa semua orang kaya kek begitu?" tanya Chen memecah keheningan lagi. Chanyeol berpikir sebentar, dia mengingat-ingat semua ini dia lakukan untuk apa.

"Mungkin lu bakalan ketawa ngedenger alesan gue yang nggak masuk akal ini, oke itu hak lo. . gue nikah muda dan nikah entaran juga nggak ada bedanya menurut gue, ,hidup gue udah ditentuin nih kalau bisa juga ntar mati gue juga ditentuin lagi. . jadi dengan gue nikah mungkin ortu gue udah nggak ngatur gue lagi dan mereka bisa ninggalin gue tapi tetep dengan satu tugas menjaga perusahaan yang ada di korea, dan soal dijodohin. . gue nggak pernah dijodohin, Baekhyun sendiri aja yang ngelamar ke rumah gue dan karena gue tahu itu Baekhyun jadi gue terima, gue juga yang nyaranin supaya pernikahannya di percepat biar mereka cepet juga perginya. ."jelas Chanyeol panjang lebaaar, ampe capek ngetiknya. Tapi diluar perkiraan Chen nggak ngerasa itu hal yang menggelikan sama sekali.

"Baekhyun yang ngelamar elu?"

"Dia minta bantuan supaya keluarganya dibebaskan dari hutang. Dari caranya dia sih keknya dia mau bekerja di rumah gue tapi gue yang nggak bisa liat dia jadi pembantu di rumah gue . . "

"Itu artinya lu beneran jatuh cinta sama Baekhyun?"

"Udah ah. . stop ngomongin Baekhyunnya, sekarang ceritain ke gue sejak kapan lu pacaran sama temennya Baekhyun si Kyungsoo itu?"

"Kyungsoo?, , bukan, namanya Kim Min Seok, panggilannya Xiumin. . "

**.**

Chen hari ini pulang sore seperti biasanya karena ada banyak pekerjaan yang musti dilakukan saat dia di sekolah, alasan lainnya sih dia nggak mau pulang. Karena dia merasa dibutuhkan dan keberadaannya dianggap hanya di sekolah saja sementara di rumah atau lebih tepatnya mantan panti asuhan yang sekarang sudah nggak beroperasi lagi. dan Chen juga tinggal dengan ibu panti yang baik hati mengasuhnya tapi tetap saja kasih sayangnya harus dibagi pada beberapa anak lain yang lebih membutuhkan.

"Makan siang gue kelewat lagi deh. ." gumam Chen sambil memegangi perutnya dan bersiap untuk pulang. Dia berjalan santai menuju ke parkiran sepedanya dengan perut yang keroncongan agak kerasa juga seh, habis tadi pas istirahat waktunya dihabisin buat ngedenger curhatan Chanyeol yang kek sinetron nggak ada putusnya.

Dia melihat di sekitar parkiran sepi hanya ada sepedanya seorang dan beberapa motor yang masih ada disana, dia melihat sepedanya dengan jengah, lagi-lagi dia jadi sasaran pembullyan lagi, Chen memang tidak tahu siapa yang membencinya dan siapa yang melakukan ini.

Sepedanya penuh dengan sampah dan rantainya putus atau sengaja diputuskan.

Hampir setiap hari dia mengalami hal seperti setiap kali pulang terlalu sore, tapi dia tidak melapor sebelum mengetahui siapa dan menanyakan alasannya.

Setelah berhasil membenarkan seadanya, Chen langsung bergegas pulang.

.

"Chen-ah, wait!"

Xiumin langsung menyusul Chen yang baru saja pulang juga, chen tersenyum manis menyambut Xiumin.

"Hyung baru pulang?" tanya Chen basa-basi. XIumin ngangguk "Apa nggak capek habis karate langsung ke ekstra masak. .?"lanjutnya.

"Dibandingkan denganmu, jadwalku tidak ada apa-apanya, lagipula aku sudah keluar di beberapa yang menurutku bisa kutinggal, ," jelas Xiumin. Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan menuntun sepeda Chen.

Sampai di sebuah jalan yang rindang mereka berhenti dan melihat ada bangku jadi mereka duduk saja, xiumin ingat dan langsung membuka tasnya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Chen setelah Xiumin menyodorkan kotak seperti bekal makanan.

"Kalau kau mau, coba saja. . " tanpa ragu Chen mengambilnya, dan mulai memakannya ternyata itu adalah hasil masakannya Xiumin, tepat banget itu datang disaat yang tepat. Dan berasal dari orang yang tepat juga. "Ini terlampau enak . ."

"Jinjjayo?"

" perutku saja yang terlalu lapar ya?" lanjutnya, Xiumin langsung menatapnya tajam.

"sebenernya enak nggak sih?" tanya XIumin makin sinis.

"Apa sih yang nggak enak kalau yang masakin kamu?"

"Nggak usah gombal. ., gue bukan Lulu sama Baekkie yang mempan digombalin. ." mendengar jawaban itu Chen Cuma terkikik geli, dia tahu Xiumin itu orangnya dewasa dan nggak mempan sama hal kekanak-kanakan dan kemonyet-monyetan, dia jadi ingat ceritanya Chanyeol soal bininya itu.

"Arraseo hyung, ,, hajiman gomawo makanannya. .aku sudah kenyang pulang yuk .!" ajak Chen dan segera naik ke sepedanya.

"Ninggalin nih. ." XIumin langsung nyusul di belakangnya.

"Ahh itu Chanyeol, dia pasti nyusul bininya. ." gumam Chen saat mendapati mobil Chanyeol masuk di gang kecil di sekitar sana.

"Nuguseyo?" Xiumin langsung ikutan ngelihat mobil itu. "Itu kan gang rumahnya Baekhyun, jadi nggak enak sama Kyungsoo aku, , " soalnya tadi dia ninggalin Dio sendirian, jadi dia seret cepet-cepet Chen supaya menjauh dari daerah itu.

Malam hari di kediaman keluarga Do Kyungsoo.

"Eomma, aku keluar sebentar mau ke supermarket. .!" teriak Dio sudah ada di depan pintu rumah.

"Nggak usah sayang, suruh pembantu ajah. "

"Eomma, aku ini bukan anak perawan yang nggak boleh keluar malem, aku ini cowok eomma. .!"

" Tapi kamu masih perawan kan nak?"

" Eomma . . pliss, aku ini anak cowok ma, cowok!"

tanpa mengindahkan saran eommanya yang agak ketinggian selera humornya dan juga keterlaluan nganggep dia kek anak cewek yang musti dijaga, akhirnya Dio sudah keluar ke jalan raya dengan atau tanpa ijinnya yang pasti.

Eomma Dio itu seorang fashion designer terkenal, jadi bisa dimaklumi kalau dia manksudnya.-rempong dan punya jiwa muda. Appanya Dio, orang kantoran men.

Nggak tahu eommanya kenapa memperlakukan seperti itu, mungkin eommanya ingin dia menjadi anak perempuan, sejak kecil Dio selalu diajari masak ketimbang main permainan kotor sama anak tetangganya. Dia dulu juga pernah denger dari saudaranya kalau eommanya Dio itu pengen pake banget punya anak cewek, waktu dia hamil pas di USG kata dokter anaknya cewek, eommanya seneng banget tapi pas lahiran ternyata anaknya cowok.

Sesampainya di supermarket Dio dengan santai milih-milih barang, dia sampai ke tempat sayur-sayuran Cuma untuk lihat-lihat ajah, dan nggak perduliin tatapan-tatapan ahjumma disampingnya yang memandangnya dengan kagum dan heran.

Akhirnya dia keluar dengan beberapa snack dan makanan setengah berat. Sudah lebih gelap dari yang tadi ternyata dia sadar ini sudah jam 9 malem.

Dio ngerasa ada hawa-hawa nggak enak yang membuntutinya, dia makin takut jangan-jangan ntar dia diculik gegara kualat nggak ngedengerin omongan eommanya. Sesekali Dio ngelus tengkuknya yang terasa makin dingin. Mungkin firasatnya benar. Dia menoleh ke belakang sepertinya ada langkah kaki yang mengikutinya.

Dio tersenyum sebentar karena orang yang mengikutinya sedikit telat bersembunyi dan Dio tahu siapa itu.

.

Kai yang merasa Dio akan menoleh langsung saja bersembunyi di gang terdekatnya walau sempet kesandung kerdus kosong,

"Ck, kenapa gue jadi kayak gini sih. . tinggal nyapa dia terus ngajak ngomong terus bawa lari buat nikah kan beres. . eh kejauhan ya. ." ujar kai. Dia ngintip sedikit lagi ternyata Dio sudah berjalan menjauh.

Dan dia mau ngikutin lagi tapi tanpa mengendap-endap. Eh sekarang Dio-nya yang ngilang.

"Kok gue jadi kayak stalker gini ya?"

"Apa namanya kalau bukan Stalker. .?"

Kai langsung menoleh ke gang disampingnya dan hebohnya lagi disana sudah berdiri Dio dengan senyuman manisnya, sumpah dia senyum nggak marah nggak apa. Kai semakin bingung dia mau ngomong tapi ketahan.

.

Akhirnya mereka berjalan beriringan berdua. Dan beruntungnya Kai setelah menjelaskan Dio mengerti semuanya dan malah sekarang mengajaknya pulang ke rumahnya.

"Mian, Kyungsoo . . ah maaf, kak Kyungsoo. . " ujar Kai.

"Dio aja panggilnya. .kamu temennya Sehun kan?, eh kamu ditaksir Baekhyun loh. . pasti kalau sekarang liat aku sama kamu dia pasti cemburu. ."

Mendengar ucapan Dio, Kai mengernyit tidak percaya dan pengin ngakak, Byun Baekhyun suka dia haha nggak mungkin, ampek nenek-nenek bangkotan muda lagi juga kagak mungkin itu terjadi. Yang dia suka adalah ngejauhin Dio dari Kai.

"Nggak mungkin, dia itu benci banget sama aku. .bukan itu mungkin yang dia maksud. ."

"Terus apa dong?,,"

Sesampainya di rumah Dio.

"Eomma aku bawa temen nih. ."

"Siapa Lay ya?" eomma Dio langsung keluar mau memastikan, dia suka banget kalau Lay kesini soalnya, dia dan Lay seleranya sama soal fashion. Atau biasanya Luhan, soalnya Luhan mirip banget sama cewek itu kesukaan eommanya Dio.

Begitu melihat keluar, ibunya terasa kaget dan seneng juga. Melihat cowok ganteng tinggi yang datang dan dia bukan temen anaknya yang biasanya.

Dio langsung ditarik paksa eommanya masuk kedalam, meninggalkan Kai yang kebingungan di ruang tamu sendirian.

"Yaampun Di, itu tadi siapa ganteng banget.. !" ternyata ibunya Kyungsoo sama rempongnya dengan Baekhyun, mungkin itulah sebabnya Kyungsoo betah pake banget bergaul sama Baekhyun.

"Itu temen Dio ma. ."

"Bukan pacar kamu kan Di, ,?"

"Ma, plis deh. ! kemungkinan apa gitu dia pacar aku, ?"

"Yah, dia bukan temenmu yang biasanya itu, dan kamu tuh bukan orang yang mudah bergaul sama orang apalagi sampai bawa ke rumah. ."ungkap eomma Dio, dan emang itu bener banget.

.

"Mian ya, eommaku memang sedikit agak rewel, , " ujar Dio sambil mendekati Kai dan membawakan minumannya. "Jadi apa yang mau kau jelaskan sekarang?" tanya Dio, soalnya tadi Kai janji bakal ngomong alasan kenapa di lakuin itu semua tadi.

"Kyungsoo, jangan jelekin eomma sendiri saat bersama orang lain!"

Kai langsung sweardrop, sementara Dio mulai jengah akan kelakuan eommanya.

"Eomma, nguping pembicaraan orang juga bukan hal yang baik!" marah Kyungsoo.

Kai pengin banget ketawa, tapi ditahannya. Nggak dia sangka ternyata orang yang selama ini disukainya yang selama ini dia pikir adalah orang paling waras diantara gengnya, ternyata dirumah juga sama ajah dengan mereka dan dia sekarang sudah tahu alasan kenapa Dio betah bertemen ama Baekhyun.

"Aku suka kamu Dio-hyung . ."

"hah?"

"Iya aku ngelakuin semua itu karena aku suka sama kamu hyung. ."

"Hah?"

"hyung risih ya?"

"Hah?"

Buset nih orang nggak punya kosakata lain kali ya?. Selain 'hah?'.

"Dio, ditembak tuh jawab dong! Jangan main hah-hah-an aja. ."

"Eomma!, udah dibilang dari tadi jangan nguping!" Dio segera melarikan Kai keluar dari rumahnya.

Didepan gerbang rumah Dio, akhirnya mereka milih duduk disana aja, biasanya sih tempat ini ditempati satpam tapi sekarang lagi kosong.

"Dah, nggak ada gangguan eomma lagi, bisa diulang tadi bicara apa?" tanya Dio innocent.

Kai tidak mau mengulanginya lagi, dia langsung memegang kedua bahu Dio dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Dio. Sementara Dio yang yang melihat full face dari dekat itu makin membelalakkan matanya yang terkesan imut.

**.**

"Yeol, Gue nggak mau balik kayaknya gue sakit deh, feeling gue nggak enak terus. .biarin gue disini sehari lagi ya?" rayu Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang lagi ngelihatin supirnya yang mindahin semua barang Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Nggak bisa, besok eomma ku pulang. Terus kalau beliau tidak menemukanmu dirumah, apa alasanku hah? Sudah jangan nyusahin. ." Chanyeol tetep kekeh.

"Tapi beneran gua punya feeling nggak enak, nggak tahu tentang apa . ."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tbc. . .

Diriku muncul setelah mengatakan hiatus, , apa-apaan ini? . . nyenengin reader gpp kan? Moga aja adah yang seneng. Lumayan dapet pahala. *pahala apaan?*

Wookeehh. . cuman ff-ini yang bisa dilanjutin, Yang . sama .drama nya nggak bisa dilanjutin sekarang, kalau mau nungguin sih keknya akhir april atau awal mei. . . semoga ini masih bisa diterima. Mian kalau tambah ngegaje, terakhir publish nanti chap 5, dan itu nggak lama lagi cos pembuatan 85% dah selesai. .*anticipate*.

Oke ini lebih dari yang saya bayangkan, terima kasih banyak, jeongmal-jeongmal . .tanpa kalian ff-ini nggak ada apa-apanya, nggak ada jiwanya *kek nerima penghargaan*, oke, mian nggak bisa bales 1-1, karena ff-ni dah kelamaan nggak diapdet. .dan saya juga memburu waktu senggang, yang sebenernya karena males, jadinya senggang.

Hahaha aku ngakak sendiri ngeliat coment kalian semua, dan aku seneng banget kalau komennya panjang dan mengkritik atau memberi saran, itu sangat membantu banget, ,dan ada yang bilang aku bakat ngelawak. . itu bohong banget aslinya aku ini orangnya kalem dan pendiem kok aku juga orangnya serius. *niru Lay, yang nggak pernah ngaku dirinya itu lucu*

Hint ajah. Chap depan KrisLayHo, , , *nggak tau yang begimana itu?*

Thanks juga buat :

**Ryu Chanhyun, Shin Min Hwa, Akita Fisayu, BabySuLayDo, Tania3424, Exotic fujoshi, SooBaby1213, pyolipops, widyaokta, Oh Myuna, rinie hun, Just Call Me Guest, sari Nur hanifah, septaaa, xiuchenchenmin,** **seblak park, BaekRen, deviantan98. **

Kalau berkesan ff-na komen, kalau nggak, nggak pa-pa. . terserah ya. . !

RnR. ..


	5. Chapter 5

_**Something About Love**_

_**-Shee-**_

_**Warning : apa ya?, , semua sudah tahu ini BXB a.k.a Yaoi, penulisan radak ngawur, cerita pasaran dan seadanya lagi. Untuk rated aman kok, walaupun saya udah gede, tapi pikiran masih belum jauh-jauh dari anak paud. *kata hyung-deul saya***_

_**Present**_

**Chapter 5**

**~.KrisLayHo.~**

Zhang Yi Xing, 4th grade.

"Yo!, , Xing Xing.!" sapa namja yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Lay bernama lengkap Wu Yi Fan paling demen dipanggil Kris, tapi tidak setinggi sekarang. Dulu hanya selisih sedikit.

"Nama gue Yi Xing. . bukan Yo Xing. . " marah Lay pada tetangganya ini.

"Nggak ngerti bahasa gaul kamu. . kata abang aku yang dari kanada, , itu tuh bahasa gaul . ."

"Bodo amat. . "

Karena tetanggaan dan di satu komplek yang sama, komplek orang-orang China yang ada di korea mereka jadi akrab satu sama lain. Tapi Lay selalu bersikap sok acuh padahal peduli, sok nggak perhatian tapi suka kepikiran, sok biasa aja padahal perhatian luar biasa.

Mereka juga selalu satu sekolah dan ajaibnya lagi*padahal emang rencana author* mereka selalu sekelas.

"Kok kulit kamu putih banget sih, kayak susu. .jangan-jangan kamu mandi susu ya setiap hari?" tanya Kris.

"Ngaco lu,, , itu Cuma buat yeoja. .!" teriak Lay nggak terima.

"Ehh. . gini-gini aku beda setahun sama kamu. .lho. ." jelas Kris kecil-yang pasti nggak bisa dibilang kecil karena ukurannya yang kek raksasa- dan masih polos dan belum terlalu bisa bahasa korea, tapi maksa bahasa korea buat ngomong.

"terus,Maksud lo. .?"

"yah paling nggak kamu panggil Hyung padaku. ."

"Ogah ah. . " jawab Lay sambil pergi ninggalin Kris.

.0.

Kembali ke masa sekarang, Lay yang duduk di bangku kelas 3 SMA, dan masih sekelas dengan Kris. Mungkin sekarang banyak perubahan yang terjadi pada Kris kalau orang itu tidak terlalu dekat, tapi kalau dekat setiap hari perubahan itu tidaklah terasa.

Kris makin tinggi dan makin irit ngomong, dia juga sedikit lebih bijak. Dan hebatnya lagi dia disini 3 tahun menjabat ketua kedisiplinan. Orang yang nggak kenal dia pasti nganggap dia serem tapi tidak dengan Lay, malah bagi Lay, Kris itu orangnya asik aja, diajak apapun asik, kadang-kadang juga punya bakat ngelawak, yah walaupun endingnya yang jadi bahan ketawaan Lay juga.

Tapi tidak dipungkiri juga dalam diri Lay ada sedikit perubahan. Kalau dulu dia sering banget ngacuhin Kris kini gantian dia yang ngomel tapi paling-paling ditanggapi 'oh' sama 'hm' sama Kris. Yang tidak berubah dari dulu adalah perasaan sukanya.

"Mana tuh si Krisdayanto. ..lama banget datengnya. . apa dia makan galah dulu kali ya. . biar nambah tinggi biar bisa terus ngeledekin gue. ." umpat Lay saat dalam kelas dan belum mendapati Kris ada disana.

"Woi. . aLay, , dicariin Suho noh. " panggil temen sekelasnya.

Lay berjalan ke depan kelas dengan malasnya, baru kemaren dia bahas nih orang, udah nongol ajah lagi.

"Mwoya?" tanya Lay setelah ada di depan, ini belum waktunya masuk, jadi masih banyak anak yang baru datang dan tidak disangka Baekhyun dan Dio lagi sengaja atau gimana lewat disana.

"Ecieee yang ketemuan pagi-pagi. ." seru Baekhyun keras banget sampai jadi pusat perhatian yang ada disana, Lay ekspresinya udah mulai nggak nyantai, mau nabokin tuh orang dan jadiin dia danging babi panggang beneran, bukan Cuma nama ajah.

'Mati lu. . Bacon. .' ucap Lay tanpa suara pada baekhyun, dan dia langsung membawa Dio lari dari sana, sebelum nih anak bener-bener marah. Sementara Suho sih seneng-seneng ajah, ternyata sahabat Lay menyetujui kalau dia jadian sama Lay, dia senyum-senyum malu gituh.

"Jadi ada apa?" perkataan Lay membuyarkan lamunan indah Suho.

"Ah iya. .karena Kris belum datang jadi kau saja, nanti sepulang sekolah perkumpulan perangkat kelas diundur jadi jam 3. ." informasi Suho dia juga seorang ketua, kelas sebelah, dan Lay adalah wakil kelas disini.

"Cuma itu? Oke deh. ." Lay mau balik ke bangkunya lagi, tapi segera ditahan Suho.

"Ehh. . ada yang lain sih sebenernya, minggu besok bisa nggak kita hang out, ada film baru, aku sudah ada 2 tiket. . kamu mau nggak datang. .?" pinta Suho.

"Film apaan sih?"

"Film horror, 'Kuntilanak ngesot di jembatan sungai Han". Ujar Suho. *mau dong jadi kuntinya, bisa ke korea*.

"Judulnya norak, Liat nanti deh. ." ucap Lay malas dan kembali ke kelasnya lagi.

"Tapi usahain datang ya?" Suho kok jadi kek orang culun gini sih, kan aslinya nggak begini. Hahh ini kah jatuh Cintrong. Yang jadi pertanyaan disini adalah kenapa Suho yang notabennya bukan pacar Lay. Suka ngajak Lay hangout yang terasa kayak nge-date.

Flashback.

Zhang Yi Xing 2nd grade, high School.

Suho dan Lay kini berada di ruangan rapat seperti biasanya, tapi kali ini sepi karena semuanya sudah pulang dan Kris yang lebih pantas disebut sebagai bodyguard Lay karena selalu ada disampingnya juga sudah pulang. Tinggal mereka berdua saja.

". . .jadi maukah kau menerimaku Zhang Yi Xing ?" sepertinya Suho memang sudah mempersiapkan ini dari lama untuk menembak seorang Lay.

"hahh, , ngomong apa sih?" tanya Lay mulai risih bukannya dia sudah tahu kalau Lay menyukai Kris, kok malah nembak dia.

"Yahh, , aku sudah mempersiapkan ini mempersiapkan segala kemungkinan yang ada. . tidak bisakah kau mulai melupakan Kris dan mencari orang yang lebih baik. ." ujar Suho.

"Kalau begitu mian, aku belum bisa menemukan orang yang lebih baik dari kris. ." Lay hendak pergi meninggalkan Suho, suho yang tidak mau menyerah menarik tangan Lay.

"Tapi, bisakah kau melihatku sedikit saja, aku orang yang menyukaimu sejak kelas 1 . ." jelas Suho.

"Tidak bisakah kau mengerti aku yang menyukai Kris dari kelas 4 SD. ." setelah mengucapkan itu lama tercipta suasana hening.

"Maafkan aku kalau begitu, aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi. . tapi beri aku kesempatan untuk membuat peluang itu ada. .kau mau kan kalau kapan-kapan kita main-main. . " ujar Suho yang mulai mengerti dan mengalah, tapi sepertinya dia tidak akan menyerah.

Itulah kenapa sampai sekarang Suho dan Lay masih bersahabat baik dan suka keluar bareng.

Flashback End.

**.**

"Tadi diomongin apa aja sama tuh si Suho-hyung, , , ?" tanya Baekhyun mulai manas-manasi pembicaraan.

"Gue diajak nonton film minggu ini, kenapa?" tanya balik Lay.

"kencan nih ceritanya. . " goda Luhan.

"Gitu . . kali .."

"Aduh.. Lay ekspresi lo biasa banget, lo bener-bener nggak ada rasa sama suho ya?. . ini tuh tahap awal kalau memang kalian mau melanjutkan. . terus lo bakal dateng?" tanya Xiumin sebagai yang tertua.

"Minnie. . mungkin dia masih berharap sama Kris. . " ujar Luhan.

"Gue udah sering keluar bareng Suho. .!,dan Gue nggak berharap sama Kris , tapi harapan itu memang masih ada kan?" tanya Lay.

"Tapi sekarang Lay-gege musti pilih nggak mungkin kan mempermainkan keduanya. . . antara Suho-hyung atau Kris-ge. . " Dio ikutan ngomong, dan emang dia ada benernya juga.

"Aduh. . Di lu ngomongin gitu ke Lay-gege sudah pasti dia lebih memilih Kris-ge, kalau aku jadi Lay-ge aku juga akan milih si Kris itu ." timpal Baekhyun.

"Kalo elu mah, sukanya mah yang kayak Kris ajah. . " mendengar komen Dio, Baekhyun Cuma nyengir gaje.

**.**

**.**

Lay pulang kerumah, kali ini dia bareng Kris, dan rumah Kris ada di sampingnya tepat Cuma dibatasi pager ajah.

"Kalau dirumah nggak ada makanan lagi, , dateng ajah.. !" ujar Lay kemudian masuk kerumahnya meninggalkan Kris di depan rumahnya, Lay tahu di rumah Kris jarang ada yang masak, dia Cuma tinggal sama abangnya. Ortunya nggak tahu pada kemana. Saat SMP mereka mulai pergi dan Lay nggak pernah lihat lagi.

"DI rumah lo ada makanan?"

"Nggak, adanya nying-nying. . ya adalah, Kalo nggak ada kenapa juga gue nawarin elu. .kok lu jadi somplak sih?" tukas Lay dan kini dia benar-benar masuk dalam rumah. Kris Cuma terkikik geli ajah, Cuma dia yang bisa ngerjain Lay, biasanya Lay yang ngerjain temen-temennya.

"Gitu ajah suka ngambek deh. . okeh ntar malem gue dateng. . nggak perlu bawa apa-apa kan?" tanya Kris.

"Serah lo. .!" teriak Lay dari dalam.

Malamnya.

Lay membukakan pintu karena ada yang mengetuknya dan dia tahu itu pasti Kris, soalnya tepat banget waktunya pas makan malem.

"Abang lo nggak ngikut?"

"Nggak dia lagi keluar sama temennya.. .! gue sendirian dirumah. ."

Setelah itu mereka langsung masuk kedalam.

"Nei Ho. .Zhang-yiyi. ." sapa Kris dalam bahasa canton. Melihat ibu Lay sedang mempersiapkan makanan di meja makan di dekat dapur. Lay juga sedang membantu.

"Nei Ho. .Nei Ho. . " jawab ibu Lay.

"Jangan pake dialek aneh-aneh, nyokap gue orang Changsa. . !" marah Lay.

"Nggak pa-pa Yixing-ah. .mama juga dulu lama tinggal di Hongkong dengan papamu . .mama udah terbiasa dialect canton" ucap eomma Lay bernama lengkap Zhang Liyin.

"Jinjja, , memangnya apa yang ahjuma lakukan di sana?" tanya Kris mencoba berbincang-bincang seperti biasanya kalau dia main kesini pasti dia juga akrab sama eomma Lay.

"Oh ya. . Yixing-ah. . . besok jadwalmu berobat. . mian eomma harus mengambil uang di bank, bisa sendiri kan?" tanya eomma Lay ditengah-tengah makannya.

"Biar aku antar saja! Setelah sepulang sekolah kita kan bareng. ." Kris langsung menawarkan diri. Kasihan kalau ada apa-apa dijalan supaya ada temannya.

"Gue bukan anak kecil dan gue masih bisa sendiri. ."

"Dibanding gue lu tuh masih kecil tahu nggak. ." ngengkel Kris, maksudnya dia ngeledek tubuh Lay yang seukuran yeoja idealnya tapi sayang Lay seorang namja.

"Sudah, ,sudah Yixing. .Yifan kan niatnya baik kok kamu gitu sih. ." lerai sang eomma.

Setelah makan malam, mereka ada di ruangan tv, bertiga sama Zhang-ahjuma, dan appanya Lay sekarang mungkin kerjanya di China dan belum bisa menyusul ke Korea.

"Kau mau menginap disini Yifan-ah?" tanya Zhang ahjuma.

"Kalau saya terserah sih. . kalau sempet nanti pulang, tapi kalau ketiduran disini yah. . aku tidur disini. ." jawab Kris lalu mulai menghadap ke arah tv, Lay asik makan chip dan menonton sinetron kesayangannya. Setelah itu Zhang-ahjumma lagsung menuju ke kamarnya meninggalkan mereka berdua dan mematikan lampu ruangan mereka.

"Yahh. . . kenapa? Kenapa musti bersambung disaat yang nggak paaasss!. " teriak Lay prustasi, Kris langsung maju ke tv dan memasukkan cd.

"Nonton film yuk!" ajak kris.

"darimana tuh film?"

"Ambil dari rumah tadi.. nih popcornnya juga ada. .lengkap sudah"

"Nggak serem kan?. ."

"Kan gue maunya denger lo teriak-teriak kek ahjuma-ahjuma mau beranak.. . "

"Sompret lu!, ganti nggak?" Kris hanya terkikik geli, dan tetep mau ngerjain Lay.

.0.

.0.

Keesokan harinya.

"Kampret emang tuh orang, , udah tahu gue nggak bisa nonton pelem horror malah dipaksa nonton dan akhirnya gue nggak bisa tidur gegara kepikiran. . " rutuk Lay sambil makan makan siangnya dengan brutal.

"Lu ngomongin siapa Lay?" tanya Xiumin yang baik hati dan selalu mendengar keluh kesah Dongsaengnya.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kecengan gue, , si tiang listrik yang menawan dan ganteng tiada tara tapi otaknya radak miring. .!" biasa kalau Lay lagi ngomong depannya muji pasti belakangnya dianjlokin.

"Biar gitu juga lu nggak nyerah kan ngadepin dia?" komen Luhan.

"Ya nggak mungkin lah, Kalau gue nyerah sekarang. . itu artinya jalan yang gue laluin selama ini juga akan terhapus dan tanpa jejak, , jadi yah lanjutin aja. ." ujar Lay.

"Kalo gitu lu musti lebih sabar. ." tambah Xiumin.

Lay hendak menyahuti tuh orang, tapi diurungkan niatnya karena dia melihat Suho yang sedang mendekat kearahnya.

"Annyeong Lay. ." sapa Suho kemudian dia ambil meja di sebelah meja Lay dan temen-temennya. "Oh ya Lay, bagaimana kalau nontonnya nanti ajah, , soalnya minggu aku ada undangan dari rekan bisnis keluarga. . bisa kan?" tanya Suho pada Lay tanpa memperhatikan yang lainnya, padahal Luhan sempet mau nyorakin tapi dibekep sama D.O ma Xiumin.

"Emm. . terserah sih. ." setelah mendengar jawaban dari Lay dia langsung berbalik dan menghabiskan makan siangnya.

"Puahhh. . setdah. . tangan lu pada bau . .!" maki Luhan saat tangan XIumin dan Dio sudah lepas untuk membungkam.

"Sory tadi pagi gue masak pete. ."

"gue habis ngupasin bawang. ." sahut Xiumin menambahi Dio.

"Pantesan. . nggak pingsan aja tadi gua udah untung. ." ujar Luhan. "So. . Lay jadi udah bisa lupain Kris dan mulai nerima Suho nih. .?" tanya Luhan nggak merhatiin mereka berdua lagi, dan agak berbisik di sebelah Lay.

"Siapa yang bilang gue lupain perasaan gue ke Kris. . Suho sama gue Cuma berteman aja kok. .dia udah pernah bilang kalau dia akan sahabatan sama gue dan nggak akan ngomong aneh-aneh lagi. . " beo Lay.

"Ihhh lu PLayboy juga nih. . kesihan Suhonya lo ntar. . masa lu nggak ngerti sih, dia tuh masih pengen deket sama elu, walaupun nggak bisa miliki elu. . . ." ungkap Luhan. Diangguki oleh XIumin yang nggak sengaja ikutan nimbrung.

"hiihh siapa juga yang PLayboy, kalau gue pLayboy mending ya mereka berdua lebih dewasa ketimbang gue lah elu. . pacaran sama anak pLaygroup. .!"

"Sehun bukan anak pLaygroup .. !"

Mereka bertengkar lagi, dan Dio Cuma liatin mereka sambil makan begitupun Xiumin mereka tidak ingin menghentikan pertengkaran aneh dan kekanak-kanakan sebenarnya.

Sepulang sekolah.

Suho udah nunggu-nunggu Lay di depan pintu utama sekolah, dia berada agak jauh di samping kirinya supaya nggak ganggu jalan kalau dia ditengah ntar.

Dia melihat Luhan keluar dari pintu, biasanya Lay itu terkadang juga bareng-bareng sama Luhan sama XIumin, tapi kali ini Luhan sama cowok tinggi kayaknya masih kelas 1 deh menurut pengetahuan Suho, oh ya itu kan temen adeknya.

Tidak lama kemudian muncullah Lay yang berjalan sambil tersenyum memamerkan lesung pipit yang ada di pipi kanannya, itu juga salah satu hal yang bikin Suho kepincut sama nih bocah aLay, yang nggak bisa diem kalo udah ketemu sama anak kelas 2 yang namanya Bekun nggak deh, Baekhyun.

Tapi Senyum indah Lay tidak bisa membuat Suho yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum karena dibelakang Lay sudah ada Kris dan mereka pergi begitu saja tanpa menyadari adanya Suho, dan Lay sepertinya tidak ingat janjinya. Suho merasa dirinya sangat menyedihkan, apa dia harus berhenti dan mulai move on.

"Suho-hyung . ." suara yang sangat charm ini, Suho sangat mengenalnya. Dan benar saja Kyungsoo sudah ada disampingnya.

"Ah .. Kyungsoo-ah, . aku pasti sekarang terlihat menyedihkan ya?" tanya Suho, dia tahu dia memang menyedihkan, tapi karena ini adalah Kyungsoo, orang yang dipercayanya semenjak Kyungsoo masuk ke sekolah ini.

"Setahuku Lay-ge itu bukan orang yang keras hatinya, jadi suatu saat jika kau bisa menyentuh hatinya kau mungkin bisa mendapatkannya. ..", perkataan Kyungsoo yang satu ini, dan banyak yang lainnya juga selalu berhasil membuat Suho bertahan pada perasaannya. Sepertinya Kyungsoo orang yang mendukungnya, tapi Kyungsoo tidak sedikitpun mencampuri perasaan Lay, dia hanya bisa membuat orang berjuang, maklum dia salah satu siswa pilihan yang menjadi Anggota Konseling siswa. Xiumin juga pernah ada di anggota ini tapi semenjak kelas 3 dia memberhentikan tugasnya.

**.**

**.**

"Apa kau akhir-akhir ini banyak fikiran? Sepertinya tubuhmu mulai melemah. ." ujar uisanim yang sedang memeriksa Lay, dia adalah dokter kepercayaan Lay. Selain karena dia orang China juga, dia orang yang sangat cerdas dan bisa diandalkan.

"Tidak juga, aku merasa baikan, , tidak ada yang menggangguku. . aku tidak merasakan sakit . ." ujar Lay, dia mencoba lebih sopan kalau sudah bersama orang lain apalagi yang dihormatinya.

Mereka jalan-jalan sebentar habis berobat biasa refreshing, Lay menerawang langit sore sebentar, dia mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Kok kayaknya ada yang dia lupakan. Tapi kayaknya nggak penting juga deh yaudah dia lanjutin aja jalan disamping Kris.

Sampai di pinggir jalan mata Lay langsung bisa menangkap sosok Luhan yang sedang berada di dalam café dan terlihat jelas dari luar. Dia menyeringai sebentar kemudian mengajak Kris.

"Gangguin orang pacaran yuk!" tanpa menolak Kris yang ditarik tangannya langsung ngikut ajah.

Tanpa aba-aba mereka langsung masuk dan langsung duduk di depan mereka berdua yang lagi asik ngobrol. Lay malah sempet pesen makanan sama minuman sebelum memberi penjelasan.

"Hun, bayarin yah.. !" ujarnya tersenyum manis, sambil mengeluarkan lesung andalannya.

"udah dateng nggak diundang, minta dibayarin lagi. . " komen Sehun.

"Yaelah, duit lo nggak akan habis Cuma gegara nraktir gue sama Kris doang . . itung-itung ini Pe-Je nya, ,"alesan Lay.

"Jadi kalian pacaran? Sejak kapan?" tanya Kris beruntun, karena dia nggak pernah denger dari Lay.

Sehun mulai menjelaskan ke Kris, sejak kapan mereka jadian sementara Lay malah asik natap Luhan sambil menyeringai imut miliknya. Luhan yang radak sewot ditatap kayak begitu akhirnya mulai angkat bicara.

"Ngapain lu ngeliat gue kek begitu? Naksir lu sama gue. . sory lu telat gue udah resmi ma Sehun. ." ujar Luhan sewot, dan Lay mengernyitkan dahinya dan menghentikan aksinya.

"Ihh sorry juga ya,,, gue nggak mau sama ratu kecantikan kek lu. ." mendengar jawaban Lay, Luhan mulai jengah dan Sehun,Kris langsung menghadap pada Lay. "Eh ya kalian kepengen tahu nggak, kenapa nih orang cantik banget.. eh nggak deh yang itu gue juga nggak tahu, yang gue maksud adalah kenapa gue manggil dia ratu kecantikan itu karena—"

"Lay udah ah. . maluu!"

"Nggak papa Lay-hyung cerita ajah. . !"

"Jangan Sehunna"

"Hyung aku pengen tahu,!"

"Tapi aku nggak pengen ngasih tahu. .!"

"Tapi yang ngasih tahu kan Lay-hyung, ya biarin ajah!"

"Itukan menyangkut aku jadi harus ada ijinku ..!"

Kris memperhatikan keluar jendela, dan tanpa sengaja matanya menemukan sosok kakaknya yang cantik walaupun dalam tubuh seorang namja.

"Eh, Lay tuh ada abang gue, gue pulang duluan ya . .Sehun, Luhan gue pulang duluan. . makasih minumannya.."pamit Kris sambil berdiri hendak pergi Hun-Han pun menghentikan kegiatan pertengkaran nggak pentingnya itu.

"Oh ya Lay hati-hati dijalan ya!" teriak kris dari pintu.

"Eh, yang pergi kan elu, , harusnya gue yang bilang begitu ..!" bales Lay sambil teriak juga.

"Kalian pacaran?" tanya Sehun polos. Lay langsung memincingkan matanya.

"Xiao Lu, , kasih tahu nih bocah Tk bahwa ada pertanyaan yang nggak boleh dipertanyakan yaitu hubungan gue sama Kris. ."gumam Lay.

"Terus kalian itu pacaran nggak sih?" Sehun masih nggak ngerti dan masih penasaran.

"Sehunna, mereka itu HTS, , jadi jangan dipertanyakan percuma juga. ." tenang Luhan dan akhirnya Sehun mengerti dan Lay menautkan keningnya. Dia yang tidak paham dengan apa yang diucapkan Luhan.

"Oohh bilang dong, yaudah terusin tadi yang mau cerita tentang Luhan-hyung. ."

"Huuna, kok kamu tetep maksa sih, jangan ya soalnya aku belom mau kasih tahu. .!"

CUP

Luhan mengecup sebentar bibir Sehun supaya dia melupakan permintaannya, agak malu juga apalagi dihadapan Lay.

Sehun diam sebentar. Sebelum akhirnya. .

CUP. .

"Xiao Lu diam bentar aja ya?" ujar Sehun gantian dia yang bujuk Luhan supaya diem ajah soalnya dia kepengen tahu.

"Asem lu pada, mau pamer di depan gue. . udah jangan kissing-kissing depan gue. .Cheesy tahu nggak.. " ujar Lay yang merasa diiming-iming dan merasa dikacangi juga.

Setelah Luhan diam, Lay mulai bercerita walaupun terkadang radak dilebih-lebihkan ceritanya yang bikin Luhan malu setengah hidup.

Inside Lay's Story.

Waktu itu Lay, Luhan, Xiumin, Dio sama Baekhyun lagi lihat-lihat ke dalam sebuah gedung broadcast. Lay dan Baekhyun sengaja misah karena mereka tahu ada lomba yang diadakan disini.

Ada seorang yeoja yang sepertinya sedang marah dan membuang nomor pesertanya ke lantai, dan kejadian itu diketahui oleh Lay dan Baekhyun, jadi mereka ambil tuh nomor peserta dan membawanya.

"Baek, jadi nggak nih kita ngerjain mereka, ,?"

"Jadi dong. !"

"Siapa ya?. . jangan Xiumin-ge deh nggak tega gue. ."

"Iya, jangan Dio juga. . kesian dia orangnya polos. ."

"Berarti yang tersisa Cuma Luhan dong. .!"

"Ahhh! Tepat banget, selain dia asik dikerjain. Kita lihat apa dia bisa memenangkan ini. .?" tantang Baekhyun, Lay sepertinya menyetujui ide itu. Dan mereka berdua balik ke temennya yang udah nunggu di bangku penonton.

"Xiao Lu, ikut kita bentar yuk!" panggil Lay. Luhan pun menurut saja.

Sesampainya di belakang panggung Luhan yang hanya mengenakan celana selutut berwarna biru muda dan kaos putih biasa langsung dipinjami rompi yang dipakai Baekhyun dan sudah dipasang nomor peserta yang tadi.

"Nomor 19. ." terdengar panggilan dari microfon sepertinya itu MC, Baekhyun dengan segera memakaikan eyeliner yang selalu dibawanya, dia memakaikannya pada Luhan dengan tipis, karena mata Luhan kan tidak sesipit dirinya yang perlu banyak eyeliner.

Sementara Lay entah kenapa dia membawa penjepit rambut dan menjepitnya di rambut sebelah kanan Luhan.

"Kalian ngapain sih?" Luhan Cuma bisa merem sambil kebingungan. Setelah selesai dia didorong untuk melewati gorden hitam.

Setelah melewatinya yang Luhan lihat sekarang hanya cahaya putih terang, banyak audience, dan ada 3 orang yang duduk dengan tatapan mengintimidasi di depannya. Dan satu hal yang dia ketahui dia kini ada di panggung, tapi dia tidak tahu ini untuk apa.

"Annyeong. ." sapa salah seorang juri.

"Ah, ne Annyeong. " jawab Luhan malu-malu, tapi sambil tersenyum manis.

"Namanya siapa. .?"

"Luhan, Xi Luhan. ."

"Ohh. . Zhong guo ren ma? (orang china?). .tapi hangul mu bagus banget malah. ." mendengar ucapan juri, Luhan Cuma ngangguk ajah.

Semua juri langsung melihat penampilan Luhan dari atas kebawah, sampai beberapa kali dan itu sempat membuat Luhan merasa risih.

"Ahh agak jarang juga ya, seorang yang berambut pendek dan memakai celana terlihat sangat feminim. ." komen juri di tengah.

"Aku mengerti konsep yang dia usung, mungkin banyak yang berfikir menjadi feminim adalah memiliki rambut panjang dan memakai rok tapi dia mau membuktikan bahwa orang yang berambut pendek pun bisa. ." sahut juri di sebelah kanan.

"yah dibalik tomboy yang ditampilkan didalamnya tersimpan sikap feminimnya. . konsep yang jarang tapi itu sangat bagus. ." sakut juri di kiri, Luhan Cuma melihat ke audience dan nggak ngerti apapun yang dikatain sama mereka bertiga, dia menemukan keempat temannya sedang dadah-dadah kearahnya dari bangku penonton.

"Jadi apa kemampuanmu?"

Luhan bingung.

"Emm aku bisa dance dan nyanyi, tapi hari ini suaraku agak kurang bagus jadi aku akan dance saja. ."ujar Luhan, dari apa yang dia dapat adalah ini kontes pencarian bakat.

Sekarang berganti ke sesi pertanyaan.

Sampailah pada acara yang terakhir. Yaitu pengumuman pemenang.

End Lay story.

"Biar aku tebak, pasti Lulu menang, , tapi apa nggak ada yang curiga. ."

"Itulah pointnya, ketahuan sih pastinya. Tapi gue dan Baekhyun langsung maju buat belain Lulu dan mereka kalah telak, , akhirnya piala tetep kita bawa dan Luhan tetep menang walaupun sudah ketahuan namjanya. . ." lanjut Lay sambil ketawa nista.

Sehun langsung menatap wajah Luhan yang sekarang merah malu, Sehun langsung mengelus-elus pipi Luhan, membuat Lay yang melihatnya ingin enyah seketika dari sana sekarang juga dari pada liat anak kecil yang udah nggak kecil lagi pacaran.

**.**

Setelah Lay keluar dari café dan membawa beberapa cake yang dia pesan, dia segera pulang saja daripada lama-lama disana.

"Kok kayaknya ada yang kelupaan tapi apa ya?. . "Lay tetap mengingat-ingat sepanjang jalan, tapi karena sudah lelah dan tidak bisa ingat sedikitpun, yaudah dia sudahi saja daripada ntar dia kelaparan karena energinya habis untuk mengingat-ingat. Mending nggak usah inget.

"Pulang, terus ngajak kris main ah!" dengan enteng Lay langsung berjalan pulang.

Di tempat lain.

"Lay lu bener-bener nggak akan dateng tapi kenapa gue tetep kekeh nunggu lu disini ya?" Suho duduk dengan gelisahnya sebenarnya dia udah tahu dan nggak kepengen ke tempat ini, tapi nggak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba dia ada disini.

Dia sudah ada di depan gedung bioskop.

"Apa karena judulnya norak ya dia nggak mau dateng?.dan apa dia ngelupain janjinya ."

"Jun Ma Ho. .!" Suho yang mendengarnya langsung tahu siapa itu, satu-satunya yang memanggilnya seaneh itu adalah saudara sepupunya.

"Tao, namaku Joonmyun-hyung .. bukan Jun Ma Ho. .!" benar Suho, Tao Cuma nyengir panda.

"itu nama chinamu. . " bohong Tao.

"Memangnya aku tidak tahu itu kan karena pronounsation koreamu payah. . kau jadi sering di bully dan dibikin nangis kan?"

"Tapi aku inikan juga didi-mu . .kan?. " ujar Tao. "Wah tiket film. . ada 2 kenapa tidak masuk saja hyung. . ayo aku temani. !". ajak Tao setelah melihat ada 2 tiket di tangan Suho, sebenarnya Suho ingin cerita kalau dia sedang nunggu seseorang. Tapi percuma dia tidak akan datang. Jadi dia biarkan Tao yang menemaninya.

**.**

"Huwaaa. .. gege kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau tadi yang kau tonton itu film serem. .huweeee. . " Tao nangis jejeritan di depan setelah selesai nonton filmnya dan Suho Cuma bisa menenangkan sambil mengelus punggungnya, takut dia dikira ngapa-ngapain anak orang.

"Kau main narik-narik aja, nggak dilihat tiketnya untuk apa?". Gumam Suho, tetep ngelihat keadaan sekitar dengan senyuman hangatnya supaya nggak dikira orang pervert. "Nanti aku harus bilang apa sama Huang-ahjuma kalau kamu nagis gini? Sudah cup-cup ya. ." tanya Suho sekalian menenangkannya.

"Kalau mau aku nggak nangis lagi beliin aku boneka panda yang super gede yang kulihat di toko kemaren. ." ujar Tao sebenarnya modus.

"Yee. . itu mah mau lu. . ."ujar Suho sambil menoyor kepala Tao dengan lembutnya, dan Tao hanya tersenyum.

"Kalau es krim mau?" saran Suho. Tao mengangguk lagi dan mengajak Suho pulang.

Seenggaknya dengan datangnya Tao hari ini bisa melupakan rasa kecewanya terhadap Lay.

.

"Baekkie, sudah kita pertimbangkan permintaanmu, dan kita mengundurkan jadwal pernikahanmu. ." Nyonya Park, hari ini sudah mengosongkan jadwalnya dan sengaja mengursi segala persiapan pernikahan anaknya.

"Jeongmalyo? Nyonya- eh eomma. . "

"Nde, biar kami yang urus, kau hanya harus bersekolah seperti biasa dan bersiap-siap saja. ." Baekhyun mengangguk senang mengiyakan semua instruksi mertuanya ehhmm calon mertuanya sih sebenernya. Ahhh akhrinya waktu yang diharapkan selama ini datang juga, kalau hari ini bisa ditunda mungkinkah suatu saat bisa dibatalkan, tapi ntar kesian Chanyeolnya dong.

"Nde pokoknya minggu besok, kita akan melaksanakannya. . "

"Apa? Jadi Cuma diundur 2 hari doang? Emh maksudku Cuma diundur dua hari saja?"

"Iya, kalau terlalu lama, kami tidak akan bisa melaksanakan seluruh pekerjaan yang sudah kami tinggalkan selama ini. . nanti juga malah membuang-buang waktu, , "ujar nyonya Park sambil tetep sibuk melakukan ini itu yang Baekhyun nggak ngerti sama sekali.

"Baiklah, , saya akan berusaha yang terbaik . " ujar Baekhyun melas dan segera keluar ruangan.

Setelah sampai di kamarnya Baekhyun yang sudah disiapkan, dan sekarang sudah dihias khas orang mau kawinan dia langsung rebahan dan meratapi nasibnya lagi.

'Kalau gue dulu milih tetep hidup miskin dan nggak tahu apa-apa,, gimana gue sekarang ya? Pasti gue sekarang lagi hang-out sama Kyungsoo sama Lay-hyung dan lainnya. ' pikir Baekhyun sambil membayangkannya.

Hpnya terasa bergetar dan ternyata Luhan yang menelponnya. Biasanya jam segini mereka akan merundingkan hal bersama, dan menurut pengamatan Baekhyun pasti mereka akan menanyakan apa alasan Baekhyun nggak masuk hari ini.

Kalau dia jujur saat ini apa akan baik-baik saja, atau dia tetep bersikap biasa dan seakan nggak terjadi apa-apa dan temennya nggak boleh tahu.

Tapi yang paling penting sekarang diangkat apa nggak.

Dia Cuma melihat hp itu berkedip-kedip, tapi dia masih ragu untuk menerimanya.

.

.

Tbc,. . .

Ahhhh mian kalau ini bener-bener cerita terpayah, habis bikinnya agak nggak sepenuh hati juga. .kalau yang bias abaca ff pasti tahu bagaimana tulisan itu dibuat dengan hati atau tidak . .ehehe.

Chap depan Baekyeol. Pastinya. . tapi beneran akan luammmma pake banget. .

Gomawo semuanya yang sudah baca sekali lagi dan mian nggak bisa bales satu-satu. . tapi review kalian sangat membangun. Sampai jumpa di bulan mei . *atau sebelum itu*

Pay-pay review ne?.. *tebar kisseu. .#semua muntah.


	6. Chapter 6

**Something about love 6**

_**-shee-**_

_**Warning : apa ya?, , semua sudah tahu ini BXB a.k.a Yaoi, penulisan radak ngawur, cerita pasaran dan seadanya lagi. Untuk rated aman kok, walaupun saya udah gede, tapi pikiran masih belum jauh-jauh dari anak paud.**_

Annyeong semuanya, , , pasti ini lama pake banget. . yang nunggu udah pasti lumutan ekekek, maap ya bukannya saya sengaja. Hanya saja prosedur kehidupan*ecie* menyuruh saya untuk menghentikan aktifitas ini sebentar. Dan yang saya nyesel kenapa saya tidak memulai saat saya dulu dalam waktu senggang, kenapa baru publish dalam keadaan mepet gini. Tapi tenang mulai sekarang mungkin agak longgaran.

Okeh, bacotan saya mulai nggak jelas, tapi ini karena aku kangen bangeeet sama dunia fanfict dan para reader yang lucu-lucu ples kece .Padahal janjinya kemarin, ini chap baekyeol, tapi kenyataannya disni mblarah kemana-mana. .

.

.

Story begin here.

**Baekyeol**

Hari jum'at tepatnya 2 hari sebelum hari paling bersejarah dalam kehidupan seorang Byun Baekhyun yang akan menanggalkan marganya yang menurutnya kece itu menjadi marga bangsawan yang menurutnya biasa ajah dan nggak akan cocok dengan namanya itu, Park. Yups coba aja ucapin Park Baekhyun ihh aneh pake banget itulah yang dipikirkan Baekhyun saat ini, tapi itulah perjanjiannya supaya Baekhyun bisa ada di keluarga ini.

Dia hanya menatap dari jendelanya kegiatan dibawah sana, banyak yang berlalu-lalang datang silih berganti untuk mengurusi pesta mereka. Maunya Baekhyun sih nggak usah pesta-pestaan lah, diadain secara rahasia ajah dan hanya orang-orang terdekat saja, semacam kawi siri begitu. Tapi nyonya Park si penggila party itu nggak mungkin ngebiarin hal terpenting bagi anak satu-satunya berjalan biasa ajah.

"Emak gue kemana ini?. . masa iya gue kek orang dipingit begini nggak boleh keluar nggak boleh bantuin dan nggak boleh masuk sekolah. . ntar gue jelasin apa sama sohib-sohib gue . ." rutuk Baekhyun berharap ada seseorang yang mendengarnya, pada akhirnya dia nggak ngasih kabar apa-apa sama yang lainnya.

"Nih kalo gue jadi rapunzel gue udah kabur dari kemaren ini. ." mungkin Baekhyun pikir keadaannya sekarang ini tidak jauh beda dengan pilem-pilem berbi yang dulu waktu kecil suka dia tonton karena nggak ngarti yah dia tonton ajah tapi malah jadi kebiasaan, tapi untung ajah nggak ada satu temenpun yang tahu akan kebiasaan Baekhyun masa kecil dulu yang terkesan malu-maluin.

"Baekkie. .!" tiba-tiba dari pintu masuk ada 2 orang yang memanggilnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan dan mata sembab yang nggak bisa di sembunyikan kalau mereka habis nangis.

Mereka adalah kedua orang tua Baekhyun.

"Mamaaaa!" Baekhyun berlari ke pelukan kedua orang tuanya dengan sedih campur bahagia.

PLETAK.

"Aw. . wae ah kenapa malah menjitakku?"

"Sejak kapan kau panggil mama?, bukannya biasanya di panggil eomma. ."ucap eomma Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun Cuma nyegir gaje kayaknya dia ketularan Chanyeol deh panggil mama.

Appa Baekhyun langsung saja keluar dan membiarkan Baekhyun curhat sama ibunya. Dan dia malah nyari bapaknya Chanyeol yang emang temen dia sejak kecil. Nggak tega juga melihat anak satu-satunya yang sepertinya merasa kesepian dan terpaksa ada disini.

"Baekkie betah kan disini?"

"Yang bikin nggak betah itu Cuma satu nggak ada mama, , dan satu lagi lidahku terasa kelu musti ngomong bahasa alien yang katanya sopan itu, ,"

"kalau yang satu itu, aku rasa itu baik untukmu. Maafin eomma sama appa ya? Selalu ngasih contoh yang buruk buat kamu, sampe kamu ngerasa asing sama bahasa formal kayak gini ." ujar sang eomma sambil mengelus-ngelus rambut lembut Baekhyun yang mirip appanya. "Eh, kamu tahu nggak sebenarnya appa kamu itu keturunan orang kaya, makanya dia temennya tuan Park yang kaya raya. Tapi appamu punya pendirian sendiri dan nggak cocok sama keluarga besarnya akhirnya dia keluar dari sana dan sampai akhirnya ketemu eomma. . dan menghasilkan kamu ini. ." jelasnya.

"Emang aku apa? Barang produksi ? pake dihasilkan segala. ." eommanya menoyor kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang sambil terkekeh.

"Harusnya kalau appamu itu tetep pada keluarganya mungkin kamu akan jadi seseorang yang lebih sopan dari sekarang tuan muda. ."

"Kalau appa ada di keluarganya ya nggak akan ada aku lah, soalnya nggak ketemu eomma. ."

"O iya ya. ."

.

.

"Biasanya dia paling seneng sama hari Jum'at tapi tetep aja dia nggak masuk hari ini. . BeBaek gue kangen elu. .. " teriak Lay dan bikin seluruh kantin jadi natap dia soalnya ganggu ajah.

"Di, lu kemaren disuruh ke rumahnya gimana?" Xiumin lalu bertanya pada Dio.

"Nggak boleh sama eomma . . jadi nggak jadi kesana deh. ." sahut Dio sambil tetep nyeruput jus mangganya.

"Nggak boleh emak lu apa lu ada urusan lain?" tanya Lay sambil interogasi Dio.

"Maksudnya apa sih hyung?" Dio ngerasa agak risih.

"Tadi pagi gue lihat lu sama si Jongin berangkat bareng, ada hubungan apa lu sama dia?" mendengar pernyataan Lay, Dio langsung dapet tatapan gratis dari seluruh geng-nya yang ada disana, Xiumin bahkan sampai ninggalin makanannya. Luhan yang tadi ngecengin tampang sama anak-anak di kantin pun kini ikut natap ke Dio.

"Masa Cuma karena berangkat bareng langsung di judgment pacaran sih?, Lay-hyung aja yang setiap hari berangkat bareng kris hyung nggak pacaran . ." ujar dio beralasan.

"maksud lo apa, kok lo gitu sih?" Lay langsung pergi dari sana. Semuanya minta penjelasan pada Dio.

"Nggak usah natap kayak gitu, iya aku minta maaf. Dan akan gue jelasin. iye gue pacaran sama si Jongin. .puas kalian. ."

"Kite sih nggak masalah, masalahnya itu ada pada Baekhyun sahabat lu. Lu tega ngebiarain Jongin jadi bulan-bulanannya si Baekhyun. Dan lu manfaatin tidak masuknya Baekhyun buat jadian sama jogging. .eh jongin. " nasehat Xiumin .

"Bukan manfaatin, Cuma kejadian itu terjadi begitu ajah kemaren, beneran hyung. ."jelas Dio. "Yaudah deh, aku mau nyusul Lay-hyung dulu mau minta maaf. ."pamit Dio pada dua orang hyungnya.

Diem sebentar setelah ditinggal Dio, sampai akhirnya Xiumin membuka pertanyaan untuk Luhan.

"Lu, kemaren sama Sehun lagi?"

"Iye, nape emang?"

"Asik ya si Sehun biarpun orangnya mudaan ketimbang elu, tapi orangnya asik. ."

"ntar, lu nggak lagi naksir si Sehun kan?"

"Nggak lah, gue Cuma iri sama kalian ajah, biarpun sama-sama kekanak-kanakan tapi nyambung dan ortu lo ngerestuin. ."

"Siapa bilang, gue belum ngomong sama bonyok gue kalau gue punya cowok. ."

"heh Lo backstreet. .?"

.

.

"Lay-hyung. . . ane mau minta—"

"Su, lu ngapain ada disini?" baru aja Dio mau nyusul Lay ke atap tapi dia langsung mengurungkan niatnya karena melihat ada Lay dan Suho disana sedang ngobrol, dan dio memutuskan untuk medengarkannya saja, siapa tahu ada kabar baik tentang hubungan mereka yang nggak jelas sama sekali.

"Eh, Lay. . nggak ini Cuma lagi nenangin diri aja. ." jawab Suho salting, soalnya yang bikin dia nggak tenang malah dateng ke dia.

"Nenangin diri dari apa ?" tanya Lay mulai mendekat.

"Bu, Bukan dari apa-apa .." Suho menjauhi Lay, nggak mungkin kan dia bilang kalau dia lagi nenangin diri dan menjauh dari Lay, orangnya ada didepan langsung gini juga.

"Ngaku, lo habis diputusin cewek ya muka lo kusut gitu? Atau lo habis di tolak cewek? Atau ada seseorang yang nggak nepatin janjinya ke elu?" tanya Lay dengan wajah watadosnya. Suho langsung berbalik natap Lay serius.

"Bener karena itu ya? Emang siapa orangnya? Tega banget sih dia!"

"Orangnya itu elu Lay, elu yang ngelupain janji. ." Suho segera pergi dari hadapan Lay, meninggalkannya dalam kebingungan.

"Gue? Emangnya gue janji apaan sampai gue lupain? Apa gue se-pelupa itu?" hahh Lay juga sudah mulai lupa kalau dia pelupa.

"Sorry di gue nggak lihat. ." ujar Suho saat menabrak Dio yang mau masuk. Setelah Suho pergi Dio masuk mau menemui Lay.

"Jadi kemaren gege lupa lagi, kasihan suho-hyung lho kalau begitu. ." Suara Dio mengagetkan Lay.

"Emang gue janji apa sama dia Di?" tanya Lay malah tanya, yang janjian siapa yang inget siapa.

"Aku nggak mau ikut campur kali ini, soalnya ini urusan kalian. ." setelah mengucapkan itu Dio langsung pergi.

"Yang minta lo ngurusin urusan gue juga siapa?. . perasaan kagak ada. .!"cibir Lay. "Kok lu, tahu banget sih perasaan si Suho ketimbang gue. . ?" gumamnya sendiri.

"Oh ya Lay-gege aku mau minta maaf, maafin aku ya udah berkata kasar sama gege. . . tapi tolong jangan beritahu Baek lewat telpon atau langsung, biar dia tahu dari aku ajah. .!" pesen Dio. Lay Cuma manggut-manggut.

.

.

"Katanya aku masih diperbolehkan masuk ke sekolah tetapi kenapa aku tidak boleh masuk sampai hari senin?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol dan di ruangan itu sedang ada Nyonya Park dan tuan sedang asik minum teh.

"Kata Chanyeol kau masih perlu banyak istirahat karena terlalu banyak mengingat pelajaranmu disini." Mendengar jawaban Nyonya Park yang tiba-tiba ikut menjawab padahal Baekhyun kan tanyanya ke Chanyeol, kini dia langsung mendeathglare Chanyeol karena telah berkata aneh-aneh tentangnya, jangan-jangan izinnya tidak masuk sekolah juga alasan aneh yang dia buat.

"Tidak, eomma-nim saya masih baik-baik saja disini, semua pelajaran sudah bisa saya terima dengan baik. Semua berkat eomma-nim yang memperbolehkan saya bertemu dengan eomma. . dia mengajari saya lebih baik dari siapapun. . " jelas Baekhyun,membuat Chanyeol melongo, Baekhyun nggak lagi kesambet kan, dia mengucapkan kalimat formal yang sangat panjang.

Chanyeol langsung menarik Baekhyun dan membisikinya. "Baek, katanya kamu alergi sama kata-kata begituan?"bisik chanyeol.

Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun malah tersenyum dengan manisnya dan bikin chanyeol langsung salting.

"Ah nde, aku tahu eomma mu memang orang yang paling baik dan orang paling pengertian di dunia ini. ." sahut nyonya Park.

"Ya, saking pengertiannya dia juga sampai bisa membawa Joonie, keluar dari keluarganya. ." sahut tuan Park. Baekhyun langsung tercekat mendengar pernyataan itu.

"Joonie itu, appa?" tanya Baekhyun. Dengan diamnya berarti Tuan park mengiyakannya.

"jangan dipikirkan Baekkie. ., ini tidak seperti semuanya salah ibumu. Hanya saja appamu punya pilihan sendiri dan pilihannya itu adalah eommamu . tenang saja yeobo tidak bermaksud menyalahkan ibumu, sudahlah jangan dipikirkan. ." tenang nyonya park, sebenernya Baekhyun sih nggak mempermasalahkan ini. Hanya saja dia ingin tahu banyak tentang masa lalu orang tuanya.

Yah masa lalu yang sampai membuat dia harus berjodoh dengan cowok keren ples tajir yang bernama Chanyeol dan yang anehnya lagi malah disetujui oleh pihak keduanya.

"Chanyeol, bawa Baekkie ke kamarnya!" suruh ibunya, dan Chanyeol langsung menurut. Dia segera menuntun Baekhyun untuk ke kamar mereka berdua.

**.**

"Hey, tidak biasanya kau murung seperti ini, mana senyuman konyolmu itu. . ayolah jangan bersedih nanti tidak akan ada cewek yang nembak kamu lho. . " hibur Chanyeol, dia tidak tahu apa-apa asal nyeblak aja. =.= *kayaknya kebalik*

"Yeol, emangnya ada cewek yang dengan senang hati nerima kalau cowoknya ternyata punya cowok. ." jawab Baekhyun dengan dingin, dan Chanyeol baru sadar kalau dia bodoh. Gimana dia bisa lupa kalau lusa Baekhyun sudah jadi miliknya. Mungkin tidak untuk selamanya tapi seenggaknya itu ikatan yang sah kan?.

Mereka duduk-duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Baek, kamu pikir ini Cuma mainan bagiku?"

"Gue udah tahu semua rencana elo yeol. .salah lo juga "

"Baek. .. "

.. .oo0oo.. .

Waktu pulang sekolah.

Lay, Chen dan Xiumin sedang berjalan pulang bareng, kali ini Lay maksa buat pulang bareng mereka walaupun dengan resiko harus dikacangi. Dia nggak mau pulang bareng Kris karena dia nggak mau nyakitin Suho lagi. Dia udah inget semua salahnya dan janjinya juga.

'Ntar, ntar kok gue jadi peduli ama perasaan tuh orang sih. . terserah dia dong mau benci apa nggak sama gue, kalau dia benci gue kan bagus berarti nggak ada yang halangin gue buat deketin Kris. ..eh tapi nggak bisa gitu juga habis dia kan baik. .tapi apa perduli gue. .tapi ntar jadi nyalahin gue . .tapi. .' dalam hati Lay terus berperang sendiri antara sisi baik dan sisi buruknya.

Xiumin yang melihat Lay sedang melamun sendiri berasa pengen ngerjain ajah.

"ya kan Lay?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Maaf apa tadi,? Aku tidak mendengarkan. ." kaget Lay.

"tapi bo'ong, jangan ngelamun ahh!" ingat Xiumin . "Menurut lo gimana, soal Dio sama Kai?" tanya Xiumin membuka pembicaraan, Chen dengan terpaksa ikut mendengarkan.

"Kalau gue mah terserah dia, gue juga bukan emaknya ngelarang-pun nggak ngaruh buat dia, tapi yang bikin gue heran kenapa Baekhyun udah kayak emaknya dia pake ngelarang-larang. tahu gue, kalau dia sama emaknya dio itu bagaikan pinang dibelah dengan garisan, dan sifat mereka juga bener-bener mirip, tapi nggak harus jadiin Baekhyun emak kan?. ." cerita Lay panjang lebar.

"Nggak capek ya ngomong panjang gitu?" tanya Chen polos.

"Kalo dia udah biasa, biarin ajah. .tinggal dengerin. ." sahut Xiumin .

"Kampret lu berdua, malah ngacangin gua. .!" ngambek Lay karena lihat Xiumin lagi bisik-bisikan sama Chen.

Setelah minta maaf mereka berjalan beriringan lagi, sambil sesekali ngobrol yah walaupun yang paling banyak ngoceh endingnya pasti Lay lagi.

"Eh, Chen katanya lu orang paling pinter se-sekolah ya?" tanya Lay, dia mau mastiin gossip yang selama ini dia denger.

"Nggak segede itu juga kali jangkauannya, paling-paling Cuma karena nilaiku cukup baik dikelas saja. .jadi mereka melebih-lebihkan. ." jawabnya santai. Perlu kalian ketahui yang dimaksud nilai cukup baik disini adalah 9 keatas, itu artinya hampir sempurna. Emang sompret tuh orang, segitu dibilang cukup.

"Terus kabar yang kamu dibully kakak kelas itu juga bener?" tanya Lay menginterogasi kayaknya dia bener-bener ketularan Dio.

"Nggak itu bukan kakak kelas, soalnya seluruh kelas 3 udah aku tanya semua tapi mereka memang benar-benar nggak tahu soal ini. ." sahut Xiumin padahal yang ditanya kan Chen.

"Terus tersangka utama pastinya temen seangkatan elu, siapa ya? Yang ranking 2 di seluruh kelas 2 siapa emang?" tanya Lay.

"Do Kyungsoo." Jawab Chen.

Lay mulai mikir lagi. Dia mulai ngebayangin seorang Do Kyungsoo ngelakuin hal jahat kayak nge-bully, tapi kayaknya nggak mungkin deh. Muka kalem dan nggak tegaan gitu?, liat anak kecil nangis aja nggak bisa. Apa lagi nge-bully orang.

"Lu curiga sama Dio?" tanya Xiumin .

"Hampir, tapi kagak jadi ah, orangnya juga kayak begitu. ." ujar Lay. "Terus yang ke-3?" tanyanya lagi, heran yang punya masalah siapa yang ribet siapa. Maunya apa sih Lay ini. Inilah yang dinamakan solidaritas mungkin. Kalau salah satu punya masalah yang lainnya tidak akan segan untuk membantu menyelesaikan sampai tuntas bahkan.

"Park Chanyeol" jawab Chen.

Sampailah mereka di sebuah jalan depan supermarkaket, Xiumin pun jadi ingat sesuatu jadi dia masuk untuk membeli beberapa kebutuhannya, 'menyisakan' Lay dan Chen yang menunggunya.

"Kok lu nekat banget sih nembak Xiumin -hyung?" tanya Lay beda lagi topiknya. Mungkin mumpung nggak ada orangnya kali ya, jarang banget dia ada kesempatan ngomong sama bocah ini.

Chen sweatdrop.

"Emang kenapa? Kami udah kenal sejak aku kelas 1 smp kok. ." jelas Chen.

"Lho, bukannya kalian baru kenal baru-baru ini?" setahu Lay Xiumin ceritanya nggak begitu deh.

"Nggak, aku emang udah sayang dia dari dulu . . tapi aku takut sama orangtuanya saja. Dan baru-baru ini kami berpacaran . . " jawabnya.

"Oh gitu ya. . " gumamnya. "Eh Chen pamitin Xiumin -hyung ya, aku mau pulang duluan. .!, oh ya tenang aja karena kamu pacarnya Xiumin -hyung, berarti kamu juga temenku. Dan aku bakal bantuin kamu buat ngebuktiin siapa yang udah ngebully kamu. . .!" pesan Lay. "akan gue selidikin orang yang namanya Chanyeol itu. .!"

"Tapi—"

...oo0oo...

"Chanyeol, persiapan sudah hampir selesai besok sabtu kamu langsung berangkat ke Kanada untuk mengurusi surat nikah kalian. ." titah sang ibunda.

"Harus kanada ya?"

"ada 11 negara kamu mau pilih yang mana, tapi tidak termasuk di korea, jepang dan china. ."

"Pilihannya!"

"mama kurang tahu sih, sepertinya yang mama tahu ada 11, diantaranya Kanada, Belanda, argentina, meksiko. . sebagian besar ada di amerika, dan memang jangkauan mama Cuma di amerika saja, kalau sampai benua eropa mama belum konfirmasi. ." jelas nyonya Park.

"Berangkat ke kanadanya?"

"Kalian berdua berangkat besok,sementara aku dan ibu mertua akan berangkat bersama hari ini. . lalu minggu siang kita sudah sampai disini untuk mengadakan pestanya. ."terangnya.

Setelah diberitahu tata cara pelaksanaan dan harus bagaimana saja dia disana, Chanyeol segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan dengan hati gelisah, awalnya dia dengan mudah menganggap semua ini sebuah mainannya dan alat kebebasannya, tapi semakin dia rasakan tanggung jawab setelah ini malah akan lebih besar.

Apalagi dengan adanya Baekhyun sebagai pendampingnya, ia harus bisa membawa Baekhyun kepada yang namanya bahagia dia tidak tahu kenapa perasaan ini muncul, apakah ini sebuah tanggung jawab yang muncul sebagai seorang kepala keluarga.

Dia berpikir ada baiknya untuk menyampaikan ini ke Baekhyun, tapi saat ini dia lagi ada pelajaran, walaupun sepertinya dia (Baekhyun)bermain-main dengan keputusannya ini tapi dia tidak pernah main-main dalam pelajarannya dan hasilnya lumayan paling tidak di depan mamanya Chanyeol dia bisa pake bahasa formal.

Tahu juga nih, author masuk rumah ini bahasanya juga jadi formal.

"Mengunjungi sebentar tidak apa kan?" ujarnya.

…

"Tuan muda ada apa?" tanya sang kepala pelayan yang sedang mengajari Baekhyun.

"Bisa bicara dengan Baekhyun sebentar." Pelayan itu membungkuk dan segera pergi karena memang peraturannya seperti itu.

"Ada apa tuan muda?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada yang dibuat-buat seformal mungkin. "Nggak inget ya aku masih ngambek sama kamu. ." ujarnya.

"Masih ngambek gara-gara kemarin, ya maaf aku kan nggak tahu itu benda sakralmu. ."

Setelah itu Baekhyun diem Chanyeol juga diem. Bahkan Chanyeol sampai lupa kalau dia harus menyampaikan sesuatu mereka Cuma saling berpandangan ajah.

"emhh, , besok pagi kita ke kanada. ." pada akhirnya kesadaran membawa kembali angan-angan.

"Kanada? Apa itu tempat yang jauh, kayaknya aku pernah denger dari kuda-hyung. ." ingat Baekhyun. "terus, kalau kita ke kanada ngapain rumah ini pake dihias terus ada hidangan segala?" tanyanya lagi.

"kita ke kanada Cuma melangsungkan upacara pernikahan disana, soalnya mama dan papa nggak mau kamu nggak diakuin di keluarga sini, makanya mereka pilih untuk melegalkan pernikahan ini, dan Cuma di Negara itu pernikahan kayak kita ini bisa legal alias biasa aja dan ada buku nikahnya. ."jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar, Baekhyun Cuma nganga aja, sambil usirin lalat yang mau masuk.

"Ohhh gitu, berarti lu nggak bisa cerein gue sembarangan dong, dan kalo lu cere ma gue ntar gue berhak minta harta gono-gini. ." baek, nikah aja belom kok udah minta harta gono-gini sih, ntar dimarahin si gono luh. Ini seriusan berdasarkan kisah nyata, tapi bukan berarti authornya udah nikah lo, kebetulan temen author itu pasangan suami-istri kocak, baru juga sehari nikah yang diomongin udah cera-cere ajah.. .*maafkan diriku eonni, aku Cuma terinspirasi*#ditabok.

"Heh. Kok pikiran mu sampek kesitunya sih, baru juga mau nikah udah ngomongin cere aja. ."

"Emang gue nggak tahu akal bulus lu, udah tahu gue semuanya. . setelah lu nikah ma gue, lu dapet kehidupan bebas lu habis itu lu cerein gue kan, nggak bisa sebelum itu terjadi gue yang cerein lu duluan, dan duitnya bakal gue cari sendiri. Nggak bakal gue minta elu. ."

"kok kamu jadi berubah sih, tadi biasa aja sekarang baru heboh, ngomong yang enggak-enggak lagi. "

.

Tinggalin baekyeol yang alay, kita ke Kaisoo aja si penganten baru upss salah pasangan baru maksudnya, masih anget nih.

TUUUTTT~ Maaf nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak punya pulsa, harap tunggu beberapa saat lagi atau beliin nomor ini pulsa.

Itu suara operator somplak.

"Baek, lu dimana sih, ditelpon nggak dibales, sms juga nggak diangkat. ." harap maklum pemirsah kalau orang lagi panic suka begitu suka sengklek mendadak, padahal dasarnya emang sengklek ajah.

"Kyung~ dengerin mama deh—"

"aduh ma, Dio lagi nyoba hubungin Baekhyun yang nggak masuk 2 hari ini. ."

"Tapi Kyung ini penting, ini soal pekerjaan mama, soalnya mam—"

"iya tahu mama itu seorang designer, udah tahu aku ma. ."

"Bukan itu, ini tentang klien mama besok minggu—"

"itu aku juga udah tahu, klien mama orang kaya kan—. Aduh masih aja nggak nyambung, angkat dong baek. . !"

"iya tapi dengerin dulu, ini soal klien mama yang nikah besok minggu dan itu seangkatan dan sesekolah sama ka—"

"Belum, Lay-ge, dia emang susah dihubungin. Udah . .udah semuanya nomor hapenya nomor rumahnya juga nggak ada yang ngangkat. ."

Akhirnya eomma Dio nyerah untuk cerita sama dio yang lagi panic, pasti endingnya nggak didengerin. Dan ditengah keterpurukannya menghadapi anaknya yang alay mendadak itu, datanglah Kai. Akhirnya eommanya yang menyambut dan menyuruhnya duduk, sementara Kyungsoo masih asik berjamah dengan hapenya.

"Dio-hyung lagi kemana tante?" tanya Kai.

"Tuh lihat aja sendiri, dia lagi sibuk ngurusin mantan pacarnya yang tiba-tiba ngilang jadi sekarang dia panic sendiri, sampek tante dicuekin. ." Kai mendengar itu langsung tercekat, jadi sebelum Kai, Dio sudah pernah pacaran tapi kenapa Dio tidak memberitahunya, oke mungkin karena Kai juga tidak pernah menanyakannya.

"Mantan pacarnya?" Kai berhati-hati bertanya. Takut dia salah ngomong kan bahaya depan calon mertua juga.

Setelah itu eomma Dio cerita panjang lebar soal Dio pas waktu kecil dulu yang udah maen sama temen-temennya, tapi karena gaya Dio yang radak girly*salahin emaknya*, dia jadi radak dijauhin dan dibully gitu, tapi dasarnya Dio mah cuek ajah, sampai pada akhirnya dia bertemu dengan sosok Baekhyun yang berperawakan ceria dan dia yang bisa menerima keadaan Kyungsoo tanpa mempermasalahkan apapun.

Karena kalau dipikir-pikir pake pikirannya eomma Kyungsoo, Baekhyun juga termasuk anak yang cukup cantik. Tapi dia jarang dibully lebih tepatnya bakal terlihat mengenaskan orang yang membullynya dari pada Baekhyun sendiri karena belum dibully aja Baekhyun bakan nyerocos duluan dan tuh orang capek dengerin Baekhyun ngoceh.

Itulah awal dari seorang Do Kyungsoo menyukai Byun Baekhyun dan mama Dio tahu dari diary yang sering ditulis Dio sebagai pengganti temen curhatnya.

"Sejak saat itulah aku mengerti semua perasaan anakku. Dia sangat membutuhkan orang yang bisa melindungi dirinya. Mangkanya pertama bertemu denganmu aku sudah percaya padamu sebagai orang yang bisa melindungi Kyungsoo. " curhat eommanya.

"Maaf kalau boleh tahu apa sekarang Dio-hyung masih suka sama Baekhyun. .dan apakah Baekhyun mengetahuinya. . "

"Mungkin kalau sekarang perasaan itu tidak ada, dan Baekhyun tidak pernah mengetahuinya dan Kyungsoo tidak memberitahukannya demi kepentingan persahabatan mereka. ." ujar nyonya Do. "udah susulin dia gih dan suruh dia berhenti khawatirin soal Baekhyun. . mungkin kalau ada kamu bisa nurut dia. ." suruh nyonya Do kemudian dia pergi ke dalam sepertinya dia punya pekerjaan lain.

Dan Kai langsung menyusul Dio yang lagi mondar-mandir di halaman rumahnya udah kayak mesin pemotong rumput aja, seluruh halaman abis buat dia mumet-mumet doang.

...oo0oo...

"Baek ayo berangkat udah jangan lama-lama dandannya, ntar juga ilang make-upnya kalo kena angin. ." teriak Chanyeol serasa lebih bebas aja kalo lagi sama Baekhyun dan nggak sama ortunya kayaknya si bebek yang satu ini udah berhasil meracuni seorang Chanyeol untuk berbahasa tidak formal kayak dia hehehe.

"Siapa yang lagi dandan ha? Siapa yang dandan?. Gara-gara elu pake kamar mandi musti luluran dulu gue jadi telat madinya. ." marahnya saat keluar dan menyeret-nyeret kopernya yang nggak jelas isinya apaan, mau diisi baju kan mereka ke-kanada-nya Cuma 1 harian.

Mungkin mereka sudah 5 hari berada dalam satu rumah, tapi kini terlihat kekompakan mereka dan juga sepertinya tidak ada kecanggungan sama sekali. Terkadang mulai terbesit pikiran bagaimana kehidupan setelah mereka terikat ikatan resmi, apakah ada perubahan kearah yang lebih baik atau malah hal terburuknya adalah perceraian yang Baekhyun takutkan akan terjadi.

Saat ada di bandara, Baekhyun begitu terpesona baru pertama kali ini dia menyambangi airport, biarin dikatain miskin dan norak habisnya dia dulu kalau kesini mau apa coba.

Tanpa sadar jiwa 'mblarah' nya kumat tapi sebelum itu terjadi Chanyeol menariknya dan membuatnya merapat padanya.

"Jangan jauh-jauh. ." bisiknya di dekat telinga Baekhyun yaiyalah bisik kan dekat kalau jauh ma teriak. Sangat dekat sekali sampai terasa hawa-hawa apa gitu, nggak salah Chanyeol sih soalnya ini de tempat ramai jadi kalau tidak berbisik tepat di telinganya nggak akan kedengeran juga.

Setelah mereka keluar bandara mereka mencari taxi, mereka berdua kan sama-sama somplak bahasa inggrisnya jadi mereka Cuma bisa memberi alamat pada taxi dengan kertas yang bertuliskan alamat.

"Kirain, lu bisa bahasa inggris, mangkanya gue nyantai eh ternyata elu juga nggak bisa . . nyesel gue nggak bawa kamus siapa tahu ntar gue bisa kenalan sama bule yang sexy . . ." omel Baekhyun.

"Hehh, lu kesini bukan buat nyari bule. Elu kesini itu buat nikah sama gue pe'a. lagian gue bukan Kris-hyung yang inggrisnya fasih abis. ."

"Tuh kan jadi kepikiran lagi, aku ngomong gitu supaya aku nggak deg-degan tahu. . sekarang malah elu ingetin. ." ngambeknya "Ntar kalo aku grogi dan bikin repot gimana?"

Chanyeol langsung menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun.

Sebenernya Baekhyun malu setengah mampus habis mau gimana lagi, ini kan ditempat umum.

Tahu sih kalau disini pasangan sesama jenis itu bebas, tapi gimanapun juga kan Baekhyun itu anak Sholeh yang masih punya batasan-batasan*Jduagg. Maaf yang tadi itu fitness eh fitnah.

Sesampainya di hotel tempat mereka menginap.

Setelah dijemput nyonya Park mereka berdua masuk di ruangan mereka.

Setelah beres-beres dan mandi mereka segera pergi lagi untuk mengurus surat-surat kepentingan mereka.

Skip karena author nggak tahu tata-caranya.

Sampai malam hari mereka mengurus segala keperluan yang ada, kelelahan pun merayapi tubuh mereka berdua.

"Yeol, gue mau tidur ama eomma ya? Sehari ini aja kan besok-besok juga enggak. Sebenernya nggak elu ijinin juga gue tetep bakal tidur sama eomma sih. ." pamit atau paksa Baekhyun.

"Terus perlu gue jawab gitu, orang lu maksa juga. ." jengah Chanyeol.

. . . .

Tidak lama setelah Baekhyun keluar kamar, kamar ini terasa ngat luas dan sepi. Itu seperti menggambarkan kehidupan Chanyeol yang merasa sendirian biasanya entah kenapa kalau ada Baekhyun rasa kesepian itu hilang seketika. Mungkin memang dia memilih orang yang tepat.

"Tuan muda Park Chanyeol boleh aku masuk. ."

Chanyeol pikir siapa ternyata appanya Baekhyun.

"Panggilnya Chanyeol aja om. ."

Kenapa appanya Baekhyun kesini, udah jelaskan kamarnya dia sama istrinya udah disatroni sama anak semata sapi mereka *semata wayang udah biasa*. Dia juga mau temuin Chanyeol juga sih sebenernya.

"Appa. ."

"He?"

"kau juga panggilnya appa. ."

Setelah suasana canggung itu tercairkan, mereka mulai membicarakan banyak hal. Mulai dari cerita-cerita konyol waktu Baekhyun masih ingusan dan suka malingin mangga tetangganya, terus sampai pernikahan mereka esok pagi.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku setuju dengan ini semua, alasan utamanya adalah bukan karena uang tapi karena itu kau . ." ujar Byun-ahjussi.

"Makasudnya a. .appa?" walaupun canggung tapi berhasil juga nyebut dia appa.

"Kau orang yang sangat berbeda sekali dari Baekhyun mungkin status dan tata krama mu lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun tapi suatu saat kau akan mengaguminya, bukan maksudku membanggakan anakku sendiri lho ya. . hanya saja kalian berdua saling melengkapi. . kau tahu bagaimana maksudku kan?"

Mungkin Chanyeol sudah mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan appa ke-2nya. Dia memintanya untuk menjaga Baekhyun, tapi tidak dengan cara memaksa seperti harus anaknya diberikan kebahagiaan atau musti dijaga segala rupa. Permintaannya sungguh sederhana tapi mendalam,

'kalian saling melengkapi'

Cuma itu, tapi sebenarnya dibalik kata itu ada banyak maknanya. Karena dia tahu Baekhyun juga bisa melindungi dirinya dan bahkan mampu untuk melindungi Chanyeol, maka dari itu kata melengkapi sudah menggambarkan segalanya.

. . . .

Appa Baekhyun kembali sebentar ke kamar mereka Baekhyun tidur nyaman dalam pelukan eommanya, dia mungkin kuat diluar tapi dia tetap seorang anak yang masih manja dan butuh kasih sayang dari orang disekitarnya, terutama keluarganya orang yang paling dipercayanya.

Kaki Taejoon*appa baekhyun* bergerak mendekati mereka berdua, dan mengecup puncak kepala mereka berdua dengan sayang. Setelah itu dia kembali tidur di kamarnya dan Chanyeol.

"Jaljjayo sweety. ."

...oo0oo...

Balik ke seoul disini adalah kebalikan di kanada, kalau dikanada malam hari di seoul terang benderang, dan masih banyak anak sekolah berkeliaran. Itu artinya masih siang.

"Lay kemaren selama kamu maen terus Zhang-yiyi bilang kalau dia ke Taiwan mau ngunjungin saudaranya yang sakit sekalian ngerawat dia sampai beberapa hari, dia pesen kamu jangan sembarangan kalo dirumah sendirian, jangan abisin makanan, jangan pulang malem, jangan maen yang enggak-enggak. .dan jangan lihat majalah porno. ." ujar Kris persis banget sama emaknya Lay, Cuma kurang rambut Kris dikritingin ajah pasti dia udah mirip emaknya Lay.

"Eh, yang terakhir lu tambahin ya, gue nggak pernah baca majalah gituan . ." sebel Lay.

"hehe, bercanda doang biar nggak cepet tua. ." balasnya sok bener-bener sok innocent.

Padahal harusnya kalau dia suka bercanda terus mukanya bakal ganti jadi Luhan gitu, nggak kan? Tua tetep tua. Tau dah Luhan pake ritual apaan supaya awet muda, dulu Lay pikir Cuma Luhan aja yang kayak begitu tapi sejak masuk sma dan ketemu Xiumin, Lay sudah tidak menganggap Luhan tukang sihir yang punya ramuan awet muda.

"Kok dia ngomong ke elu sih, kan yang anaknya itu gue. . mangkanya kemaren gue cariin udah ngilang ajah tu orang. . "

"Katanya kalo dia ninggalin pesan lu suka sembarangan dan malah nggak lu baca yaudah cara praktis ya gue. ." jelasnya.

"Makacih ya abang kris yang baek hati dan radak sombong. ." goda balik Lay. "Tapi kemaren gue nggak maen kok, gue lagi nyariin Baekhyun dia tiba-tiba nggak masuk sampai 3 hari dan nggak ada kabar dari dia. . "

"Kok perasaan masalah kalian itu kebanyakan datang dari dia sih, heran gue. ."

Mereka sedang berbincang-bincang di depan kelas, didepan pintu agak jauhan dikit. Tumbenan Lay nggak ke kantin lagi bokek kali.

Lay akhirnya memperhatikan keadaan sekitar yang lumayan cukup sepi dia menoleh keluar ditengoknya ke sebelah kiri kelasnya Luhan lagi sepi juga ke kanan kelasnya suho sama sepinya. Nih orang jangan-jangan pada antri solar yang lagi naek.

Setelah sms Suho, Lay segera pergi pamit Kris.

"Ada apaan Lay?" tanya Suho yang ternyata tengah murung dalam kelasnya sendirian.

"Aku minta maaf ya? Kemaren bukan maksudku buat lupain, beneran! ini semua gegara penyakit gue dari kecil emang lupaan. Nih ya kalo ada obatnya gue mau beli tuh obat supaya gue nggak lupa lagi. . tapi yah kan. ."

"Nggak apa kok Lay, biarpun lo udah milih Kris ketimbang gue. Gue masih ada di samping lo kalo lu butuhin. ."

"Aduh, Su. lo jangan terlalu baik ama gue, gue jadi susah buat berbuat jahat sama elu. ."

Suho langsung sweatdrop, ternyata Lay ada niatan buruk sama dia.

"Besok kan minggu, jalan yuk!, kali ini gue yang ngajak dan pasti nggak akan lupa, "

"Tapi kemana? Orang tiketnya udah aku pake"

"nggak usah tiket udah nurut aku ajah. . jam 7 aku tunggu dirumah ya?" ujar Lay sebelum dia ngibrit ke kelasnya lagi.

...ooo0ooo...

Minggu pagi.

Mungkin disana Baekhyun sedang dalam resepsi pernikahannya, belum bisa kesana karena alasan nggak boleh masuk sembarangan. Emang belom waktunya juga disana masih malem dan masih tanggal kemaren.

So jadi kita selidiki saja apakah Lay akan lupa lagi atau kali ini dia bener-bener nepatin janjinya.

Ternyata Lay tidak lupa dia kini sudah bersiap-siap udah dandan rapi dan casual. Gaya dia banget lah.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi sekarang, tidak lama kemudian sudah jam 6 lewat tapi Suho yang ditunggunya nggak dateng juga, jangan-jangan dia balas dendam sama Lay.

Sempet sih kepikiran gitu, tapi dia ingat lagi perkataan Suho kemaren. Jadi Lay nunggu lagi dengan sabar.

Intip ke rumah Suho ah daripada liatin Lay nunggu kan bosen.

Suho juga sudah bersiap-siap dia pake parfum dan rapiin dikit rambutnya, ternyata dia nggak lupa.

"Berangkat lebih awal nggak papa kan, daripada Lay nungguin kesian. ." ujarnya setelah itu dia berangkat, gile aja pagi-pagi begini udah rapi. Biasanya kalau orang pagi begini keluarnya untuk jalan sehat.

Sampai di depan rumah Lay.

TING TONG~

Kris yang lagi olahraga kecil di halamannya, ketika melihat Suho langsung disapa ajah.

"Joonmyun, lu ngapein pagi-pagi bolong gini udah rapi. ." tuh kan jaman sekarang orang ganteng pada koplak, udah sabar ajah.

"Gue mau hang out, lo mau ngikut. .?" ujar Suho sok baik, padahal dalem hati, jangan dipikirkan yang gue tawarin itu bohong. Nggak usah ikut.

"Kemana?"

"Kemana ajah, kan udah gede. ." jawabnya alay.

Tidak lama kemudian keluarlah Lay dengan wajah masam.

"Lama banget sih lo, Namja apa yeoja sih. .?" marahnya.

"Mi. .Minhae lagipula ini kan masih belum jam-7. ."

"Bukannya aku kemaren bilang jam-6 ya?"

"Jam 7 Zhang Yixing, , !"

"Huhhh salah lagi deh aku. ."

Baru kali ini. Lupanya Lay radak nguntungin. Tapi tetep aja tuh yang namanya lupa tetep lupa.

"xing, inget yang dipesen yiyi kemaren. ." lay kaget karena Kris tiba-tiba ikutan ngobrol ajah." Nggak boleh pulang malem, nggak boleh keluar sembarangan, dan nggak boleh keluar sama orang asing yang lepas dari pengawasanku. ." ujar Kris.

"Yipan, plis ya. Nggak usah sok perhatian kek kakak gue deh. Lagipula nih ya mana ada orang asing, Suho kan lu kenal sendiri.. "

"Oke, karena lu keluarnya sama Suho jadi gue ijinin. ." ujarnya "Su, jagain jangan ampe ilang."

"Kenape kalo gue ilang, merasa kehilangan lu?"

"Banget. . " jawab Kris.

DEG

.

.

.tbc (*tuberculosis hehehe to be continue)

.

,

Oke karena saya gak lagi baik hati jadi gak bisa bales review atu-atu, tapi percaya deh setiap gue baca review itu yang bikin gue ada ide buat ngelanjutin cerita pasaran ini. .

Chap depan hint aja yah, ada sulay sama baekyeol, itu yang pasti yang laen nyusul. Kemungkinan baekhyun udah balik ke kehidupan normalnya. *emang dia normal

Baek : yang nggak normal itu lu thor

Sembarangan aja tuh orang. Udah sesama orang normal biasa ajah.

Makasih buanyak buat. Para reader-nim, maapin saya kalau saya ada salah saya juga manusia. Mungkin secara tidak langsung saya menyakiti perasaan kalian saya minta maaph. . muuph ya qaqa' *sok muda*

Untuk yang kepengen tahu kopel sebenarnya tungguin dengan sabar, saya nggak bisa menjanjikan apa-apa. Untuk ending bahagia atau sedih masih belum ditentukan. .that's factory secret (rahasia perusahaan)

Untuk kris ketemu tao? Ketemu nggak ya? Tungguin lagi.

Actually I'm KrAy-shipp, loph them so much. Tapi saya juga masih bisa mentolerir seperti KrisTao*bisa baca ff-nya ples emang ceritanya sreg *. Sebenarnya juga dari awal saya lihat exo-m pertama kali interview di sina. Saya bukan fans yang alay yang mempermasalahkan kopel juga, orang mereka saudara mau dekat ama siapa aja ya terserah mereka sih, masa ya musti diatur ini harus dekat sama itu, kan nggak gitu juga kali jadi saya juga awalnya biasa aja lihat copel-copel exo, tapi yang paling menonjol kayak Baekyeol itu juga kayak partner in crime, mereka memang akrab tapi akrab mereka wajar*kadang nggak wajar*. Hunhan kayak adek kakak idaman, habis mereka cocwiit banget sih, gue ama adek gue aja nggak pernah gitu. Kaisoo, asli aku Cuma curiga sama Dio ehem ehem habis setiap poto, posenya Dio selalu bikin salah paham. . .. terus pas liat KrAy dan lihat banyak foto-foto mereka yang terkadang alay dan natural tambah cintalah aku sama mereka. .. Itu awal saya menjadi KrAy-ship *oke itu sejarah ku, apa sejarahmu?* apapun otp-nya kita tetap satu kan? WE ARE ONE!

**P.S. : feeling ku atau ini chap terpanjang di fict ini, tapi sebenernya nggak panjang-panjang amat sih.**

RnR


	7. Chapter 7

**Something about love 7**

_**-shee-**_

_**Warning : apa ya?, , semua sudah tahu ini BXB a.k.a Shonen-ai, penulisan radak ngawur, cerita pasaran dan seadanya lagi. Untuk rated aman kok, walaupun saya udah gede, tapi pikiran masih belum jauh-jauh dari anak paud.**_

Oke, karena hari –hari gini gue lagi baik hati jadi gue sempetin bales atu-atu, oke capcus nggak banyak bacon eh bacot, , oke this story untuk yang selama ini selalu bertanya-tanya dan menanyakan dichap ini mereka muncul meskipun nggak banyak juga sih, pokoknya muncul, this in for you TRS*pasti tahu, ini semacam KMS, SLS, BYS dll.*

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw**** :** gomawo reviewnya cantik,. .hadeh Kris dikatain om suka sembarangan deh, dia kan abg-tua. .

**mitatitu**** :** lama ya? Mkasih lho udah mau nungguin, aduh kok sama sih dilemanya. Jadi binun ndiri, bingung bareng-bareng mah rapat. Oke makasih reviewnya.

**Kazuma B'tomat :** makasih sarannya, cukup Kris aja yang PHP. .tapi nggak janji Sulay/KrAy/Taoris. ntar ya? *gak ada SuTao*

**Tania3424 :** iya bener daleem banget kek celana dalem. Huahuahua. .kalo gregetan cubit pipi si-umin *noel bakpao*. Makasih reviewnya.

**RadenMasKYU**** : ***sungkem* nama ada radennya nih. Okeoke .. awas jangan naksir baekhyun ntar ada yang marah. .. baekyeol? Okesip. Makasih reviewnya.

**BabySuLayDo**** :** ciaciacia. . langsung bikin status 'Suho seme penyabar'. Diapain juga sabarr aja, tapi tenang aja biasanya orang sabar itu jidatnya lebar.*dianyutin di kali* oke sip makasihhh. . . muah*pingsan*.

**dian deer**** :** nasib Suho tanyakan pada yang kuasa, tenang aja, walaupun disini Suho terlihat kayak tersakiti tapi pada dasarnya dia emang tersakiti. .haduhh. tunggu kelanjutannya ajah makasih revewnya.

**ajib4ff :** ini udah lanjuut.. .oke prepare what do you anticipate. . semoga bisa kerasa feelnya kalo nggak kerasa yah bikin gimana caranya supaya kerasa.*maksa nih orang*, makasih do'anya . . thanks a ton.

**DevilFujoshi**** : **yess danger Kris mau selingkuh sama Shee*jiaahh ngeksis* kagak-kagak bercanda. Makasih reviewnya, support terus ya? . .

**KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH**** :** ihh. . bebek mah, jangankan bahasa formal, bahasa alien dia huga bisa. . dia udah nikah dichapini, moga bisa kerasa feelnya. Makasih sudah mau menunggu . .

**Chakaiaru : **a-yo wassap bro, gue suka gaya lo, baru nemu reader pengertian gini. . pengertian banget ama gue, lo kece badai. . tapi bro mainstream apaan ya? *mukapilon*. Yaudah makasih cipok balik dah. .

**ChanLoveBaek** : makasiihh, review lagi ya? :*

**Jung Min Ah** : aduhh, ini nggak modal banget sih masa pake baju saya buat ulap ingus. . okeoke. . makasih reviewnya,

This is for you gays,

Mbak, mbak biasanya pake u mbak,kalo yang itu artinya beda.

Oh ya sori tangan saya kepleset.

Kan di kibord u sama a jauh. .=_=*

Biarin ajah. This in for you guys/./././

A, a, a. sebelum itu mau ngucapin buat bang bebek selamat buat tambah tuanya. . hiyahiyahiya. .oke. loph you always. either EXO and you.

Story begins here.

Sulay

"Lama banget sih lo, Namja apa yeoja sih. .?".

"Mi. .Minhae lagipula ini kan masih belum jam-7. ."

"Bukannya aku kemaren bilang jam-6 ya?"

"Jam 7 Zhang Yixing, , !"

"Huhhh salah lagi deh aku. ."

"Xing, inget yang dipesen yiyi kemaren. ." Lay kaget karena Kris tiba-tiba ikutan ngobrol ajah." Nggak boleh pulang malem, nggak boleh keluar sembarangan, dan nggak boleh keluar sama orang asing yang lepas dari pengawasanku. ." ujar Kris.

"Yipan, plis ya. Nggak usah sok perhatian kek kakak gue deh. Lagipula nih ya mana ada orang asing, Suho kan lu kenal sendiri.. "

"Oke, karena lu keluarnya sama Suho jadi gue ijinin. ." ujarnya "Su, jagain jangan ampe ilang."

"Kenape kalo gue ilang, merasa kehilangan lu?"

"Banget. . " jawab Kris.

DEG

"Ntar kalo elu ilang, siapa yang bakal gue ejek tiap hari karena nggak tumbuh-tumbuh, terus siapa yang bakalan rela nyuciin bajuku kalo gua lagi males. .siapa yang masakin kalo gue laper ..siapa—" kok kesannya kayak pembantu ya?, di jidat Lay udah muncul dua persimpangan kayak di komik-komik gitu.

"Udah ah, ntar keburu siang Lay." Ajak Suho kayaknya dia agak-agak merasa cembokur juga lama-lama denger percakapan mereka. Tahu sih ini percakapan biasa tapi kalo orang yang elo taksir ngomong akrab lama-lama sama temennya dan omongan itu lebih akrab dari elu, kan hati suho udah bagai upil diinjek kucing kawinan.

Lay langsung nurut Suho dan pergi ninggalin Kris yang mau lanjutin pitnesnya dengan tema senam criminal duaributigabelas.

Suho berjalan di depan, sementara Lay berjalan mengekor. Kan yang ngajak itu Lay, emang dasar Suho jiwa leadernya keterlaluan. Ntar, ini jiwa leader atau jiwa sok tahunya yang keterlaluan.

"Mau kemana Su?" tanya Lay ngerjain. Suho diam. Dia inget mereka pergi hang-out karena Lay yang ngajak, pastinya tempat tujuannya juga terserah Lay.

"Emangnya kita mau kemana sih Lay?"

"Nggak perlu tujuan nanti kalo ketemu tempat bagus kita mampir. ." ujarnya, Suho ngangguk ajah.

Mereka berjalan lagi, dalam keheningan di atmosfir mereka berdua. Dan diiringi keramaian orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang.

Suho banyak menatap pasangan-pasangan yang juga menghabiskan hari minggunya. karena hari biasanya pasti akan sangat sibuk dan tidak akan sempat.

Dia menatap Lay yang asik menikmati keramaian sekitar, masih adakah kesempatannya untuk mendapatkan namja ini. Namja yang jelas-jelas menolaknya karena telah menyukai orang lain yang telah lama dikenalnya daripada Suho sendiri.

Tapi kalau kesempatan itu tidak ada, harusnya sekarang Lay sudah membencinya dan memilih menghabiskan minggunya dengan Kris dirumahnya. Berarti kesempatan itu masih ada. Dan Suho akan mencobanya sekali lagi.

Kalaupun ditolak, tidak akan terlalu sakit. Dia sudah pernah mengalaminya. Tapi kalau diterima. . kalau diterima. .

"Lay. ." panggil Suho.

Lay yang merasa dipanggil langsung menghadapkan wajahnya kearah Suho "Wae?"

Tapi Suho nggak jadi ngomong, dan Lay menghadapkan wajahnya pada jalanan lagi, lama-lama rasanya kok jadi radak canggung gimana gitu ya padahal biasanya Lay suka nyablak ajah.

'yaampun Xing, dia Cuma Suho Cuma seoran Kim Joonmyun. Bukan presiden ataupun anak presiden yang musti bikin lo deg-degan ngomongnya. .' gumam Lay dalam hati.

"Eh sekarang kan minggu pertama bulan ini, pasti di jalan sekitar Busan ada pasar dadakan, kesana yuk. ." ajak Lay setelah dia inget sesuatu.

Sampailah mereka pada tempat yang mereka tuju, dan ini baru jam 7 tapi pasar ini sudah ramai dengan pengunjung dan banyak yang mendirikan stan-stannya untuk meramaikan pasar dadakan yang adanya satu bulan sekali ini.

"Uwaaahhh, lucunya. . cantikk. ." Suho langsung melihat apa yang dilihat Lay sampai membuat dia seperti itu.

Lay mendekati salah satu stand. . accessories. Eits ini bukan yang perlengkapan yeoja. Di stand ini lengkap dari yeoja, namja sampai yang setengah-setengah juga ada.

"Uwahhh. ." mata Lay udah blink-blink kayaknya dia nggak bisa diganggu kalau udah ketemu benda yang satu ini benda kecil nan lucu yang sangat diinginkan oleh seorang Zhang Yixing.

Headset

Oh itu bukan headset biasa, kalian tahu sendirilah selera seorang Zhang Yixing itu selera tingkat tinggi. Benda itupun bukan hanya headset pada kebanyakan. Dan benda itu jarang diinginkan seorang namja oh ayolah warna ungu mencolok mana ada cowok yang mau ambil warna itu. *abaikan soal hoya-infinite, dia ma lay seleranya sama*

"Hei anak muda kau menginginkan ini .. hari ini kami memberi diskon, 10 won untukmu. ." ujar sang penjual sedang merangkul Lay dan memberinya banyak tawaran "Itu limited edition aku hanya membeli 5, dan sekarang tinggal satu itu. . kalau kau menginginkannya jangan ragu . ." sepertinya pedagang itu sudah tahu akan keblink-an mata Lay dan betapa Lay akan tergila-gila dengan benda itu.

Lay meminta waktu berpikir sebentar, sementara suho malah melongo nggak percaya seorang Lay yang biasanya emang terkesan biasa sama segala sesuatu ternyata bisa sesekali menggandrungi sesuatu.

". . . ini uang saku selama mama di Taiwan. Kalo aku pake' aku bisa puasa senin kamis nih .. tapi sayang itu limited . ." rutuk Lay. "Tapi nggak yakin gue, kalau puasa senin kamis sih mending. nah kalo gue puasa tiap hari?" lanjutnya "Kan ada kris tinggal nebeng ajah makannya. ." hehehe akal bulus.

Terus dia mikir-mikir lagi. Emang ada sih dia duit segitu tapi.

Bentar lagi kan tanggal 6. Tepatnya 6 November. Ulang tahunnya tetangganya yang sok-sokan itu yang sok tahu segalanya dan yang paling ngeselin dia itu jaim. Tapi kadang juga kalau udah alay ya malu-maluin. Biarpun gitu Kris termasuk daftar orang yang paling disayangi Lay setelah kedua orangtuangya.

Ulang tahunnya Kris.

Dan Lay musti nyisain duit buat itu. Huhh gagal harapan buat beli headset unyu dan limited itu.

Suho udah balik dari kenganga-annya. Dan dia balik natap Lay.

"Yuk, Su kita lanjut jalan. ."

"Cuma gitu doang?" heran Suho." Elu teriak-teriak kek emak-emak mau beranak terus nggak jadi elu beli dan elu tinggalin. .?"

"Ya abis mau begimana? Nggak punya duit akunya. ."

Suho yang maju ke abang penjualnya. Dia ngambil headset itu dan langsung dikasih ke Lay. Tapi Lay masih nggak mau nerima, kenapa? Ya jelaslah. . baru juga pertama jalan bareng udah maen dibeliin ajah.

"Eh, nggak aku nggak mau. Emangnya aku cowok apaan?. Baru juga pertama kalinya aku ngajak jalan masa' main minta yang enggak-enggak. Ntar aku dikira manfaatin kamu. . udah nggak pa-pa nggak usah aja. ." omel Lay. Padahal dalam hati Suho ikutan ngomen 'Emang situ Cowok?' pas Lay bilang emang gue cowok apaan.

"Justru karena ini pertama kalinya. . aku bahkan nggak tahu apa kesempatan ini masih akan ada lagi. Terima ya? Tenang aja aku pake uang saku-ku kok. ."tenang Suho, supaya Lay nggak ngomel kayak emak-emak yang duit belanja bulanannya dihabisin buat hal yang enggak-enggak.

'tuh kan dia terlalu baik'

Akhirnya dengan agak berat hati. Yah diikuti dengan rasa seneng nggak ketulungan Lay menerima itu.

Setelah itu mereka melanjutkan acara jalan-jalannya juga setelah membeli secangkir kopi dalam gelas plastic. Jadi mereka minum sambil jalan. Inget ini masih pagi. Dingin bray. .

Mereka memutuskan untuk ada di sekitar depan pertokoan besar soalnya disana nuansanya berasa shibuya, Tokyo.

"Jangan di pertokoan deh, ntar mataku nggak bisa lihat barang cantik yang tergeletak ditoko, pengen gue bawa pulang . ." pertanyaan bawa itu maksudnya beli apa langsung ambil a.k.a gantiin pekerjaannya swiper di dora the -m.

Suho Cuma tersenyum angelic. Dia jadi tahu walaupun tidak banyak, tapi dia tahu bagaimana seorang Lay. Mungkin tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Kris tapi setidaknya ini sedikit-demi sedikit nanti juga banyak sendiri.

JRENG JRENG~~

Itu bukan soundtrack hanya sebuah petikan gitar yang menggema dan menghasilkan irama yang ritmik.

Lay dan Suho tertarik melihat ada pengamen yang masih kecil dan masih dalam tahap belajar maen gitarnya. Jangan ngomongin soal gitar deh. Itu salah satu hal kesukaan Lay yang lainnya selain headset.

"Lu bisa maen gitar Lay. ."

"Ohh itu sih gampang, nih gue tunjukin. . "

Lay meminjam sebentar gitarnya dan dia mulai duduk di tepian jalan dan bersender pada pagar sepinggang di belakangnya. Dengan gaya kerennya dia mulai memetik dan memainkan sebuah lagu.

Suho yang tepat ada didepannya langsung merasa terpukau suara Lay sangat halus dan sangat harmonis ditambah permainan gitarnya oh he's an awesome boy. *nyanyi i got a boy bareng baekhyun*

Lay bersiap-siap dengan gitarnya.

You're my only one way  
Ojik neoreul wonhae  
Naega ni gyeote isseume gamsahae  
You're the only one babe  
Himdeun sesang soge sarangeul alge haejun  
Neo hanaro naneun haengbokhae...

Suho mendengarkan sambil jadi anak alay, a.k.a lambai-lambai tangan kayak yang biasanya pagi-pagi di dahsyat. Sambil teriak-teriak 'Zhang Yixing?' Lay malu-malu kuda.

Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven  
Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven  
Uri hamkkeramyeon  
We will never cry never never cry

Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven  
Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven  
Yeongwonhi duriseo never gonna be alone

-lebih enak lagi sambil dengerin lagu Ailee-heaven, yang urbanGermany atau UG cover-

Setelah Lay nyanyi.

"Asli lu keren banget! yah meskipun asli juga gua nggak ngerti apa arti lagu itu. .tapi secara keseluruhan itu menghibur banget. ." puji Suho.

"Gue nggak lagi ikut ajang pencarian bakat terus dengerin komen dari juri. .itu tadi lagu korea lu nggak ngarti? Bener-bener lu. ."

"Habis semua yang lu ucapin berasa bahasa mandarin ajah. ."

Mereka lalu tenggelam dalam tawa.

–Baekyeol –

Baekhyun masih asik ngorok, posisinya udah kek koala di madagaskar. Emak bapaknya udah nggak ada. Udah mau ngurus di tempatnya ntar.

Oke ini masih jam 3 pagi disini. Dan Chanyeol Cuma liatin nggak berani bangunin, nih anak terkadang suka nggak jelas mood-nya kalo baru bangun gini.

Sambil nungguin Baekhyun bangun dengan sendirinya. Dia mulai nyanyi-nanyi nggak jelas.

"it's beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do. .~ hey beibeh I think I wanna marry you~" dia nyanyi sambil lirik-lirik, ngecek tau-tau kalo Baekhyun bangun,

"is it the looking your eyes—"

Chanyeol langsung merasa ada yang menggetok kepalanya dan menghentikan nyanyiannya itu.

"Eh, Baekhyun sudah bangun. ." tanyanya cengengesan.

"Siapa yang nggak bangun dengerin lu nyanyi pake suara bass lo pagi-pagi buta gini, suara udah kayak preman mau beranak gitu. . beautiful night, , lu nggak liat ini udah pagi. ." omelnya. Tuh kan bener dia suka nggak jelas mood-nya kalo lagi bangun tidur gini.

"ya maap, nungguin elu bangun kan bosen. .yaudah aku bersenandung. ." Baekhyun memutar matanya jengah.

"Ngapein lu nungguin gue? Terus emak gue kemana lagi?"

"Mau ngomongin soal entar, kan nanti ada tata caranya. Nah salah satu dari kita ada yang nunggu di depan penghulu dan satunya jalan bareng bapaknya. . nah elu yang mana?"

Baekhyun mikir "Yang jalan itu biasanya buat cewek ya? Kalo gitu gue yang nunggu elu yang jalan. ." pasti Baekhyun dengan bangganya.

.

Di suatu gereja. Semua tamu biarpun nggak banyak. Tapi yang paling penting semua sudah duduk dengan rapinya.

Didepan sudah ada penghulu*di gereja ada penghulu? Biarin ..* dan Chanyeol yang berhadapan. Dan sekarang masuklah Baekhyun yang berjalan bersama appanya. Dia memakai jas hitam dan penampilannya juga sangat rapi. Bisa dilihat dari cara jalan Baekhyun sepertinya dia agak merasa canggung atau mungkin perasaan deg-degan karena grogi.

Bagi Baekhyun berjalan seperti itu dari belakang ke depan udah bagaikan ngesot di jalan tol lama banget. Dia jadi risih sendiri soalnya banyak yang liatin dia dengan tatapan yang berbagai macam artinya. Antara tatapan kagum dan rasa tidak percaya. Seumur-umur ngimpi pun nggak pernah si bebek satu ini buat nikah. malah nggak kepikiran sama sekali.

Jangan-jangan itu kali ya yang bikin deket jodohnya nggak terlalu mikir dia, yang meskipun dia sering banget komplen ini-itu ke geng asoy geboy nya itu. Tapi pada dasarnya Baekhyun mah nyantai orangnya. Sebenernya sih kalo soal nyantai si Dio juga nyantai.

'Feeling gue kok si dodol yang bakal duluan kawin setelah ini. ' ucapnya dalam hati.

Dan Dio yang lagi ngepel di rumahnya langsung bersin 3 kali.

'Dan gue yakin yang paling buncit kawinnya itu si dia ngebet banget, biasanya kalo orang kek begitu kawinnya lama . .' ternyata sekalian ngatain.

Luhan yang lagi luluran di kamar mandi sambil nyanyi lagu 'Oh!' SNSD yang dimodif dikit itu pun bersin 5 kali. Soalnya ngomonginnya agak panjangan. Mau tahu modif-annya.

Kan kalo yang biasanya itu Oh oh oh oh oppareul saranghae..

Nah kalo versi Luhan Oh Oh oh 'Oh Sehoon' Saranghae. . .

Nggak sadar Baekhyun udah nyampe dihadapan Chanyeol. Padahal tadi kan maunya Baekhyun yang nunggu kan enak udah nggak kayak cewek nggak capek juga. Tetapi karena takdir berkata lain jadilah Baekhyun yang jalan. Takdir kalah karena permainan bodoh.

Chanyeol mulai merenggangkan tangannya itu artinya dia menyuruh Baekhyun menggandengnya. Dengan gerakan lambat Baekhyun menurutinya.

Setelah janji-janji yang diucapkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kini tibalah saatnya acara penutupan. Dan biasanya yang begini ini bakal ditutup sama adegan Kissing.

Oh emak, Baekhyun belum siap diapa-apain apalagi didepan banyak orang gini. Dia merem rapet-rapet beneran dia terlalu takut. Dia belom pernah sekalipun di kissing kecuali ortunya dan Dio. Oh yang Dio itu nggak sengaja.

Sepertinya Chanyeol ngerti. Dan dia Cuma langsung cium kedua pipinya sama terakhir di jidatnya.

Dan keempat orangtua mereka Cuma ketawa karena melihat ternyata anak mereka masih malu-malu biawak, dan sedikit agak canggung dan masih perlu lama untuk beradaptasi.

.

Di hotel

Mereka semua mau siap-siap untuk pulang ke Korea lagi.

"Heh, ternyata orang yang cerewet kek elu takut juga kalo begituan. ." sindir Chanyeol.

"Begituan apaan maksud lo?"

"Tahu sendirilah. . "

Pertengkaran mereka tidak dilanjutkan karena kedatangan eomma Chanyeol yang katanya mau duduk bersebelahan sama Baekhyun. Alamat Baekhyun musti ngomong bahasa alien. Sampai di pesawat pun eomma Chanyeol masih terus bercakap-cakap dengan Baekhyun katanya untuk mempererat hubungan mertua-menantu.

"Chanyeol itu sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka pilih-pilih soal makanan. Pokoknya ada yang dia makan. Kamu tolong masak untuk dia setelah ini ya? ." pintanya.

"Tapi eomma-nim kalo soal urusan masak, saya belum terlalu menguasainya. ." bohong padahal emang nggak bisa sama sekali.

"Oke kalau begitu, nanti aku akan ada disana untuk mengajari kamu ya?"

"Tidak perlu repot-repot saya punya teman yang ahli masak, nanti saya minta belajar dengan dia saja. .jadi eomma-nim tidak perlu repot dan tidak perlu khawatir tentang Chanyeol. ." pungkas Baekhyun.

Kalo lama-lama Baekhyun sama emaknya Chanyeol bisa dipastikan lidahnya bakal kayak kebalik gitu. Dan semuanya jadi pembicaraan formal.

Kebayang kalo Baekhyun balik ke kelasnya dan bicara kayak begitu, yang kemaren baru bengong doang se-kelas yasinan. Ntar kalo dia pake bahasa sopan itu sesekolah kali yang yasinan.

Didalam pesawat Baekhyun duduk bertiga bareng eomma Chanyeol dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun ditengah.

Sampai di incheon Baekhyun langsung mabok, padahal kemaren berangkatnya sama Chanyeol biasa ajah. Tapi pulangnya langsung dia mabok udara.

Akhirnya Baekhyun dibawa ke mobil dan langsung didudukkan dengan ibunya dan tetep disamping kanannya ada Chanyeol. Di mobil eomma Baekhyun terus sibuk mengusap-ngusap perut anaknya supaya nggak mual, Chanyeol Cuma liatin ajah seumur-umur dia belum pernah diusap-usap gitu sama eommanya, habis dia nggak pernah mabok sih. Tapi kalo mau diusap-usap apa musti mabok dulu, nggak enak dong.

Baekhyun termasuk anak yang dibesarkan dengan kasih sayang penuh tapi entah kenapa itu tidak pernah tercermin dalam kebiasaannya setahu Chanyeol, Baekhyun termasuk anak yang alay-alay gimana gitu kalo disekolah, mungkin itu akibat bertemen sama yang namanya Lay. Baekhyun cukup terkenal di sekolahnya sebagai anak paling bandel tapi tidak sampai kena skors atau panggilan orang tua itu kerennya.

Dan setelah chanyeol selidiki akhir-akhir ini ternyata perkumpulan Baekhyun itu termasuk perkumpulan kkotminam, dari mulai Luhan dan Xiumin yang punya beauty eternity, YiXing yang terkenal karena dekat dengan ketua kedisiplinan, Kyungsoo anak paling pintar setelah Chen dan Baekhyun sendiri yang agak berbeda dari mereka tapi tetep satu konsep. Nah satu konsep itu masih dipertanyakan. Apakah yang membuat mereka bisa bersatu.

Kalo boleh author kasih tahu, konsep mereka itu adalah 'JOMBLO' tapi itu dulu. Mereka suka bareng kan emang nggak ada kegiatan laen.

Setelah agak enakan Baekhyun ketiduran di pelukan eommanya.

Chanyeol ingin menanyakan banyak hal tentang Baekhyun dari mulai masa kecil yang sedikit diketahuinya dan membuat penasaran, kehidupan sekolahnya dan bahkan kalo perlu kehidupan pribadinya . nggak pa-pa kan mereka juga sudah menikah jadi ceritaku-ceritamu, milikmu-milikku itu juga kalo Baekhyun setuju.

-ChenMin-

Xiumin sedang menunggu di bangku taman sendirian dia mengayunkan kakinya pertanda dia sudah bosan menunggu dan orang yang ditunggu tidak datang juga. siapa lagi orang yang dia tunggu kalau bukan seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini sudah mulai berani mengungkapkan cintanya setelah selama hampir 4 tahun dia memendamnya dan hanya berani melihatnya.

Sebenarnya Xiumin sudah tahu soal Chen. dia tahu kalau Chen itu adalah stalkernya tapi biarpun begitu Chen selalu mengagumkan dimata Xiumin dia tidak pernah terlihat menyedihkan karena menjadi stalker. dia stalker yang pintar dan cerdas dan ehm cukup manis.

Hari ini dia janjian ketemuan. yah emang salah Xiumin juga sih dia yang kecepetan datengnya udah dibilangin Chen ada pekerjaan sambilan kalau minggu begini paling-paling biasanya baru jam 11 dan sekarang masih jam 10 kurang.

Semakin lama dia semakin bosan. ini lebih baik daripada di rumah bukan apa-apa kalau sampai orangtuanya tahu tentang keadaannya pasti akan sangat membahayakan dirinya dan masa depannya dan akan menyakiti orang tuanya.

'Oh min kau mencintainya apa yang salah dengan itu?'

'Salah karena orang tuamu tidak pernah menyetujuinya?'

'Tapi yang menjalani semua ini kan aku. kenapa mereka harus ikut campur.. '

'Tapi mereka orang tuamu, ingat itu Min'

Dalam hati Xiumin sedang terjadi perang batin. Dia anak satu-satunya di keluarganya. Anak yang sangat diharapkan orang tuanya untuk menjadi sesuatu kelak nanti.

Bukan menjadi Gay seperti ini, agak kasar emang tapi inilah dia sekarang menyukai seorang adik kelasnya sendiri. Walaupun dia adik kelas tapi semangatnya itu bahkan mengalahkan dirinya. Mungkin Xiumin harus banyak belajar dari Chen.

Sempat dia berpikir apakah ini pilihan yang salah dalam hidupnya. Atau ini sebuah titik balik dalam masa lalu Cuma bisa diingat, dan masa depan Cuma bisa direncanakan, tetapi hidup untuk hari ini kalau memang sudah terjadi ya tinggal jalani saja karena hari kemarin telah berlalu dan hari berikutnya mungkin tak akan datang.

Kalaupun pilihannya benar akan dia jalani, dan bahkan. Sekalipun pilihannya salah tetap akan ia jalani.

"Hyung.. .Hyung-ah. ."

saking asiknya melamun Xiumin tidak menyadari kalau Chen sudah ada dihdapannya.

"Chen-ah, sejak kapan kau berada disana?"

"Tidak biasanya hyung melamun, kalau seperti itu pasti hyung punya masalah berat ya? kalau boleh kutebak pasti masalah itu adalah aku. iya hyung aku tahu aku ini ganteng jadi nggak perlu dipikirin secara berlebihan. . ."

mendengar itu Xiumin langsung tersenyum mengejek.

"Ge-er banget sih lu." sahut Xiumin. "Eh ya, gimana keadaan temen lo yang sekarang nikah itu? lo nggak kesana?" pumpung ingat ya langsung ditanyakan saja.

"Nikahnya di kanada, nggak ada duit buat kesana .. "

"Kalo gue bilang, gue siap nikah sekarang lu siap nggak buat nikahin gue?" tanya Xiumin Chen langsung menlongo kaget.

"Bagaimana dengan orang tuamu hyung?"

"Bayangkan mereka sudah mengijinkan kita. ."

"Aku tidak akan janji untuk menikahimu, tapi aku kan janji untuk selalu hidup disampingmu apapun keadaan kita kelak. ."

-0o0-

"Lay-gege. . Suho-gege. .. Jun Ma Ho. .!"

Tao udah hampir bosen dia udah nunggu lama banget, suaranya yang sekseh itu sampek serak gegara nih yang punya rumah nggak nyahut kek apa gimana kek diem mulu.

Mungkin nyusul Suho bukan ide yang baik. Habis mau gimana dia kan disuruh sama Kim-ahjumma. katanya sih ada urusan mendadak.

Sumpah ini lebih ngejengkelin dari pada digangguin Jongin tiap hari, bisa-bisa dia kalo kelamaan didepan sini kulitnya yang agak-agak beast ini ntar jadi item ngalahin si Jongong.

"Suho-hyung. . "

Tapi walaupun dia banyak mengeluh toh dia nggak nyerah dari tadi.

Kris yang denger suara-suara teriakan nggak jelas yang ganggu tidur cantiknya, heran dia kerjanya apaan sih selain tidur gitu. dia ngintip di jendelanya ternyata ada anak panda lagi teriak-teriak di depan rumah Lay.

Karena merasa mengenalnya Krispun membatalkan tidur cantiknya dan dia segera keluar. dia segera membuka gerbang depannya.

"Lay lagi pergi. ." jawab Kris.

Tao yang mendengarnya langsung menoleh pada orang yang ada di sebelahnya tidak disangka tidak diduga. orang yang selama ini dikaguminya dan sangat sulit bahkan untuk mendekatinya tiba-tiba kini bicara padanya.

'Itu Kris-ge. sumpah demi apa?. . gue nggak lagi ngimpi kan? kalo ini ngimpi demi apapun gue nggak mau bangun sekalipun kulit jonging jadi putih seputih susu dan si thehun nambah cadel huruf R juga gue nggak akan bangun. .'

kris cuma bengong aja dia dilihat terus sih.

"Woi, halooo ada orang ngomong disini. ." ujar Kris sambil kibas-kibasin tangannya yang udah kayak tutup teflon itu di depan muka Tao. "Ngapain?"

"Ah. . nggak aku nggak lagi ngapa-ngapain, aku lagi biasa aja nggak salting karena ketemu orang yang kutaksir. ." Tao langsung menutup mulut besarnya, oh ini pertama kalinya kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan orang yang ditaksirnya tapi dengan mudah dia menghancurkan semuanya dalam sekejap.

'Huang Zi Tao, lo emang orang terbodoh yang pernah ada di muka bumi ini. .' rutuknya pada diri sendiri.

Kris mulai mencerna kata-kata itu. Dia emang bukan termasuk orang peka tapi dengan perkataan sejelas itu anak bayi yang baru jalan pun bisa mengerti.

"oh, , mau mampir bentar, nggak enak ngomong dijalan. ."

Tao ikut dibelakang Kris, dengan perasaan bercampur baur.

Tao tetep berdiri biarpun udah sampe di ruang tamu, "Duduk aja, mau minum apa? "

"Terserah, ,"

Setelah Kris balik dari ambil beberapa cola di kulkasnya. Page gaya-gayaan padahal seluruh isi kulkasnya cola semua pake nawarin kayak segala minuman ada gitu.

"Maaf, yang tadi aku keceplosan. ." maaf Tao. Kris menaikkan alisnya.

"Tapi tidak sepenuhnya salah kan?, maksudku itu adalah sebagian dari perasaanmu. ."

"Anu, gege nggak marah. .?"

"Untuk apa marah. Itu hakmu kan? Semua orang juga berhak suka dengan siapapun. ." tumben nih tiang gantung omongannya agak berbobot.

"Tapi aku kan tidak normal. ."

"Siapa yang bilang kamu nggak normal. Kalo ada yang nggak normal itu si Lay noh. . ." Kris mencoba mencairkan suasana canggung. "Tapi nih ya sebelum kau melangkah lebih jauh, kamu sudah tahu ini nggak normal kan? Jadi akan banyak tantangan, gini kamu pikirkan dulu matang-matang apa pilihan kamu tepat.. kamu masih lebih muda dari aku, dan perilakumu juga masih lebih muda dibanding umurmu." nasehat Kris.

"Makasih gege nggak langsung nolak ataupun benci padaku dan malah memberi saran, terima kasih banyak ..akan kupikirkan lagi, saat itu gege musti siap dengan segala keputusanku" ujar Tao.

"Salah. Harusnya kamu yang siap dengan jawabanku. Bahasa koreamu aneh. ." komen Kris, can Tao tersenyum gaje. "Oh ya tadi kau mau ngapain ketemu Lay?"

"Aduh sampai Lupa. .Kim-ahjuma menyuruhku untuk membawa kembali Suho-ge. Dia bilang ada urusan mendadak. ."

"Oh suho, dia lagi pergi sama Lay. . udah lama juga sih perginya, ntar ya?. Kamu tunggu sini aja. .emm. ."

"Tao, Huang Zitao. ."

"Iya Tao. ."

Kris mengambil handphone nya. Sepertinya dia akan menelpon Lay.

"Yeobeseyo, Yipan-ah wae?"

Kris langsung sweatdrop, bukan apa-apa dia mendengar banyak suara-suara aneh di belakang Lay dan itu berarti ada banyak orang. Tuh orang kelamaan di bandung kali ya masak baca huruf 'ef' aja susahnya.

"Sembarangan lu bawa kabur anak orang, balikin nggak?"

"Suho maksud lo. ."

"Nggak, sandy sandoro. . yaiyalah Suho, orang lu keluarnya sama suho. ."

Tao yang mendengar itu agak illfeel juga sih. Sedikit ada rasa cemburu, memang selama ini dia selalu cemburu dengan seorang Zhang Yixing. Tapi dia juga mengagumi kelompok Lay pengen banget dia bisa gabung tapi jangan ah ntar si Jongin sama si Thehun raung-raung lagi biar begitukan Tao termasuk pilar penting dari mereka bertiga.

Lay mendapatkan segalanya apa yang diinginkan Tao, semuanya dari mulai sahabat-sahabat yang kece, punya childhood yang ganteng dan care sama dia, senyum manisnya, yang terpenting dan yang paling diiri, Lay adalah orang yang selalu ada dimanapun ada Kris hebatnya lagi mereka rumahnya bersebelahan udah sangat akrab hingga tak seorangpun bisa menengahi mereka.

Bahkan suho pun tidak bisa, begitu-begitu Tao adalah tempat curhat Suho begitupun sebaliknya tapi Tapo tidak pernah curhat soal Kris. Paling-paling soal jongin lagi, jongin lagi.

"Nggak usah alesan deh, bilang aja lu lagi kangen gue dan pengen gue cepet pulang. Sok jaim lu Yipan. .terus sampe dirumah lu babu-babuin gue. . ihh. "

"Anjrit nih bocah nggak bisa dibilangin, nih Suho udah ditunggu. kalo nggak lu balikin, besok tinggal nama doang lu. ."

"Emang dia ditunggu siapa?" tanya Lay.

"Adeknya, ," setelah denger itu sepertinya Lay langsung tanya sama Suho 'Lu punya adek?'

"Dia nggak punya adek ,orang dia anak tunggal"

Tao langsung menyahuti.

"Aku keponakannya . ."

"Oh dia ditunggu ponakannya. . pulang nggak lu. ."

"Bilang aja bang yipan lagi kangen bang yising kan?"

"Gile Lu Xing. ." ala warkop.

Tao merasa pertengkaran mereka lama-lama berasa kayak kakak-adek tapi sepertinya dia merasa nggak enak hati dengan menyatakan perasaannya pada Kris, dia takut Lay marah karena Lay telah menyukai Kris lebih lama dari siapapun di sekolah.

Tapi ini lebih baik dan lebih lega menurutnya ntar kalo lama-lama dipendem ntar jadi jerawat.

'Tapi gua nggak akan kenapa-kenapa kan?, perasaan gue makin nggak enak pokoknya jangan sampai Lay-hyung tahu dulu' do'anya dalam hati.

"Mereka sebentar lagi pulang, kamu tunggu aja yang sabar. ." ujar Kris. "Boleh aku tanya sesuatu sama kamu?"

Tao mengangguk.

"Kasih aku satu alasan kenapa kamu suka aku?"

Tao mikir, iya ya dia suka sama Kris selama ini apa? ketemu nggak pernah, ngajak ngobrol nggak pernah? terus yakin amat Tao sama Kris.

"Maaf, akan kupikirkan lagi alasannya. ." Kris tersenyum, oh ternyata dia begitu polos.

"First sight. right?" Tao mengangguk. sejak pertama kali datang ke Korea hal yang dia lihat dan ingat pertama kali adalah Kris bahkan si Jun Mahonya itu belum terlalu diingat dengan benar udah inget Kris duluan.

.

"Su, stop nyanyi itu. .!"

"Eh, itu mewakili perasaanku Lay, lagipula aku kan mau latihan suaraku itu lebih bagus dari kamu, ntar kamu nggak keberatan kan kalo kamu ngiringin aku nyanyi pake gitarmu sumpeh demi kian lu keren banget. . "

"Kayak gue mau ajah, sori bayaran gue mahal. ."

"Lay. .!"

mereka diam beberapa saat sambil terus jalan. "Maafin ya, gara-gara ponakanku yang cengeng itu. lain kali aku yag bakalan ngajak kamu da nggak akan ada gangguan kayak gini lagi. . "

mereka kini sampek di jalanan yang cukup sepi dan jarang banget ada orang lewat soalnya ini dibelakang pemukiman.

Suho agak ragu dan mulai menggandeng tangan Lay, dan kemudian menariknya, membawa Lay mendekati tubuhnya kemudian menciumnya.

"?"

Lay tidak menolak ataupun marah malah dia merem keenakan.

setelah agak lamaan Suho pun menyudahinya dan mereka jalan lagi dan malah makin canggung dari yang sebelumnya Lay cuma nunduk kayak orang nyari duit receh di jalanan.

Tidak lama kemudian sampailah mereka di depan rumah, Kris dan Tao sudah menunggu di depan pagar.

"Jun Ma Ho, , aku disuruh ahjuma menjemput paksa dirimu, habis pagi-pagi udah maen ngilang ajah. ." Tao langsung berlari kesisi Suho. dan Lay langsung pasang mata pada Tao. mereka menuggu di rumah Kris tadi. dan Lay langsung ada disisi Kris.

"Yipan-ah ..!" sapanya sambil nonjok bahu Kris. beda banget sikapnya sama yang tadi. "Gue tidur dirumah elu ya? gue sendirian takut gue. . " setelah itu dia lihatin Suho dan Tao. "Udah gue balikin kan Suho. . udah pulang sono. ."

"Ne, makasih Lay-gege. yuk suho hyung pulang." pamit Tao, dia membungkuk bentar lalu menarik Suho pulang.

"Pumpung lo pulang masak gih. .! laper gue" suruh Kris.

"Tuh kan lu babuin gue. . gue udah tahu akal bulus lo. Apa-apa mesti gue, ini itu mesti gue kenapa sih di seluruh dunia ini harus gue yang jadi . . ." biarpun ngeroweng tapi toh dia tetep menuju dapur buat masak.

Lay memegangi bibirnya, rasa panas itu masih menjalar di wajahnya.

.

Tbc. .

huahuahua another long chapter. . oke no more cingcong .. . ini agak cepet kan? maap kalo terkesan aneh dan maksa yah emang segini ini kemampuan sayanya. .reveiw sangat dibutuhkan itu asupan nutrisi saya *selain video-kray*

perasaan gue sama ff ini bakalan panjaaanngggg kayak tembok china.

ini bakal jadi apa ya? kray sulay kray sulay kray sulay aaaaa, lay you with me aja dah. ! *karungin Lay#disruduk unicorn*

udah ah, , , eh tunggu kayaknya gue PHP deh, baekhyun belom balik ke sekolahnya, udah ah ntaran abis sih Lay, abis abisin halaman ajah. .

Sehun : Thor, hunhan mana? Masak kopel popular paling kece nggak lu munculin sih, kebangetan lu?

Au : ntar kepanjangan mas.

Kai : Kaisoo juga nggak ada, padahal kan mereka kopel paling seksi. .emang terkadang suka radak-radak nih author.

Au : lagi nggak ada jadwalnya mas.

SeKai : alesan lu. *keroyok author*

Review please. . *dada-dada bareng kaisoo sama hunhan yang nggak muncul di chap ini* kalo ada salah-salah kata atau tulisan mohon dimaapin.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Something About Love **_**chap 8**

_**-Shee-**_

_**Warning : apa ya?, , semua sudah tahu ini BXB a.k.a Sho-ai yang nggak sampek ke Yaoi, penulisan radak ngawur, cerita pasaran dan seadanya lagi. Untuk rated aman kok, walaupun saya udah gede, tapi pikiran masih belum jauh-jauh dari anak paud. *kata hyung-deul saya***_

_**Present**_

_**0_0**_

**Lyn Ah**: Gimana emang? Oke deh thakns reviewnya. . _

**mitatitu****:** oke-oke sulay ya? Cepetnya karena lagi nganggur di rumah nggak ngape-ngapein.. kalo yang ini panjang kan? Kalo masih kurang panjang terlaluuu. .oke thanks reviewnya _

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw**: Oke tinggal ditunggu aja kristao-na, sabar ya? Hahaha Chanyeol om-om puber? Oke-oke thanks reviewnya _

**RadenMasKYU**: yeaahhhh, apaaa adegan kisseu malah ditungguin? ohh itu kebiasaan saya kalo baca ff asik saya baca sambil dialogin, jadi kerasa kebawa huahuahua. .Oke-oke thanks reviewnya _

**Jung Min Ah** : apaaA? Baekki hamil ? emmm. .

ini orang, udah pake baju orang sembarangan, nyolot lagi, , ㅋㅋㅋ kidding. .  
HUNHAN udah ada dong. .biarpun luhannya doang. Oke-oke thanks reviewnya _

**KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH**: yeyy tebar kembang bareng Baekyeol yang baru kawinan oke ini kelanjutannya Oke-oke thanks reviewnya _.

**BabySuLayDo**: ini gimana sih mau nyaranin tapi seterah gua. . okesip kalo suho sama situ, biar Lay ama saya. . *partner in crime.

Oke-oke thanks reviewnya _

**dian****HYPERLINK " u/4635223/dian-deer"**** deer**: udah- udah nggak usah demo, ni udah ada Luhannya, kalo kurang puas tunggu chap depan. . Oke-oke thanks reviewnya _

**ajib4ff** : belum bisa liat? jangan diliat dirasain aja. .ㅋㅋㅋ

Oke-oke thanks reviewnya _8

**WinterHeaven**: uwaah jinjjayo? *pala langsung gede.

curang nih maen keroyokan, iye-iye ini ada hunhan. . ke ketek suho juga kayaknya masih nggak nyampe/ / pay-pay Oke-oke thanks reviewnya _

**7D**: iye-iye boleh kok, ,

ikutan joget gentlemen ah. .

Si bule ngondek? bang kris? dia mah tungguin ndiri aja, ,, jangan ajak-ajak kalo nunggu 하 하 하 oke kidding lagi, ,

saya ?*nunjuk idung ndiri* saya kray shipper? I YADONG *bacanya digandeng ya?

sumprit dah saya nggak pernah niat mau nistain mereka, abis tampang mereka gitu sih jadi pengen gue nistain. .*?*

aaahhh, Oke-oke thanks reviewnya _

**Chakaiaru**: ooooh gitu brooo, padahal nih ff pasaran lo suwer deh, , cuma guenya aja yang alay hiyahiyahiya. . jinjja nggak ooc? kok perasaan itu udah bukan sifat asli mereka. .

apaan? Lay sama Tao Jablay? hahaha *ketawa jungkir balik.

oke, ganbatte, diriku akan berusaha yang terbaik *menurut gwa ndiri. hunhan ada kaisoo, tunggu lah .. semua ada saatnya. .

ampuun dah maen cipok ajah .. Oke-oke thanks reviewnya _

**Riyoung Kim **: oke ini udah di lanjut, n makasih udah mau nungguin *sujud sukur*

**Kopi Luwak : **emangnya wae kalo kray. .? tunggu ajalah kray pa sulay?

jun ma hao? iya kali. . saya mah sedengernya saya ajah. . makasih udah dibenerin .

iihh pinter ngerayu dah pake nyodorin Lay, ,pasti semangat kalo gini. . Oke-oke thanks reviewnya _

**ania3424** : cieeee *ikut cie-ciein si sulay ah.. kris? Tunggu aja deh. .okeoke. . apaan cinta segi jigong, ? huahua hua. .oke makasih reviewnya. ._

**Shin Min Hwa :** apaan? Logat bandung? Sumprit saya mah ngggak ngerti ama bahasa bandung, saya nulis ini pake bahasa jawa, tapi kok nyambung ya keren berarti itu. Oke ini dilanjut makasih reviewnya. ._

udah ah cuap-cuapnya mendingan langsung aja, dari pada ada demo bbm dadakan disini.

Story begin.

Terdengar suara lagu dari salah satu hape yang tergeletak di meja depan sementara para pemiliknya lagi sibuk di dapur yang katanya masak, tapi kenyataannya nggak lebih dari anak kecil yang maen pasar-pasaran pada rempong.

"Bawain garemnya kemari. ."

"ini garem?"

"Itu merica. ."

Lay merasa dia ngasuh anak TK yang gedenya kek raksasa bertangan tutup panci. Lay emang mau masak tapi nggak mau sendirian akhirnya karena nggak ada orang lain, yah maksa nggak maksa yah emang harus Kris.

Setelah tawuran, demo buruh dan demo UN. Akhirnya mereka selesai Cuma bikin spaghetti dan telur dadar sama beberapa tambahan doang.

"Kalo tahu gini nggak bakalan gue biarin lo nyentuh masakan gue. .YIPAANNN. ."

"Siapa yang nyuruh tadi hah? Masih untung mau gue bantu"

Lay menangisi karyanya yang diacak-acak oleh net voli satu ini. Tapi demi supaya Lay nggak nangis ngeraung-raung Kris langsung makan tuh masakan dengan lahapnya laper juga.

Lay kembali ke depan dan mengecek hapenya. Biasanya kalo abis maghrib gini pada banyak yang nelpon.

Bener ada telepon, gegara dia yang lagi berdebat sama Kris nggak tahu kalo ada telpon dan kayaknya udah sampe 4 kali.

Dan ternyata itu bukan dari salah satu bestprendnya. Tapi dari Suho.

Oh no, dia jadi inget lagi kejadian yang tadi. Haduuhh gimana ini.

"Siapa Lay?" tanya Kris melihat Lay yang langsung keluar ke halaman. Kris garuk-garuk pala melihat tingkah aneh Lay yang emang biasanya aneh itu, Masa' terima telpon aja sepanik itu emangnya ada yang mau lahiran.

Sampe di tempat duduk di bawah pohon mangga, Lay langsung angkat telponnya nggak takut tuh abis maghrib gini ada di bawah pohon mangga ngomong sendiri pula.

"Kok nggak kamu angkat sih Lay? "

"sory, tadi lagi bikin makan jadi nggak tahu kalo ada telpon, ya ini kan udah diangkat." Jawab Lay.

"ooh, ya Lay kamu nggak marahkan soal yang tadi?"

"Apa sih malah dibahas lagi, udah ah kalo nggak ada yang di omongin aku tutup aja. ." ijin Lay.

"Oke deh gue Cuma mau mastiin lu nggak kenapa-napa, , dada Lay. ."

" eh tunggu bentar Su, yang tadi makasih banyak ya? gue nggak bakalan bisa lupain. ."

"Ciumannya?"

"Headsetnya, pe'a"

Suho senyum sekilas walaupun Lay nggak bisa liat tapi dia bisa denger. Dia nelfon Cuma mau ngomong begitu doang, abis-abisin pulsa tahu nggak.

Lay langsung cemberut dan tutup langsung telponnya, kenapa dia tidak marah sama sekali, karena memang dia tidak bisa marah pada Suho karena emang dia nggak salah kan jadi ngapa musti marah. apakah mulai dari sekarang dia musti cari pengganti Kris. tapi nggak bisa ah. . 11 tahun men bayangin kalo kalian jadi Lay kita udah nginceng orang itu terus pada suatu saat dia harus pergi ninggalin kita apalagi kalau ninggalinnya bareng orang laen yang baru dikenalnya, sakiiit rasanya. . .cekit cekit cekit cekit .

Daripada mikirin yang enggak-enggak mendingan dia balik lagi buat rebutan mi sama Kris ya itukan masakan mereka berdua, eh Kris udah ngancurin dan dengan santainya ngabisin itu semua mencari kesempatan saat Lay ngangkat telpon.

Malem harinya. Lay masih tetep nggak mau pulang ke rumah sekedar nengok aja enggak. Dia masih betah di rumahnya Kris. toh apa yang salah mereka sama-sama sendirian .

Di depan tipi Lay udah maen ndelosor aja. Kesukaan dia mah kalo acara jam-jam segini. Kris yang wira-wiri nggak jelas pun akhirnya merhatiin Lay yang asik ndelosor. "Ngapein Lu Yixing.. ?"

Belom juga dijawab Kris ikutan ndelosor disebelah Lay dengan bermodalkan karpet dan satu bantal serta satu selimutnya. Mereka nonton tipi ampe bosen tipinya ditonton mulu. Dan mereka ketiduran dengan tidak elitnya dengan satu selimut pula.

Dan berakhir dengan mereka yang ditonton tivi bukan mereka yang nonton tivi.

.

.

Pagi hari, , uhhh cepet banget.

Di kediaman Baekhyun yang baru semua keluarganya masih tinggal di rumah ini. Jadi rumahnya masih rame. Kemaren malem sumpah dia nggak ngape-ngapein biarpun dikatakan malem pertama. Malah Chanyeol asik main karambol sama bapaknya.

Maklum semuanya belom tega ninggalin mereka rumah sendirian mungkin bakalan ada pelajaran tambahan setelah ini. Baru setelah itu mereka berdua punya rumah sendiri.

Dan hari ini Baekhyun semangat pagee banget, soalnya dia udah sekolah itu artinya nggak ada bahasa formal seharian yess. .dan dia bakalan ngaLay bareng temen-temen sompretnya.

"Aku berangkat duluu. ."

Teriak Baekhyun dari depan pintu utama, kenapa dia ada disana itu supaya dia terbebas dari Chanyeol yang maksa dia buat berangat bareng kan malu.

"Baekhyuun, , yaampun anak itu. ." geleng-geleng eommanya, dan eomma Chanyeol yang emang daritadi diluar langsung nyegat Baekhyun.

"Sayang, nanti kalau pulang langsung pulang jangan mampir-mampir ada yang mau ketemu sama kamu. ." ujarnya, Setelah Baekhyun ngangguk dan disun pipi kanan-kiri dia akhirnya bener-bener berangkat.

Dijalan dia ketemu Xiumin dan Chen mereka berangkat bareng, karena keusilan Baekhyun langsung dia gangguin mereka. Biarlah dikatain orang ketiga itu setan tidak apalah.

"Min-hyung ah. ." sapa Baehyun menengahi mereka. "Dan Chen-ah juga. . good morning. ." dia masih kerasa ada di kanada kali ngomongnya mulai begitu.

"Bebek? yaampun dari mana aja lu ? 3hari 3 malem ngilang nggak ada pamitan atau nelpon kita kek seenggaknya. ."

"Iye, iye sori habisnya mendadak dan disono nggak ada sinyal, jadi yah gue 3 hari juga hidup tanpa hape . ." Baekhyun mengarang namun setengahnya bohong tapi setengahnya juga bener.

"Yaudahlah. yang penting lu nggak kenapa-napa kite udah seneng kok . ." ini nih salah satu sikap yang disukai dari Xiumin. kalau dirinya sudah cukup merasa diberitahu dia tidak akan menanyakan hal-hal yang lebih detail lagi kayak Dio sama Kuda hyungnya.

"Eh, gara-gara elu nggak ada, si Lay hampir gila dan prustasi noh dia mikir elu suka Kris dan kabur gara-gara itu. ."

Baekhyun tersenyum sekilas, sumpah demi kian. . Lay-hyung mikir sampek segitunya.

"Yah meskipun itu benar adanya kalau aku emang suka Kris, tapi ayolah siapa sih yang nggak suka seorang Kris. orang flower boy gitu. dan yang paling penting gue ngehargain perasaannya Lay-hyung dia orang yang akan khawatir sama Kris lebih dari siapapun disini karena Kris sudah menganggapnya sahabat bagaikan kepompong. . jadi gue nggak mungkin lah ngedahuluin dia."

"Buset, Baek selama ini gue selalu diceritain yang enggak-enggak sama Kyungsoo ternyata bener lo mendadak aneh. dari mana aja loh sampek bisa ngomong begitu . ." Baekhyun salah pengertian ternyata Xiumin juga sama ajah ma temen yang lainnya.

Seperti biasa Chen yang emang jarang sosialisasi jadi jarang langsung nyambung sama orang yang ditemuinya tapi kalo lama-kelamaan apalagi yang tipikal maksaan kayak Lay pasti gampang deketnya.

"Chen daritadi diem mulu, ngomong dong. biar kita tahu disitu ada kehidupan. ."

"Ck, iya iya Byun Baekhyun. .kayak kamu nggak tahu aku aja gimana. .kita kan dulu pernah sekelas bareng. ." sahut Chen.

"Kapan ya?" Baekhyun langsung berasa amnesia. dan mereka tertawa bareng setelah itu.

"Tersiksa gue dulu sekelas ame Lu, si Chanyeol sama Dio. . serasa nggak pantes gitu gue ada di kelas itu untungnya pas kelas dua gue cuma ama dodol doang. . "

Chen tersenyum sebentar saat Baekhyun menyebutkan nama Chanyeol. yah dia kan tahu semuanya.

Heran dari tadi mereka ngobrol mulu nggak nyampek-nyampek sekolah. ini beneran mereka lewat jalan yang bener.

Dan akhirnya setelah perjalanan panjang yang melelahkan bukan karena capek jalan tapi capek beradu mulut alias ngobrol dari jalan mereka ketemu sampek sekolah pagi-pagi buta gini mulut udah kering, kering karena mereka dari tadi mengumbar abab*napas*.

"Ati-ati bebek-ah. jagain Chen ya?"

"Iya-iya yaampun nggak bakalan gue embat nggak. ." sahut Baekhyun dan dia berjalan beriringan bareng Chen kan lantai mereka sama dan kelas mereka beriringan.

Awalnya mereka cuma diem ajah, yah emang karena nggak ada yang diomongin, tapi setelah Baekhyun sampai di depan kelasnya dia mau pamit duluan sama Chen tapi Chen malah ngadep dia kayaknya mau ngomong sesuatu.

"Selamet ya Byun Baekhyun a , a maksudku Park Baekhyun. ."

Kalo di sinetron ini ada efek close up bolak balik tambah suara sound yang nyeremin. dan mata Baekhyun yang nggak bisa melek itupun dipaksa melek. kaget coy biar kerasa feelnya.

"Darimana lu tahu? "

"yah aku kan sekelas bareng Chanyeol, so nggak heran dong kalau aku tahu. ."

"Maksudnya sekelas lo udah tahu terus Xiumin hyung lo kasih tahu juga dan berarti yang laennya termasuk Dio juga udah tahu. .terus—"

"Nggak segede gitu juga kali jangkauannya, emang kamu pikir Chanyeol itu orang yang bodoh dan aLay apa?"

"Dia cerita lo kan berarti dia bodoh dan aLay . . terus siapa ajah yang tahu?"

"Cukup banyak juga sih walaupun nggak semua. ."

**DEG DEG DEG**

Itu beneran Baekhyun mikir sampe akar itu gimana nasibnya kelak, belom apa-apa udah ketahuan, dan bayangan-bayangan dirinya dikucilkan mulai muncul. walaupun nggak banyak kan yang namanya orang siapa yang tahu, ada pepatah yang mengatakan 'Tali itu panjang tapi masih lagi panjang mulut orang' nah loh.

"Dari mulai aku, Kim Jongdae sama yang terakhir Chen. ."

"Itu mah elu semua. ."

"Emang. ." Baekhyun merasa lega mendengar itu, tapi dia was-was juga Chen kan pacarnya Xiumin nah kalo dia cerita begimana?."Chanyeol itu bukan orang yang terlalu terbuka kecuali sama orang terdekat yang sangat dipercayainya, jadi dia percaya aku dan tenang ajah dia juga sudah memperingatkanku untuk tidak memberitahu siapapun termasuk Xiumin-hyung dan temen-temennya. ." jelas Chen.

Baekhyun langsung narik tangan Chen dan nyalamin dia.

"Makasih Chen, makasih banyak . ."

"Harusnya kamu berterima kasih sama Chanyeol yang udah memperingatkan aku. ." lanjutnya "Sekali lagi aku ucapkan selamat dan maaf nggak bisa datang kemaren. ."

Setelah itu Chen pergi balik ke kelasnya sebelum ada gosip tentang dia dan Baekhyun bisa jadi tulang panggang dia kalo ketahuan Chanyeol.

Ke lantai 1

Lebih tepatnya ke kelas Sehun dkk, tempatnya trio sok polos yang diketuai Jongin.

Kai dengan santainya masuk ke kelas dan sudah banyak yang duduk di bangkunya masing-masing, biasa anak kelas satu itu masih nurut-nurut berangkatnya agak pagian, kalau udah senior mah datengnya telat mulu.

Begitu juga dengan Tao dan Sehun mereka juga udah ada di belakang, biarpun di belakang tapi kan mereka tinggi tinggi jadi gampang kelihatan.

"Apaan nih background lope-lope?" ujar Kai sambil nyingkirin gelembung-gelembung hati yang menyambut kedatangannya.

Dan Jongin disambut oleh dua senyuman aneh dari sahabatnya ini, pada aneh. nggak biasanya mereka suka ngumbar senyum. biasanya kalo Sehun senyum itu saking mahalnya sampe di gram-in kayak emas segram 200 rebu.

Kalo Tao mah walaupun muka preman terminal 'mbungurasih' tapi hati bagaikan tinky winky mungkin niru abangnya kali, yah Jongin juga belom pernah tahu siapa abang Tao sebenernya antara Dio dan Suho. tapi kalo dio nggak mungkin. berarti Suho.

Balik lagi ke keadaan mereka.

"Pada ngapein lu, senyam-senyum kek begitu. merinding gue ngelihat lu senyum itu lebih nyeremin tahu daripada pas gue tahu kalo Jongin beiber a.k.a JB putus dari selena gomez. ."

"Ihh najis gila.. lu suka nonton gossip meen. ."

Sehun salah satu yang udah balik ke alam nyata. diikuti sama Tao.

"Lu berdua udah pada punya pacar ya? Biasanya orang yang udah punya pacar suka ngelamun ndiri dan senyum-senyum gaje. ." tanya Jongin.

Mereka berdua senyum lagi.

"Tuh kan, Dikit-dikit senyum, ditanya senyum. nggak ada yang nanya senyum. . jawab kek pertanyaan gue, cerita ama gue kita kan besprend nggak boleh ada yang disembunyiin. .!" sebenernya Kai maksa padahal dia mah kepo juga. atau mungkin udah ketularan dio jadi biang gosip ya?.

Hanya Jongin dan diatas yang tahu.

Setelah satu penceritaan panjang x lebar x tinggi = lega, selega-leganya. Jongin cuma ngangguk-ngangguk sok bijak padahal sekali pe'a tetep aja nggak berubah.

"Ape lu kate panda?"

"Lu nggak lagi jetlag kan? lu bilang lu ngomong ke bangkris kalo lu demen dia? lu mau jadi makanan unicorn, heh? Lu mau jadi cemilan monyet, ato lu mau jadi korek kuping buaya? Lu tahu kan sesekolah itu nggak berani deketin Kris karena ada Lay-hyung yang secara official temen se genknya Byun bebek Baekhyun. . kok lu berani amat sih. kalo ada apa-apa gue nggak mau bantuin elu. . masalah gue sama tuh sunbae aja belom selese, ehh elu malah cari gara-gara. ."

Jongin kalo ngomel kadang-kadang nggak pake napas, tiba-tiba pingsan gitu aja.

Berasa dia diomelin emak-emak bencong yang ngeselin yang suka mangkal di perempatan. habisnya wajah Jongin nyeremin kalo marah, lebih nyeremin dari ngelihat Aria wiguna yang marah-marah ditipi. *peace bang!*

Kalo bang Aria marahnya bisa bikin gempa, kalo Jongin yang marah nenek-nenek bisa balik ABG lagi nah loh gimana nggak serem.

"Yah kalo kita suka seseorang apanya yang salah sih?"

Mereka diem, nih anak bener-bener polos atau bego sih.

"Tapi dia bener lo Jong, kalo kita suka seseorang mah apa-aja boleh dilakuin. termasuk ngelawan adat istiadat dan sang sesepuh sekalipun. " sahut Sehun.

Emang bener-bener pantes si Jongin jadi leader disini orang lainnya pada begini untungnya aja Jongin bermuka tua jadi pantes *apa hubungannya?*

"Kan sama kek elu yang berjuang ngelawan Baekhyun buat dapetin Kyungsoo, sama dong Tao juga berjuang ngelawan Lay buat dapetin Kris. ." lanjut Sehun, nih ya kalo nggak ingat kopel masing-masing nih Kai udah macem bapak-bapak yang selalu nggak setuju sama anaknya, sementara si Sehun adalah emak yang selalu ngebela anaknya dan Tao sebagai anak teraniaya yang disayang.

Hadeeh malah mblarah.

oke main cerita is back.

"Ya tapi cinta juga nggak harus bikin lo jadi kehilangan akal sehat lo, lo tau nggak sih kalao Lay itu lebih berbahaya dari yang namanya Byun bebek Baekhyun itu.. Tao elu udah gali kubur lo ndiri, udah ah gue mau beli kembang. mau nyekar lo entar.. "

"Jong lu nggak restuin gue? emaaakk Jongin nggak restuin akuu. ." Tao langsung berlari kepelukan Sehun.

Nggak sadar Sehun malah elus-elus rambut Tao. tapi lama kelamaan dia mikir. hadeeh drama masih berlanjut, drama keluarga berantakan.

" HEH,! Siapa yang emak lu, sembarangan!" setelah dipeluk-peluk akhirnya Tao berhasil di jorokin.

Balik ke lantai dua kelasnya bebek sama dodol.

Dikelas masih sepi bahkan Dio yang biasanya duluan ikut nggak ada. Baekhyun sadar menyimpan rahasia dari temen-temennya sendiri suatu saat bakalan bawa masalah yang lebih besar, mungkin dia akan ngomong hari ini juga untuk awalnya dia ngomong sama dio dulu ngeliat reaksinya.

"Baek, ini beneran elu. ."

"Bukan yang ini Younghwa CN BLUE. ."

"Aaaaa bebek, , "

Dio baru datang dan terjadilah adegan teletubies dadakan, antara lala dan poh.

"Gue kangen ama lu, ditinggal 3 hari doang ajah, saking kangennya nih ya aku tidurnya lelap banget padahal biasanya enggak. ."

"Itu artinya lu nggak kangen gue dodol. ."

"Bercanda Baek. ."

Jam 7 tepat waktunya masuk kelas. Dan seperti biasa shin-seonsaeng sudah ada di depan kelas hal pertama yang dia lakukan adalah mengabsen murid seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Ahn Seongsoon. ."

"Ada pak. .!"

"Byun Baekhyun . ."

"Hadir pak!"

"Kim ji—" shin seonsaeng berhenti sebentar dan menatap Baekhyun yang sudah masuk, dia langsung menghela nafas panjang dan dalam, apa maksudnya coba?

Kelas berlalu seperti biasa, dan seperti biasanya pula saat yang paling ditunggu oleh hampir seluruh murid yang ada didunia ini yaitu istirahat. tempat tujuan Baekhyun dan Dio yah emang markasnya a.k.a kantin yang dipaksa menjadi markas mereka.

Sudah ada Lay, Luhan sama Xiumin disono. dengan segala kegiatan gaje mereka terutama Luhan yang dari tadi pasang tampang sama godain adik kelas mulu, untung aja si Sehun nggak pernah ke kantin kalo tahu pacarnya kek begitu haduhh bisa terjadi perang kantin part.3 ini.

"Han, udah ah daritadi lu ngecengin siapapun yang lewat udah ah malu. ."

"Yeyy, habis mereka lucu-lucu sih kalo lagi malu-malu gitu berasa lihat Sehun. ."

Semua sweatdrop.

"Kenapa lu nggak godain Sehun aja kalo begitu?" sahut Xiumin.

"Sehun nggak bisa digodain. ."

Dan mereka menyerah, akhirnya mereka membiarkan temennya ini mau ngapain juga terserah. Orang udah gede juga.

Datanglah Baekhyun dan Dio dengan santainya, "annyeong hyung-deul semua?" sapa Baekhyun.

Lay yang tahu langsung menghambur dan pelukin dia, masa bodo mau dilihat orang sekantin juga.

"Bebeeekk lu darimana aja, 3 hari 3 malem lu pergi nggak pamit kek bang toyib lu . ." omel Lay.

"Yaampun kuda-hyung nggak sampek segitunya . ."

"Lu ada urusan keluarga. urusan apaan? sunatan, apa kawinan ato malah 3 bulanan?"

"Ngaco lu hyung. ." elaknya, padahal salah satunya bener "Tapi bener, aku kangeen banget sama kalian. .kalian kan unyu badai jadi bikin ngangenin. ." lanjut Baekhyun sambil gombal.

Seperti biasa mereka ngobrol-gobrol, tapi saat ditengah-tengah percakapan saat Lay asik sama Baekhyun, Xiumin dan Luhan langsung natap Dio. dan Dio langsung ngerti apa arti tatapan mereka itu, mereka meminta supaya Dio menjelaskan pada Baekhyun kejadian yang selama ini terjadi saat dia tidak masuk.

Terutama soal hubungannya sama Jongin a.k.a Kai.

Tapi gimana caranya, kayaknya Baekhyun benci banget. tapi setidaknya Dio bakalan tahu alasannya.

"Yang habis jalan-jalan ma Suho, ini mana PJ-nya. ." perlu diketahui *atau mungkin udah tahu* PJ disini adalah Pajak Jadian.

Lay langsung menatap Xiumin dengan perasaan heran, tapi toh dia kan belom bilang apa-apa masa' udah pada tahu, jangan-janggan mereka lagi stalking kemaren. mungkinkah yang kemaren jua ketahuan yang soal.. .ci . .ci. .ciu ahhhhh . . udah jangan dibahas, bikin Lay jadi keingetan kemaren dia sempet nggak tidur gara-gara kepikiran terus. dia mah nggak tidur cuma molor doang. Baekhyun langsung berasa ada hal baik yang terjadi selama dia tidak masuk.

"Siapa yang jadian?"

"Masih proses?"

"Gue masih nunggu pernyataan sekali lagi. . . ."

"Berarti kalo Suho ngomong sekali lagi bakalan elu terima. .?" tanya Luhan kesenengan.

"Iya, tapi nggak ada dari elo yang boleh ngasih tahu dia, atau gue bakalan berbuat lebih kejem ke dia. dan buat elu bakalan gue hantuin meskipun gue udah lulus dari sini. ." ancam Lay, dia pengen Suho bergerak atas dasar hati nuraninya sendiri, dan Suho akan menentukan waktu itu pas atau tidak.

.

.

Pulang sekolah, Dio minta waktu sebentar sama Baekhyun.

"Gue ada yang mau gue jelasin ke elu Baek?"Dio memulainya dengan gugup. Tapi Baekhyun memulainya dengan khawatir karena tadi dia kan dipasrahi buat cepet pulang kalo kelasnya udah selese, nah kalo Chanyeol udah sampe rumah terus Baekhyun belom. Bisa-bisa dateng satu kompi polisi yang nyariin Baekhyun di sekolah.

"Baek, gue mau jujur sama elo, karena cuma elo aja yang belom tahu dan asal lo tahu ajah ini terjadi begitu saja saat lu nggak masuk . .emm"karena Dio yang terlalu bertele-tele Baekhyun jadi tidak konsentasi sama sekali, jadi dia tidak tahu betul apa yang diucapin Dio setelah itu.

". .intinya gue udah punya pacar. ."

Cukup ini sudah jam 4 lebih, dia sudah satu jam lebih ada disini cuma buat nungguin Dio ngomong. kayaknya dia tidak bisa berlama-lama lagi.

"Ahh, jadi begitu ya? selamet kalo begitu gue turut seneng dah, oke ini saatnya gue cabut. ." pamit Baekhyun, kayaknya dia udah dapet pointnya.

"Baek, , gakpapa ini?" Dio merasa kebingungan dan merasa nggak dianggap. tapi seenggaknya kan dia udah ngomong.

.

.

Saat diluar dia ketemu sama Jongin yang sepertinya nunggu seseorang di depan gerbang. dan Baekhyun tetep aja gedeg mah tuh makhluk hitem nggak jelas itu.

Kayaknya emang dari tadi Baekhyun nggak nangkep sesuatu apapun yang dijelasin Dio.

"APE LU?"

Setelah ngucap itu Bebek ini pergi dengan lari kecepetan penuh kalo perlu nih dia larinya bisa nyaingin eyeshield 21.

Jongin masih melongo, dia lagi nungguin Dio yang katanya ngejelasin ke Baekhyun urusan mereka, tapi Baekhyunnya masih gitu, jangan-jangan Dio abis dimarahin.

Tidak lama kemudian, Dio keluar.

"Gimana? tadi dimarahin?"

"Boro-boro dimarahin, didengerin aja enggak. ."

"Kayaknya biar aku aja deh yang ngomong langsung. ."

"Beneran?" Jongin langsung ngangguk. dan dia langsung menggandeng Dio dan nganterin dia pulang secepetnya.

.

.

HAH HAHHH HAHHH HAHHH

Napas Baekhyun terasa ngos-ngosan, panas-panas gini juga musti lari-lari. .

"Kemana ini cucuku dan cucu menantu ku?" dirumah, ternyata orang yang mau bertemu Baekhyun sudah sampai dan terus mencarinya. dia adalah nenek Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol termasuk cucu kesayangannya.

"Saya kurang tahu, baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol sekarang ini belum pulang jua. ." tenang eomma Chanyeol.

Di depan gerbang, ternyata Chanyeol daritadi berada disana, dia tidak mau masuk karena dia tidak bersama Baekhyun.

Selama Baekhyun bersama Dio tadi selama itulah Chanyeol menunggu disini sendirian. dia tidak mau neneknya punya kesan buruk terhadap Baekhyun, jadi Chanyeol tetap menunggunya bahkan kalau masih lebih lama lagi.

Baekhyun rasanya sudah tidak kuat berlari, tubuhnya memang tidak di desain untuk lari sprint jarak panjang, tapi dia tetap berlari karena rumahnya sudah dekat, sampai dia melihat ada seseorang yang sedang bersandar di tembok sambil sesekali menengok kanan-kiri dn melihat jam putih casual miliknya.

HAHH HAHH HAHH

Baekhyun berhenti sebentar di depannya, karena tahu bahwa itu adalah Chanyeol.

Tanpa banyak omong, Chanyeol langsung menarik Baekhyun masuk ke rumahnya. jadi mereka datang bersamaan. setelah meminta maaf karena mereka datengnya telat mereka dipersilahkan masuk disuruh mandi dulu dan berganti baju dn setelah itu kini mereka berkumpul di ruang keluarga yang ada meja dengan 4 sisi dan ada 7 kursi dan saling berhadapan.

"Annyeong haseyo halmeonim. senang bertemu dengan anda ." sapa Baekhyun pertama kali.

"Mendekatlah kesini, aku tidak terlalu jelas melihatmu. ." sepertinya nenek ini punya masalah penglihatan jadi dia tidak terlalu jelas melihat Baekhyun dan setelah Baekhyun mendekat nenek pun langsung meraba-raba wajah halus Baekhyun yang hampir seperti cewek itu.

.

.

"Lay lu nggak pulang. .?" tanya Kris yang merasa terbebani, Lay lagi asik-asik maenin gitar Kris sambil nyanyi-nyanyi.

"Kenapa emang? lu nggak suka gue lama-lama disini karena ganggu tidur cantik lu? lu ngusir gue?"

"Bukan gitu, eh iya itu juga sih sebenernya. tapi seenggaknya pulang bentar buat bersiin rumah lo kek. pas gue lihat tadi kamar lo penuh banget sama sampah bekas makanan ringan. lu jorok kebangetan lu. ." omel Kris. Kamarnya dan kamar Kris kan hadep-hadepan jadi kelihatan jelas toh.

Lay mikir, kamarnya kotor? penuh sampah bekas makanan ringan? oke itu udah biasa sih. tapi kemaren-kemaren kan dia lagi diet karena mendadak bokek. jadi seminggu ini dia puasa jajan. dan dia yakin kamarnya pas ditinggalin bersih kok.

Akhirnya Lay memutuskan untuk pulang, siapa tahu rumahnya kemalingan. tapi kalo kemalingan sempet-sempetnya itu si maling malah makan disono.

Setelah membuka gerbang perlahan, dia berjalan perlahan dan membuka pintu utama juga dengan perlahan jalanpun jinjit.

Sebenernya yang jadi maling siapa sih?

Sampai di ruang tamu biasa ajah nggak ada yang berubah, tapi dia merasakan ada keberadaan orang disini. dia langsung ke kamar eommanya kali aja eommanya pulang, dan ada koper gede disana ada 3 biji lagi.

"Masa' mama udah pulang?"

Terus dia ke kamarnya di lantai atas. sesuai omongan Kris disini emang nggak karu-karuan bentuknya dan stik gamesnya juga terlihat seperti habis digunakan.

Dia denger suara dari kamar mandinya, kayaknya ada yang lagi mandi.

Dan itu nggak mungkin mamanya Lay, soalnya mamanya Lay udah deklarasi nggak bakalan pernah mau pake kamar-mandinya Lay yang khas itu, kalo menurut cewek itu berantakan tapi kalo menurut cowok itu masih dalam batas rapi.

/kok perasaan pernah nulis scene beginian yah? ahh di ff-satunya, tapi kalo itu malingnya si thehun/

Dan kini orang itu sudah mau keluar, Lay daritadi cuma cengo.

"Ohh, Yixing dari mane aja loh kok baru pulang?" sapanya saat pertama kali melihat Lay.

"SI, ,Siapa Lo?"

"Kebangetan lu Xing, ini gue abang lo. . tuh kan kamu sekarang jadi lupaan. udah dibilangin jangan jajan sembarangan. ." keknya semua keluarganya Lay begini semua.

"Abang yang mana? orang gue anak tuggal?" elak Lay, bener kan? dia nggak lupa kan kalo dia anak tunggal. atau dia lupa kalo punya abang.

"Lu emang anak tunggal, tapi gue ini anak dari tante lu. ."

"Ohhh bilang dong dari tadi. . gitu aja pake bertele-tele. . tapi siapa ya?"

GUBRAAAAKKK

Mungkin menjadi salah satu keluarga jauh dari seorang Zhang Yixing itu rugi nggak ada untungnya.

Lay langsung diketekin, lumayan lah masih bau wangi orang habis mandi.

"Ahh, gue inget bau ini. lu Henry kan? anaknya paman Andy Lau. ."

Cowok koala yang disebut-sebut bernama Henry itu akhirnya sadar, kalo emang sodaranya satu ini nggak bisa diandelin. tapi tapi Lay ingat setelah diketekin, kebangetan nih anak.

**THE POWER OF KETEK.**

/kenapa bawa-bawa Andy lau, pokoknya yang ada lau - lau nya. .serasi banget kan Lay sama Lau/

.

Setelah Henry udah ganti baju, masa' perlu dijelasin adegan yang tadi si Henry itu cuma pake anduk doang yang dijadiin kolor.

"Ngapein lu ada disini?"

Si cowok koala yang lagi wara-wiri ngambilin piring buat rujak cingurnya yang baru aja dibeli dari paklek penjual rujak yang biasanya lewat, hebat padahal rumah penjualnya asli surabaya itu pasti ke rumah Lay pake ilmu teleport pinjem si jongin.

Jadinya dia nggak sempet jawab pertanyaan Lay, setelah dapet tempat strategis dia akhirnya makan dengan lahap.

"Eh koala nyasar, gue tanya elu ya. ngapein lu ada disini? dan sejak kapan lu make nih rumah ? dan kenapa lu makan sembarangan dan nggak buang sampah pada tempatnya?"

"Woy, woy santai dude. .lo ini mau tanya apa mau sensus sih?"

"Duda-dude, gue bukan Dude herlino. ."

"Bukan Dude yang itu tapi dude . ."

"Nggak ada bedanya . . jawab nggak?"

Henry yang lagi asik berburu cingur yang adanya bisa diitung ama jari dalam tumpukan ketimun dan teman-temannya itu pun menghentikan aktifitasnya. heran nih orang China apa orang surabaya sih? kayaknya nih singkek yang ada di pinggir jalan pertokoan itu kalee.. yang biasa jualan handphone.

"Gue disuruh tante kesini buat jagain lu, asal lu tau aja gue diimpor langsung dari Taiwan lho . ."

"Bodo amat, ngapein mama nyuruh kamu, Kan aku bisa jaga diri gue ndiri. "

.

Akirnya penjelasan nggak masuk akal itu diterima dengan paksaan dan maksa sih sebenernya.

"Oh, lu nginep di rumah sebelah. kok gue nggak tahu ya?. ."

"Jangan tahulah ntar lu macem-macem, udah tidur sono udah malem nih. ."

"Gue abang lu, yang mustinya nyuruh tidur itu gue, . ini tu impian gue punya adek. ." Ya dulu Henry sempet punya adek cowok baru umur 3 tahun tapi udah diambil sama yang diatas sebabnya sih kecelakaan motor pas waktu Henry bonceng. sejak saat itu Henry berhenti naik motor. dia taruma.

Sebenernya pas ditabrak, adeknya nggak parah-parah amat, kalo bisa dibilang lebih parah Henry tapi karena hemofili yang dideritanya jadi dia tidak terselamatkan.

Di keluarga Lay pasti ada yang Normal dan hemofili kalo yang cowok, dan kalo ada yang cewek pasti dia jadi pembawa atau normal *kebanyakan belajar biologi gue, ampe mabok, waktu unas dapet soal hemofili gue malah jingkrak-jingkrak nggak karuan. . untung aja pengawasnya nggak lihat #mbak nggak usah curhat*.

Kata Henry, nih kata Henry loh ya nggak tahu bener apa enggak, kalo Lay itu dikit banyak mirip adeknya. sebenernya sih banyak, yoi banyak, banyak nggak miripnya. orang adeknya Henry itu lemah lembut Lay mah kalo perumpamaan itu bagaikan Batu kasar.

.

.

Malam hari dikediaman Park.

Semuanya lagi makan malam dengan hikmat. Begitu juga dengan Baekhyun mungkin semuanya seperti jalaran songko kulino, jadi Baekhyun sudah terbiasa padahal baru 5-6 harian dia diajar, tapi full time.

"Kalian nggak ada rencana mengadakan bulan madu, mumpung masih baru banget nih, masih anget. . " goda eomma Chanyeol.

"UHUKKK PUAHHH. ." Baekhyun keselek biji salak, padahal dia makannya ketimun. *?*

"Iya, nanti bakal nenek siapin vila di desa tempat nenek tinggal. . nggak pa-pa ayolah.. " paksa neneknya juga. "Kalau perlu mainlah ke rumah kecil nenek disana ya? nenek juga pengen banget deket sama Baekhyun. .supaya kita lebih saling mengenal" lanjutnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum sebentar "Kalau nenek memaksa sih, biar kami rundingkan ini sekali lagi, berdua saja?" mendengar itu, Baekhyun langsung deg-degan nggak karuan nggak tahu juga kenapa? tiba-tiba pengen ajah. "Ya kan Baekhyun. ?"

"A. .a I Iya. ."

"Mungkin saja mereka masih merasa canggung, jadi mereka yahh. . kalian tahulah bagaimana. inikan terjadi begitu saja tanpa mereka akrab dulu. ."

"Tidak apa-apa mama setelah ini tidak lama lagi pasti kami sudah akrab kok, lagipula Baekhyun orangnya lebih supel dari aku. ." ujar Chanyeol manggil ibu Baekhyun dengan gelar mama nggak pake ragu.

"Kalau memang masih canggung berdua kalian boleh mengajak teman kalian, tapi nggak ada gunanya dong bulan madu kalo nggak berdua aja?" pikir neneknya.

.

Bentar lagi, kenaikan kelas dan kelas 3 udah mau ujian kelulusan. kalau dihitung dan diperkirakan ini termasuk momen yang sempurna untuk liburan.

"Jadi gimana Baek-sayang?"

"Yeol, kayaknya aku nggak mau kalau perginya berdua ajah . . lagipula bentar lagi kita liburan musim panas jadi kenapa enggak sekalian sama temen-temen kita? sekalian aku mau minta maaf lewat ini. ."

"Temen-temen kita? Temen-temen kamu, kali?" bener Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun diem nggak berani ngomong lagi.

"Tapi kamu belom bilang kan?" dan Chanyeol bener. "Terus ngajaknya gimana? bilang langsung gitu 'MAU NGGAK GUE AJAK LIBURAN DI BULAN MADU GUE?' gitu ngomongnya. . sama juga bohong Baek nggak ada yang mau juga ntar. ."

"Ntar bakal gue pikirin. tapi beneran mau ya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk mengiyakan, dan Baekhyun langsung peluk aja karena kesenengan udah kebiasaan kalo ama temennya, tangannya udah nggantung di Leher Chanyeol dan karena keseimbangan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba buruk karena itu menyangkut Baekhyun mereka terjatuh ke lantai dengan posisi Chanyeol nungging dan Baekhyun ada dibawahnya.

"Ahh, maaf mengganggu. eomma cuma mau bilang kalo nenek sudah mau pulang. ." ternyata itu adalah eomma Chanyeol yang berniat memanggil untuk mengantar nenek, tapi kalo keadaannya seperti itu tidak apa-apa deh kalo nggak nganter, pokoknya mereka bisa akrab. eommanya udah kesenengan karena anaknya udah gede beneran udah berani mau begitu-begitu.

/huahh, oke mari kita tinggalkan yang ini. males ngubah rated saya. ./

"ANDWAEEEE" Baekhyun langsung scream tapi langsung dibekep sama nampan a.k.a tangan Chanyeol. "Dia salah pahamm. .aku harus menjelaskannya dan minta maaf. ."

Chanyeol langsung menarik Baekhyun kembali.

"Gapapa, itu bukan hal yang tabu untuk kita. . dan itu juga bukan perbuatan yang mengandung kesalahan. . biarkan mereka dengan pikiran mereka. ."

Chanyeol smirk, perlu digedein lagi dia SMIRK a.k.a DIA MENYERINGAI. .ohh tuhan apakah ini pertanda buruk untuk Baekhyun.

"CHANYEOL.. .lo nggak lagi ngerencanain hal-hal lain yang enggak-enggak kan?"

"kalo iya . . KENAPA?"

"Yeol, AAAAAA PERGI KAU DARI KAMAR INI!"

"Tapi Baek ini kan kamarku?"

"HUWAAAHHHHH, EOMMMAAAAA!"

"Nggak, gue bercanda. Udah tidur sono jangan memikirkan yang enggak-enggak urusan dengan keluarga ini biar aku yang urus.. " Chanyeol dengan baik hatinya ngucapin itu. perasaan Baekhyun aja atau memang dia sudah menerima Chanyeol walau tidak sepenuhnya. dan Chanyeol segera balik ke meja kerjanya yang ada di seberang kamar yang emang cukup gede ini. Baekhyun udah berbaring tapi kayaknya dia kesepian deh nggak tega juga masa ada orang kerja dia enak-enakan molor.

Dengan menyeret selimutnya dia mendekati Chanyeol. dan duduk di hadapannya yang sudah disediakan kursi.

"Mau nungguin lagi?" tanya Chanyeol meyakinkan, padahal tadi udah disuruh tidur duluan. nih anak emang kadang-kadang suka keras kepala.

"Yeol…"

"Hmm. ."

"Yang tadi makasih ya?"

"Yang mana? Aku nggak ngerasa nolong kamu tuh ato ngasih kamu sesuatu. ."

"Gue tahu, lo tadi nggak langsung masuk, karena nungguin gue kan?. . karena itu aku nggak dimarahin"

"Udah tugasku kan untuk menjaga anggota keluargaku.. "

.

.

Di rumah Kediaman keluarga Xi *jarang banget maen kesini ya?*

Asli di keluarga ini normal, nggak ada yang alay kayak eommanya Dio. Dan bahkan Xi-ahjumma itu lebih kasih sayang dibandingkan dengan eomma Baekhyun. Tapi sayangnya ayah Luhan adalah orang yang lebih keras dari siapapun, bahkan lebih keras daripada ayah Suho yang terkenal kasar.

Mereka lagi makan malam di rumahnya dengan nuansa China kental sekali, katanya itu supaya keluarga ini tidak lupa akan kampung halamannya. Dan supaya orang-orang percaya kalo mereka dari China. Habisnya kalau melihat Luhan sekilas mereka nggak percaya kalo dia dari keturunan China darah murni. *kayak vampire*

"Sebentar lagi kamu kan sudah lulus dari sekolah, dan hidup di korea semenjak kamu kecil juga baba rasa sudah cukup pengalamanmu, setelah ini kita akan ke China appa ada kerjaan baru disana mungkin kamu bisa bantu-bantu. ." ujar sang ayah, dan Luhan dengan hikmat mendengarkan. Walaupun kalau diluar dia slengekan, dan terkesan alay tapi kalau dirumah dia orangnya kalem dan penurut *Ihh anak cewek kan dia cowok*

Dan dia tidak sedikitpun berani untuk menolak permintaan appanya itu.

Kesimpulan yang bisa diambil disini adalah orang yang sepertinya kelihatan easy-going tidak selamanya dia begitu kadang dia punya perbedaan sikap yang itu berarti bahwa dia telah berhasil bersosialisasi atau menempatkan diri. Kalau dia bersama orang ini dia begini kalau bersama orang lain dia beda lagi. Beda lho ya antara kamuflase dan menempatkan diri!.

"Nde appa. ."

Bahkan Luhan tidak berani untuk mengekspresikan perasaannya, yang mengatakan semakin lama dia tinggal disini semakin dia mencintai tempat ini, orang-orangnya juga dan dia bahkan telah menemukan cintanya.

Seorang yang mungkin dianggap bocah oleh sebagian orang dan memang bener dia bocah, tapi menurut Luhan, Sehun itu sudah melewati asam-garam hidup jadi dia hampir sejajar dengan orang dewasa.

Kalaupun saat ini dia bilang pada orang tuanya dia punya tambatan hati dan memintanya untuk ditinggalkan sendirian di Korea, itu bukan hal yang bagus. Dan mungkin mereka akan semakin menarik Luhan pulang setelah tahu disini dia pacaran dengan orang yang lebih muda dan yang paling penting adalah karena pacarnya itu cowok.

Sekarang ini 50% persiapan disana sudah siap tinggal menempati saja. Dan tinggal beres-beres. Setelah Luhan lulus mungkin mereka langsung pindah tanpa menunggu pesta kelulusan dulu.

Mungkin memang ada saatnya bagi kita untuk meninggalkan seseorang yang kita sayangi. Sebesar apapun kita menyayangi mereka mungkin tidak akan bisa terhindar dari sebuah perpisahan.

Dan Luhan sadar betul akan hal itu, dimana ada pertemuan dan pasti akan dipertemukan pula dengan takdir yang bernama perpisahan.

Tapi ini masih lebih baik daripada orangtuanya menyuruhnya atau lebih tepatnya itu memaksa dirinya untuk segera menikah dan menentukan jodoh untuknya. Itu adalah hal terburuk yang pernah dibayangkannya.

Alasan Luhan nggak pengen nikah cepet-cepet adalah karena dia mau nungguin Sehun, yups nungguin Sehun sampai siap. kayaknya dia nggak mau sama orang lain maunya sama Sehun. Nggak perduli. Walaupun disaat Sehun sudah siap itu saat Luhan sudah melewati umur ideal.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Luhan sepertinya masih berdiam diri dan nggak mau temen-temennya yang sama-sama mau ngadepin ujian itu malah mikirin masalahnya bukannya mikirin pelajaran. Jadi biarin ajah dia pendem sendiri, walaupun katakanlah Luhan kalo sama temen-temennya terlihat o'on tapi akademisnya dia sangat kereeen. Kenapa dia o'on kalo bareng temennya? yaiyalah orang ada Lay danBaekhyun yang udah siap ngerjain Luhan dengan cara apapun.

Setelah Luhan masuk kelas. kemudian dibelakangnya Baekhyun dateng sambil dengklek pegangin punggungnya kayaknya dia kesakitan gara-gara tiap hari tidur musti dalam posisi duduk karena selalu nungguin Chanyeol. Sehari-duahari nggak kerasa tapi kalo udah lama gini pinggangnya rasanya encok.

"DUUUHH, nggak enak banget punya punggung dengklek begini. ."

Lalu di belakang Baekhyun ada Tao yang dateng sambil bawa-bawa itu aura-aura pagi yah semacam bawa burung dan bunga-bunga yang biasanya menandakan kalau pagi itu cerah. Dia perlahan mendekati Baekhyun dan berada di belakangnya tepat.

JDUAAGGKKK

"KYAAAA AHHH WOI LU NGAPEIN PUNGGUNG GUE SAKIT NIHH"

Tao malah senyum gaje di depan Baekhyun yang lagi pegangin punggungnya makin erat, bukannya merasa bersalah malah dia senyum, senyumnya manisss banget. Kalau nggak inget Baekhyun udah punya orang. Dia bakalan bawa Tao pulang. "Kata babaku tidak baik berjalan dengan punggung bungkuk bisa osteoporosis. ." dia mah nyablak aja untung masih sebangsa penyakit tulang. Baekhyun maunya marah lagi tapi kok punggungnya udah agak enakan dan sepertinya udah diobatin.

"Udah enakan tapi, makasih ya? " bales Baekhyun. Dan akhirnya mereka jalan bareng ke kelasnya.

"Namanya siapa kelas mana? sumpah kamu tadi keren kayaknya tadi kamu pakek jurus kungfu yang suka aku lihat pas kecil dulu . ."

"Kebetulan aku orang asli china dari kecil jadi menguasai beberapa kungfu. . namaku Tao, Huang Zi Tao baru kelas satu salam kenal"

"Beda banget ama china-china kenalan gue. ."

"Maksudnya Lay-sunbae dan Luhan-sunbae ya?"

"Kok kamu tahu sih?"

"Siapa sih yang nggak tahu kalian, sesekolah juga tahu.. "

"Pasti ini kerjaan Lay-hyung yang suka ngegosip mulu, atao nggak si Dio.."

Diluar dugaan ternyata Tao yang menjabat anak buahnya si jongong yang udah dapet cacian khusus dari Baekhyun, kini ternyata Tao sendiri berhasil menaklukan hati Baekhyun. mimpi Tao sedikit demi sedikit mulai terwujud, yah tidak harus langsung juga semua perlu step by step kan.

.

Tbc

.

Oke ini mulai bermunculan, yah bermunculan keanehannya dan kegejeannya. oke maaphkan diriku qaqa-deul *nggak mau tua* barangkali ada yang punya ide dan mau disampaikan pada saya. . MONGGO SAYA PERSILAHKAN *kek onok seng gelem ae?*

Tapi tetep ENDING adalah kepemilikan auhtor penuh. . huahuahua.. .cerita belom apa-apa udah maen ending aja. . konfliknya masih dikit juga.

OKEOKEOKE. .kayaknya kalo kebanyakan bacot ntar malah menghancurkan image pendiamku, serius aku ini pendiam. yo'i diem-diem tiba-tiba nganyut di kali gitu ajah*emang gue sebangsa apa?*

Thanks pada hyungdeul yang selalu ngasih saran dan banyak pelajaran ini itu, dan juga dongsaengku yang dimana aku belajar banyak darinya, its prove umur bukan halangan untuk menjadi dewasa. dongsaang-ah bahkan aku mengakui dirimu lebih dewasa dari aku. .

Lagi terprovokasi lagu ballad, jadi maap kalo tulisannya serasa ballad juga a.k.a beralur slow dan nggak banyak adegan yang hardcode. . . /YEAHH/

Thanks a lot too buat para reader. . kalian LUAR BIASAA*gaya Ariel noah*.

Wes ah, matur suwun sanget kanggian poro reader sedoyo, sampun ngeluangaken waktune kangge moco wacanan seng iso disebut ora jelas blas.. iki. *berasa mc orang kawinan*

Ahhh lupa kemaren lagi ulang tahunnya om Suho, selamet ya oomm di doain semoga bisa balik muda, kidding. ehh buat eonniku juga yang ultahnya nggak jauh dari om-om itu./nunjuk Suho/. sama sekalian Yuki-hyung yahhh biarpun udah telaaaat banget. ..zhu ni saengri kuaile, saengil chukka hamnida, omedeto gozaimasu. . *?*

Suho : telaaattt! Mana kadonya?

Au : *garuk-garuk pala

Suho : gimana kalo hadiahnya gue ama Lay jadian terus dia gue bawa lari. .

Lay : sembarangan! Gue bukan hadiah, gue tidak diperjualbelikan bebas.. .*Apaan?

Au :*kabur karena nggak mau ikut-ikut.

PS : ada yang udah lihat di yutub yang EXO parody PSY-gentelmen itu? aaaaa, itu ada SULAAYY. . .kereeenn/fangirling

NB : REVIEW PLEASE! ... hehehe


	9. Chapter 9

_**Something About Love **_**chap 9**

_**-Shee-**_

_**Perlu diketahui ini adalah chap galau menggalau, maunya sih gitu tapi kalo nggak berasa feel galaunya, itu berarti kesalahan bukan pada mata atau bacaan yang anda baca, kesalahan sepenuhnya ada di tangan author. .**_

Beberapa bulan kemudian, di saat kelas 3 pada sibuk ngurusin mau ujian dsj. Luhan yang berstatus kelas 3 juga dia merasakan beban berat di punggungnya, bukan karena ujian di sekolahnya tapi ujian terberatnya adalah meninggalkan Sehun, dan dia tidak terlalu bisa untuk LDR a.k.a Long Distance Relationship. mungkin cara terbaik adalah memutuskannya sebelum semuanya terlalu jauh. ini adalah kesempatan baik disaat ini belum terlalu jauh melangkah, tapi ini juga terlalu awal untuk berpisah bahkan Luhan masih belum tahu apa saja kesukaan Sehun.

Pada hari minggu, mereka sama-sama ngumpul di salah satu café kesukaan mereka. Biarpun sekolah libur tapi perkumpulan nggak boleh libur juga, kini mereka ke tempat yang lebih elit dikit dari kantin tapi ngabisin duit banyak. Biasanya kalo mereka di kantin mah pesen minuman satu yang harganya limarebuan terus ditinggal ngobrol ampe puas.

"Ampek gue ada dirumah, bukannya merasa tenang gue merasa jadi serendah-rendahnya babu, biasanya cuma Kris doang yang babuin gue. ehh sekarang malah tambah itu si koala yang ngaku-ngakunya sodara gue. padahal muka nggak mirip, gantengan dia juga. ."

Semua omongan Lay bagaikan angin lalu di telinga Luhan. untung aja ada yang lainnya jadi nggak kentara kalo Luhan nggak merhatiin.

"Lay, kita mau ngomongin ke lu, sekalian ngejelasin semuanya. ."

"Apaan?"

"Gini antara Suho dan Kris. Sebenernya lu pilih mana sih? Kalo menurut pendapat kita sih, di kubu Kris ada Xiumin yang mendukungnya. .dan di kubu Suho ada Dio yang mendukungnya jadi kau sendiri pilih mana?" Luhan yang pertama kali menjelaskan.

"Terus kalian berdua?" tunjuknya pada Baek dan Luhan.

"Kita nertal. .tapi kayaknya gue ngedukung Kris sih. ." sudah diketahui kalo pikiran yang begini ini pasti punya Baekhyun.

"Krisnya buat gue apa buat diri lo sendiri. .?"

"Ya gua ndiri lah. ."

Kaos kaki, dan sepatu bulukan langsung melayang di jidat seksoy Byun Baekhyun. "Kampret lu Baek, kalo Kris lu embat gue dapet apaan?"

"Eh gue kasih tahu ya? si Suho itu lebih mapan ketimbang Kris. . " komen Luhan dia mulai beraksi. Semua langsung noleh ke arah Luhan, tumben-tumbenan nih anak orang kalo mikir pas banget.

"Aku tuh maunya susah-susahan dulu, nggak mau langsung tiba-tiba mapan. Apalagi kalo susah-susahannya sama Kris .. rela gue.."

"Orang laen maunya mapan, eh lu malah mau susah-susah. Heran gue sama elu Lay. ." komen Umin.

"Tanyain aja sama Chen pasti dia punya pemikiran sama kek gue. Nggak mau yang praktis. . hidup itu perjuangan men. .lo bakal ngerasain ni'matnya kalo elo susah dulu. ."

Oke mungkin itu adalah kata-kata terbaik yang diucapkan seorang Lay a.k.a Zhang Yixing, tapi tidak menurut Baekhyun ia malah kerasa kesindir. Baekhyun ngerasa dia terlalu cepat ngambil keputusan dan dia memilih jalan pintas. Yups Chanyeol lah jalan pintasnya.

"Iya nggak Baek?"Lay meminta persetujuan Baekhyun, soalnya dia merasa dirinya dan Baekhyun sekarang dalam posisi sama, posisi Jomblo karena tiga kampret yang laennya udah pada punya dedemenan. Nggak tahu aja sebenernya si bebek satu ini udah melangkah lebih jauh dari yang laen dan yang paleng ngenes Cuma Lay sendiri andai dia tahu.

"Iya kali. ."

"Sejak kapan lu akrab sama Chen. ? sempet nanya-nanya begituan?" Umin mulai curiga pada sahabatnya satu ini. Iya dong Chen kan orangnya nggak akraban sama orang kecuali sama Si-Umin.

"Gila, gue besprendnya men. Gue yang nawarin diri buat nyelidiki orang yang gue curigain jadi pembully Chen, namanya Chanyeol . ."

"UHUK, UHUKK. ." Baekhyun tiba-tiba keselek, Lay mata-matain Chanyeol selama ini?. Yang bener. Tapi hubungan mereka berdua nggak ketahuan kan?.

"Nggak pa-pa Baek?" Dio langsung tepuk-tepuk punggung Baekhyun.

Chanyeol bully Chen . . kok kayaknya Baekhyun nggak percaya ya? Tapi sekarang dia musti milih percaya Chanyeol ato temen-temennya. Tampang anak TK gitu bisa ngebully? Ya emang sih suaranya udah kayak om-om puber *kata Brigitta* tapi kan nggak ada pikiran buat bully Chen. Apa gara-gara Chen yang deket dirinya.

"Apa ? Chanyeol? Lay-hyung lu yakin?"tanya Baekhyun.

"Kenapa Baek? Emang lu kenal?" tanya Lay merasa dia keganggu.

"Nggak mungkin, Chanyeol itu temen baiknya dia. Lu salah kali. ." ujar Si-Umin.

"Nggak bakalan tahu kalo nggak diselidiki dulu, males gue ada di rumah sama sih Koala Henry itu.. " ujar Lay.

Tidak berapa lama tiba-tiba ada cowok chubby tapi nggak sechubby umin dateng tergopoh-gopoh. Baru juga disebutin sekali namanya udah maen dateng ajah.

"Yixiiing. .."

"Buset ngapein dia kemari?" Lay nggak kalah gopohnya dia pengen ngumpet dan nggak pengen temen-temennya tahu tentang sifat Henry yang terlalu brother complex. "Sembunyiin gue, kalo dia tanya bilangin nggak ada yang namanya Yixing .. dia udah jadi artis dia udah ketemu Lee Sooman" dia langsung ngumpet di kolong meja.

Tapi kayaknya Henry tahu dan langsung nyamperin meja yang tadinya ada 5 orang tapi sekarang Cuma ber-4 karena Lay yang ngumpet.

"Mana Yixing?" tanyanya kasar sama temen-temennya.

"Situ siapanya?" Baekhyun mah nggak mau kalah.

"Gue saudaranya, ape? masalah buat lo..lo nggak berhak nyembunyiin dia dari gue" padahal baru kemaren dia pindah kemarinya tapi dia fasih abis buat olok-olokan sama Baekhyun. Persis Lay.

"Tuh dia ada di kolong meja. ." akhirnya Baekhyun nyerah ama nih anak.

"Baek, Lu dendam ama gue? Udah dibilangin jangan dikasih tahu. ." Lay langsung nongol dari kolong meja

Setelah Henry gabung dan menarik satu kursi lagi, mereka ngobrol-ngobrol lagi dan mereka malah asik ngobrolin soal Lay dan Lay langsung bad mood mendadak dan dia pasang tampang jutek sejutek-juteknya, sambil liatin mereka ketawa-ketawa kayak burung bango.

.0oo0.

Luhan minta ijin pulang duluan karena dia bilang ada urusan lain lagi yang penting. Dia udah kayak jombi jalannya nggak lihat kanan kiri, lurus aja kayak meteran bangunan.

Akhirnya di jalanan dia beli bubble tea kesukaannya sama thehun dan duduk disalah satu kursi yang ada di pinggiran taman.

Dia ambil hp-nya dan mencet-mencet bentar sepertinya dia mau nelpon seseorang.

"Sehun-ah, bisa kita bicara bentar aku tunggu di taman biasanya .."

"Hyung aku lagi les, kelarnya ntar jam 12. ."

Luhan lihat jam tangan putih manis miliknya sekarang masih jam 11 kurang.

"Nggak pa-pa deh aku tungguin. ."

Setelah itu dia tutup telponnya dan ngelamun lagi. Kayaknya ngelihatin orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang dengan tatapan kosong saat ini lebih menarik perhatiannya daripada apapun juga.

Dia juga banyak menemukan pasangan yang beda jenis pada ngumbar kemesraan, yah nggak mungkin dong pasangan sesama jenis ngumbar kemesraan di depan umum nggak tahu malu banget mereka, inget men ini korea yang masih menganggap buruk pasangan sesama, tapi itu tidak menandakan mereka ada sedikit disini.

Dia melihat Lay, sepertinya mereka sudah pulang dari café dia ditunggu Kris. Kok Luhan nggak nyadar ya dari tadi di dekatnya ada Kris. Luhan menundukkan kepalanya supaya tidak terlihat. Tapi dia tetep bisa mendengar dan melihat mereka berdua.

"Lama ya?" tanya Lay.

"Banget!. Awas ya, kalo nanti kulitku item dekil gara-gara nungguin kamu ngerumpi dulu. Gue minta ganti rugi biaya salon." Luhan sweatdrop ternyata Kris yang wibawa di kelas bisa kayak gitu kalo sama Lay, mau gimana lagi mereka udah saling kenal dari kecil. Dan itu waktu yang lama untuk sekedar mempertahankan kepura-puraan, artinya yah mereka udah tahu kebiasaan masing-masing.

"Lu nggak ikhlas nganterin gue?"Lay makin sewot.

"Bercanda xing, , yaampun sensi amat sih lagi dapet ya?"

Lupakan soal pasangan sesama jenis yang nggak tahu malu, karena emang mereka berdua pada nggak tahu malu, Luhan aja bisa lihat kalo mereka diliatin banyak orang dan nggak ada tuh yang namanya perasaan risih, heran mereka nggak ngerasa di Korea itu atmosfirnya gimana gitu ya?. Mereka malah asik ngomong kayak dunia milik mereka yang laen pada ngontrak.

'anjiir, berarti gue ngontrak dong dimata mereka. . .'

Padahal mereka kan belom ada hubungan, tapi menurut Luhan mereka terlihat dekat dan tak terpisahkan.

'Kalau Suho jadi gue sekarang dan lihat kayak gini pasti dia nggak bakal betah idup. .' sempet tuh Luhan mikir begitu. Tapi yah nggak sampek segitunya kali, Suho kan orang berpendidikan tinggi jadi dia lebih bisa mikir.

TAP TAP TAP

Luhan mendengar ada suara derap langkah yang cepat mendekatinya, dia menoleh ke kanan dan menemukan Sehun sedang lari-lari sambil nenteng tas yang isinya berat itu, tapi tetep keren men. Jangan mempertanyakan style seorang Oh Sehoon.

". .Luhan-hyuungg" dia teriak saking senengnya mungkin untung ini tempat rame jadi keberadaan mereka nggak terlalu nyolok.

"Sehun."Sehun 'Menggeh-menggeh'(itu loh yang engap abis lari) di depan Luhan dia berlutut buat ngatur nafasnya. "Ma. .maaf lama. .hahh"

Luhan ngelirik jam tangannya lagi masih jam 11:35 itu artinya Sehun kecepetan.

"Hun, bukannya kamu selese jam 12, kok sekarang udah nyampe?"

"Iya, tadi aku tinggalin aja, abis takut hyung nunggu kelamaan. ."

"BEGOO. ., harusnya lo mentingin pendidikan lo ketimbang gue. Dia yang bakal bawa masa depan yang baik, sementara gue nggak selamanya ada buat elu. Lagipula gue masih bisa nunggu. ."omel Luhan. Sehun diam kayaknya dia mau nangis deh abis dimarahin. Luhan menoleh ke arah lain dan menghindari Sehun untuk sementara dan menghilangkan rasa canggung, dia melihat Lay yang udah mau pergi sambil narik-narik syal Kris.

Dia balik lagi natap Sehun yang masih diam.

". .Maksudnya apa hyung nggak selamanya ada buat aku?" akhirnya Sehun buka suara.

"Ya, mulai sekarang kamu juga harus realistis. Sebesar apapun kau mencintai seseorang dia nggak mungkin ada disisi kamu selamanya. . belajarlah dewasa Sehun. ."

"Jangan bilang hyung kesini Cuma mau bilang hal itu? Atau hyung mau bilang soal ninggalin aku?" tanya Sehun curiga. Luhan nggak bisa bilang saat ini juga, ini bakalan ngebebanin Sehun juga bukan hanya dirinya sendiri saja. Mungkin mengulur waktu akan lebih baik,

Atau mungkin lebih buruk.

"Andwae hyung, tolong jangan lakukan itu . . " pintanya.

"Mianhae, aku hanya ingin kamu berpikir realistis. .dan mempersiapkan segala kemungkinan, gimanapun juga aku kan lebih tua dari kamu jadi mungkin suatu saat aku yang akan ninggalin kamu duluan. ." ujarnya sambil elus-elus rambut Sehun, padahal baru tadi dia ngatain Lay tidak tahu malu. Eh sekarang dia juga nggak ada bedanya. Emang kalo ngomongin yang jelek ke orang itu gampang balik ke diri kita. Tapi sayang kalo ngomongin baik susah baliknya.

-.0.0.-

"Dari mana Baek minggu-minggu gini?" tanya Chanyeol kayaknya nih dia udah nungguin Baekhyun daritadi tapi sok-sokan nggak peduli gitu nanyanya. Baekhyun ikutan duduk di sofa dan dipinggirnya Chanyeol yang sok-sokan lagi baca Koran telat banget siang-siang gini baca Koran.

"Kenapa emang?"

"Yah, aku kesepian dirumah, kamu malah enak-enakan hang out. ."

Kenapa Baekhyun berani keluar, kerena emang di rumah ini sudah tidak ada lagi orang tua mereka hanya mereka berdua dan beberapa pembantu yang ada di pos masing-masing. jadi Baekhyun mah nyantai ajah, toh dia nggak ngelakuin hal yang salah. kumpul ama temennya adalah kegiatan yang dari kelas 1 dia lakuin.

"Yeol, lo bully Chen?"

"Lo, tadi abis bahas itu?"

"Jawab ajah!"

"Enggak lah, ngapain juga apa untungnya buat gue? gue ganteng udah, kaya udah kurang apa lagi gue. ."

-0.0-

Lay lagi pulang dari berobat dianterin Kris, karena emang Kris udah janji mau nganterin Lay. Tapi di depan pager rumah dia udah ditungguin nih koala.

"Siapa ini Lay?"

"Sodara gue, kenalin dia Henry. . Henry ini temen gue dari kecil disini namanya Wu Yi Fan. ." tumben bener lalu salaman dan memperkenalkan diri masing-masing.

Mereka ada di ruang tamu rumah Lay sekarang. Henry mulai interogasi Kris soalnya dia trauma sama sodara ceweknya yang dulu dibawa kabur sama cowoknya sampek sekarang nggak balik, yah sebenernya itu juga nggak bisa dijadikan alasan buat sok-sokan jagain Lay sih, kan Lay nyata jelas terlihat dan terpampang kalo dia cowok. mungkin Henry masih trauma lagi soalnya dia dulu pernah punya pacar hampir mirip Kris tingginya, gantengnya mah ganteng Kris. dan gara-gara dia milih buat sekolah jadi dokter, dia ninggalin Henry di China sementara dia sekolah di Jerman. ni orang kebanyakan trauma dan kebanyakan masa lalu suram kali ya?

"Dari mana tadi? kok aku ikutin udah ngilang ajah ,, "

"Oh, hari ini jadwalnya Lay berobat dan aku udah janji sama bibi buat anterin dia, dia kalo nggak dianterin suka aneh-aneh, dikasih obat nggak mau ntar nyampe rumah bilangnya nggak dikasih. ." jelas Kris.

"Yah aku kan nggak separah itu, nggak pake obat sekali masa' nggak boleh sih.. " protes Lay yang baru keluar bawa makanan ringan punyanya Henry dan beberapa minuman dari kulkas, kulkas siapa? ya kulkasnya Kris lah daripada nganggur ya dipake aja.

"Tapi Lay, dokter itu udah tahu apa yang lo perluin dan enggak, kalo dikasih ya diterima kalo nggak dikasih minta .. "

"Gege lu ngomong nggak lu pikir dulu, gue deportasi lu ke Taiwan. ."

"Kalo lo deket gue aja gini, ntar kalo jauh nyariin sampe nggak bisa tidur.."

"Nggak pernah gue kayak begitu. ."

.0.0.

"Kamu, lulus kapan Han?"

"Sekitar 4 bulan lagi, memangnya kenapa?"

"4 bulan ya? Tidak apa kan kalau kami berangkat dulu. Nanti setelah kelulusan kau langsung datang susul kami disana. ." perintah sang ayah, pengennya dia tolak. Disini sendirian juga dia tidak apa-apa. Tapi dia lebih menyayangi orang tuanya.

"Nde, baba berangkat kapan?"

"Minggu depan, kamu belajar yang rajin walaupun baba sama mama nggak ada disini ya Luhan . ."eommanya kini ikut duduk di ruang tengah setelah mengambilkan sup panas. "Saat kamu datang kesana mama mau yang mama denger itu berita kelulusan dan nilaimu yang baik .. dan yang paling penting kamu sehat itu aja. ." ujarnya lagi.

Luhan ke kamarnya dan dia bersiap-siap soalnya 5 menit lagi temen-temennya pada nelfon lima arah sekarang intensitas nelponnya jadi sering gara-gara liat iklan kakao talk yang ngobrol 5 orang gratis itu. *ini dimana ini?*

"Hai, Lulu. .~" ternyata Umin yang nelpon duluan, biasa yang tua nelpon duluan.

"Min ah, ,"

"Yang lengkap kalo panggil nama gue ntar gue dikira personilnya Girls Day lagi. ." protesnya.

"Eh, kemaren aku lihat lo, xiumin-hyung masuk tipi. ." ujar Baekhyun.

"Jangan ngaco lo Baek. ."

"Beneran? Dimana? Emang lo punya tipi?" Lay dateng ikutan ngerusuh.

"Emang yang mana Baek? Di tipi mana? Hyung kok nggak ngajak-ngajak sih kalo masuk tipi. .?" tanya Dio.

"Baek lu jangan ngarang deh. ."

"Beneran, kemaren aku lihat di 'Music Bang Toyib' itu lho. .yang biasanya nyanyi No body, No body but you~` masa' nggak tahu sih?" jelas Baekhyun sambil nyanyi untung nggak sambil joget.

"Anjrit itu Sohee men. "

"Ohh gue kirain itu elo hyung.. "

Semua ngakak, paling pas deh kalo satu perkumpulan punya anggota semacam Baekhyun sama Lay yang bagaikan partner in crime. Dan Luhan pun langsung merasa beban yang tadi dia tanggung langsung menguap bersama tawanya.

Bentar lagi dia harus meninggalkan semua ini, Baekhyun yang sering menghiburnya dan lebih sering mengerjainya dengan segala hal konyol, Lay dan Xiumin yang udah kayak bestprendnya bahkan seperti saudaranya sendiri, serta dongsaeng terimutnya yaitu Dio yang sering membantunya dalam banyak hal. Masa SMA memang masa yang susah untuk ditinggalkan begitu saja karena Luhan tahu betul gimana mereka susah dan nggak bahagia bersama.

"Han. . lu denger kagak?"

"Apaan?"

"Lu, ngangkat telpon sambil jadi babu ya? Hah. ." Lay mulai sewot padahal tadi dia udah cerita panjang lebar soal rencananya dan Changsa. Setelah Lulus Lay mau balik ke Changsa. "Lu ndiri, habis ini mau kemana?" tanyanya.

Mungkin ini saatnya untuk cerita,

"Gue mau ke Beijing habis ini. . sory kalo gue harus ninggalin kalian. ."

"Gue kesepian dong disini? Kok pada mau pergi sih. ." komen Baekhyun.

"Kan, ada aku Baek. diriku tak kau anggap?" Dio mulai mendramatisir.

"Ya nggak akan serame sekarang Dodol. ."

. . .

"Baek, mumpung liburan karena mau persiapan ujian kita ke tempat nenek yuk, , sekalian ngatur tempat liburan kita ntar, katanya kamu udah ngajak temenmu ke suatu tempat. ." mereka lagi ada di ruang tengah yang luasnya udah kayak pendopo kabupaten. Maka dari itu Baekhyun asik nonton tivi dan makan snack dan nggak ngedengerin Chanyeol.

"Baek!"

"Apa sih. .? gak usah teriak-teriak gue juga udah denger kali."

"Denger, tapi nggak mau jawab. ."

"iye kapan kita berangkat?"

"Sekarang"

"Pale lu peyang, malem-malem gini? Nggak bisa besok siang ajah. "

"Justru disana itu yang paling indah pada saat pagi hari lo musti lihat, ayo berangkat. .!"

Setelah pemaksaan dan pengepakan beberapa baju yang udah ditaruh dalam tas ransel seadaanya dan perlengkapan lainnya mereka memutuskan untuk naik kendaraan umum saja supaya kerasa feel travelingnya.

Mereka menuju stasiun, karena yang berangkat malem-malem gini ya Cuma kereta.

Untung aja Baekhyun udah pengalaman naek kereta, sementara si Chanyeol kan emang nggak pernah naek kereta buat apa coba kan udah ada mobil.

"Lu beneran nggak pernah naek kereta, udah jangan lihatin orang-orang dengan tatapan gitu ntar mereka risih ato lu dikira copet lho. Kan sekarang banyak modus pencopet nggak Cuma berwajah garang sekarang banyak yang ganteng-ganteng juga" omel Baekhyun udah macam emak-emak.

"Aku ganteng ya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Gantengan juga gue, tapi banyakan elu. ."

"Bilang aja ganteng aku. ."

Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol merasa seneng banget ternyata kebebasan itu memang nyaman dan membuatnya bahagia. Dan kebebasannya sekarang ada di Baekhyun. Kalau saja dia tidak ketemu Baekhyun dia tidak akan pernah merasakan yang seperti ini.

Perjalanan pertamanya tanpa bodyguard, tidak dengan dikelilingi orang-orang kaya yang angkuh dan suka pamer. Sekarang dia Cuma berdua sama Baekhyun dikelilingi dengan orang-orang dengan berbagai macam latar belakang.

"Kita nyampenya kapan yeol?"

"Jam 5 pagi ."

Baekhyun angguk-angguk. karena kereta yang lumayan longgar jadi dia bisa tidur dengan nyaman tanpa berdesakan. Baekhyun menyamankan kepalanya bersandarkan jendela kereta. Sudah lama dia tidak bepergian seperti ini. Apalagi ditemani cowok ganteng yang berstatus sebagai ehm pendampingnya itu.

Baekhyun sedang tidur dengan nyamannya sampai dia merasa ada yang menarik kepalanya dan menyandarkannya pada lengan nyaman dibanding dengan jendela yang dingin dan keras tadi. Dia tidak merasa keberatan.

Dan lama-lama tanpa sadar dia tidur di pangkuan Chanyeol, untungnya kereta malem-malem gini sepi dan agak longgar, dan hampir seluruh penumpangnya sedang terlelap atau mendengarkan musik sambil ngadep jendela.

.

Ketika jam 5 lebih mereka sudah sampai dan sudah keluar stasiun. Dan mereka segera menuju ke tempat desa nenek chanyeol. Karena tidak terlalu jauh dengan stasiun jadi mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki sekalian olahraga dan melihat pemandangan pagi.

"Chanyeol, kamu kemana nak? Tadi mama nelpon rumah tapi kata Jinri kamu pergi, kamu pergi kemana hah? Baekhyun nggak kamu tinggal kan?"

"Mama, aku sedang berdua bersama Baekhyun ini. Jadi mama nggak perlu khawatir, , tenang saja aku tidak akan meninggalkan Baekhyun ma. ."

"Ahh jangan-jangan kalian memutuskan honeymoon sendiri ya? Ingat kalian masih sekolah. ."

"Mama, aku ada di tempat nenek ini masih dalam perjalanan. Rencananya kami dan beberapa teman akan memutuskan kemari untuk liburan besok. ."

"Bilang aja mau honey moon sayang tidak usah malu-malu. ."

"Mama, sudah ya?"

Setelah Chanyeol tutup telpon dari mamanya dia segera jalan lagi dan nyusul Baekhyun yang udah jalan di depan. Walaupun bebek satu ini suka mengeluh tapi tetep jalan dan perjalanan jadi nggak ngerasa sepi, padahal sebenernya Chanyeol dan Chen itu punya masalah yang sama yaitu nggak bisa akrab sama orang baru dan akan merasa canggung.

Tapi bagi Chanyeol bahkan dari pertama kali Baekhyun datang ke tempatnya tidak sedikitpun Chanyeol merasa canggung, Baekhyun yang punya aura magic atau Chanyeol yang tidak menutup dirinya terhadap Baekhyun.

"Heh, ternyata bener-bener pedesaan. . nggak nyangka orang sekaya kalian bisa tinggal di pedesaan . " komen Baekhyun. Nggak tahu aja tempat tinggal Chanyeol kayak apa.

Mereka melewati beberapa bangunan yang sepertinya sudah lama tapi masih digunakan. Chanyeol berhenti sebentar dan mengamatinya.

"Kenapa?"

"Ini adalah sekolah sd-ku dulu waktu aku tinggal dengan nenek , ,"

Sekolahnya biasa dan tidak terlihat seperti tempat para orang kaya, jadi chanyeol juga pernah merasakan jadi orang biasa dan masa kecil yang normal. Baehkhyun jadi ingat foto-foto yang ada di kamar Chanyeol dimana Chanyeol masih banyak tersenyum layaknya orang yang paling bahagia di dunia.

Smile like no tomorrow.

Mereka memutuskan untuk berkeliling halaman sekolah sebentar tidak sampai jauh nanti dikira maling lagi. Setelah itu mereka kembali lagi ke rencana utama menuju ke rumah nenek Chanyeol.

"Seger ya daerah sini, beda banget sama di kota . ."

"Iyalah. . tuh lihat sungainya aja masih bersih. Soalnya disini nggak ada industry pabrik.. "

Baekhyun jadi inget, setelah dia lihat air di sungai. "Gue cuci muka dulu ya? Biar seger juga. ." ijinnya langsung kebawah, habis bangun tidur mukanya kucel.

Chanyeol nunggu diatas sendirian. Sampai akhirnya ada 3 sosok setengah yeoja menghampirinya.

"Woi. . Chanyeol?" tanyanya radak ragu, setelah Chanyeol noleh dia yakin itu Chanyeol temennya dulu. "Buset udah 2 tahun nggak ketemu udah gede lho. ."

Chanyeol tahu yeoja ini, dia ini Hyoyeon temen maennya dulu. Bukan, bukan Chanyeol yang kumpulnya ama yeoja. Nih orang aja yang kumpulnya ma cowok, dan dia juga menjabat dewan keamanan kampung. Dan disamping kanan kirinya udah ada 2 orang, cewek juga kayaknya yang nggak ada bedanya sama si Hyoyeon itu.

Mereka ngobrol bentar dan ngenalin Amber sama Min ke Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang merasa ada keramaian di belakangnya langsung mendekat ke arah Chanyeol.

"Annyeong. ." sapanya. Semuanya noleh dan menatap Baekhyun. "Siapa itu?"

"Temen gue. ." jawab Chanyeol, nggak mungkin dong dia bilang. 'Dia suami gue. .' meen. Tapi mereka tahu kok kalau orang ini adalah orang yang dekat dengan Chanyeol mungkin pacarnya.

"Mber, dia saingan lo. . baru kali ini ada cewek yang cowok banget. . gue kira Cuma elu doang mber. ."

Chanyeol mikir, dan dia mencoba jelasin. Baekhyun mah nggak ngerti apa-apa. "Dia bukan cewek, dia cowok asli tulen .. "

"Buset, lu kalah cantik ma dia, Hyo.. " komen si Min.

"Anjrit. Lu ngatain gue. ."

"Pada ngomongin apa ini?" tanya Baekhyun. Dia nggak merasa canggung sama sekali walau ketemu orang yang baru dikenalnya. Dan akhirnya mereka jadi akrab setelah banyak ngobrol mereka bertiga ikutan jalan nganterin mereka sampe ke rumahnya nenek Chanyeol yang agak masuk kedalam banget, setelah mendaki gunung~ lewati lembah~ sungai mengalir indah~*berasa ninja hatori, nggak deh mereka Cuma melewati banyak pohon bambu, dan beberapa pohon jati akhirnya sampailah mereka di kediaman Park.

Setelah lihat rumah yang gedenya naudubillah itu, Baekhyun langsung chek sekitar. "Ini masih Korea kan?"

"Lo nggak pernah tahu ya? Nih anak keturunan orang kaya. Hartanya dia itu 7 turunan 8 tanjakan 9 tikungan pun nggak akan habis ." jelas Amber.

"Tahu gue. . tapi nggak imbang banget dengan rumah yang habis kita lewati tadi. ." komen Baekhyun.

"Keluarga Chanyeol yang punya kekuasaan di daerah sini secara financial, maka dari itu dia ikut gabung dalam tim kita yang sama-sama punya kekuasaan, dia punya kekuasaan financial kita punya kekuasaan dengan kekuatan, kalo kita disatuin pasti kuat banget, ," kali ini Hyo yang jelasin.

"Yeol, ntar malem kita mau tanding ma janda kembang sebelah yang sok seksi dan ngaku kembang desa itu, ntar lo dateng yah? Ajak Baekhyun juga nggak apa. ."undang Si Min.

"Mber, lu juga bilangin Luna, kita nggak bisa ngelawan si Hyorin ma Hyuna ma satu lagi anggota mereka kalo nggak ada Luna, masa iya ame lu. Kan kita dance battlenya cewek bukan yang setengah jadi kek elu. ."

"Ape lu bilang. ."

Tinggalkan Hyoyeon dan Amber yang lagi maen kejar-kejaran.

"Ntar dateng ya, gue tunggu di pengkolan depan pasar. ." setelah itu Min nyusulin mereka berdua.

Setelah 3 kutu kampret itu pergi karena alesan mau sekolah padahal mereka kan anak STM a.k.a Sekolah Tinggi Menjahit#nggak ding. Yang masuknya siang.

"Temen lo lucu, nggak kalah alay kek Lay-ge sama Luhan-ge. ."

Mereka membuka gerbang yang berukiran indah itu dengan perlahan, dan langsung disambut penjaga dan setelah itu banyak maid yang menuntun mereka masuk kedalam.

'ini rumah apa istana Negara sih?' komen Baekhyun dalam hati, habisnya dia pegel daritadi jalan nggak nyampe-nyampe. Kapan istirahatnya ini. Baekhyun langsung disuruh ke kamar dan Chanyeol menemui neneknya di ruangan tertentu segera setelah mereka memasuki rumah utama.

.0.0.0

Malem hari.

"Lay beliin obat nyamuk di warung depan.. "

"Lay beliin buku gambar Angry bird. ."

"Lay beliin mi goreng. ."

"Lay beliin pulsa. ."

"Lay beliin pembalut.. ."

"CUKUUUPPP…" Lay udah jengah disuruh kesana kemari. Padahal dia mau belajar minggu depan mau ujian, eh malah diganggu Henry. Apaan yang terakhir minta pembalut?. "Buat apaan pembalut, lu lagi dapet?"

"Maksudnya pembalut luka, itu lho plester. ."

"Udah jangan suruh gue, gue mau belajar HENRYY. . Besok gue mau unas, kalo lo nyuruh gue sekali lagi gue laporin sama kak Seto lo. ." *ini dimana ini?* . # kan udah enggak jadi#

"Kok gitu. ."

"UDAH JANGAN GANGGU GUE, heran lo kan disini buat jagain gue kenapa jadi gue yang jagain elu . bisa beli ndiri kan?" ngedumel Lay.

Henry sekarang diem nggak berani ganggu Lay sedikitpun. Karena takut tanduk Lay tiba-tiba muncul kalo marah *semacam setan. Sebenernya dia Cuma pengen maen dan dapet perhatian Lay.

Karena merasa bersalah udah bentak kakaknya. Akhirnya Lay mulai ngajak ngobrol.

"Gege, , besok anterin aku ya?" kali ini Lay yang ngajak ngomong duluan, "Karena Kris juga bakal ujian aku nggak mau ngerepotin soalnya aku mau ambil hasil tes. ."

Henry langsung ngangguk.

"Ne. wo de ke ai didi ma. ." yang artinya 'ya, adikku yang cute'. Biar kerasa dia jadi orang chinanya.

….0,0….

Sesuai janji Henry hari ini mau nganterin Lay, emang dia kesini tujuannya buat jagain Lay kan jadi ini termasuk tugasnya juga. Setelah bel pulang sekolah Henry udah nunggu di depan gerbang, hari ini lumayan agak sepi karena Cuma kelas 3 doang yang masuk sekolah, jadi Henry tidak terlalu susah mencari Lay.

Tidak lama setelah Henry sampai, Lay baru keluar dari ruang utama bersama temannya, bukan seseorang yang pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Tapi kok kayaknya kerasa hawa-hawa cheesy di sekitar mereka. Jarang banget dia lihat Lay tersenyum kek begitu kalo dirumah, biasanya juga marah-marah mulu.

"Yixing.. " sapanya sambil lambai-lambai. Lay mendekatinya.

"Gege. ."

"Ah, kakaknya Yixing .. Annyeong haseyeo Kim Joonmyeon imnida. Mannaseo bagaseumnida." salam Suho dengan sangaaat sopan, wibawa di depan calon kakak ipar mungkin. mereka salaman dan ngobrol bentar.

"Mau kemana ini?"

"Mau anterin Yixing chek—"

"Chek, kita mau nge chek tempat karaokean yang bagus. . udah pulang sana. . dicariin bapak lo noh. ."

"Iya deh, Ati-ati ya Lay, ati-ati juga kakak ipar. ."

Henry Cuma melongo nggak percaya, dia menatap Suho yang sekarang udah diusir Lay disuruh pulang karena panggil aneh-aneh.

"Jangan dipikirin dia emang suka aneh-aneh orangnya. ."

"Pacar lo?"

Yixing terpaku sesaat, kayak pengen batuk tapi ketahan gitu. "Bukan, udah ah. . ayo cepet keburu dokter gue pulang. ." akhirnya dia nyeret Henry.

"Yixing, temen lo selain Kris nggak ada yang tahu penyakit kamu ya?" tanya Henry khawatir.

"Yah, punya penyakit kan bukan hal yang bisa dibanggain ngapain juga gue cerita-cerita. .nggak penting banget. . selama 3 tahun ini gue baik-baik aja sama mereka semua. . 6 tahun bareng Luhan juga biasa ajah. ." ungkapnya.

"Yixing lu dalam bahaya, lu sadar nggak sih. Kalo mereka nggak tahu terus mereka nggak sadar nyakitin kamu, , kamu nggak bisa nyalahin mereka kamu Cuma bisa menyersali diri sendiri. . dan mereka nggak akan berhati-hati karena mereka nggak tahu. ."

"GEGE GUA CAPEK MUSTI DIPERLAKUKAN KAYAK ORANG SAKIT, GUE SEHAT GE. ."

"Xing, kamu nggak tahu kan betapa besar ketakutanku kehilangan lagi, , cukup adik gue Xing, jangan sampe lu juga. . karena gimanapun juga lo udah gue anggep adek gue sendiri. ."

"Gue tahu gue sakit, , tapi itu nggak harus bikin gue diperlakukan kayak orang sakit kan . . selama pikiranku mengatakan sehat dan keadaan sekitarku mengatakan demikian. . aku pasti sehat ge. . gege percaya sama aku.. . kekuatan pikiran itu 80% lebih ampuh dari obat manapun. ." ujar Lay menenangkan sambil jiplak omelan Kris setiap hari ke dia. Karena Lay udah mulai agak sopan itu berarti dia serius.

Akhirnya Henry langsung peluk Yixing karena dia merasa bersalah dulu, telah memperlakukan adiknya secara berlebihan mungkin itu hal yang bagus untuk merawatnya dan memberikan kasih sayang lebih tapi hal yang baik pun ada batasnya kan?, kalau melebihi batas sebaik apapun itu akan terasa memuakkan. Mungkin itu yang dirasakan adiknya dulu.

Henry terus menggumamkan kata maaf berkali-kali entah itu ditujukan untuk siapa. Dan Lay menenangkannya mengatakan kalau Henry sudah melakukan hal yang benar sambil elus-elus punggungnya.

Sesampainya mereka di rumah sakit.

Lay langsung masuk ke ruang biasanya dia diperiksa dan Henry nungguin di ruang tunggu dengan hati yang nggak tenang, dia resah banget tangan dan kakinya bergerak terus nih kalo ada harlem shake dadakan ini pas banget nih, oke lupakan. Henry udah berasa kayak nungguin orang mau lahiran takut banget gitu.

Karena kalo menunggu itu waktu akan terasa laamaaa banget buat berlalu kayak anak sekolah yang suka liatin jam kalo lagi pelajaran rasanya jarum jam nggak muter-muter, jadi dia memutuskan untuk sekedar mendekati ruangan itu, ruangan tempat Lay masuk.

Terdengar percakapan dalam bahasa china dari dalam, membuat Henry penasaran kayaknya dia pengen ikutan masuk juga. Biasa kalau udah ketemu sama sebangsa di Negara laen itu udah kayak sodara sendiri.

Karena kehebatan author*?* percakapan ini berhasil di terjemahkan sehingga dapat di mengerti, huahuahua.

". .Ini hasil tesmu, bukan hasil yang baik, tapi juga bukan hasil yang buruk. ."

"Ni Hao? Maaf mengganggu bolehkan kalo saya menemani adik saya uisanim. .?" tanpa diduga Henry langsung menerobos masuk, Lay dan sang dokter langsung menghadap Henry yang lagi pamer gusi a.k.a lagi senyum dengan lebarnya. Karena matanya sipit jadi kalo dipake senyum yaudah kayak orang merem gitu.

"He. .Henry. . "

Henry menatap dalam orang yang memanggilnya, dipastikan itu bukan Lay. Setelah mengetahuinya Henry langsung banting pintu dan lari. Dan sang dokter pun mengejarnya meninggalkan Lay sendirian dalam ruangan.

"Woi dokter, dokter. . pasiennya gue woi. . malah ditinggalin ini gimana sih.. .baru kali ini ada pasien ditinggal, woi itu kakak gue, mau lo apain. .. " karena jengkel Lay yang biasanya pake bahasa sopan kalo disini mendadak pake bahasa sehari-harinya. "Tapi biarin aja ah, orang Henry udah gede juga, pulang terus makan. . "putusnya, Yaudahlah dia ambil amplop coklat dan membawanya pergi dibaca dirumah aja biar tenang.

Sesampeknya di rumah.

"Baca. .enggak, , baca enggak.. baca enggak .. baca . ." ahh ini kalo diterusin nggak bakalan abis nih, gimana mau abis kalo di sinetron galau yang beginian dihitung pake kelopak bunga nah si Lay pake biji jagung kapan selesenya?.

Katanya kalo pake bunga ntar ngotorin lantai dan nggak bisa di re-use, kalo jagung kan sekalian habis dikutilin langsung dibuat pop corn, ternyata mengandung modus.

"Ntar aja ah,, kalo abis ujian baru gue baca. . by the way and the busway si henry ngapa belom pulang ini. .yaudah aku masak sendiri, makan sendiri, cuci piring sendiri, , mandipun sendiri .. ~~" malah karaokean.

Tiba-tiba ada yang menelponnya, langsung aja dia angkat.

"Wae, Baek ah?"

"Hyung setelah ujian nanti kita travelling yuk, harus mau aku udah ngatur tempatnya sama Dio, Lulu sama Min-hyug udah setuju. . oke jia you sama ujiannya pay-pay. ." belom sempet Lay jawab itu anak bebek udah maen nyerocos aja, itu artinya dia maksa dan musti diturutin.

Tapi kayaknya nggak ada yang salah, malah itu bagus kan.

"Baek, gue boleh ngajak Kris kan?"

"Iye, gue udah tahu hyung nggak bisa kalo nggak ada kris, ajak aja nggak apa. . "

Setelah itu Lay tutup telponnya dan dia tersenyum simpul dan mamerin dimplenya.

.

Keesokan harinya, 5 hari sebelum hari H semuanya masuk dari kelas 1 sampe kelas 3, untuk membicarakan hal yang penting dan yang paling ditunggu apalagi kalau bukan malam perpisahan. Semuanya akan berpartisipasi, semuanya pokoknya dari drama sampai konser music ada, dari opera sabun sampai operah winflet juga ada, eh jangan deh mahal bayarnya, ganti.

Mereka semua berkumpul di lapangan indoor dan duduk dengan rapi sambil dengerin ketua acara pidato, sebenernya sih dia jelasin tata-caranya tapi kedengeran dari belakang kayak orang pidato.

Apalagi kalau di deretan belakang ada deretan Baekhyun dkk.

"Di, ngapein lu senyam-senyum gitu, , emang lu ada minat acara ngebosenin kayak gini, , gue aja males dateng. sekalipun yang jemput gue itu pangeran Kris-toper bawa kuda putih dan bawa kereta labu sekalian nggak bakalan mau gue. Sekalipun dewi sandra yang jemput gue tetep ogah gue. .."

Yaiyalah kan lu maunya kalo yang jemput itu Chanyeol-wanjangnim nggak usah bawa kuda putih cukup bawa seikat kasih sayang dan sekotak penuh cinta/ authornimbrung.

"Kaya ada yang ngomong?"

"Masalahnya Dewi sandranya mau nggak ama elu?" komen Si-umin.

"Apaan lu, bawa-bawa Kris segala hah?" Lay yang sensitip kalo dengar nama Kris itu langsung ngetekin Baekhyun, siapa tahu suatu saat Bakhyun lupaan dan inget kalo udah diketekin *die bukan elu Lay*.

"Hanya andai-andai hyung, nggak bakal kenyataan juga kok, , "

"Kalo gue sih pengin ngisi acara kopel dance, gangnam style. . sama trouble maker kalo bisa. ." Luhan ikut berpartisipasi dalam lingkaran pengrusuh yang biasanya ada di pojokan.

"Kalo gitu, gue mau bantuin elu ya?.Gue yang jadi Hyuna gimana?" tawar Lay pada Luhan.

"Lay kok tumben, lu nawarin diri biasanya lo nyuruh gue yang jadi cewek jadi-jadian . ."tanya Luhan curiga.

"AAA soalnya gue PENSNYA DIAAAA. "

"SSSHHAADDAAPPP"

Semua langsung sweatdrop, tumbenan nih orang bisa lihat cewek cantik, biasanya juga Kris mulu yang diliatin, nggak bosen apa?

"Tapi ntar kalo aku yang jadi PSY nggak mau ah udah om-om gendut pula ... ." lanjut Lay.

"Lu pensnya Hyuna ato nggak mau jadi PSY?"

"Gue pensnya Hyunbin dong. .." ternyata masih doyannya ma cowok juga. "Tapi tetep gue nggak mau jadi PSY. ."

.

Setelah kumpul, mereka semua pada balik ke kelas masing-masing.

" Baek maapin gue ya? Tadi gue ngikut sertain lo dalam opera Shakespeare, tenang aja disana yang maen cowok semua. Dan perwakilan kelas harus berpartisipasi." jelas ketua kelas Baekhyun.

"Pale lu peyang maap-maap? maksud lo apaan? shakes pir apaan tadi ? itu apaan?" dia terus ngomel tapi itu tidak mengubah apapun, tidak berapa lama Baekhyun langsung dijemput anak theater yang emang anggotanya cowok semua.

" Dio udah cerita tentang elu dan menurut kita profil lu cocok banget sama cerita kita nanti buat pentas kelulusan. " Baekhyun bingung dia langsung lihat nametag nya dan dia adalah Hyunseung ketua theater tahun ini.

"Kalo butuh kelas gue, kenapa dari semua orang harus gue kenapa nggak Dio aja? Katanya dia yang ngasih profil gue ke kalian. ."

Ada seorang cewek jadi-jadian sebenarnya dan langsung mendekati mereka berdua "Lu ngomong apa Baek, ini gue. Gue udah dapet peran mangkanya gue ngajak elu. ." ternyata sang cewek jadi-jadian yang memakai rambut panjang ala Seohyun SNSD itu adalah bang Morgan eh, Bang Dio.

"Dio , muke gile lu, ngapein lu ajak-ajak gue pantesan dari tadi nyengar-nyengir mulu lo. . ini kerjaan lo selama ini?. ."

"Leader yang nyuruh gue, , terus Hyunsik juga dukung gue jadilah gue begini, gue jadi emak lu baek. . ."

Baekhyun menatap Hyunseung lagi, "Gue mau ikut, asalkan gue yang jadi pangerannya. ." paksa Baekhyun.

"OOWWW TIDAK BISAAA" ala Sule. "Lu lihat noh calon pangerannya, ada Taecyeon, Doojoon, Nickhun, Kwangmin, dll. .semuanya setipe kan? Dan kita milih lu jadi ceweknya karena lu lebih pendek dan pas banget buat mereka, karena di drama ini tidak diperbolehkan ada ceweknya. Akhirnya lu dan Dio yang jadi cewek." lanjut Hyunseung.

"Dan mereka sudah berpengalaman dibanding elu. ."

"Yaudah kalo ada yang pengalaman nggak usah ngajak gue. ."

"Tapi kita butuh elu. .kevin udah dapet peran lain, minwoo juga udah tampil di dance jadi dia nggak ikutan disini, Yeosob sama aja ma minwoo. ."

Baekhyun merutuki nasibnya, sebenernya dia mau nolak. Tapi mereka terus aja maksa bahkan ngancem kalo Baekhyun belom setuju bakal mereka ikutin sampai rumah dan tungguin di depan rumah sampe dia setuju.

Sebenernya Baekhyun nggak perduli-perduli amat mau mereka nunggu ampe Sooman jadi artis lagi juga nggak bakalan Baekhyun setuju. Tapi masalahnya rumah dia sekarang kan sama Chanyeol, nah kalo mereka ngikutin kan jadinya ketahuan.

"Iye-iye . . siniin dialognya. Puas lo?." Tanya Baekhyun sarkastik.

"Beneran? Makasih ya Baek. Gua yakin lu nggak bakalan nyesel dan gue udah siapin album SNSD ples tanda-tangan mereka khusus buat elu. .kalo perlu tulisannya nanti, to:Bekun" rayunya.

.

Tbc. .

.

Huahuahua, , nggak tahu musti gimana lagi ini apakah ada yang kurang atau ada adegan yang saya lupakan dari hint yang saya berikan. .seperti biasa perkerjaan baru saya, minta maaf , , sebenernya ini selesai udah lama . dan chap 10 sudah dalam tahap pengeditan. .*udah lama gitu tapi masih banyak aja typos, maklum mata minus*

Buat yang nungguin My long lost hyung, *ada gitu yang nunggu?* maaf masih dalam penyempitan ide jadi masih 50% dan belom bisa dilanjutkan. Kalo udah lebar lagi jalannya ntar pasti bakal saya lanjutin. . kayaknya masih lama. . saya kehilangan feel. Ntar kalo saya paksain malah campur ma feel di ff ini.

Akhirnyaaa setelah sekian lama menjamur nungguin exo kambek, mereka keren biarpun gaya xiumin di mv yang pake baju putih itu udah kayak ustad pake sorban, jangan-jangan itu sorbannya bapak saya diembat aja, thehun rambut rainbow mu nak bikin nggak kuat. . bang chen makin ganteng.

Aahh mau bahas sukira juga ahh, karena mereka kambeknya ber-12 alias selusin. Jadinya nggak banyak KRAY malah sekarang KriSu. Bang Suho bilang kalo dia emaknya maka Kris bapaknya /aaaaa. ./ itu asli dia sendiri yang bilang, dulu pas di Thailand bilang dia bapak terus Dio emaknya. maksudnya apaa? Oke gue mulai sarap. .

Yang seperjuangan sama gue buat ngadepin SBMPTN cemungudh ya? Kita pasti bisa kok. .

Dibaca dan dihayati ya? *?*

Kalau feeling silahkan review ato kalo ada sesuatu uneg-uneg yang disampaikan ke saya monggo review.

Kali ini nggak saya bales satu-satu kalo ada pertanyaan saya jawab kumpulin jadi satu ajah.

Yah kemungkinan juga sih saya jadi orang Surabaya, tapi sekarang masih tinggal di kota kecil 60 km dari Surabaya. Salam kenal semuanya ya?

Kalo ada yang tanya saya cowk pa cwek pasti udah ketahuan dari cara nulisnya .. saya dipanggil eonni tapi manggil orang hyung.

Soal m-preg maaf sedalam-dalamnya saya nggak berbakat bikin gitu. Tapi kalo punya anak masih bisa dikabulin. Soal henry yang koala itu, supaya jadi satu keluarga sama Lay, kalo dia mochi ntar satu keluarga sama baozi. Gpp ya tetep koala habis matanya sayu-sayu kayak koala nggak tidur gitu.

Yang mau jadi guru di sekolah mereka, mendingan jangan . .karena setiap hari musti ngurusin mereka yang nggak ada diem-diemnya. .

Oke sekali lagi makasih banyak dan pay-pay . . tungguin setelah saya test,,

Nb : ini udh 6rb karakter, yang banyak ini ceritanya apa bacotan gua ya?

Mind to Review?


	10. Chapter 10

Something about love 10.

Liburan part 1.

Baekhyun membaca naskah itu dari awal sampai akhir, awalnya ekspresinya biasa aja tapi lama-kelamaan dia mulai pucat dan makin pucat saat membacanya mendekati ending. dan ternyata itu adalah cerita yang rumit penuh dengan amarah dan dendam tapi berakhir dengan tokoh utama pangeran dan putri berciuman.

Gedein ah. .CIUMAN. .

Itu artinya Baekhyun harus rela acting ciuman sama siapapun nanti yang kepilih jadi pangerannya. Dan diantara semua raksasa yang lagi ngapalin dialog di sebelah sana itu salah satunya adalah yang bakal ciuman sama dia, nggak bisa dibayangin. ngomong-ngomong soal raksasa dia kan udah punya raksasa sendiri tapi mereka masih dalam keadaan sembunyi. Yaudahlah biarin toh cuma acting.

"Pangerannya aja perlu audisi, masa yang jadi putri nggak audisi?" komen Baekhyun padahal kalo audisi dipastikan dia akan ngelakuin hal bodoh yang bikin dia kalah.

"Nggak usah, elu aja udah cocok banget kok. . lagi pula nggak ada yang ngerebutin posisi ini, lo adalah calon tunggal. nih cobain sepatunya ukuran 40 muat nggak?" padahal BAekhyun juga nggak minat sama posisi ini, Cuma dia dipaksa aja, sekarang sang wakil theather Woohyun langsung ambilin sepatu dengan hak 5 cm, dan sepertinya pakenya ribet karena talinya dibulet-buletin sampe betis bagian atas. *sepatu jaman yunani mungkin?*

Baekhyun nyerah dan pasrah lagi cobain sepatu itu. Sambil ngedumel dalam hati 'calon tunggal yang dipaksa'

'Kenapa harus gue?, kenapa dari 37 murid harus gue dan kenapa gue dapet peran cewek?, kenapa anggota theaternya nyebelin?, kenapa gue musti pake sepatu norak tinggi banget lagi?, kenapa gue harus ciuman sama raksasa yang bahkan namanya aja gue nggak apal? kenapa. .' Baekhyun kayak orang linglung dia terus nanyain kenapa sampai 5 menit kemudian.

.

.

Hari ini hari terakhir anak kelas 3 ujian, sementara itu Baekhyun dan Dio malah asik membeli segala peralatan di supermarket terdekat, untuk persiapan mereka liburan. dan pergi dari aktivitas nyebelin ikut drama apalah itu. Mereka berdua udah kayak emak-emak terutama sih si Dio. Dia Nggak bisa diem kalo milih bahan semua benda dikritik mulu, dibeli kagak Diomeli mulu kasihan tuh barang-barang.

Kenapa Dio tiba-tiba diikut sertakan dalam event ini, karena Baekhyun yang maksa nggak mungkin dia bilang dia ama Chanyeol kan?. jadi kalo sama Dio everything will be fine.

"Besok pagi kita ketemuan di stasiun dan langsung berangkat . ."

"Siapa aja yang ikut?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kita berlima, tambah Lay-hyung yang bawa bodyguardnya, Luhan-hyung bawa adeknya, Xiumin-hyung bawa pacarnya dan temen pacarnya. . dan gue bawa Suho-hyung sama Tao. . gue mau jodohin Sulay disono ntar. ." yang dimaksud bodyguard itu Kris dan adek Luhan itu Sehun, habis umur mereka kejauhan sih udah kayak adek kakak.

"Jangan-jangan Suho-hyung yang minta diajak ya? tapi percuma dong kalo Lay-hyung bawa Kris. ."

"Yups tepat banget. .yaudah selama hal itu baik kenapa enggak dicoba dulu. ."

"Tapi tadi Tao ikut. .? aaaa. . nggak tahu kenapa gue seneng banget ma dia. ." teriak Baekhyun."Oke gue dukung elo. ." semangat Baekhyun. Skenarionya berjalan sempurna. tapi dia merasa ada yang kurang apa gitu. Oh ya Kai, Baekhyun udah dikasih tahu secara pasti dari Lay kalau sekarang si Dio pacaran sama Kai, tapi kenapa Dio tidak membawa Kai malah mengajak Suho. 'Gue pengin lo bahagia juga Di. .' ucapnya dalam hati.

Flashback.

"Hyung mau kemana ini? "

"Aku mau travel sama temen-temenku. . kamu nggak usah ikut ya? aku takut Baekhyun tiba-tiba marah sama kamu dan aku. ."

"Tapi hyung—"

"Kai, plis ngertiin persahabatanku. ."

"Arraseo, hyung hati-hati ya disana. ." setelah kepergian Dio karena ada perlu, Kai sekarang sendirian di rumahnya Dio. tapi tidak berapa lama kemudian eomma Dio pulang dari kerja dan nemuin Kai lagi sendirian di ruang tamu sementara tadi dia ketemu anaknya udah ngacir keluar katanya mau sama Baekhyun.

"Kai, . ."

"Tante. .baru pulang kerja?"

"Kamu ada apa sama Dio, kamu yang sabar ya, Dio emang suka gitu. ." padahal emaknya Dio belum tahu permasalahannya tapi kayaknya dia udah tahu apa yang dilakuin anaknya yang unyu unyu itu.

"Dio-hyung mau liburan sama temen-temennya tapi aku nggak boleh ikut tante. ."

"Kenapa?"

"Nggak tahu mungkin karena persediannya cukup untuk mereka aja.. jadinya kalau tambah aku pasti tambah ngerepotin. ."

"Kalau cuma gitu, kamu berangkat ajah biar tante yang bayarin. . tante traktir deh, habis gajian sih. ." ucapnya sambil mengacungkan tanda peace.

"Makasih tante. . maaf saya nggak mau ngerepotin. .saya permisi pulang dulu"

Kai hampir sampe rumahnya, tapi ditengah jalan ada seseorang yang mencegatnya, bukan musuhnya kan? soalnya musuh Kai nggak ada yang pernah tahu dimana rumah Kai.

"Baek. .Baekhyun . ."

.

.

Disekolah Lay dkk lagi pusing-pusing mikirin ujian akhir, yang paling sulit pasti buat Lay karena dengan adanya Henry dirumahnya. Tapi kali ini Henry nggak ganggu ataupun nyuruh-nyuruh seenak jidatnya itu. Sekarang dia diem mulu nggak ditanya diem ditanya diem itu malah bikin dia makin ngerepotin dari pada dia yang biasanya. Gara-garanya ternyata dia udah ketemu sama pacarnya dulu yang pergi ke Jerman ninggalin dia dan ternyata jadi dokternya Lay.

Dunia emang cuma selebar daun kelor kali, udah kepisah jauh gitu eh nggak tahunya ketemu juga kalo jodoh mah nggak akan lari kemana.

'Kalo gue ama Kris jodoh nggak ya?' Lay lagi asik-asik bayangin hal yang nggak jelas ditengah-tengah dia ngerjain soal. Kris yang ada disebelahnya langsung lempar pala si yixing pake penghapus, Yifan sama Yixing jadi mereka duduknya sebelahan. "Kerjain soal yang bener, nggak usah ngelamun yang enggak-enggak. ." marahnya sambil nahan suara.

Lay langsung kaget 'buset dia nggak lagi baca pikiran gue kan?' setelah nenangin diri dia kembali ngadep ke arah soal yang didepannya, sambil elus-elus palanya.

Di kelas Luhan dia agak jauhan duduknya dari Xiumin, dia lagi ngitungin kancing.

Jangan salah paham dulu, itu bukan buat ujiannya tapi dia lagi gumamin kata-kata nggak jelas semacam 'putusin,enggak, putusin, enggak, putusin, , " gitu sampai kancingnya abis balik lagi.

Kalo Xiumin udah siap lahir batin dia udah dibimbing khusus sama Chen, yah meskipun kebalik sih tapi nggak ada salahnya kan. orang Chen lebih menguasai. yah walaupun belajarnya sekalian modus bisa nge-date bareng.

Setelah pelajaran selesai, mereka para kelas 3 pada ngumpul di kafe terdekat. dikarenakan kantin tutup karena 2/3 muridnya nggak ada.

"Jangan lupa besok ya? kesian Baek ma Dio yang susah-susah nyiapin semua ini buat kita katanya untuk yang terakhir kali, habis ntar lagi Luhan mau balik ke Beijing. . "

"Luhan mau balik ke Beijing?" tanya Suho nggak percaya. "emang dia bisa bahasa china. .?"

"Lu nggak lihat mukanya oriental orang china itu, yah dia orang china Lah. ." balas Lay.

"Orang China toh, Gue kirain orang gila. ."

"Su, nggak bakal gue restuin lo. . awas lo. .!" ancem Luhan, gimana-gimana juga Luhan adalah sahabat baiknya Lay kan. Suho jadi mikir lagi.

"Gitu aja suka ngambek. . bercanda Luhan . ."

.

Keesokan harinya.

Mereka udah ngumpul di stasiun terdekat, baru Dio, Luhan sama Sehun doang. Dio cuma ndelomong dia udah liat adegan Hunhan dari yang biasa sampe yang nggak biasa, rasanya ngenes juga kalo gini, nyesel juga nggak ngajak Jongin.

"Hyung, Kai nggak ikut?" tanya Sehun.

"Nggak, Sehunnie. .soalnya gua udah ngajak Suho-hyung. ."

"Ohh, pantesan kemaren mukanya kucel banget, biasanya juga kucel sih, tapi biasanya itu masih kayak baju yang belom disetrika 2 hari kucelnya, tapi kemaren kayak nggak diseterika 2 tahun, kuceeel banget. ." nih kalo nggak lagi galau mungkin Dio bakal ketawa habisnya Sehun lucu sih kalo ngomong agak kerasa hawa innocent gitu. Tapi kerana lagi galau jadi dia cuma mesem doang.

Tidak lama kemudian datanglah Suho bareng sama Tao, dan disusul belakangnya udah ada Chen dan Xiumin.

"Sehunniee. . elu ikut juga?" Tao langsung menghambur ke Sehun. "Heem, berarti cuma Kai doang yang nggak ikut dong. . "

"Siapa bilang gua nggak ikutan. ." tiba-tiba si Jongin a.k.a Kai alias kkamjong a.k.a Andhika kangen bend*?* nongol di depan mereka pake teleport kali. nggak ada yang sadar tiba-tiba nongol ajah. dan dibelakang Kai udah ada Baekhyun.

Dio kaget dong.

"Kai kan udah dibilangin jangan ikut, kamu kok maksa sih. ."

"Nggak apa dia dateng atas undangan gue. .kalian semua kan bawa undangan masing-masing masa gua cuma sendirian. ."

"Baekhyun. .elu yang ngajak Kai. ."

"Yo'i, kita udah baikan, bener kan Kai. .?"

"Iya Hyung. .."

"Baekhyun, , kamu, ,kamu. ," Dio gelagapan.

"Iya, iya gua udah tahu semuanya kok, maafin gua waktu itu. gua buru-buru. . dan Jongos ini udah jelasin semua ke gua. .dan kita udah bicara antar sesama cowok so . . its fine. ."

Dio langsung mau peluk dan kecup basah si Baekhyun, tapi langsung di-setop karena takut ada adegan BaekSoo dadakan. *kayak bakso bacanya*

Mereka ngomongnya sok manis padahal tatapan mata masih sinis kalo berantem tungguin malem kamis gara-garanya nggak ada yang suka tumis*?* /oke itu puisi gagal/. Tinggal nungguin Chanyeol, Kris ama Lay yang belom dateng.

"Gue yakin yang dateng terakhir pasti Kris kalo nggak si Lay ato nggak mereka berdua. ." tebak Xiumin sambil duduk bak model dan ngikir kuku-kuku jarinya yang unyu itu.

Dan setelah Chanyeol dateng dan minta maaf karena sedikit terlambat padahal mereka masih menunggu yang paling terlambat diantara yang terlambat King of fashion Wu Yi Fan, dan asistennya yang nggak kalah modis Zhang Yixing, mereka Jalan udah bagaikan model yang disediain jalan kucing a.k.a catwalk.

Tao yang melihatnya seakan terbawa sihir saat melihat kedatangan Kris, untung semua mata tertuju pada mereka berdua dan nggak perhatiin ekspresi Tao gimana saat ini.

Tapi efek itu tidak mempan kepada si-umin dan Luhan.

"Lu dandan apa makan baju sih, gitu ajah lama banget. .untung aja keretanya ditunda, , masa kita musti memohon-mohon sama masinisnya cuma buat nungguin kalian yang nggak penting banget buat mereka, nggak enak banget. Nggak kece bikin turun pamor tau nggak. ."omel si-umin. Sejak kapan Si-umin ketularan Luhan kalo lagi ngeluh, dia jadi cerewet nggak ketulungan.

"Ya, maaph hyung tadi aku musti boongin kakak gue yang sompret itu supaya bisa pergi tanpa dia, ntar dia ngikut lagi . . kan nggak enak banget "

"Yaudah, cepetan . .kita segera berangkat. . perjalanannya aja 5 jam, kebayang nggak jauhnya. ." komen Luhan ikut-ikutan bantuin Si-umin marahin KrisLay, Suho pengen belain Lay tapi ntar dia yang jadi makanan LuMin lagi, jadinya dia Cuma liatin ajah.

Kalo LuMin lagi enak hati mereka sukanya GODAIN orang, nah kalo dalam posisi marah kayak gini mereka lebih suka GADOIN orang, sadis meeen. .

Sesampainya di desa.

"HUAHHH.. kenapa musim panas kok panas kayak gini sih?" komen Luhan

"Lu, kalo ngomong nggak lo pikir dulu gue tendang sampek beijing lo. ." sahut Lay "Yaiyalah, musim panas itu panas. ."

Mereka berjalan dengan bergerombol ada yang sambil kipas-kipas ada yang sambil ngeluh ada yang sembunyi dibalik punggung Kris katanya adem kayak senderan di pohon. Kai paling males dan dia berjalan paling belakang bareng sama Tao yang lagi asik potret-potret sama kamera digitalnya, dari pemandangan sampai temen-temennya yang pose asli dan nggak dibuat-buat. Perlu diketahui Tao ini suka banget ama foto asli, a.k.a foto kesomplakan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Setelah sampai di dekat vila.

"Eh, Baek, Di. emang vilanya kayak gimana ini beneran gratis. .?" tanya Luhan curiga.

"Beneran, ntar deh liat aja. . kita disini 3 hari ya, pulang senin. Kenapa? karena gue harus ikut drama sialan itu buat latihan. . ." sinis Baekhyun sambil tatapin Dio pake deathglarenya untung hari ini dia pake eyeliner jadi kan kalo mau deathglare dkk kan kelihatan biasanya juga merem mulu kelihatannya. Sang korban yang udah membal ditatap-tatapin itupun cuma mesem dengan santainya dan malah lihatin jalan disekitarnya dengan sangat exited.

.

.

"Ini dia Pila nya, kita udah nyampe. ." Baek ma Dio udah kaya pembawa acara ngejelasinnya.

Semuanya langsung memusatkan satu pandangan, dari kanan ke kiri, atas ke bawah depan mumet ke belakang. . dari belakang mumet lagi ke depan.

Apakah ada yang salah dengan vila ini?

Jawabannya banyak!.

Dari Xiumin sampe Sehun lihatnya pada ndelomong semua? Nggak ada yang nggak nganga, sementara Baekhyun dan Dio senyum kesenengen.

"Ini vilanya? pantesan dapet gratisan. . ini vila apa gubuk belom jadi hah?"

"Ayolaah hyung, , sekalian kita olahraga dikit buat bersihin, , yang penting mah gratisan. ." paksa Baekhyun.

"Lu, pasti udah ketularan Dio, kalo irit kebangetan, ,! Pale Lu dikit, ini hampir setengahnya aja belom jadi gimana dikit hah? Terus kalo nggak selesai kita tidur dimana? Di pos ronda ato ke rumah RT setempat, gile lu Baek. ." omel Lay.

"Maka dari itu, mau nggak mau harus kita selesaikan saat ini juga nggak ada protes dari semuanya. " Dio akhirnya buka suara dan bantuin Baekhyun.

Padahal Baekhyun sengaja betul buat ngerjain temen-temennya, dia udah ditawari vila yang bagus sama neneknya Chanyeol dan ada banyak pelayan disana udah kayak surga deh, tapi dia milih yang belom jadi dan nggak ada yang ngurus. Sekali-sekali ngerjain boleh dong*padahal dia udah sering ngerjain orang.

Chanyeol Cuma lihatin aja bininya yang lagi berakting itu, sambil ngelihat keadaan sekitar yang agak banyak berubah dari waktu dia kecil dulu.

Saat ditengah-tengah pengerjaan dan Baekhyun ma Dio hendak bertindak sebagai mandor, langsung dihadang oleh LuLayMin.

"Kan kalo ada proyek musti ada mandornya—HUAHUA,. LEPASIN.."tanpa banyak omong mereka langsung nyekap Baekhyun nyuruh kerja juga dan mereka nggak terima diatur-atur. Sementara Dio aman dari pekerjaan kotor dan berdebu berganti dengan pekerjaan cantik nan estetik yaitu masak, padahal dia mah modus karena nggak mau bersih-bersih.

3 maknae pada ngeluh, kan mereka ada disini buat liburan bukannya jadi kuli bangunan dadakan gini, minus Tao sih, dia mah biasa ama pekerjaan-pekerjaan berat. jangan-jangan dia kerja sampingan jadi kuli panggul di pasar nih *ditabok panda.

Kris, Chen,Suho dan Chanyeol mereka bekerja dengan aman dan nyaman di luar gedung, nggak ada yang ngomel dan nggak ada yang ngomong, karena kegaringan mereka jadinya nggak usah diceritain lebih lanjut lagi.

Mereka kerja lama banget, Kris yang tadinya pengen ngeluh tahu gini dia nggak bakalan dandan rapi-rapi sekarang bajunya udah kena cat dsj, tapi apa mau dikata nasi udah jadi hamburger*?* bubur udah mainstream [kata-kata baru].

Sampe siang Dio tetep masak sambil dangdutan emang enak kalo siang-siang dangdutan disambi masak. Dari ABG tua sampe berondong tua, dari astuti ampe karmila, dari sms sampe direject semuanya udah keputer. Baekhyun sampe ngiri dia kerjain hal-hal kotor kayak ngebersihin barang-barang nggak guna yang super ganggu. sementara Dio dangdutan kan dia juga pengen.

Akhirnya mereka berhenti sebentar buat isiin bahan bakar mereka yang udah habis, kini keadaan mereka udah nggak rupa-rupa manusia gitu. Dio dateng sambil bawa makanannya tapi sebelum para serigala kelaparan itu berhasil nyentuh hasil karya Dio, dia menjauhkannya.

"Eitss, jangan lupa cuci tangan cuci kaki dulu. . pake Detol 10X lebih efektif dari sabun biasa. ." ujar Dio sambil beriklan ria.

Semua sweatdrop tapi dengan malas satu-persatu mulai ke belakang dan cuci tangan mereka. Nggak mandi nggak pa-pa kan orang mereka udah ganteng dari lahir.

Saat makan semuanya diam, makanannya sih nggak spesial-spesial amat kecuali buat Kai yang lagi makan masakan calon bini. kan kalo capek dan laper apapun makanannya uhh pasti nikmat.

"Sehunna, kamu capek nggak, , ?" tanya Luhan sambil kipas-kipasin Sehun.

"Banget, tadi aku yang ngerjain paling banyak mentang-mentang aku yang paling muda. ."

"Huuuu, apaan lo hun. kerjaan lu paling dikit gitu, lu nggak lihat Tao yang kerjaannya banyak aja biasa. ." ujar Kai, Tao yang lagi asik ngabisin makanan saking lapernya pun cuma nyengir gaje dan di sekitar mulutnya udah banyak nasi nempel.

Baekhyun langsung ketawa lihat Tao "Yaampun Tao, kalo makan pelan-pelan dong. . ntar kalo keselek gimana. ." ujar Baekhyun sambil ambilin nasi satu persatu di sekitar mulut Tao, dia yang lagi ada di sebelah Tao tepat. Chanyeol yang tadinya ngadep depan sekarang mengalihkan pandangannya dan pura-pura sibuk ambilin makanan.

Kai langsung envy, bukan apa-apa perlakuan Baekhyun ke dia dan Tao beda banget padahal kan mereka berteman.

"Nggak pa-pa, ayo makan yang banyak, karena sebentar lagi ada pekerjaan tambahan yaitu pencucian alat-alat masak. ." semua langsung ngadep Dio, "Kenapa? bener kan aku yang masak, masa aku juga yang cuci-cuci. ?." emang bener dia nggak mau pekerjaan kotor.

Setelah makan mereka langsung siap-siap nentuin siapa yang bakalan cuci piring.

"KAWEE BAWEE BOO!"

Setelah 5 kali melakukannya, dan menyisakan dua orang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. "Udah kalian tentuin ndiri, mau salah satu dari kalian ato kalian berdua. . lagi pula kalian sama-sama jomblo kan. .?" goda Lay, padahal dia juga jomblo. semuanya langsung pergi ninggalin mereka dan bersyukur mereka nggak cuci piring jadi bisa jalan-jalan, sayang banget desa seindah ini kalo nggak dijelajahi. saat semuanya sudah pergi dan meninggalkan Baekyeol doang.

"Kita pake cara yang waktu itu. ."

"Yang waktu pernikahan kita dulu. ."

"Udah jangan dibahas. . ."

Mereka pake cara mereka dulu yaitu SUIT, pake 3 jari metal. dan akhirnya Baekhyun yang kalah lagi. " Tuh kan kalah lagi, apa gue bilang. . yaudah deh gue bantuin aja kali ya. ."

"Kalo gitu ngapain dari tadi capek-capek suit hah?" jengkel Baekhyun.

"Karena gue pengen lihat jari indah lo itu. ."

"Gombal . .lu"

Akhirnya cuci piringnya dilakukan berdua, yang lainnya udah pada keluar rumah, ato udah pada istirahat karena capek. Ini udah hampir jam 2 hampir sore bentar lagi.

KaiHunHan udah pada molor di ruangan tengah yang sekarang udah rapi itu, biasa anak kecil kan musti bobok siang, minus Luhan dia anak kecil jadi-jadian. Suho katanya mau jalan-jalan sama ChenMin.

Dio juga mau cari sungai di sekitar sini kata Baekhyun sungai disini keren banyak batunya lumayan buat tempat galau yah walaupun Dio nggak lagi galau sih. Sampek di depan dia ketemu cewek tinggi putiih banget, hampir Dio mikir dia itu anak kuntil, eh kuntil punya anak, aduh kuntilanak. tapi saat dia lihat kakinya napak tanah nggak, ternyata nggak napak orang dianya pake high heels.

Dan satu kesimpulan nggak ada kuntilanak pake high heels.

"Annyeong haseyo. .anda penyewa vila ini?" tanya cewek itu, duh Dio minder nih dihadepan Cewek *meskipun high heelsan* dia kelihatan pendek. "Ya. ." jawab Dio "Anda siapa ya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kenalkan saya Jinri dan saya yang bertugas menjaga vila ini. .kalau ada apa-apa atau ada yang kurang jelas silahkan tanyakan pada saya. ." kata cewek itu yang ngakunya namanya Jinri.

"Ah, mau tanya dong. .sungai di sekitar sini ada dimana ya?"

"Mari saya antar. ."

Dan akhirnya untuk pertama kalinya Dio alias dodol alias Do Kyungsoo alias Morgan*?* bisa keluar jalan bareng cewek, habisnya temennya cowok mulu sih. Dan sepertinya Jinri ini masih seumuran dia deh, apa salahnya kalo dia jadi temen.

/Ihh Dio ganjen, bangunin bangKai ahh. ./

Dirumah Kai langsung bersin karena dia tidur sambil nyiumin keteknya Sehun.

"Kamu masih muda tapi udah kerja. .berapa umurmu. ." tanya Dio membuka pertanyaan. Jinri cuma senyum "Aku udah 17, tapi udah lulus sma kok tenang ajah. . aku homeschooling. ."

/perlu diketahui pelayan keluarga Park itu berkelas semua, dari tukang kebun sampe tukang cuci piring/

Dio cuma ooohh aja, ternyata mereka seumuran beneran. ditengah jalan mereka bertemu dengan kumpulan cewek-cewek yang sepertinya baru pulang dari sungai buat nyuci.

"JINRII"

Dio ngelihatin emmh ada orang yang nggak jelas dia cewek apa cowok, mukanya cowok abis lebih ganteng daripada Dio tapi kok dia temennya cewek semua dan ikut bawa cucian lagi dan dia langsung panggil Jinri dan ngajak mereka ngobrol. "Lo nggak balik-balik lho gimana keaadaan lu dikota? kata Hyo lu ikut keluarganya chan—emhemh. ehm" jinri langsung menjauh menyeret cewek jadi-jadian ini dari Dio.

"Jangan ngomongin tuan Chanyeol disini. . bilang aja gue yang jaga vila itu. ."

Amber ngangguk-ngangguk paham sambil mulutnya disumpel.

"AA gue kangen lu sama si Luna. .gimana lo udah jadi cewek?"

"Kampret lu, kalo temen lama, baru ketemu itu pertama nanyain kabar bukan nanyain gender. ."

"Iye, kabar baek lu?"

"Seperti biasa gue kelewat baek malah. ."

"Udah ya kapan-kapan kita terusin, gue mau kerja dulu. . bye ember-eonnie. ."

"ehh udah gue bilangin jangan pake eonni. ."

Dio ndelomong sendirian ditinggalin ngobrol, yah dia ngarti rempongnya dia selama ini sama hyungnya udah kayak cewek *baru nyadar*

/mereka mah cewek, nah kalian?/

.

Suho lagi ngobrol bareng Xiumin dan Chen banyak hal yang mereka omongkan karena Suho itu ketua osis saat ini dan chen adalah calon ketua osis selanjutnya, ngenesnya xiumin yang nggak ngerti apa-apa udah bagai kacang kering. padahal dia kesini kan mau liburan bareng Chen, karena setiap hari kalo dirumah kalo liburan susah banget keluarnya. Sekarang waktunya jalan-jalanpun digangguin Suho.

Sampai akhirnya Xiumin ada ide buat misahin diri ditengah keramaian desa orang-orang pada keluar kalo sore buat ke sawah, bukan berarti mereka bertani, semua kegiatan tani dilakukan dari jam 6 pagi dan maksimal sampe jam12 siang. dan sekarang ke sawahnya beda.

/tahu banget sih gue/

Suho yang penasaran ikut mereka ajah, dan Chenmin misahin diri.

Dia ngeliatin orang dari tua, muda anak-anak, kakek-kakek ada semua, dan mereka kesini cuma buat.. .

MAEN LAYANGAN. .

Suho yang dari kecil jarang maen permainan kampung itu akhirnya exited dan ngedeketin anak-anak kecil yang lagi serius maennya. dia mah nggak terlalu paham.

.

Dirumah, Lay lagi nenangin diri di ruang yang dekat dengan jendela besar dan banyak pohon-pohon hijau. Sambil dengerin musik dan lengkap dengan headset yang dulu dibeliin suho habis itu favoritnya, bukan hanya karena desainnya dan limitednya tapi karena orang yang ngasih juga ehm, spesial.

Kris daritadi mau tidur tapi nggak enak terus akhirnya dia nyariin Lay, dia berjalan ke sekitar rumah dan dia melihat ada seseorang yang sendirian di ruang kayaknya dia bersantai sambil duduk ngadep jendela. mungkin itu Lay.

"Lagi apa?" kris berjalan mendekatinya dan dia tahu itu bukan Lay tapi Tao.

"Lagi yoga. ." jawab Tao agak malu-malu biawak dan kaget.

"Yoga? bukannya itu buat orang hamil ya? elu hamil?" canda Kris.

"Ya enggak lah, ini bukan yoga yang kayak gitu tapi kepada yang nenangin pikiran syaraf dan otot-otot, biasanya aku melakukannya setelah latihan wushu.. "

"Waw, keren yah berarti elu bisa kungfu dong,?"

Ini, ini adalah pertama kalinya sejak Tao masuk sekolah dan mulai mengagumi sosok Kris ini pertama kalinya Kris datang padanya dan mengajaknya bicara. Ahh mungkin memang tidak selamanya menemani Suho itu membawa hal yang membosankan kadang juga bisa jadi anugerah, dia harus berterima kasih pada kakak bantetnya itu*disruduk Suho* kalo bukan karena dia pasti dia sekarang udah pergi ke pantai sendiran, dan itu malah bikin dia makin galau. padahal kemaren dia ngimpinya diinjek cicak lho kok bisa dapet hal yang keren gini yah?

Akhirnya Kris ikutan duduk niru Tao disampingnya, "Gua mau coba juga ah. .ajarin ya?"

"Nde, ,"

"Kalian berdua pada ngapain?" tidak lama kemudian ketenangan Tao terganggu oleh kedatangan Lay dia tidak langsung masuk sih cuma ingip-ingip di pintu masih dengan headsetnya.

"Lay-gege—" Tao sedikit agak canggung, dia takut ketahuan jelas kalau dia suka Kris apalagi ketahuan Lay, itu bukan hal yang baik sama sekali. Bisa-bisa dia jadi Panda Rica-rica kalau dia punya masalah sama Lay.

"Sini deh Lay, lu musti coba ini tuh buat nenangin pikiran dan tubuh. ."

"Cocok banget buat lo, yaudah panda-didinya bebek ajarin dia yah yang bener, biar dia nggak ribet mulu kalo dirumah. " usul Lay.

"Nggak salah nih, bukannya elu yang musti dapet pelajaran ini?"

Yah seenggaknya sampai saat ini Lay belum tahu soal perasaannya ke Kris, mungkin Kris memang palling bisa menjaga rahasianya yah walaupun dia sedekat apa sama orang itu. tapi tidak semuanya juga sih adakalanya dia tidak bisa menyimpannya sendirian dan memilih berbagi dengan Lay yang sebenernya dia itu ember banget, tapi Kris nggak pernah masalahin.

"Tahu Suho nggak?" tanya Lay.

"Ngapein lu cariin Suho?"

"Serah gue dong. ."

"Hyung lagi keluar sama Chen-hyung" setelah mendapat jawaban dari Tao, Lay langsung melangkah pergi dan ninggalin mereka berdua dia pergi ke dapur ngelihat keadaan disana, kan partner in crimenya disana. dia diam sebentar buat mengamati lalu pergi entah kemana.

"Yaudah Tao-ie lanjutin aja.. " Kris bahkan tahu namanya dan memanggil dengan nama kecilnya padahal seingatnya dia belum memperkenalkan namanya.

.

Di dapur.

Dua orang lagi asik cuci piring berdua, dan ngobrol seakan-akan nggak ada yang perlu mereka sembunyiin. kayak dirumah sendiri. Chanyeol yang nyuci Baekhyun yang ngeringin segala bentuk piring, gelas dsj. dan termasuk panci dan wajan nggak tahu tadi Dio masak apa aja sampe numpuk gini makan buat 12 orang yang kelaperan pasti banyaklah.

"Jarang banget yah kita cuci-cuci piring bareng gini kalo dirumah.. ." ujar Chanyeol.

"Apaan orang di rumah lo nggak ada yang bisa dikerjain. . semuanya dikerjain Jinri dkk. ntar kalo gue jadi males terus gendut mendadak gimana?"

"Bukan rumah gue tapi itu rumah kita. .Gendut mendadak itu biasanya orang hamil Baek. ."

"HEHHH?"

Chanyeol sekarang udah ketawa gaje. ngakak nggak jelas dia berhasil buat boongin orang yang suka bohong.

"Ketawa lu, seneng lu kalo ngejekin gue, , "

"Sory-sory, , habisnya lo lucu sih, "

.

Balik ke Suho yang terlalu exited maen layangan sama anak kecil yang baru ditemuinya.

"Abang beneran pengen maen layangan?"

Suho ngangguk

"Bisa nggak?"

Suho ngangguk makin cepet.

"Ntar kalo putus gimana?"

"Ayolah adeekkk, abang pengen banget maennya bentar aja juga nggak apa-apa. ." paksa Suho. karena Suho terus maksa akhirnya anak kecil itu nyerah dan ngebiarin dia diganggu sama orang kota yang kampungan karena nggak pernah maen layangan di sawah bareng-bareng kayak gini.

"Yaudah, abang pegangin layangannya ntar saya yang naikin. ."

"Abang aja yang pegang benangnya kamu yang pegang layangannya. ."

"sabar dong, ntar saya naikin dulu baru ntar abang pegang. ."

Baru kali ini Suho diatur-atur ama anak kecil yang cerewetnya minta ampun jadi serasa lihat Lay kecil.

Setelah diterbangin dan Suho udah pegangin layangannya, dia seneng banget. dan dia juga banyak menerima perintah dari anak kecil itu, dari mulai tarik-ulur-tarik-ulur sampai Suho kewalahan.

Dan akhirnya

TAL

Benang yang suho pegang jatuh kebawah.

"Dek, benangnya putus. kemana layangannya?"

"AAAHHH ABANGGG, ABANG TAADI DISAMBIT ORANG KOK DIEM AJA SIH, SAMBIT BALIK DONGG. . LAYANGANKUUU. ." anak kecil itu nangis kejer karena layangannya dihilangin Suho.

"Aduh. . diem dong. . cup-cup ya dek. ." bukannya makin diem malah dia makin nangis makin keras. "Aduhhh gimana ini?" ntar kalo dia diapa-apain penduduk desa gimana, dia kan orang asing disini.

Suho melihat ke keadaan sekitar, dan dia ngelihat Lay. nggak salah kan? kayaknya dia sedang clingak-clinguk cari sesuatu atau mungkin seseorang. .

Suho mendatanginya dan menariknya mendekati anak kecil yang sekarang masih nangis.

"LAYYY, HELEP MEEHH"

"Lu, apain anak orang Su. ."

"Tolongin Lay, dia daritadi nangis mulu. .udah gue pasang senyum angelic juga dia tetep nggak mau diem. ." lay menatap Suho sinis, emang bisa nenangin anak kecil nangis pake senyum angelic, pake senyum god pun nggak akan bisa.

Lay mensejajarkan dirinya dan anak kecil itu, dia mengusap lembut rambutnya supaya dia bisa lihat Lay biarpun bentar.

"Adek, diapain ama abang itu?"

"Layangan aku, diputusin sama abang yang payah itu. .itu kan layangan aku satu-satunya . ." dia ngomong sambil nyesek. suho makin ngenes dia dikata-katain anak kecil. padahal kalo di sekolah dia orang yang sangat dihormati nggak ada yang berani ngatain dia kecuali Lay.

"Kok bisa?"

"Tadi abang itu gangguin aku katanya minta diajak maen layangan ehh dia kalah sambitan. terus layangan aku dihilangin.."

Lay lihatin Suho dengan tatapan 'dasar phedopil, sukanya gangguin anak kecil'

"Yaudah, gini aja abang beliin satu lagi tapi ajarin abang main lagi ya? "

"Kalau aku ngajarin , nanti aku dapat apa?" buset anak siapa sih nih orang perhitungan banget. Lay mikir bentar.

"Gimana kalo dapet cinta dari abang. ." anak itu ngernyit dan suho shock.

"Makanan apaan tuh cinta. ."

"Lay kok kamu gitu sih, kalo aku aja susah banget dapetin cinta kamu nah dia kok gampang banget. . yaudah aku aja yang beli tapi aku yang dapet hadiahnya ya?"

Lay tetep nggak perduliin Suho yang terus ngomel.

"Oh, aku tahu cinta itu kan buat orang pacaran .. kalian pacaran ya?" tanya anak kecil itu pada Suho dan Lay. Suho langsung ngagguk tapi di tutupin sama Lay. "Kalo dikelas suka gitu, kamu cinta ini-itu. .siapalah. . nggak ah aku nggak mau masih kecil juga udah maen cinta-cintaan. yang laen bang duit gitu. ."

Lay senyumnya makin lebar dan dimplenya yang sedalam Samudra Atlantik itupun terlihat jelas. "Tuh Su, dengerin anak kecil aja lebih realistis. . dia maunya itu yang pasti bukan hal yang tidak bisa dilihat. .yang belum tentu dia dapatkan. ."

"Maksud Lo?"

"Kenapa gue bilang gitu ke dia, kalau kita mengharapkan sesuatu yang amat sangat kita inginkan malah kita tidak bisa mendapatkannya, sementara orang lain yang tidak terlalu perduli malah mendapatkannya dengan mudah. . karena itu hidup ini jalanin apa adanya ajah . .semua ada waktunya, mungkin saat ini gue masiiiih sangat mengharapkan Kris yang nggak tahu bakal gue dapet apa enggak . ."

Dia napas bentar

". .tapi gue masih berusaha dan tidak pernah memaksanya selama hampir 12 tahun ini, gue harap elu juga biarin perasaan gue buat lu mengalir dengan natural, gue juga mau lihat seberapa kuat perasaan lo ke gue . ."

"Lo nge tes gue Lay?"

Dia mendekati anak itu lagi, meninggalkan Suho dengan pikirannya.

"Bener sih dek, tapi cinta itu juga bukan buat pacar aja. orangtua kita saudara dan temen terdekat kita juga perlu cinta kita. .apalagi temen terdeket kita pastinya kita harus cinta sama dia, namanya cinta sesama teman yang paling dekat dengan kita. ." jelas Lay, anak itu menyerap kata itu sedikit-demi sedikit. "begitu juga dengan abang.. "

"Oh gitu ya bang. ." dia pergi ninggalin Lay dan menuju ke temen-temennya yang maen nggrombol di sebelahnya agak jauhan.

"Himchan, gue cinta elu. ."

"Hah?"

Suho shock, Lay lebih shock lagi. melihat anak kecil itu Lay sampe pinjem mata D.O buat shock lumayan kan gede dan ada efeknya.

"Lu ajarin apaan dia Lay? yaoloh dia masih kecil masih innocent. ."

"Nggak gitu tadi gue ngajarinnya nggak gitu, nggak ada maksud gue. ."

Setelah adegan yang tidak terprediksi itu selesai, mereka kembali maen layangan mereka ber-tiga ditambah Lay yang juga pengen ngikut. Lay juga kayak serasa balik jadi anak kecil lagi. Habis pas dia kecil dulu keseringan di dongengin Kris sama buku-buku tebelnya. Biarpun itu buku literatur malah dibacain di depan Lay jadinya yah dia nggak terlalu inget masa kecilnya pernah maen kayak gini.

Waktu maghrib, anak-anak pada dipanggil emaknya buat masuk, kan kalo dikampung kalo udah waktu maghrib baik anaknya maupun ayamnya dimasukin dan nggak boleh ada yang diluar, katanya ada semacam makhluk halus keluar kalau waktu itu.

/itu waktu saya kecil, percaya aja. jadi kalo main pas maghrib langsung bubar ke rumah masing-masing /

Suho dan Lay ikutan pulang, sebelum jalanan makin gelap dan mereka lupa jalan baliknya. di jalan mereka ketemu Dio bareng ma cewek yang dikenalkan sebagai Jinri pemandu selama mereka disini.

Dan sekalian dia membawa beberapa peralatan untuk mereka karena keadaan vila yang masih belum selesai 100% itu.

Di ruang tamu mereka menemukan 3 anak ingusan pada ngumpul di sofa, Tao yang ribet ama SLR-nya. Kai ikut bantuin nyiapin handycam. Baekhyun pegangin kamera digital.

"Mana Kris?" baru juga dateng, yang dicariin pertama kali sama si Lay itu langsung bantuin adeknya, si Tao.

"Ada apaan?" Kris langsung nongol, supaya nih anak orang nggak khawatir lagi. Lay mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu. setelah itu ekspresi Kris langsung panik dan membawanya ke kamar lalu segera menguncinya. Semua langsung heran dong tapi karena mereka nggak tahu masalahnya ya di diemin ajah.

Di kamar.

"Kok bisa berdarah lagi sih? lu nggak hati-hati ya? atau lo mau bikin gue jadi santapan abang lo. gue kan udah janji mau jagain lo selama disini,. percuma dong kalo gue jagain tapi lo nya nggak ati-ati sama aja lu makanin gue ke abang lo yang setan mode on. ."

"Gue kesini buat minta tolong, bukan minta diceramahin. . sumpah sekarang gue pusing banget. . gue tidur dulu ya? ntar kalo ada apa-apa lo aja yang urus. ." ijin Lay, tapi Kris nggak ngebiarin dia tidur soalnya bahaya kalau dia tidur kan kerja tubuhnya sedikit melemah karena rilex.

"Nggak, lo musti bangun sampai gue selesai bersiin dan tutupin nih luka. ."

.

.

Malem hari karena setengah vila masih dalam pembetulan dan kebetulan ada 3 kamar yang bisa ditempati dan dapet perbaikan dan kiriman paket dari Jinri berupa karpet dan kasur tidur.

3 kamar Sudah dibagi menurut kelas masing-masing tapi Luhan malah nimbrung di kamar anak kelas 1 katanya di kamar kelas 3 ada 5 orang yang suka ngabisin tempat, dan di kelas 1 masih longgar karena ada 3 orang doang *padahal 3-3nya raksasa semua* sama sekalian dia disini mau jagain Sehun.

Di kamar kelas 3, Kris tidur sama Lay, dengan alasan keamanan. Dan Xiumin seranjang sama Suho. ini hasil dari rebutan kekuasaan tadi. Dan Xiuminlah yang menang, karena dia yang paling tua. Kris dan Suho yang ngakunya ketua, tapi Suho tidak punya anggotanya sementara Kris anggotanya cuma Lay doang dan Xiumin yang lebih berkuasa.

Di kamar kelas 2 Baekhyun tidur di pinggir sampingnya ada Chanyeol dan tengah ada Chen dipinggir sendiri ada Dio. Kayaknya mereka lebih anteng dari sunbae mereka, dua tempat tidur dijadiin satu.

Di kamar kelas 1 amat sangat tentram banget, biarpun kalo mereka bertiga suka ribet sendiri tapi kalo udah tidur pasti diem.

Saat tengah malam Kai nggak bisa tidur dan dia jalan-jalan kangen tempat kecilnya dulu. dia sempet tinggal disini beberapa tahun. Tapi dia nggak pernah bilang karena takut ditanyain yang enggak-enggak.

Sampai di tengah jalan yang cukup sepi dan gelap dia dengar auman serigala *kayak yang di awal MV mereka*.

'itu ringtone gue apa emang disini ada serigala ya? kalau ada ntar gue ajarin dance-nya wolf siapa tahu ntar dia dilirik sooman' pikirnya aneh-aneh sekalian nenangin diri dari pikiran hantu.

"Kamu Kai kan? pacarnya Yuri dulu. .?"

Kai berbalik dan dia bertemu Hyo and the gank yang nongkrongnya sukanya di pos hansip.

Ternyata Kai adalah mantan temen mereka dan sekarang udah pindah ke kota. dan sekarang mereka sedang reunian yah dimana lagi kalo bukan di pos hansip bareng sama geng mereka dulu yang anggotanya adalah Mir, eL, Baro, sama yang terakhir itu anggota paling penting adalah Taemin yang sering dikatain kembaran Kai tapi putihan Taemin.

/Biar saya jelasin, mereka ini temen SD nya Kai dan temen SMPnya Chanyeol./

Mereka lagi asek maen catur di pos ronda dan nggak lepas dari tawuran dan keramean karena kalo mereka udah ngumpul gini udah kayak pasar induk pindahan. nah si Hyo mah lagi asik di pinggiran pos sambil bakar ubi sama bakar-bakar apa aja yang ada asal jangan bakar rumah aja. eL sama Baro lagi asik rebutan cermin buat ngaca, nah Taem sama Mir asik maen catur dan Kai duduk di belakang dan dia mau ngebelain Taemin.

"Jalan! mikir mulu lo. ." Mir nyuruh Taemin karena kelamaan mikir. karena disuruh akhirnya Taemin yang jalan. "HEH, catur lo yang jalan pe'a"

"Bilang dong kalo catur gue yang disuruh jalan, kirain gue suruh jalan. ." omel Taemin. mereka maen lagi.

Lamaaa banget mereka sok mikir, dan akhirnya.. .

"Kok benteng gue lo makan?"

"Benteng lo udah kelamaan udah bobrok, perlu direnovasi. ."

Mereka pura-puranya mikir, padahal mereka asal jalan aja.

"Eits, jangan seneng dulu lo. nih lihat kuda lo gue makan. ."

"curang lo, Kok kuda gue lo makan yang laen napa. ."

"Kan bentar lagi lebaran haji, musti di buat korban. . " ujar Taemin. Mir jalan lagi gilirannya", loh raja gue kok lo makan juga sih kalah dong gue .. " kata Taemin.

"Nih raja diktator nih. . musti dimusnahin. ."

"Lo, ngajak maen catur apa ngajak berantem sih ama gue. .?" Taemin mulai nggak terima dengan kekalahannya.

"Makanya maen catur yang bener, jangan maen cewek mulu lo Taem, , " Komen Kai.

"Apaan, orang Taemin maen lumpur doang biasanya ama maen layangan. ." komen Baro.

"Eh, Kai gimana lo disono udah punya pacar. .?" tanya eL sekarang ikut nimbrung dan berhentiin maen caturnya orang pada nggak bisa dan daripada terjadi pertumpahan darah.

Hyo juga udah bawa ubi bakar sama jagung bakarnya ke atas pos dan ngumpul bareng mereka, "Makan, prend. ."

"Hyo, lu nggak dicariin emak lo malem-malem gini keluar sama cowok. nggak terima satu lagi. ." bukannya Kai jawab malah balik nanya ke Hyo.

"Emak gue mah nggak tahu kalo gue keluar soalnya gue disuruh ronda sekalian sama pak RT, . kalo cowoknya kayak mereka semua mah gue nggak khawatir, , yang satu kecewekan, yang satu ngecengin tukang jamu mulu, yang satu merhatiin kaca mulu yang satu maen layangan mulu. Apa yang musti gue takutin dari mereka, ,Heran gue." omel Hyo.

"Kalian ronda? Bukannya nanti malingnya kalian sendiri. ."

"Sembarangan, kita mah nggak gitu yah.. kan lu tahu kita kayak gimana . ."

.

"Kai, , "

Semuanya langsung noleh kearah sumber suara, nggak lucu kan malem-malem gini kalo tiba-tiba ada kuntilanak muncul panggil-panggil nama Kai lagi.

"Hyung, ngapain nyusul kesini?" Kai langsung nyusul Dio dan nuntun dia supaya deket sama temen-temennya di gardu hansip. Kenapa Dio nekat keluar malem-malem yah takut Kai tiba-tiba dibawa wewe gombel yang cari anak. Untung aja pos hansipnya deket.

Setelah ngasih salam dan berkenalan sama semuanya Dio kini ikut di lingkaran api, dalam arti kata sesungguhnya mereka memang sedang mengelilingi api sambil bakar ubi lagi, baru ambil di lumbungnya bapaknya Mir, kalo jagungnya ambil dari punyanya bapaknya Baro.

"Ohh, kalian temen SDnya Kai, pantesan kalian akrab banget. . terus kamu ini cewek kan?"

"Iya, saya cewek kenapa?"

"Dia mah nggak periu khawatir, , biarpun dia cewek kita juga nggak doyan ama yang beginian. ."

"Nggak doyan cewek?" tanya D.O polos dan motong pembicaraan.

"Bukan, kita nggak doyannya karena dia udah ditaksir pak RT, , tipe om-om. Bisa diusir dari kampung kita kalo gangguin dia. ." Dio senyum lagi ngedengerin jawaban Taemin. Baro, eL sama Mir sampe ngiler ngelihatin Dio yang kayaknya punya aura berbeda yang bikin mereka jadi blink-blink. Kai yang merasa ada yang mengancam bebebnya, langsung ngadep temennya semua yang lagi nganga sambil ngiler itu.

"Biasa aja liatnya. ." ujar Kai sambil krawuk muka mereka atu-atu.

Mereka ngeroweng karena Kai udah kayak bapak-bapak yang nggak mau anaknya digangguin. "Yaelah Jong. . Potective banget sih, udah kayak penjaga kebun binatang aja lu jong. ."

"Tau nih, baru liatin doang aja udah begitu gimana kalo gue mau macem-macem. ."

"Yang sabar ya Dio, emang kalo jomblo suka begitu pada NGGERAGAS. ." sabar Hyo.

Buat yang nggak tahu Nggeragas itu bahasa jawa artinya semacam kelaperan ato maruk tapi lebih jelek.

Mereka ngobrol-ngobrol nggak kerasa jam yang dengan santai nempel di tengah-tengah dinding gardu hansip pun menunjukkan pukul 3. tapi tidak ada diantara mereka yang perduli. biasanya kan mereka baru pulang pagi-pagi.

"WOI, LU BERDUAA!, gue udah khawatir kirain lu dibawa wewe gombel dsj eh malah nyelinep keluar dan asiknya makan Ubi bakar. . PULANGGG NGGAK?!" ternyata itu adalah Baekhyun . kalo diperkirakan dia lebih serem dari wewe gombel sekarang ini.

"Eh, JONGOSS. . biarpun gue udah relain elu pacaran sama Kyungsoo bukan berarti elu seenak jidat lu buat ngajak dia keluar malem-malem gini. . ketemu sama orang-orang yang tampangnya mupeng-mupeng gini lagi. ." Jongin berasa Diomelin mertua, padahal calon mertuanya yang sebenernya aja sayang banget ma dia.

"Kita dikatain mupeng. .." bisik baro ke Mir, Mir ngangguk mengiyakan. "Tuh orang kalo ngatain suka bener sihh. . "

Padahal itu Baekhyun keluar malem-malem masih pake baju tidur gambar cicak lagi resepsi, habis banyak banget motif ciceknya. terus di rambutnya ada beberapa rol-rol rambut kecil supaya rambutnya tetep keriting, kalo ke salon mahal,*orang kaya baru, pelit begini nih*.

"Waduh saingannya si Amber ,, " ujar Hyo karena kenal betul dengan Baekhyun.

"SIAPA YANG SAINGANNYA CEWEK JADI-JADIAN ITU HAH? gue bukan cowok jadi-jadian. . besok lu gue tunjukin cowok jadi-jadian. ."

Setelah Baekhyun menarik paksa dua anaknya*?* itu sambil sekalian ngantongin jagung ma ubi bakar lumayan buat di vila.

"Marah sih marah tapi nggak usah ngantongin makanan kita dong. ." omel eL dia ngedumel sendiri, baru liat dia ada orang kayak begitu. selama dia idup di kampung nih belum pernah dia dia nemuin orang semacam kayak begitu.

"APA? ADA MASALAH SAMA SITU HAH?!"

"Enggak bukan apa-apa salah denger kali embaknya. ."

"Kampreeet gue cowok, pake dipanggil embak lagi, ,. gue yakin pasti lu temennya si Jongos, pantesan ngeselin. ."

Kai dikembalikan ke kamarnya dan Kyungsoo pun dijaga ketat oleh Baekhyun, nggak tahu kenapa sejak dia berteman dengan Dio yang emang orangnya gampang dibegoin Baekhyun jadi merasa punya tanggung jawab sebagai pengganti eommanya. yah biarpun kadang-kadang Baekhyun sadar kalo perbuatannya itu jengkelin abis.

/wong megelno/

.

Pagi harinya, mereka bangun walau dengan keadaan malas. Lagi-lagi Dio dengan senang hati mau bikinin mereka sarapan tapi tetep ntar yang cuci piring baru orang lain. Awalnya dia dibantuin Lay tapi Kris langsung melarangnya karena dapur adalah tempat paling berbahaya dirumah apapun bisa terjadi.

Yang lainnya nungguin sambil cerita-cerita tempat ini, Tao asik poto-poto segala kejadian sampai dia nggak lihat jalan saking seriusnya. sempet beberapa kali nabrak orang.

"Eh, lu tahu nggak di desa ini ada mitos. ." Kai mulai sambil bisik-bisik, dan dia mengajak Tao ikutan dalam lingkaran itu.

"Apaan Kai?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Katanya di desa ini kalau malam tepat jam 12 ada sosok hitam yang membawa rantai besi dikakinya sambil diseret mengitari seluruh desa, dan keesokan paginya masih tertinggal bekas ditanah. ."

Mendengar cerita Kai, Tao pengen segera lari, tapi sayang tangannya udah ditarik Kai dan nggak ada yang boleh pergi sebelum dia selesai cerita.

"Terus juga di pohon gede yang di pagari itu kan ada banyak benda-benda aneh itu katanya kalau malam seperti ada pasar disana rame banget. ." mendengar cerita itu Tao pengen lari sekarang juga atau sekedar nutupin telinganya, sebelum dia nangis ketakutan. dia terus bergumam 'lepasin gue'.

"Terus katanya di gua yang disebelah pinggiran desa itu, nembusnya ke pemakaman massal pada jaman pertempuran dulu .. Dan ada saksi yang mengatakan kalau malam ada perempuan yang menangis masuk kedalam sana. ."

Kris langsung pegang pundak Tao karena orang disebelahnya ini gemetaran hebat. ini masih pagi dan itu hanya cerita biasa bukan kejadian sebenarnya masih mitos kan?,

"Elo baik-baik aja kan?" tanya Kris.

"Gue nggak baik-baik ajah. .."

"Kai, udah berhenti ah ceritanya masih mitos dan belom tentu ada kan? nggak usah dilanjutin. ."

"Maka dari itu kan kita ada disini, kita kan berpendidikan lebih tinggi dari orang yang percaya mitos disini. . kenapa nggak kita buktikan aja kalau mitos itu nggak ada. . lo setuju nggak bang Kris. ."

"Bener tuh, kasihan orang disini terlalu percaya mitos yang nggak pernah mereka lihat sendiri. . cuma 'katanya,katanya' itu nggak membuktikan apapun. . Jong gue dukung elo gimana kalo nanti malem kita begadang. ."ajak Xiumin.

"Oke, Tao lo bagian cameramennya. ." suruh Kai

"Bisa orang laen nggak?" tanya Tao.

"Kan yang paling bagus kalo gunain kamera itu lo. jadi elo cameramennya. . kalo Sehun ntar dia malah nyuting Luhan, Kalau Baek-hyung malah nyuting diri sendiri. Kan elu paling bagus kalo selca dijamban Tao, ." jelas Kai yang langsung dapat gamparan dari Baekhyun.

"Kurang ajar lu ya?, , kalo ngatain orang kok bener-bener pas banget. ." gumam Baekhyun.

.

Tbc. .

Takut kepanjangan, chap besok kemungkinan masih dalam hal liburan, terus hari dimana Baekhyun 'The show must go on'

Bagi yang sudah mengapresiasi saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih, arigatou gozaimau, matur nuwun, thank you, gamsa hamnida, Xie Xie, kopbunkraa, sukron katsiron. .

Please enjoy, if something not good just tell me. .dont be shy.. I won't bite you . .*dikata apa gue?*

MA'ACCIIIHHH SEMUANYA, , , kalian semua berperan penting dalam hal support-menyuport, , makasih karena cerita yang menggaje ini bisa diterima. .

Makasih reviewnya buat para pembaca. .

Kalo ada sider, , nggak pa-pa sih. . aku nggak benci kok ama sider . . itu hak mereka ya?. . tapi kalau udah saatnya saya Cuma berharap tangan mereka gatel dan pengen review*kayak saya*

Seenggaknya jadi sider itu beralasan. .

Oke-oke ini gaje. . hal nggak penting, , ,

Akhir kata

Mind to Review. .


	11. Chapter 11

Something about Love 11

Liburan part 2

"Oke, Tao lo bagian cameramennya. ." suruh Kai

"Bisa orang laen nggak?" tanya Tao.

"Kan yang paling bagus kalo gunain kamera itu lo. jadi elo cameramennya. . kalo Sehun ntar dia malah nyuting Luhan, Kalau Baek-hyung malah nyuting diri sendiri. .pokoknya cameramennya musti lo Tao pliss, lu kan paling seneng selca di jamban. ." terus apa hubungannya selca di jamban ma profesional cameramen.

.

.

Setelah itu, Mereka sedikit benah-benah rumahnya yang kemaren cuma setengah selesai itu, karena mereka bersiap-siap malam mereka nanti akan diisi oleh kegiatan keren menurut Kai karena dia yang memutuskan dan paling mengerikan menurut Tao karena dia tidak pernah menginginkannya.

Lay masih radak menjauhkan diri dari yang laennya, karena dia nggak kepengen orang laen tahu tentang masalahnya yang menurutnya nggak penting itu.

Hunhan lagi mojok tau dah mereka lagi ngapain, mungkin Luhan yang mempersiapkan buat ngasih tahu Sehun.

"Hunna, Gue mau ngomong something yang penting . ."

"Ngomong aja hyung, nggak usah bertele-tele biasanya kan juga langsung to the point. ."

"Gini, gue mau kita putus . ."

Sehun noleh kaget dong, to the point sih to the point tapi ini terlalu ekstrem.

"Ada alasan apa? kenapa harus putus. .?"

"Gini gue rasanya nggak bisa kalo LDR, karena aku mau pulang kampung, maka dari itu mending putus aja . . ."

"Berangkat yah berangkat aja ke Beijing terus apa hubungannya sama putus. .?"

"Masalahnya rumah gue disana, dan itu artinya selamanya aku menetap disana menghabiskan umurku disana, menikah disana, punya anak disana dan tua disana. . dan kamu disini. ." Luhan mah ngomongnya terserah pokoknya yang bisa nurunin mood nih anak poker-face.

"Hyung. . plis jangan ngomongin itu sekarang bisa nggak?, lain kali aja ya? Jangan ngerusak mood liburanku. . "

Sehun kelihatannya mulai jaga jarak. Luhan mulai berhasil menjalankan misinya.

.

.

"Lay kenapa kemaren kok, tiba-tiba Kris pasang muka seriusnya kalian ada apa?" tanya Suho, diem-diem dia khawatir juga.

"Nggak ada apa-apa kok, cuma kemaren pas maen layangan ame lu, gue nggak sengaja 'njelungup' dan tangan gue lecet yaudah gue minta tolong Kris buat bersihin. ."

"Kenapa nggak gua ajah, kan elo terlukanya gara-gara gue kan gue jadi nggak enak. ."

"Nggak usah, cuma Kris yang bisa nanganin ini. Dia begitu-begitu pembantu pribadi gua. ."

"Mana yang lecet, tapi nggak parah kan?"

"Nggak sampe amputasi kok. ."

Lay membawanya dalam candaan dan mereka ketawa bareng.

"Ecieee yang lagi PDKT. . " komen Baekhyun yang lagi liatin tivi bertiga sama Sulay,tapi dia dibiarin jadi obat nyamuk. Padahal tadi dia ada tepat ditengah-tengah mereka tapi dia berasa nggak dianggep."Gue berasa jual kacang goreng disini. .sebenernya dari tadi kalian nyadar nggak sih gua ada disini?" lanjutnya.

"Oh ada elo toh daritadi, , " Komen Lay.

"Dikirain gue invisible apa? kalian udah kayak gitu tapi masih belom pacaran, kesian banget ya, kenapa nggak elu terima aja sih Hyung permintaannya Suho-hyung. ." saran Baekhyun. Suho langsung seneng dong, seneng nggak ketulungan malah, pengen dia salto dijalanan sambil ngemut lumpiah goreng, tapi apa kata dunia ntar, lagipula lumpiah masih ada di semarang, kejauhan kalo kesana.

"Iya bener apa kata dongsaeng lu Lay, , "

"Kayak gitu, emang kayak gimana?"

"yah kalian bahkan udah ngelampaui Jongos sama dodol yang baru aja pacaran kemaren, , padahal kalian belom ada hubungan resmi, ntar kalo resmi hunhan kalah dah. ." ujar Baekhyun.

"Nih ya gue bilangin, dari pada elu repot-repot ngurusin gue. mending elu aja cepetan cari pacar ato paling nggak lo kecengin noh si Chanyeol lumayan kan dia anak orang kaya.. dan kayaknya dia jomblo deh. .mukanya melas. ."ujar Lay nggak mau kalah.

Nggak ada yang bisa ngalahin Zhang Yixing soal omel-mengomel kecuali Baekhyun, dan nggak ada yang bisa ngalahin Baekhyun soal omel-mengomel kecuali Zhang Yixing, jadi mereka rival gitu dah.

"Tau darimana hyung kalo dia jomblo. .?"

"Ohh, dia udah jadian sama lo toh jadi udah nggak jomblo lagi. ."

"Nggak lah, lagipula orang kaya kek dia gimana mau ama anak unyu end innocent kek gue. udah gitu ganteng tiada tara lagi guenya . " ini sebenarnya niat mau ngerendahin diri apa nggak sih?

"Baek, laen kali kalo mau ngomong gitu, lo bawa kaca deh ya, udah jelas-jelas ganteng Chanyeol juga, kalo gue disuruh milih antara Chanyeol dan elo, gue pasti pilih Chanyeol, dia tipe gue banget, kalo nggak inget Kris gue embat juga si Chanyeol itu, tapi sayang gue nggak suka berondong. . "

"Ngomong apa lo hyung, Elo nggak sayang gue hyung?"

"Kan tadi soal tampang doang, tapi kalo soal sayang-menyayang otomatis gue pilih elo dan nggak ada keraguan. ."

"Ihh gombal, gimana kalo hyung pacaran ma gua ajah daripada ngarepin Kris yang lemot dan sekalian nggak usah anggep Suho-hyung, biarin dia PHP-in ajah. ."

Suho senyum tapi di kepalanya udah ada 2 tanduk dan dia udah panas.

"Sori lo bukan kriteria gue. ."

"Gue udah tahu kriteria lo hyung, pertama dia musti tinggi dan pas buat hyung kalo hyung mau peluk pinggangnya, dan yang kedua dia musti ganteng dan nggak ngebosenin buat dilihat semacam Chanyeol dan Kris. ." jelas Baekhyun, heran adek-kakak sukanya sama tiang telepon umum, nggak Henry , nggak Lay seleranya sama aja, suka sama tower listrik.

"SARAPAN SIAAPP~~" mendengar teriakan Dio, Baekhyun langsung ngacir, dan ninggalin mereka berdua.

Mereka sekarang diam.

"Lay, kenapa lo beri gue harapan, harusnya kalo gue nggak sesuai criteria elo, kenapa nggak lo jauhin gue aja sekalian. ."

"Nggak tahu elo orang satu-satunya yang bukan criteria gue tapi elo berhasil masuk dalam pikiran gue. ." setelah ngucapin itu Lay ikutan ngacir ikutin Baekhyun.

'apa ini maksudnya gue orang yang berbeda?'

,

,

Habis sarapan mereka lagi duduk-duduk santai di ruang tamu dan ngelihat keluar dengan pandangan malas, padahal mereka mau maen diluar tapi kok mendung dan udah ada tanda-tanda mau gerimis terus mau ujan deras.

"Bek, gua mau ngomong penting sama elu. ." Dio langsung menarik Baekhyun menuju kamar mereka.

"Apaan?"

"Ini soal hubungan gua sama Jongin. . tolong mulai sekarang jangan pernah ngancem Kai dengan apapun lagi, yang ngejalanin ini gue ama dia jadi, plis elu jangan sok ikut campur. ."

Baekhyun diem, dia paling nggak bisa kalau udah dibilangin kayak gitu sama temennya sendiri.

"Bukan maksud gue nggak nganggep lu temen, sekarang gini aja deh. . andaikan gue ikut campur urusan keluarga lu dan gue tahu semuanya terus gue bilang lu harus gini, lu harus gitu emangnya lu nggak ngerasa risih ama gue .. "

"Gue Cuma berusaha ngelindungin elu Di. .gue nggak ada maksud ikut campur. ."

"Gue tahu baek, gue tahu rasa khawatir lo bahkan ngelebihin eomma gua, dan gue bahkan berterima kasih karena punya temen kayak elu. .tapi kali ini biar gue jalanin apa adanya, kalau ada senengnya ya gue jalanin. . kalaupun ada susahnya biar gue tahu. . "

"Plis ya Baek. ."

Dio langsung meluk Baekhyun, sebenernya dia mau ngucapin banyak terima kasih ke Baekhyun tapi dengan cara yang berbeda. Yah temen itu seharusnya mengatakan hal yang benar bukannya membenarkan apa kata temannya. /eaaa/

.

.

Mereka balik lagi ke ruang tengah dan menemukan disana ada banyak keributan, karena mereka bosan akhirnya mereka bikin games dan yang kalah harus perform minimal 3 menit, dan Tao sebagai kameramennya, akhirnya Baekhyun sama Dio langsung ikutan.

Mereka menemukan banyak property di gudang yang sebenarnya itu milik Jinri dari wig dan baju-baju keren khusus cewek.

Mereka melakukan permainan itu hampir 2 jam, dan yang paling sering kena adalah Luhan karena dia nggak terlalu konsen dan alhasil dia yang paling sering pake wig dan perform ala-ala girlband gitu.

Sehun mencoba untuk melupakan apa yang tadi sempet Luhan omongin, dan dia mencoba menikmati liburannya. Jadinya ya biasa aja sikap dia.

Saat mereka berhenti main, diluar ternyata udah agak terangan dan akhirnya Kai dan Chanyeol memutuskan keluar untuk melihat atap rumah apakah masih bisa digunain, Chen dan Lay ikutan keluar buat bantuin.

"Wah kena angin, ntar kalo ada ujan lagi bisa jugruk (roboh) nih vila. ." komen Kai.

"Peduli apa, toh kita udah nggak disini lagi. ." komen Luhan yang ngedenger itu.

"Eh, terima kasih dikit napa? Kita disini gratisan loh. ." sanggah Umin.

Lay akhirnya inisiatip buat ngencengin balik dibantuin Chen dan Chan. Chanyeol yang nyunggi Lay dan Chen yang ngasih pengarahan.

"Kalau sudut bendanya tidak sampai sempurna 90o bisa-bisa bangunan ini tidak bertahan lama, paling tidak kemiringannya harus pas kalau sudutnya tidak pas. . " komen Chen pada Lay.

/demi apa itu saya ngarang/

Lay diomongin fisika, udah kayak diomongin suruh beli pembalut tapi pake bahasa prancis. Yah biarpun dia anak bahasa. Mangkanya itu dia enek banget sumpah pengen muntah kalo udah denger soal yang namanya fisika dkk.

Dia turun dan ngedekatin Chanyeol , bisikin sesuatu. "Dia anak fisika ya?" tanya Lay.

"Bukan, dia anak kesayangan guru matem. ." jawab Chanyeol.

Terus Lay nggak berhenti akal dia langsung nanyain siumin. "Ayang lu orang fisika ya?"

"Bukan, orang dia itu kemaren ikut olimpiade Kimia. ." Lay makin bingung, dia tanya satu orang lagi si dodol, karena denger-denger mereka saingan.

"Di, Chen itu sebenernya orang fisika, matem apa Kimia sih?"

"Waktu kelas satu dia ikut astronomi sama olimpiade biologi. . "

Lay semakin penasaran, masa dia nggak punya kelemahan, apa itu ya, yang bikin dia jadi sasaran pembullyan. Karena dia terlihat sempurna. Tapi kalau Lay pikir-pikir dia anak yang cukup pendiam dan jarang ngomong, sekalinya ngomong pasti nggak nyambung, bukannya Chen yang lemot, Cuma orang yang diajak ngomong yang nggak ngarti karena estetika bahasanya terlalu ilmiah.

Beda banget ama umin yang orangnya terkesan santai dan easy-going, dia nggak terlalu perduli sama nilai tapi dia tidak mengacuhkannya juga. Dan dia nyambungan ama siapapun itu, yang lebih tua atau bahkan yang lebih muda dari dia. Ada benarnya kalau pasangan itu berbeda cara pandang karena mereka melengkapi satu sama lain.

"Oke Chen adek gue yang paling keren. .gege punya sedikit saran buat lo . ikut gege yuk . ."

Suho nglihat Chen yang digandeng Lay mau mojok, merasa iri dari kemaren juga dia dipanasi mulu, tapi biarpun gitu dia nggak ada niatan buat ninggalin Lay, cinta buta begini ya?

'huatcchii'

Semua langsung noleh ke arah Luhan, karena sumber suara berasal dari sana.

Luhan cuma cengengesan sambil nunjukin hapenya, ternyata itu ringtonenya. dan dia langsung menjauh dari gerombolan, lengkap dengan Sehun yang mengawasi gerak-geriknya.

"Nde, ada apa mama. .?"

"XiaoLu. . kamu udah pesen tiket?"

"Emmhh. .itu. . anuuu. . eumm belum. ."

"Syukurlah, nanti kalau kamu beli tiket berangkatnya sabtu aja ya? karena kalau kamu berangkat rabu mama khawatir soalnya cucanya agak ngambekan sekarang suka gonta ganti. . kamu ati-ati ya?"

"Nde mama, pay-pay. . wo ai ni. ." setelah tebar kiss bye sama mamanya, Luhan balik gabung sama temen-temennya.

.

kita ke setting Chen sama Lay, Chen yang lagi di ceramahin sama Lay sekalian juga mau curhat /dikata mama dedeh apa si Lay pake curhat segala/

". .Kan gege tahu sendiri aku tinggal di panti asuhan dan aku nggak punya keberanian untuk bertemu dengan orangtuanya dia. . . padahal aku ada proyek besar sebentar lagi . ." curhat Chen, dia adalah orang yang terbuka sama Lay akhir-akhir ini.

"Proyek besar apaan chen?"

"Tolong gege jangan kasih tahu hyung dulu yah? aku kemarin ditawari sama perusahaan besar di China jadi setelah lulus nanti aku ke China langsung. ."

"Terus kamu mau rahasiain ini dari Xiumin gitu?"

"Bukan, niatnya sih aku mau ngajak hyung tinggal sama aku disana. . kan kita udah pacaran selama 2 tahunan ini. ."

Lay diem, ternyata dibalik omongannya yang terkadang nggak nyambung itu Chen mempunyai sisi romantisme tigkat tinggi Lay sampai tersentuh mendengarnya. sebenarnya bukan tanpa perjuangan Chen mendapatkan ini semua, dia bekerja keras tanpa henti kayak kerja rodi dan bikin badannya kurus kerempeng kalo 'keterak angin' pasti ikut terbang lah, badan udah kayak teriplek gitu.

"Gege. .gege dengerin nggak sih. .?"

"Ah. . mian aku tadi ngelamun nggak nyangka kamu bisa mikirin hal sampe segitunya. . "

"Nggak nyangka kan?"

"Iya nggak nyangka. ."

"Kalau begitu selamat anda masuk 'NGGAK NYAGKA' Tran*s 7. .."

/hah? apaan itu? . .ini bukan acara tipi/

.

"Ah. . mian aku tadi ngelamun nggak nyangka kamu bisa mikirin hal sampe segitunya. . "

"Aku memang orang aneh kalau menurut mata orang kebanyakan, tapi orang aneh yang satu ini sudah jatuh cinta pada seorang yang supel dan baik hati dan sangat terlihat normal dimata siapapun dan dia bernama Kim Minseok. ."

Lay udah buang-buang tisu yang habis diusapin ingusnya *tahu dah itu tisu dari mana?* karena mendengar telenopela dadakan, "Andai lu lebih tinggi dikit gue pasti udah ngecengin elu Chen. . " komen jujur Lay. /ganjen amat sih siapapun di embat/

"Nggak ah aku bersyukur jadi Chen yang sekarang. ., gege makasih ya udah mau dengerin ceritaku, , tapi yah jangan lupa bantuin aku belajar bahasa mandarin ya ntar. . "

"Siap nae dongsaeng ah. ."

Mereka diem sebentar sampai Lay ada ide cemerlang. "Gini aja. gimana kalau kamu lamar aja Xiumin pas kamu udah lulus. ."

"Lamar pake apa? kan belum kerja muka nggak meyakinkan gini. . ntar kalau aku diusir sebelum ngomong gimana. .?" tanya Chen dia mulai khawatir.

"Terus kamu mau ke China sendirian ninggalin Xiumin diambil orang disini. . emang kamu mau ngajak dengan cara yang begimana. . apa tiba-tiba bawa lari anak orang. . lu disana malah jadi imigran gelap dan jadi buronan di sini, gimana?. gue kasih tahu ya di China itu orangnya kejem lu salah sedikit mereka bakal siap-siap nisan sama bingkai foto lo ntar. ." omel Lay panjang lebar.

"Yaudah ntar aku pikirin lagi deh gege . . tapi makasih banyak ya sebelumnya. ."

.

.

.

Saat malam hari mereka semua menjelajah desa ini demi membuktikan mitos tentang adanya hantu-hantu di desa ini, atas akal cerdas atau akal busuk dari Kim Jongos.

Kini mereka ke tempat pertama, tempat yang katanya ada orang yangmenyeret kakinya dan meninggalkan jejak seperti bola besi yang diseret, rante orang-orang jaman dulu waktu penjajahan supaya nggak kabur.

Jam 12 malem kurang 2 jam, /kenapa nggak bilang jam 10 aja?/ mereka nungguin di salah satu jalan yang katanya berjejak, setelah mereka tanya sama Jinri.

Dan mereka ketemu sama temen-temen Kai tetep di pos ronda kemaren, dan keadaan mereka tidak jauh-jauh berubah dari kemaren juga, taemin sama Mir masih maen catur yahh walaupun kagak ada yang bisa mereka tetep kekeh mainnya, ngeklaim dirinya bener.

eL sama Baro asik godain 'kentongan' pura-puranya sih itu cewek yang bisa digombalin, kayak nggak ada cewek aja disini.

Hyoyeon kagak ikut ronda dikarenakan dia ada pertandingan sama janda kembang kampung sebelah.

"Prend. ." sapa Kai, semua langsung noleh.

"Buset lu mau main bola Kai? " tanya Mir sambil ngitung temen-temen yang dibawa Kai. "Mau ngelawan siapa lu malem-malem gini? jangan ajak kite ye, gue nggak bisa maen bola. nih maen catur aja gue masih belajar" lanjutnya.

"Bukan, gua bukan mau maen sepak bola ini temen-temen gue. . masa' lu nggak kenal ama abang Chanyeol sih?" tanyanya lagi dan langsung nunjukkin Chanyeol ke permukaan.

"Yaoloh bang. . tambah ganteng lu. . makan apa aja lu disono. ." Mir langsung grepe-grepe Chanyeol, mau Baekhyun tarik Chanyeol supaya nggak di pegang-pegang sama anak-anak mupeng kemaren, tapi apalah daya tangan tak sampai.

"Bedalah, orang yang udah punya pacar ama ngejomblo itu gimana-gimana gantengnya udah beda. ." sahut Baro. Taemin langsung toyor. "Kayak elu pernah pacaran aja sok-sokan lu. ."

"Sembarangan lu kalo ngomong min. . kemaren pas gue lewat depan warungnya pak haji ada banyak cewek langsung antri berjejer rapi gitu depan gue, lo tau nggak itu pada kenapa?" ucap Baro

"Karena mereka antri pengen nembak elu?" tebak Kai.

"Kagak lah orang mereka antri sembako di warung, . ."

"Yeeehhh. . dasar lu tutup botol.. "

eL liat ke belakang ada Baekhyun, dia jadi ragu buat ngedeket. dia ngebisikin Taemin.

"Tuh lihat ada orang yang kemaren marah-marah kayak ibu kos-kosan abang gue . ." ujar eL, sebenernya dia itu takut sama Baekhyun, takut tiba-tiba ngamuk lagi kayak kemaren.

Taemin merhatiin selusin orang itu satu persatu.

.

.

Mereka berdua belas tambah empat orang ngumpul di pos ronda yang pastinya nggak muat dan ada yang asik dibawah, eL sama Mir langsung deketin Luhan karena dari mereka berdua belas yang cowok kenapa ada cewek satu, biasanya yang bergaul sama cowok kan cewek tomboy semacam Amber sama Hyoyeon tapi ini malah yang feminim kok bisa ya?.

"Hai,," sapa mereka dan mulai duduk disamping Luhan.

Luhan sih biasa aja. dia ngerasa biasa aja sih kan sesama cowok ngapain ada rasa canggung, tapi Sehun yang malah ngerasa ada hawa nggak enak dari tatapan mereka berdua. dia di sebelah Luhan pura-pura nggak perhatiin padahal nguping.

"Namanya siapa ?" tanya eL sambil ngulurin tangan, temen-temen lainnya lagi asik reunian dan nggak ada yang merhatiin mereka.

"Luhan . ." jawabnya sambil salamin balik.

"Namanya cantik kayak orangnya. . ." gombal Mir. setelah itu mereka ngasih tahu nama masing-masing ke Luhan. sebenernya dia nggak suka sih ada yang ngatain dia cantik tapi kata cantik menurutnya disini berarti indah jadi dia masih fine-fine ajah.

Dan di kepala Sehun mucul sedikit demi sedikit tanduknya dia mulai panas hati ngelihat Luhannya digodain. Tapi apalah daya dikarenakan dirinya lagi patah hati dan niatnya mau ngambek sama Luhan tapi kalau sampai begini sih dia kayaknya nggak bakalan tahan deh.

Tao asik mendokumenterkan kegiatan mereka dan dia dibawa karena alasan ini. tapi dari seluruh video yang ada kebanyakan adalah video Kris dan pastinya filenya disimpan sedemikian mungkin agar tidak ketahuan bisa gawat kalau dia harus melawan Lay apalagi disaat seperti ini. dia sih nggak takut kalah secara ukuran dan kekuatan menang dia tapi dia pasti kalah suara, bahkan Hyungnya sendiri mungkin bakal lebih belain Lay ketimbang dia. dan untuk Kris, Lay seperti keluarganya dan Tao orang lain baginya pasti dia juga belain Lay.

"Lu kenapa Hun?" tanya Tao sambil mengarahkan kameranya ke arah Sehun.

"Nggak bukan-apa-apa. ." Lalu Tao melihat ekor mata Sehun mengarah kemana dan akhirnya dia tahu kalau Luhan sedang sama orang lain yang baru dikenalnya dan kayaknya orang yang lagi ngomong sama Luhan itu ada hati deh, Tao tahu soal hubungan HunHan karena abangnya yang suka cerita-cerita.

"Ngaku lo Hun, lu lagi Cemburu ya, , ihh hari gini masih cemburu nggak gaul lo Hun. ." ledek Tao. dan ngarahin kameranya ke dirinya sendiri.

"Sekali lagi lu ngomong gitu gue sumpahin lu ketemu sama genderuwo. . "

"Ahh Sehun lu makin nggak asik ahh. ." dan akhirnya Tao makin nempel-nempel ke Sehun dan kali ini Luhan yang lihat sekilas juga merasa cemburu. Bukannya dia cemburu sama Tao atau begimana karena semenjak tadi Sehun mengacuhkannya dan sekarang dia bisa akrab sama orang lain tapi tidak dengan Luhan, bayangin kalo elu digituinnn. .. gimana rasanya. . .?

.

"Lu beneran lu mau nyekidiki mitos disini, . nih ya gue bilangin. . ngasih saran aja bukannya gue nakut-nakutin atau nyegah elu. . ati-ati lu ntar kalau lu diikutin gimana? . ." ujar Taemin pada Kai.

"Tahu nih si Kai ada-ada aja idenya. . " komen Lay. Baekhyun tadinya mau ngomelin Kai tapi nggak tahu kenapa dia terus kedinginan dan bibir tipisnya itu terasa kelu banget dibuat bergerak dikit terasa kaku banget.

Setelah terpisah dari empat orang kampret itu mereka mulai menuju tempat yang dibicarakan awal mereka mulai ditempat yang katanya ada orang menyeret bola besi yang dirantai di kakinya.

.

"Kai lu yakin nih?" tanya Tao gemeteran dia dari tadi pegangan Jongin mulu, sambil bawa kameranya karena Kai yang berada di barisan depan.

"Udah lu percaya ama gue. . gue temen lu kan kita kan prendd jadi lu percaya aja. ."

"Kai ini bukan masalah teman-meneman. . tapi ini masalah ghoib lu jangan aneh-aneh deh. . kata baba gue dulu kalau ghoib dibuat permainan jadi berbahaya Kai . ."

"Siapa yang mainan ghoib sih?"

Saat mereka menunggu di balik semak-semak dan dipecah menjadi 3 tim dan ada di segala penjuru arah. Itu karena Mereka awalnya pergi barengan tapi lama kelamaan misah tapi tidak sampai sendirian.

Kai, Dio, Umin sama Chen dalam satu jalan.

Kri, Lay, Tao, Suho juga satu arah.

Luhan, Sehun, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mereka kearah berbeda.

Sampai Baekhyun berhenti di tengah jalan dan HanHun nggak menyadarinya, tapi Chanyeol udah pasti sadar dan dia mengamati Baekhyun yang terus tertunduk dan badannya mulai menggigil itu.

Baekhyun merasa kedinginan, dia emang nggak kuat hawa dingin, tapi dia sudah mencar dari temen-temennya dan Chanyeol yang setia disampingnya.

Karena hawa dingin yang terlalu menyengat pagi begini, akhirnya bibir Baekhyun yang lupa tidak memakai semacam Lipgloss dsj, kini sudah berdarah lumayan banyak.

Kalau tidak dihentikan, bibirnya terus mengalami pecah dan darah yang keluar semakin banyak.

"uhh aw. ."

Baekhyun menggunakan lengan bajunya untuk mengusapi darah yang terus mengalir itu, tapi lama kelamaan bibirnya semakin membeku seperti mengering, karena sepanjang siang tadi hujan otomatis sepanjang malam sangat dingin dan berkabut, mungkin suasanya yang cocok untuk ekspedisi tapi tidak untuk kesehatan kulit dan pernapasan.

"Jangan pakai baju, kotor. ." cegah Chanyeol, dia menarik tangan Baekhyun.

"Biarin udah terlanjur, ," ujarnya kekeh.

Chanyeol langsung memegang kedua pipi Baekhyun yang dingin itu dan mendekatkan wajahnya, semakin lama semakin dekat, sampai ujung hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. Disaat seperti itu Chanyeol sempet ngomong jadinya nafas hangatnya menerpa kulit muka Baekhyun membuatnya reflek memejamkan matanya.

"Tahan ya?"

Chanyeol menyesap bibir bawah Baekhyun, niatnya sih mau bersiin darah sekalian biar bibirnya Baekhyun itu lembab. Tapi Baekhyun malah ngerasain ciuman ajah. Dan tanpa sadar sesekali Baekhyun membalas ciuman itu.

Awalnya Chanyeol juga kaget tapi lama-kelamaan mereka menikmatinya. Dan mereka melakukannya bahkan sampai darah itu sudah bersih dan hilang.

"Yeol. ."

"Hemm. ."

"Udah berhenti. ."

"Ahh sorry, gue pikir masih ada darahnya. ."

Baekhyun cuma bisa nunduk lemes baru kali ini dia ngerasain ini 'emaaakkkk kalau tahu rasanya seenak ini mending gue minta dari dulu ajaaa' Tau dah itu beneran pikiran Baekhyun apa bukan. dia blushing parah untungnya sih ini malem dan nggak ada yang bisa lihat kalau wajahnya merah sekalian suhunya panas.

Karena keadaan Baekhyun yang tidak memungkinkan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan ini dikarenakan semakin malam atau semakin pagi udara akan semakin dingin dan itu akan lebih berbahaya lagi jadi mereka memutuskan pulang.

"Nggak pa-pa ni Yeol kita pulang sendirian?"

"Emangnya kamu mau kalau tetep disana dan tiba-tiba punya penyakit sesek. ."

.

"Hyung, Baek sama Chanyeol-hyung mana?" tanya Sehun sambil narik-narik kaosnya Luhan dan dia menghadap belakang karena dua orang yang berada di belakang mereka tiba-tiba menghilang. apa jangan-jangan udah dibawa genderuwo.

Luhan akhirnya melihat Sehun dan sekarang mulai menggenggam tangannya erat. karena sedari tadi baru kali ini Sehun berbicara padanya.

"Hun. ."

Sehun diem sebentar dia bener-bener nggak bisa kalau ditatap diam sama Luhan dan akhirnya dia juga ikutan diam.

"Hunna plis dong kamu ngertiin keadaan aku. . ini semua permintaan appa. .dan maaf kalau disuruh memilih mereka dan kamu aku akan pilih mereka. ."

"Nggak papa hyung, lagipula hyung kan masih punya orang tua yang bisa hyung turutin kalau kayak aku, jangankan turutin mau aku bantah aja aku nggak punya. ."

Luhan terdiam lagi entah kenapa kediaman mereka itu bagaikan sebuah jawaban.

"Hyung berangkat kapan?"

"sabtu saat pesta kelulusan. ."

.

Kris, Lay, Suho dan Tao masih terus berjalan menyusuri kabut yah walaupun mereka nggak tahu juga tujuan pasti mereka. kan petunjuk jalannya si Jongin tapi dia malah misah.

"Gimana ini terus apa balik?" tanya Lay dia mulai capek jalan, Tao dia pegangin Suho dan Kris secara maruk tapi tetep bertanggung jawab sebagai kameramen.

"Udah jauh gini masa' balik? " komen Suho mereka lihat keadaan yang makin sunyi dan nggak ada orang yang lewat satu pun. padahal kalau siang di jalan ini rame tapi kalau malam kok kelihatan serem ya?.

"Lu nggak liat ponakan lu noh, dia udah kayak mayat pucet banget gitu. ." komen Lay yang ngadep belakang, dia jalannya depan ndiri.

"Aku nggak pa-pa hyung-deul. ." ujarnya makin takut karena sedari tadi tengkuknya merasa kedinginan terus kayak ada yang niupin gitu.

Lay yang berjalan di depan sendiri pun menyadari ada hal yang aneh kayak ada suara-suara orang jalan padahal disini cuma ada mereka ajah.

Tanpa sadar dia kejedot pohon gede yang mereka omongin tadi pagi. karena tadi Lay kesandung sesajen-sesajen yang ada di bawah pohon itu. dan Lay terjatuh ke tanah dan berantakin sesajennya.

"Lu nggak pa-pa Xing?" Kris yang paling khawatir kalau lihat Lay jatoh. dan saat Lay berbalik menghadap temen-temennya yang laen ternyata di hidung Lay ada darah yang menempel dan sepertinya mengalir banyak. otomatis Tao yang ngelihatnya langsung horror dan dia gemeteran hebat.

"Tenang aja palingan dia mimisan lagi. .?" bisik Kris pada Tao yang kayaknya udah mau cari tempat buat pingsan. walaupun kayaknya dia bersikap tenang tapi dalam hati dia khawatir hebat kalau seorang Zhang Yixing mimisan itu adalah salah satu pintunya menuju pemakaman.

"Lu mimisan?"

Lay yang masih nggak ngeh itupun pegangin hidungnya dan beneran disitu ada darah kayaknya udah bau anyir banget. terus dia chek kedalem idungnya tapi nggak ada darah disono dan dia yakin itu bukan darah dia.

"Nggak ini bukan darah gue?"

"Nyang bener lu, jangan sok kuat deh ngaku aja udah. ."

"Yipan lu percaya gue nggak sih ini bukan darah gue. ."

Suho mendekati mereka berdua yang lagi 'tukaran' karena hal nggak jelas itu, dan dia perhatiin sajen-sajen yang tadi udah di injek-injek Lay dan salah satunya emang berisi darah.

"Lay bener itu bukan darah dia tapi darah yang ada di lubang dekat pohon. . " ujar Suho.

"Terus itu dari mana?" tanya Kris.

"Nggak tahu dari mana?" Kekeh Lay.

"Ahh, aku tahu kenapa disini sangat angker. . itu karena orang-orang disini banyak yang meyakininya makanya mereka ada. ." jelas Suho.

Tao dibelakang sendiri kayaknya dia mau pingsan sekarang, dia nggak bisa lihat kalau ada orang dihadapannya berlumuran darah. Ditambah penjelasan Suho yang makin mengarah.

BRUUUKKK

Lay noleh ke belakang dan ngelihat Tao pingsan karena ketakutan melihat Lay di pikiran Tao darah di hidung itu memenuhi muka Lay padahal nggak sampai segitunya juga.

"Tao. . ! Suho, ponakan lo pingsan. . " teriak Lay. Semua langsung nyamperin, Kai yang mendengar teriakan Lay dari jauh pun ikut mendekat bersama seluruh rekannya. Dan Kai jadi merasa bersalah karena mengikut sertakan Tao dan sekarang dia pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

"Sudah biar aku yang membawanya pulang, dan kita semua pulang sekarang. ." Kris langsung mendekati Tao dan menggendongnya sampai ke vila. Sementara Suho dan Kyungsoo sibuk bersihin darah yang ada di muka Lay.

"Gege kamu nggak kenapa-kenapa kan?" tanya Chen dari tadi dia lihatin Lay. Dia ikut khawatir.

"Kok bisa sih di mukamu ada darahnya dan kamu bilang itu bukan dari kamu terus itu dari siapa?" lanjut Umin.

"Mungkin harus kita ganti pertanyaannya 'bukan dari siapa tapi dari apa?" Dio kayaknya terbawa akan suasana ini.

"Udah ah nggak usah dibahas, ayo kita pulang aja kasihan Kris kalau lama-lama disini dia kan lagi gendong Tao ntar kalau dia sampai kecapekan dan nggak kuat emang kita mau gantiin? " tanya Lay pada semua orang boncel yang ada di sekitarnya, sementara para raksasa berjalan di depan.

.

.

"Pagi Lucky Panda . ."

Kai yang sejak Tao pingsan sampai sekarang paling khawatir kini malah menyambutnya yang sekarang sudah mulai terbangun dan dia yang jagain Tao. Yah kan ini kamar mereka juga sih.

"Kai. . kok gue ada disini?"

"Karena itu gue panggil elu Lucky Panda, elu selamet dan tahu nggak siapa yang nyelametin elu. Bang Kris. Dia rela gendong lu dari sono sampek vila ini dan dia sampai ninggalin Lay-hyung yang berdarah-darah Cuma buat gendong elu. .kayaknya dia udah bisa bales perasaan elu deh. ."

Baru juga tao bangun udah diceritai yang nggak-nggak. Untungnya di sini Cuma ada mereka berdua ajah.

"Tapi Lay-hyung baik-baik aja kan?" Tao jadi ingat keadaan Lay yang mengenaskan kemarin yah walaupun Cuma dalam bayangannya doang sih.

"Baek lah kan ada abang lu yang setia ngurusin dia. ." ujar Kai. "Maafin gue ya, gara-gara ide konyol gue elu jadi korban gini, Gue harusnya percaya sama perkataan temen gue sendiri. Kalau lo bilang nggak baik itu berarti nggak baik emang. . " lanjut Kai.

"Nggak apa Kai, elu temen gue kan apapun keputusan elu gue selalu ada di belakang elu. ."

"Makacih ya? Nih gue ada hadiah khusus buat lo, kemaren pas lu pingsan gue sempet potoin elu yang lagi digendong sama pangeran lu. ." setelah mengucapkan itu Kai langsung keluar buat ngambilin Tao sarapan.

.

.

Diruangan tengah semua lagi menghakimi BaekYeolHunHan.

"Jadi kemaren kenapa kalian bisa sampai rumah duluan?" sang tetua memulainya.

"Hyung jadi gini kemarena, tiba-tiba bibirku berdarah dan karena aku mulai alergi sama hawa dingin aku ngajak Chanyeol pulang. ." cerita Baekhyun dengan menyekip adegan yang menurutnya sacral itu.

"Kalo elu Han?"

"Emhh, jadi kita sempet puter-puter nyariin Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang ilang karena kita capek dan nggak mungkin berduaan aja takut ntar yang ketiga setan jadinya kita pulang dan nemuin Baekhyun udah pulang. ." jelas Luhan setengah ngarang juga.

"Kalian pada ngapain sih? Pada nggak ada yang masak ini? Tao udah bangun noh. ." Kai yang datang langsung menginterupsi dan mendengar Tao sudah bangun semua langsung menghambur ke kamar dan Dio sama Lay langsung bikin sarapan, sekalian Lay mau minta maaf juga.

"Tao, nae didi yaampun . .hyung takut kamu kenapa-napa ntar hyung jelasin apa sama ahjumma ha? Kalau kamu kenapa-kenapa bisa-bisa hyung yang jadi perkedel rica-rica. ." Ujar Suho sambil nangis nggak karuan dan meluk Tao.

"Gege aku baik-baik aja kok. ."

Karena Suho sangat khawatir banget pake sekali hampir aja anak orang itu mati kecekek. *inget Suho jadi emaknya tao di Hap-camp* ini sebenarnya mau khawatir apa mau bunuh anak orang sih?. oke itu reaksi alay dari Seorang Kim Junmyun a.k.a Suho.

Kris cuma bisa lihat dari jauh aja, karena nggak ada alasan buat dia untuk mendekat dan ikut-ikutan khawatir apalagi sampai melebihi Suho yang emang sodaranya sendiri. dia terus berdiri di depan pintu udah kayak 'palang pintu yang gede itu' dan saat Lay masuk ke dalam untuk membawakan semacam hal yang bisa dimakan Tao mungkin dia shock tapi malah kejedot Kris.

"Aduuuh, jangan diri di depan pintu ngapa?" omel Lay untung aja bubur yang dibawanya nggak sampai jatoh dan bikin Kris jadi isi buburnya. paling muncrat dikit dan kena ke kaosnya Lay.

"Sori Lay, sini gue bantuin. ." Tao yang tadi habis dibilangin Kai tentang perhatiannya Kris padanya melebihi dari perhatian ke Lay, sekarang dia mulai ragu lagi karena Kris masih lebih perhatian ke Lay dibading dirinya, yah kayaknya sih wajar nggak beda jauh Suho sama dirinya tapi entah kenapa ada yang menghantam dadanya rasanya berat banget.

Karena Lay gagal bawa bubur dengan selamet jadinya Dio yang gantiin. akhirnya dia yang nyuapin Tao. "Kalian berdua sudah kayak appa-eomma ku, Jong-on yang jagain dan Dio hyung yang nyuapin ahhh bahagianya. ." ujar Tao.

KaiDo sweatdrop. masa' baru pacaran aja udah punya anak.

.

.

Lay yang tadinya mau ngasih makanan ke Tao kini malah pegang itu mangkok sambil nerima telepon dan nggak tahu dia udah diduluin sama Dio, telepon dari kakaknya yang ada di rumah.

_"Lay sampai saat ini, detik ini lu masih idup kan?" _tanya Henry.

"Emang ponakan gua yang somplak itu cuma elu doang. . nih ya kalau gua nggak idup gimana gua ngangkat telponnya. .?" tanya retoris Lay.

_"Yah kali-kali aja ini itu hantu elo gitu? tapi bukannya gue itu satu-satunya ponakan lu ya?" _

"Iye iye serah, skarang mau apaan nelponin?"

dan Lay denger ada suara lain di sekitar Henry sambil bilang 'sini gua aja yang ngomong'.

_"Yixing-ah, ini aku Zhoumi. . gini aku sekarang di rumah sama Henry__—__"_

"Oh kakak ipar waeyo.. "

_"Enggak cuma tanya, amplop yang kemaren tergeletak di meja udah kamu ambil udah kamu baca?" _tanyanya, Lay mengingat-ingat amplop coklat yang dia taruh dibawah bantalnya.

"Ambil sih udah bacanya yang belom . . kenapa emangnya?"

_"Haduuuh kamu ini selalu aja nyepelein semuanya itu penting loh. .gimana kalau sampai kamu terjadi kenapa-kenapa ntar mereka nyalahin aku lagi. ."_

"Kenapa-napa? emang aku bakalan kena apa?" Lay langsung memelankan suaranya dan dia menjauh dari peradaban disana, dia ke halaman belakang yang deket kebon mangga, Zhoumi terus menceritakan semuanya dan sepertinya Lay nggak perlu baca yang ada di amplop itu deh soalnya udah di ceritain semua sama Zhoumi.

Sebaliknya dia dari kebon belakang dia kayak lagi mikir berat gitu, yah walaupun terkadang ekspresinya juga nggak jauh beda dari itu, jadi nggak ada yang bisa ngenalin antara dia yang biasanya sama yang lagi pilon beneran.

Tapi ada satu sosok yang selalu tahu perubahan muka Lay, garis alisnya beda dikit aja dia udah tahu saking deketnya. yah Krislah orangnya.

"Ade ape lu?" tanya Kris dia menangkap ada gerak-gerik aneh dari Lay akhir-akhir ini.

"Setelah ini gue bakal kangen banget sama elu. . lu yang ati-ati ya disono jangan suka maen cewek, dan jangan pacarin sembarang cowok, , ," Lay pesennya udah kayak emak-emak.

.

.

.

Hari senin, semuanya sudah balik kayak biasanya dan hari buruk untuk seorang Byun Baekhyun, dia kayak ogah-ogahan sekolah karena hari ini dia musti ketemu sama orang-orang theather yang nyebelin kubik,*kuadrat udah biasa*.

Dia masih 'umek' di kamarnya dan nggak keluar-keluar padahal di depan Chanyeol udah nungguin.

"Baekhyun, kamu itu lagi apa sih di dalam kok lama banget. ." Chanyeol langsung balik lagi nyusul ke dalem.

Dikiranya ngapain ternyata dia nggak lagi apa-apa cuma duduk-duduk di kasur padahal jam udah hampir stengah 7.

"Kayaknya aku bolos aja deh hari ini, nggak kuat kalau musti tahu siapa yang jadi pasangan gua. . "

"Pasangan apa?"

"Lu dari kemaren udah gue cerita panjang lebar lu nggak mudeng juga, mending lu jual aja tuh kuping gajah lo. . daripada buat accecoris doang. ."

"Yaampun Baek, iye tadi kan cuma lupa dikit. ."

Baekhyun diem bentar dan dia natap Chanyeol dalam, sebenernya alasan dia nggak kepengen tahu pasangannya itu karena Chanyeol. yah biar gimanapun kan Chanyeol itu orang yang lebih berhak atas dirinya dibanding orang lain.

"Udah hadepin aja lagi, ntar pas lo tampil aku janji bakal ada di barisan depan deh. kurang apa udah dapet support dari aku gini. . hwaiting, ayo berangkat. ." Chanyeol melihat cemas kearah jam yang nggak berhenti berdetak sebelum batere abis itu. ini beneran udah mau masuk.

Kenapa dia nggak dilarang Chanyeol sih, malah dia mau nonton di barisan depan. kan Baekhyun pengennya itu dilarang karena Chanyeol yang cemburu atau seenggaknya dia ikutan daftar dan jadi pasangan Baekhyun ntar. Baekhyun termasuk susah klop diawal tapi kalau udah sekali klop ma dia nggak bakal bisa lepas. Tapi kalau Chanyeol andaikan daftar sekarang bukannya malah bikin malu ntar di panggung. dan dengan menimbang, mengukur dan menghitung akhirnya Baekhyun udah nggak kepikiran soal ide alaynya itu *biarpun ngarep juga sih*

Dia berjalan mendekati Chanyeol, menarik dasinya dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dan. . .

"Baek hmhmmmhmmhpp"

. .. . . .

"Woi lu mau merkosa gue ya? inget waktu dong, , kita mau berangkat sekolah ini. ." omel Chanyeol padahal tadi dia nggak nolak waktu diciumnya sekarang ngomel.

"Sori, gue cuma nggak mau nyium orang lain sebelum. ." jeda lama banget. "sebelum apa?" goda Chanyeol.

"Udah ah,, , tadi katanya udah telat. "

"Sekalian, kalo pakai mobil nggak bakal telat kok. ." senyum Chanyeol makin semriwing kayak angin sawah yang biasa dibuat nerbangin layangan.

sesampainya di sekolah, Baekhyun langsung menjauh dari Chanyeol dan segera menuju ruang theater buat nemuin si uler kadut Hyunseong yang udah maksa dia jadi athena jadi-jadian.

"Kalau athena nya semacam Yonna SNSD sih gue mau. ." komennya sambil jalan, nun jauh disana mpok nori bersin *?*/mpok nori kembarannya Yoona/.

Dia agak ragu buat masuknya, ini kan pertama kali untuknya, dan dia sudah bersumpah dalam hatinya ini juga akan menjadi yang terakhir kali.

Pas pertama masuk, sekelebat tadi dia liat Dio tapi beberapa saat kemudian dia tidak melihat sosok itu dibalik kerumunan orang-orang yang aktenya tulisannya cowok tapi harus berperan jadi cewek jadi-jadian.

Begitu dia masuk dan beberapa menit kemudian dia tidak dapat dikenali lagi sebagai Byun Baekhyun. Hasil pekerjaan dari seorang Nam Woohyun. Baekhyun udah ada ijin khusus buat ninggalin kelas, yaahhh emang sih dia paling seneng kalau tinggal-meninggal kelas tapi kan nggak buat begini juga?.

"Uwahhh Baekhyun-ah... udah cepat ke panggung sana, , nih script nya dan tu orang yang kepilih. . " Hyunseong langsung nunjuk cowok tinggi yang sedang membelakangi Baekhyun, dia masih belum tahu itu siapa. kan calon yang kemaren tinggi semua.

Seenggaknya dia udah tenang karena tadi pagi dia udah 'poppo' Chanyeol sebelum dia adegan poppo sama orang yang bahkan namanya aja nggak hapal.

Baekhyun dengan kewalahan dia berjalan kearah panggung, pake high heels susah gini kenapa sih cewek-cewek pada suka. Tapi dia juga mengakui kalau tingginya bisa bertambah drastis tanpa perlu minum susu dsj.

"Elu kan. . ."

Karena saya lagi diusir Hyunseong takut membocorkan drama yang belum saatnya tampil itu akhirnya, kita ke tempat lain ajah.

.

.

Oke ke kelasnya Sehun. kelas disini adem jadi bikin betah deh. mereka lagi nyantai di kelas karena guru-gurunya pada ngurusin kepentingan kelas 3 yang udah mau didepak secara terhormat.

saking santainya malah ada yang balapan ngupil dan hal absurd lainnya, gimana nggak absurd ketua kelas nggak bisa diandelin dan icon kelas malah nyontohin yang nggak baik (re:TaoKaiHun)

Dan ketenangan mereka tidak bertahan lama karena pake pengawet biasa, nggak pake formalin*?*

Saat Luhan datang dengan amarah mungkin dari cara dia jalan udah kelihatan.

Dia langsung menggebrak meja tepat di depan meja Sehun. Sehun yang tadinya ketawa-ketawa sekarang mulai pasang poker-facenya ngadep Luhan.

Kenapa Luhan marah?

Karena dari kemaren mereka pulang dari desa Sehun kayak nggak mau ngomong, nggak mau nemuin atau apapun nelpon dan Luhan udah nggak tahan lagi. dia pengen disaat terakhirnya ada disini itu semuanya jelas. Kalau putus ya putus, kalau enggak ya tetep putusin.

"MAKSUD ELO APA HAH?"

Satu kelas langsung kaget, biasanya Luhan yang selalu tersenyum manis ganteng, dan kadang-kadang terbully oleh Lay dan Baekhyun. Sekarang dia udah jadi pemandangan horor bagi kelas itu, dan kayaknya setelah ini nggak akan ada yang mau meyebutnya cantik lagi.

Tao dan Kai ikutan kaget. mereka juga berhenti ketawa, dan akhirnya diem lihat telenopela drama HunHan Ver.

"Ada apa emangnya?" tanya Sehun sepertinya tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Nggak tahu kenapa dari kemarin dia nggak pengen menghubungi Luhan atau sekedar ketemu. "Kalau mau bertengkar jangan disini deh. . " Sehun langsung menarik tangan Luhan supaya mereka punya privasi yang tidak di ketahui orang lain.

"Nggak usah, disini aja biar semua orang tahu. . " karena Luhan tetep maksa jadinya Sehun nyerah dan dia dengerin keluhannya Luhan. "Yang gue butuh sekarang Cuma satu kejelasan. . lu maunya itu apa sih anak kecil?. .apa susahnya sih tinggal bilang putus aja? Atau seenggaknya lewat telepon kalo lo emang pengecut. . " karena keasikan lihat drama jangankan yang kelas itu, sampai kelas laen pun ikutan ngintip.

"Sori , karena gue jadi anak kecil buat lo. . "

"Gue nggak butuh sori gue butuh kejelasan. ."

"Kenapa nggak hyung aja yang ngelakuin kalo gitu, hyung yang dewasa dan lebih bijaksana. ."

.

Umin yang lagi enak-enak jalan-jalan langsung dikagetkan sama anak-anak kelas satu yang pada berlarian nggak jelas.

". .Jjinjayo? Luhan yang itu? Yang ganteng itu . . ? masa' sih kok gue nggak percaya. ."

Mendengar nama sahabatnya di sebut Umin langsung mengehentikan anak yang bergosip tadi.

"Kenapa dengan Luhan. .?" tanya Umin.

"Katanya Luhan-sunbaenim marah-marah sama pacarnya. . ahhh aku jadi pengen tahu yang mana pacarnya. ." setelah itu mereka langsung berlari ke kelas bawah termasuk Umin, Lay yang tidak sengaja denger bukannya ikut menyusul ke kelas bawah tapi malah berlari ke ruang theater.

"DAGING BABIII. ." teriaknya keras di pintu depan dan kegiatan berhenti seketika itu juga.

"Apaan kuda –hyung?"

"Huaahhh" Lay langsung kaget, dia udah lihat jauh-jauh ternyata Baekhyun ada tepat disamping pintu, dipinggir Lay tepat.

Lay awalnya nggak yakin itu si bekun, tapi bibir tipisnya sama eyelinernya itu yang bikin percaya. Terus disampingnya udah ada cewek bibir tebel sama mata belo. Mirip Dio pake baju olahraga tapi sekalian pake wig panjang.

"Ini kalian?"

"Nggak usah bacot, , bilangin ada apa?"

"Ikutin gue. . Lu bakal nyesel kalo nggak lihat udah cepetan. ." Lay langsung narik Baekhyun keluar lengkap dengan pakaian konyolnya, Baekhyun yang tadinya mau 'gandolan' Dio malah dia ikutan narik Dio keluar.

"WOIII. . DIOOOO. . BEKUUUNNN . .! MAU KEMANA LUUU!" Hyunseung udah teriak-teriak kayak orang gaje dan dengan terpaksa ikut mengejar mereka.

.0.

Ternyata mereka semua pada ngelihat HunHan rame, maklum sama-sama orang terkenal ganteng di sekolah.

". .GUE NYESEL UDAH MILIH LU. ."

"Han . .udah han. . jangan rusak hari terakhir lo disini. . . udah ayo balik. ." paksa Umin yang sekarang udah nemenin Luhan sambil elus-elus punggungnya.

"SEENGGAKNYA LO NGOMONG BAEK-BAEK BUKANNYA KAYAK GINI. ."

Kali ini Sehun memilih diam karena dia tidak bisa membela dirinya sendiri. Antara nggak sanggup dan malu karena menjadi pusat perhatian.

Lay, Baekhyun dan Dio yang baru mau lihat malah udah kalah duluan sama Kris.

"XI LUHAN, OH SEHOON. . keruangan BK sekarang juga. ."

"Huuu. . Nggak asik lu BangKris. ." Baekhyun langsung dapat death glare karena suka ngomong sembarangan. "Sorry. ." gumamnya nyerah, seketika itu juga Sehun nurut Kris ke ruang BK, dan Tao yang khawatir sama Sehun langsung membuntuti. begitu juga dengan Lay, takut Luhan diapa-apain Kris.

BaekSoo yang udah sampe disana pake wig dan seragam paling nyoloknya ditinggalin jadi pengalih perhatian disana. Kenapa yang ikutin Sehun cuma Tao karena si Kai lagi asik ngelihat pemandangan indah *Dio dan muka cantiknya*.

Hyunseung dan Nickhun langsung nyusul buat bawa balik Baekhyun sama Dio.

"Heh! malah kelayapan. . ayo balik . ." dimata Baekhyun sekarang Hyungseung bagaikan Medusa yang di palanya banyak uler itu, dia ditarik Nickhun sementara Na'as Dio diseret kasar sama ratu medusa itu.

"Jangan tarik gue, gue bisa jalan ndiri. . " Baekhyun pengen ngelepasin tarikannya si Nickhun. tanpa sadar dia langsung nabrak orang yang sedang lewat.

"Aduhhhh. .. "

"Ma-af. ."

Ternyata yang ditabrak Baekhyun adalah Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol cuma bisa lihatin aja Baekhyun yang lagi ditarik-tarik sama Nickhun. .

.

.

tbc. .

.0.

.0.

.0.

adegan yang harusnya serem ini harus diganti dengan adegan romantis *emmm maybe*, dikarenakan mental author tidak kuat kalau harus nulis serem, soalnya akhir-akhir ini di kampung saya banyak beredar gosip yang enggak-enggak. dan satu desa akhirnya percaya penuh termasuk orang tua saya yang nyeritain ke saya, gimana nggak takut coba. .

jadi gini, kan ceritanya ada orang meninggal nah katanya yang meninggal ini 'kurang diurusi keluarganya' dan katanya setiap malam dia minta tolong sama orang lain dan mendodok pintu rumah penduduk. . katanya sih udah banyak yang didatangi (moga rumah saya kagak). . awalnya sih biasa aja paling gosip tapi karena katanya tetangga deket gue sendiri yang lihat gimana nggak takut brayyy.. . saya paling takut sama yang namanya 'monyooonggg' apalagi yang sampai matanya merah. . aduuuhhhh. padahal ntar juga ngalamin.

/monyong itu nama lain dari aku buat pocong/

(kalimat diatas banyak tembung' katanya dan itu berarti belum bisa dipercaya 101%)

kayaknya ini musti diputus takut kepanjangan. saya merasa chapter ini agak alay. . . apa cuma saya aja yang nerasa?

AAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAA *scream* drama yang ditunggu-tunggu keluar juga biarpun gua kagak ngarti itu ceritanya apa? dari bang Kris yang ceritanya mau merantau dan pamit Luhan, sampai Luhan guling-guling. .. terus sekolah yang isinya penuh dengan cowok ganteng, , jarang cewek , , , dan berakhir sama adu jotos. . . dan terakhir adegan KaiSoo, ,, ceritanya SM mau ngeluarin ff-juga apa? pake berchapter-chapter gitu? ada tbc lagi. .

oke gue gaje . .

terakhir. .

MIND TO REVIEW . .


	12. The Show must go on

Something about love 12

'The Show Must Go On'

Kayaknya sekarang Baekhyun gondok habis ditarik-tarik sama orang nyebelin yang jadi pasangannya siapa lagi kalau bukan si Nickhun, apalagi pas dia di gandeng tangannya tadi ketahuan Chanyeol dan ekspresinya udah nggak kayak yang tadi pagi, agak ragu sih Baekhyun kalau Chanyeol masih bisa ngenalin dirinya dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"Heh, Lu niat maen nggak sih?"

"Kagak, dari awal gue emang nggak niat, , !"

Nickhun niatnya baik mau ngajak Baekhyun latihan, bukan Baekhyun namanya kalau tiba-tiba dia baik sama orang yang bikin dia jengkel langsung dah kena sembur.

"Nggak usah sensitp napa. lu lagi dapet?" Omel Nickhun langsung ngacir pergi, takut dia dapet mi kuAHHH setelah ini.

Dio yang liat ikut bantuin.

"Lu marah karena apa sih? kayaknya bukan alesan lama lu? apa ada alesan baru?" tanya Dio.

"Iye-iye gue nggak marah. . " dia nyusulin Nickhun dan Hyunseung yang lagi ngasih pengarahan sama anak-anak lainnya. "Gua nggak lagi marah Do Dio. alias Dio-Dio-El. nih liat gue senyum . ."

Baekhyun maksa senyum dan segera pergi *bayangin senyumnya Baekhyun di Sukira pas yang Dio ngomong cewek tipenya*

.

.

Di ruang BK a.k.a Ruang Kekuasaan Kris.

Sebelum dia ngadepin HanHun dia ngadepin TaoLay yang maksa ikut masuk padahal mereka nggak ada sangkut pautnya,

"Pliss Krisss. . ijinin gue ikut ya? nggak tega gue lihat Luhan. ."

"Nde aku juga khawatir sama Sehun. ."

"Fine, Kalian boleh masuk setelah ngurusin itu. . " ujar Kris nunjuk kumpulan kepala yang lagi 'ingip-ingip' di jendela.

Lay keluar sebentar dan melihat hoobaenya pada ngumpul kayak ayam yang lagi buka puasa. dan dengan sekali deathglare yang nggak tahu dia belajar dari siapa, Lay berhasil mengusir mereka padahal aslinya sih di belakangnya Tao udah siap-siap tongkat wushunya.

kembali ke main suspect. .

"Maksud kalian tadi itu apa? . .Luhan jelasin maksud lo apaan? maksud lo bikin keributan tadi apa? "

Mereka berdua diem kalo gini.

"Kalian itu bukan selebriti yang suka bikin sensasi kan? harusnya kalian bisa jaga sikap terutama elu Han, lu lebih tua senggaknya lu bisa ngertiin perasaan Sehun . . "

"Gimana bisa ngerti kalau dia nggak mau ngomong. . " celetuk Luhan.

"Cuma gara-gara itu? cuma gara-gara lu didiemin lu bikin se-sekolah heboh. ."Kris jeda bentar, Tao tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini dia langsung ambil hp-nya dan mulai sama pekerjaannya jadi kameramen, jarang banget dia lihat Kris yang serius dan super keren kayak gini.

Kalau Lay liat Kris kayak gitu malah pengen ngakak, padahal di rumah juga nggak karuan apa aja yang dia lakuin.

"Bisa nggak ngomong secara baik-baik , , , nggak sampai ngerusak reputasi lo selama 3 tahun disini. ."

"Gue nggak perlu takut toh bentar lagi gue nggak disini. ."

"Mungkin raga lo nggak disini, bagaimana dengan ingatan mereka. . mereka bakal ngingat lo dengan hal jelek, , termasuk Sehun. gue nggak ngerti jalan pikiran Lo Han".

Mereka diem lagi.

Sehun diam seribu kata, menurutnya saat ini kalau dia bicara akan menambah hal menjadi makin rumit.

"Ini kan masalah kecil nggak usah digede-gedein kali . . bicara ber-dua kan bisa. . "

"MASALAHNYA DIA TUH NGGAK MAU KETEMU GUE SAMA SEKALI, JANGANKAN BICARA DIA NGELIHAT MUKA GUE AJA OGAH, DAN GUE NGGAK SUKA DIGITUIN. .. ." teriak Luhan.

Tao bingung antara harus marahin Sehun atau ngebela Luhan, soalnya dia nggak yakin sepenuhnya Sehun salah dan nggak yakin juga Luhan sepenuhnya bener.

.0.

Kejadian tadi berakhir dengan keluar sepihaknya Luhan dari BK dan pulang sesegera mungkin, sementara yang lainnya masih di ruangan itu dan sekarang memutuskan untuk pulang.

Lay mendekati Tao yang pengen nganterin Sehun pulang.

"Tao, Lo pulang ndiri aja ya?"

"Tapi Sehun—"

"Biar dia ama gue, gue mau ngomong sesuatu ke dia. ."

Akhirnya Tao 'manut' dan Lay segera menyusul Sehun, dia tahu kalau Luhan hanya sekedar salah paham mungkin. Dan kayaknya dia bisa ngelakuin sesuatu.

Tao cuma bisa lihat punggung Lay yang mulai berlari mendekati Sehun. Tapi setelah itu dia berbalik dan hendak pulang sampai ada seseorang yang lagi berdiri di depan gerbang dia juga lagi lihatin Lay yang tengah berlari itu.

"Gege. ." sapa Tao sedikit canggung.

"Mau pulang bareng?"

.0.

"Sehun-ah. ."

Sehun yang melihat kedatangan Lay langsung mencurigainya, yaiyalah dia kan besprend nya Luhan, mau apa lagi kalau bukan mau ikutan omelin dia.

"Kenapa hyung, mau nyalahin aku juga ya?"

"Kalau gua temennya Luhan itu harus bikin gua ngebela dia apapun itu? gue juga bisa milih kali. ." ucap Lay, kini dia sudah mensejajari Sehun.

"Sebenernya lu itu masih sayang sama Luhan nggak sih? kasihan dia lho kalau gitu, , dia harus dihantui perasaan lu yang nggak jelas itu . . pulang ke China menurutnya sudah menjadi beban tersendiri karena nggak bisa kumpul bareng sahabatnya dan nggak bisa ketemu elu. . "

Sehun dengerin Lay ngomong.

"Dia nggak mungkin kan bawa elu kesana? sementara elu ndiri masih sekolah dan belum tentu bisa bikin visa juga, , dari yang gue tangkep sih, dia itu berusaha buat lo benci sama dia, , aslinya dia mah nggak gitu. yakin banget gue. . " komen Lay.

Sehun mikir-mikir lagi soalnya dia udah nggak tahu musti bersikap kayak gimana, ini terlalu mendadak untuknya dan tanpa persiapan sedikitpun.

"Saran gue sih ya? lu jangan minta putus, dan lu pertahanin, biarin LDR juga terserah. . karena Luhan itu tipe yang cukup setia. . ." saran Lay udah macem mak comblang aja, heran! akhir-akhir ini kenapa dia jadi suka ikut campur urusan orang ya? dari Chen sekarang si Sehun. tumbenan dia baik mau bantuin orang.

"Tau dari mana dia setia, dia pernah cerita pas pacaran sama aku. . dia masih punya pacar di China. .kalau dia pernah selingkuhin pacarnya dia pasti ngelakuin hal yang sama ke aku . ."

"Jinjjayo?" Lay terpaku sesaat dia nggak percaya sahabatnya, best prendnya kayak gitu, Sehun udah jalan duluan. Tapi akhirnya disusul lagi. "Boong lu. .!"

"Aku juga nggak maksa hyung buat percaya. . "

Sehun berbalik sebentar sebelum dia benar-benar pergi. "Tapi makasih banyak gege aku sudah tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan setelah ini,," ujarnya dan dia bener-bener pulang. Lay masih tampang lin-lung, kalo saya lewat udah pasti saya culik tuh orang, wajah ling-lungnya lho bikin orang kepincut tahu nggak. ./Plis thor ngga usah curhat/.

.

Kali ini dengan baik hatinya dan diselipi secuil rasa cemburu di dalam hatinya Chanyeol nungguin Baekhyun pulang latihan theaternya, lagipula rumahnya sepi kalau nggak ada Baekhyun mendingan pulang bareng aja.

Chanyeol langsung duduk-duduk di bangku yang ada di depan kelas Baekhyun. dia nggak berani nengok ke dalam tapi dia yakin Baekhyun belum pulang.

Sampai Dio keluar dari kelasnya dan udah nenteng tasnya.

"Chanyeol ngapain duduk disini. . Nungguin seseorang. .?" tanya Dio, dan langsung ikutan duduk di bangku pinggirnya Chanyeol.

"Nggak juga, pengen duduk-duduk aja. ." alasannya.

"Di depan kelas lo kan ada tempat duduknya, ngapain di depan kelas gua, gue kira lu nungguin seseorang dari kelas kita. ."

"Pengen disini ajah. ." kekehnya.

Mereka diam sebentar. sampai akhirnya Chanyeol komentar lagi lebih tepatnya mengarah ke kepo.

"Udah lama lu pacaran sama Kai. .?"

Dio kaget tapi yah jawab aja nggak ada salahnya toh jawab nggak bikin nilai dia jeblok jawab gituan, nggak bakal bikin Dio jerawatan juga *?*.

"Baru-baru ini sih, setelah dapat persetujuan dari Baekhyun. ." jawab Dio.

"Baekhyun?"

"Nggak lupa kan? itu loh anak yang kemaren juga ikutan bareng kita, yang matanya merem, kalo pake eyeliner lebih mirip deddy ko'buset. anak yang stok eyelinernya nggak pernah abis itu. ." Canda Dio, untung ada nggak ada anaknya, kalau ada pasti dia udah nggak bisa senyum innocent gini.

"Tau gue. kan kelas 1 kita pernah sekelas .. "

"Oh iya gue lupa. ." Dio ngelihat Kai yang udah mau naek ke lantai 2, cepet-cepet dia pamit sama Chanyeol. "Eh, gue duluan ya? kalau udah selesai galaunya mending lu pulang aja. . kelas gue angker lho. . "ujarnya setengah godain.

"Oh ya bilangin Baekhyun gue pulang duluan sama Kai, palingan bentar lagi dia balik. . bilangin juga bajunya udah gue masukin tasnya dan celana trainingnya ada di lokernya. ." kebanyakan pesen nih orang, tau dah Chanyeol inget pesennya apa kagak tadi.

"Nde.."

Setelah itu Dio bener-bener balik dia nyusulin Kai dan mereka pulang bareng, Kalau Chanyeol lihat-lihat mereka pasangan yang cukup serasi. Tapi rasanya Chanyeol tahu alasan kenapa Baekhyun melarang Dio pacaran sama Jongin. Karena Chanyeol udah tau Jongin a.k.a Kai sedari kecil sedari dia dulu item dekil sampe sekarang item cuma nggak dekil.

Dan kini Chanyeol sendirian lagi, ternyata Baekhyun masih di kamar mandi. Sekarang dia udah balik dengan rambut yang basah mukanya lumayan seger, tau dah dia dikamar mandi sekedar cuci muka apa malah berenang di kamar mandi. Untung aja dia bawa baju ganti.

Baekhyun langsung kaget ngelihat ada Chanyeol di depan kelasnya, dia khawatir kalau ketahuan Dio.

"Chanyeol. ." Panggil Baekhyun.

Chanyeol noleh dan mendapat pemandangan sexy orang yang abis mandi disekolah (menurutnya).

"Baekki-ah, tadi Dio pulang bareng Kai. barang lu udah dirapiin. ." ujar Chanyeol biarpun disingkat tapi maksudnya pas kok, habis Dio ngimongnya panjang banget sampe lupa, Baekhyun ngangguk.

"Terus lu disini mau ngapain?"

"Nungguin kamu. .jarang banget kita pulang bareng"

Baekhyun diam sebentar dia menatap Chanyeol dalam, apa jangan-jangan gara-gara kejadian tadi pagi sekarang Chanyeol udah berubah jadi radak perhatian.

"Yaudah tungguin disini bentar ambil tas ma jaket gue dulu. ."

Mereka berdua keluar dari sekolah berdua karena ini udah sore jadinya kebanyakan udah pulang jadi mereka nggak perlu khawatir. Chanyeol masih pake seragamnya sementara Baekhyun udah pake baju bebas. karena seragamnya udah basah karena kebanyakan keringet, mereka latihan drama apa latihan cheerleaders sih keringetnya bisa buat cuci piring saking banyaknya.

Mereka memutuskan untuk tidak pulang dulu karena udah terlanjur 'mblarah' yah sekalian aja. mereka berdua jalan-jalan disekitar jalan pertokoan.

Awalnya mereka berjalan dalam diam, tapi karena bosan akhirnya Chanyeol yang membuka pertanyaan.

"Gimana dramanya? siapa yang jadi pasangan lu. . "

"Nickhun. ."

"Cowok yang kemaren itu?"

"Hm. ."

"Yang kemaren pegang-pegang tangan lo itu?"

"Hemm.. "

"Yang kemaren beli cilok di perempatan jalan itu. ."

"Hemm, iya kali. ."

"Yang kemaren—"

"Jangan tanya lagi, lu tanya lagi gue gaplok lu, gue lagi nggak mood, ,"

Baekhyun jalan duluan, tapi disusul Chanyeol, dia kan Cuma niat godain doang.

"Pendek. ." Komen Chanyeol sambil elus-elus rambut Baekhyun biarin dah dilihat orang juga terserah.

"Diem lu, tower indosat.. ."

Kayaknya Baekhyun nggak mau bahas soal itu hari ini nggak tahu kenapa. Karena menghadapi mood Baekhyun yang mendadak down itu akhirnya mereka diam lagi.

Nggak tahu ini perasaan Chanyeol apa gimana, keadaan sekitar emang rame tapi kok kayak sepi gitu orang orang ngomong pada di'mute'.

Tangan Chanyeol langsung menggenggam tangan mungil Baekhyun dan mereka berjalan bergandengan di sepanjang jalan dan nggak perduli ada yang ngomongin apa enggak. Dalam diam mereka saling mendengar detak jantung satu sama lain.

Ternyata tanpa mereka sadari di belakang mereka ada Lay yang lagi 'tukaran' sama dua kakaknya —yang satu masih calon— . Akhir-akhir ini mereka jadi sering banget jagain Lay. Padahal biasanya juga nggak baik-baik amat sama Lay.

"Gua kan bisa pulang ndiri nggak usah dijemput juga kali. ."

"Gini, sebenernya kita ini mau menikmati kebersamaan kita yang terakhir di Korea. . bentar lagi kan gua nggak ada disini. " Usul Henry.

"Gue lebih suka menikmati diem dirumah bareng Kris ketimbang gue jadi kang kacang goreng disini. ." segera setelah itu Lay langsung pulang dan ninggalin mereka berdua.

/kang itu singkatannya tukang/

Karena emang Lay ingin lebih lama bareng Kris, habis ini dia nggak akan ngelihat Kris lagi kan.

.

.

Satu hari sebelum acara kelulusan, Luhan minta semua temen-temennya nginep di rumahnya karena besok siang dia udah mau berangkat sekalian mau modus supaya dibantuin beres-beres rumahnya. Apalagi kalau ada Dio uhh ada barang berantakan dikit ada dia udah insting buat bersiin.

Karena Lay yang sama-sama sendirian di rumah karena dikacangin sama kakaknya dan pacarnya yang katanya mau jadi dokter pribadi Lay, akhirnya dia memutuskan langsung setuju begitu ditelpon Luhan.

Setelah jemput Dio dan Umin akhirnya mereka berangkat bareng, kenapa nggak nyusul Baekhyun sekalian, karena mereka nggak pernah dibolehin buat nyusul tuh bebek, tau dah napa?. katanya sih nggak mau ngerepotin. Sekalian emang Lay nya yang nggak mau repot-repot juga.

"Mau kemana? pake bawa selimut sama baju tidur lo? mau minggat?" sekarang ganti Baekhyun yang susah dapet ijin. Baru dia mau nyelinep keluar diem-diem eh ada tiang listrik udah diri di tengah pintu utama.

"Eh, kalau minggat itu bawa duit bukannya bawa selimut pe'a. ."

"Terus, ,?"

"Gue mau nginep di rumahnya Luhan. . itung-itung ini permintaan terakhirnya . . "

"Luhan mau mati?"

"Sembarangan lu kalo ngomong. . udah hari ini gue mau nginep di rumahnya Luhan lu baek-baek aja dirumah. . lagipula udah ada Jinri kan?"

.0o0.

Pas dirumah Luhan. semua udah dateng tinggal nungguin Baekhyun doang.

Dio sama Umin lagi belanja something di warung terdekat katanya mau beli obat nyamuk sama kacang goreng buat begadang nonton bola ntar.

Sementara LuLay ada di rumah tiduran di depan tipi sambil ngobrolin hal-hal yang yah menurut mereka menarik.

"Gimana Sehun udah mau ngomong sama elu?"

"Ketemu aja kagak pernah. . udahlah mungkin dia udah nyerah dan relain gue. ."

"Aslinya juga lu ogah pisah ma dia kan?" goda Lay.

"Iya, kalau gue udah di beijing lu bilangin dia kalau gue sayang sama dia. ."

"Ihh sori, gue bukan penyampai pesan. kalo mau musti ada imbalannya. ."

"Pelit lu, gue kan sahabat lu masa' gitu aja bayar nggak ada keringanan gitu . ."

"Traktir gue besok di indomaret terdekat, yang di depan sekolah"

"Ahh, tau gue pasti lu minta yang bungkusnya ijo itu kan?"

"Ihh kok tau sih. ."

"Indomi cabe ijo ya?"

"Kampret. ."

"Iye tau gue apa yang paling disukai Zhang Yixing sahabat gue dari masa MOS smp. .Seorang Zhang Yixing atau Lay yang paling nggak pernah mau sopan sama orang lain, jarang panggil orang yang lebih tua darinya Hyung ataupun Noona ataupun Oppa. ." Lay langsung getok pala Luhan. Pengennya sih dia 'Jiret' itu leher Luhan pake Headset yang lagi dipakenya tapi sayang,

Sayang Luhan?

Kagak. .!

Sayang Headsetnya lah.

"Ngobrolin apa nih seru banget. ." Tiba-tiba nggak ada angin nggak ada apa, Baekhyun udah diri di depan mereka, perasaan tadi nggak ada yang masuk ke dalam ataupun bukain pintu deh.

"Lu Baekhyun beneran. ."

"Kagak, gue Kris. ."

"Ahhh kampret lu Baek, dari mana aja lo jam segini baru nyampek. . ?" tanya Luhan sebagai tuan rumah dan segera mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Tuan rumah macem apa lu hyung, ada tamu bukannya disuruh masuk malah ditanyain yang engak-enggak . ." gerutunya.

"Nih gue bawain Baozi pesenannya Umin-hyung, terus kripik kesukaan lu Lay-ge . . sama bubble tea kesukaannya Luhan-gege. . Ada yang laennya juga sih. tadi belinya antre masak gue musti rebutan sama om-om eh tante-tante, , eh au ah gandernya apa. . "

"Ihhh makasih bebek, tumbenan lu loyal banget ma kita . . lu maen drama dibayar lu. . apa udah masuk dapur rekaman?"

"Bentar lagi kan Luhan-hyung udah nggak disini jadi saatnya menunjukkan kebaikan di saat-saat terakhir. ."

"Kalau emang niat gitu kenapa nggak dari dulu-dulu aja bebek .. " komen pedas Luhan sambil cubit idung Baekhyun supaya pesek, padahal tadi aja dia baru minta duit Chanyeol buat jajan katanya. dan karena Chanyeol itu orang terlanjur kaya jadi kata jajan itu bisa berarti duit yang banyak.

Luhan cuma natap Bubble tea pemberian Baekhyun yang ada ditangannya. dia emang suka banget ama minuman ini, tapi alasannya dia suka minuman ini kan karena bocah itu.

Nggak tahu kenapa dia jadi nggak napsu ama yang namanya bubble tea, padahal biasanya dia paling suka apalagi yang punya orang *gratisan*

.0.

Hari sabtu saat upacara kelulusan, semua penjuru sekolah menjadi tempat yang sibuk, ditambah dengan bazar yang dilakukan oleh kelas 1 & 2. untungnya Baekhyun lagi nggak ikut soalnya dia udah dapet ijin khusus ke theater jadinya ya dia nggak ikut jagain bazar.

Kalau dipikir-pikir yang nungguin stand-nya juga nggak bagus-bagus amat kerjaanya. Malah ada yang dipaksa pake baju maid cewek padahal dia cowok, udah gitu roknya minim lagi. Masih mending pakaian Baekhyun sekarang roknya sampai mata kaki dan bahunya masih tertutupi Rambut panjang berwarna ungu nyolok *ini mau jadi athena apa jadi Jenita janet sih?*

/itu lho yang penyanyi dangdut. . di reject~ direject direject aja~~*joget*`/

/Athena disini itu loh athena yang ada di saint seiya/ *aaaaa, seneng banget gua ma pelem tuh. tapi ceritanya laen, cuma pake tokohnya aja*

Karena dramanya adalah pertunjukan penutup jadi jadwalnya nanti jam 12.

Baekhyun ada waktu luang buat keliling bentar lah, atau sekalian ngejekin anak kelas yang laennya yang kemaren pada ngolok-ngolok dia, sekarang dia mau bales. karena nasib mereka lebih buruk dari Baekhyun.

Luhan dateng sebentar sampai pertunjukkan Baekhyun selesai, soalnya dia udah janji. dan kali ini dia juga mau nemuin Sehun sekalian minta maaf. Bahkan Luhan udah bawa kopernya dan ditaruh diluar biarin lah, kalaupun dicolong paling-paling kolornya dia yang gambarnya binatang merah nggak jelas yang bawa garpu panjang *icon MU* setelah kelar dari sekolah langsung menuju bandara.

Agak berat sih ninggalin tempat dia dibesarkan,di sekolah ini dia punya banyak cerita, dari sifat jailnya bareng Lay, yang kadang suka dimarahin Umin atau malah si Umin ikutan jail. terus pada tahun kedua bertemulah mereka dengan dua sahabat yang nggak jauh beda tingginya yang satu cerewet, nyablak, sama jailnya dengan Lay. yang satunya pinter, agak pendiem tapi tukang gossip.

Apalagi tahun ketiganya. . . sudahlah Luhan nggak mau mengingat lagi, ntar malah dia nggak mau pergi lagi kan sayang tiketnya.

Sementara Lay lagi mblarah nggak jelas, dia 'umetin' seluruh sekolah buat nyicipin semua makanan. Kalaupun selama ini dia selalu diet tapi kali ini dia radak nggak perduli sama berat badannya pokoknya dia bisa nyicipin semua makanan.

"Sorry, Kris harusnya ini duit buat kado lu ntar tapi gue pake duluan ah. . lagipula gue nggak akan nyampe ulang tahun elu, orang gue udah pergi. . " Dia ketawa nista dan terus aja jajan, dan kalaupun duitnya habis dia masih punya bank berjalan, Luhan kan kemaren janji mau nraktir dia. Ahh nikmatnya hidup.

"Lay. ." tiba-tiba ada orang yang nyapa dia, tapi dari nadanya kayak ragu begitu.

"Ahmphahn?" ceritanya dia jawab dengan mulut penuh.

"Ini lu beneran? tumbenan lu makan banyak. ." ternyata yang ketemu dia adalah Suho ."Bukannya lu paling irit kalo soal makanan. .?" lanjutnya.

"Diem, lu nggak tahu apa-apa. ." ujarnya tapi kali ini dia udah nyomot bakwan di tangan kanannya, di tangan kirinya udah nggantung kresek yang isinya siomay. Akhirnya suho ikutan Lay jajan, dan mereka satu-satunya orang yang nyicipin seluruh makanan yang ada di sana.

Karena terlalu berat dan nggak sopan makan sambil diri apalagi sambil jalan mereka nyari tempat yang enakan, untuk beli butuh tempat yang ramai tapi untuk makan cari tempat yang sepi, karena atapnya lagi di kunci dan tukang kunci lagi nggak tahu jajan dimana akhirnya terpaksa mereka berdua duduk di tangga atas.

"Lay beneran lu bisa ngabisin ini semua, gue udah kenyang, , buat lo aja deh . ."

"Nyang boneng lu, , yaudah makasih ya? kapan-kapan sebagai gantinya gue traktir. . "

"Nggak usah lah kan kalau keluar gitu yang bayar itu harusnya yang cowok. ."

"Eh kelinci arab, gue juga cowok kali. ."

"Ups. .Sorry Lay . , kelupaan. ." Ujarnya mesem, udah kalau Lay kena 'esem'annya pasti udah klepek-klepek, udah nggak bisa jawab apa-apa. "Perut lo nggak penuh apa makan segitu banyak, lu dah nggak makan berapa tahun. .?" Tanyanya lagi.

.

"Sehun kemana Tao. .?" Luhan kini mendatangi kelas Sehun dan dia cuma ketemu Tao sama Kai aja, daritadi dia nggak lihat Sehun, batang hidungnya nggak kelihatan.

"Kurang tahu gege, aku belum ngelihat dia dari pagi tadi. ."

Mendengar jawaban itu, yakinlah Luhan kalau Sehun nggak datang hari ini dan itu artinya Sehun bisa hidup tanpa Luhan, 'yaiyalah siapa elu han?'.

"Hyung. . tadi pagi sebenernya aku melihat Sehun dateng ke sekolah tapi dia kayak buru-buru gitu, terus langsung masuk ke ruangan Kepsek. .taudah dia mau ngapain. ." Kai memberitahu Luhan dan mencegatnya pulang dulu.

"Nde makasih Kai, Tao. . biar gua cari dulu siapa tahu dia masih berkeliaran. ."

"Gege katanya mau pergi ya? Ati-ati ya gege maaf nggak bisa ngasih apa-apa .?" ucap Tao langsung comot dagangan kelasnya dan dikasihin ke Luhan katanya kenang-kenangan.

Luhan ngelihat tangannya ada gantungan kelinci kecil lucu gitu yah walaupun agak girly jadi geli ngeliatnye. Padahal dia pengen gantungan yang gambarnya MU disebelah sono. Tapi nggak sopan ah masak dikasih milih lagi.

Luhan nyerah dan dia memutuskan untuk nyari Min atau Lay.

.

"Hyung nggak pengen sesuatu. .?" Tanya Chen, dia dan Umin sedang jalan-jalan di sekitar festival.

"Masih kenyang sarapan tadi. . eomma tadi bikin hot pot spesial dan akhirnya gua makan banyak tadi. ." ujarnya.

"Ohh. ."

Xiumin tahu kalau Chen lagi memikirkan sesuatu dari diamnya yang lama itu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Umin, Chen kaget dong tiba-tiba ditanyain gitu.

"Ahh. . aku memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu hyung. ." ujarnya sambil garuk-garuk belakang palanya yang setengah nggak gatel setengahnya lagi ketombean. "Setelah ini Hyung mau kemana?"

"Setelah ini, ya pulang ke rumahlah emang mau kemana lagi. . "

"Bukan maksudnya setelah sekolah berakhir hyung rencana mau kemana?"

"Entahlah gua juga nggak tahu, orang tua gua maksa gua buat kuliah jurusan ekonomi padahal gua jelas-jelas anak IPA.. rasanya gua ingin pergi dari rumah aja. . tapi mengingat gue anak satu-satunya di rumah kalau pergi tanpa pamit akan bikin keluarga jadi punya nama jelek. ." curhatnya.

"Kalau aku harus melakukannya sendiri dan untuk diriku sendiri. .karena sedari kecil aku nggak punya orang lain untuk tempatku menyandarkan impian, seenggaknya karena dia aku melakukan ini-itu. .saat orang lain melakukan sesuatu yang besar karna alasan ingin membahagiakan orang tuanya, sedangkan aku masih mencari untuk siapa aku melakukan ini semua selain untuk diriku sendiri. . "

Xiumin langsung elus-elus punggung Chen, dia emang nggak terlalu tahu gimana rasa sakitnya sendirian, Tapi sepertinya kesendirian itu terpancar jelas di bola matanya yang tajam itu.

"Mianhae, , karena membuatmu mengingat hal yang membuatmu sedih. ."

"Gwenchana, soalnya mulai sekarang aku sudah punya orang lain selain diriku hyung. . " Chen menghadap Umin, "Aku punya Kau, hyung. ."

"Ne arrasseo. ."

"Hyung maukah kau ikut denganku setelah ini, tunggulah satu tahun. . ikutilah perintah orang tuamu untuk kuliah di jurusan ekonomi tapi selama setahun saja. ."

"Maksud lu. .?"

"Aku ingin ketemu sama orang tua hyung, boleh ya?"

.

Sepertinya acara dramanya sudah dimulai, terdengar dari riuh penonton yang datang dari Aula utama, Tapi Lay dan Suho masih setia duduk-duduk di tangga dan nggak minat untuk turun dan liat drama atau lebih tepatnya nggak tega buat ninggalin Lay, dia masih pengen sama Lay disini.

"Lay, Boleh aku minta kepastian saat ini juga? Kalau kau menerimaku, terima aku dengan baik. kalau kau nolak tolaklah dengan kasar supaya aku cepet nyerah. ."

Lay noleh sebentar ngadep Suho, kenapa dia mintanya aneh-aneh sih.

"Kepastian ya?"

"Come on Lay. .gue butuh kejelasan. .apakah gue musti lanjut apa berhenti sampai disini. ."

"Mending berhenti aja deh.. ntar lagi gua udah nggak ada disini kok .. " suho mandang dia dengan tatapan penuh pertanyaan " Gue juga mau Pulkam ke Changsa.. "

"Cuma itu nggak ada alasan. . oke yang paling pengen gue tahu adalah, Sekarang lu pilih gue apa Kris. .?"

"Kalau tanyanya begitu jelas aja gua milih Kris. . tapi ini nggak berhubungan dengan tampang atau tinggi atau yang kaya atau yang bagaimana. . gua milih Kris karena emang itu dia. .Karena dia adalah orang yang paling penting buat gue. . dia temen sekaligus keluarga sekaligus tetangga dan orang yang gue suka disaat yang bersamaan. ."

"Dan dia orang yang manangis kedua kalinya untuk gua. ." tambah Lay.

_Flashback. _

Yixing's POV

Hari ini gua pulang sekolah kayak biasanya lewat di tepian jalan raya bareng temen gue sekalian tetangga gue dan sodara jauh gue, dia ma gue sama-sama orang china itu artinya kita sesuku.

Kita pulangnya radak lambat karena kaki kram habis lari umetin lapangan 7 kali dikata Sa'i apa? kalau bisa sih sekalian gue pengin balang jumroh. gua lemparin tuh guru pake kerikil biar gue puas.

"Wufan, badan lu kan gede gendong gue dong, , kaki gue gempor nih. ."

"Daripada gendong lu mending gue gendong monyet bunting kembar sembilan. ."

"Segitunya lu ama gue. ." Dia lama-lama nyebelin candaannya kadang garing, sumpah.

"Gue tadi juga lari sama kayak elu jadi sakitnya juga sama Gangxing. ."

Sampai mau nyebrang, nungguin lampu merah dulu bareng-bareng sama yang lainnya nggak tahu kenapa kite atau lebih tepatnya gua terlihat paling kecil diantara kerumunan ini.

Lampunya berwarna hijau dan segera saja kerumunan itu secepat mungkin menyebrang, begitu juga dengan ku, tapi saat sampai di tepian ada yang menarik perhatian gua, gua diam bentar, ada seorang wanita tua yang belarian dengan kaki yang lemah ngejar anak anjingnya yang tiba-tiba lepas dan sekarang sudah berada di tengah jalan.

Gua mikir bentar dan gua lihat nenek itu mau melintasi penyebrangan juga, karena melihat lampu masih hijau akhirnya gua lari ke belakang lagi untuk nyelametin anak anjing itu, kasihan nenek itu, kakinya sangat lambat berjalan kalau dia tidak sempat bagaimana?.

"Yixing. . Jangan! " Gua denger Wufan teriak-teriak khawatir, dan gua sadar kalau orang lain ikut teriak, karena kaget kedatanganku anak anjing itupun lari dan. .

BRAAAAKKKKK CKIIIIIIITTTTTT *backsoundnya anggep aja mobil lagi ngerem mendadak terus guling-guling nggak jelas dan akhirnya nabrak tiang listrik*

"YIXIIIIINGG!"

Gue nggak bisa ingat apapun, mungkin hanya kaget saat ini dan sepertinya ada yang perih. Kris langsung shock dan segera ngampiri gua, gua masih sadar kalau ada banyak orang yang mengerumuni dan menanyakan gimana keadaaan gua, ahh jadi tadi gua kena kecelakaan.

Gue masih bisa lihat Wufan nangis, pengen gue suruh berhenti nangis sumpah wajahnya jelek kalo lagi nangis, ingusnya sampe menuhin idungnya. Tapi pala gue makin pusing.

Normal POV

Keadaan lalu lintas berhenti, semua pusat perhatian ditujukan pada korban kecelakaan atau Lay, Mobil yang melintaspun terpaksa berhenti. Dan disalah satu mobil terlihatlah Suho kecil sedang penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi tapi sayang dia tidak bisa tahu jelas.

Luhan kecil yang baru keluar dari toko pun ingin ikut melihat tapi langsung ditarik eommanya, nggak baik anak kecil melihat yang seperti itu.

Xiumin yang tidak sengaja lewat-pun akhirnya turun dari mobil, dia menyelinap diantara kerumunan itu, ada anak kecil yang bersimbah darah dan anak kecil lainnya sedang menangis karena nggak tahu apa yang musti dilakuin. Akhirnya Xiumin nyuruh supirnya buat panggil ambulan.

.

Sampai di rumah sakit Wufan masih aja nangis walaupun tubuhnya masih 'jibrat' darah dan sekarang orang tuanya Yixing udah dateng Wufan udah ditenangin abangnya.

"Udah dong, bukan salahmu juga. ." Abangnya Kris lebih tepatnya namanya Kevin yang dulu adalah orang yang ngebesarin Kris sampe besar banget.

"Nggak, tadi itu.. .Yixing ngeluh capek terus dia maksain diri buat nolongin anak kucing, padahal udah gue bilangin kalau kucingnya juga punya kaki. . ."

Kevin mencoba ngartiin apa yang diomong adeknya, sumpah demi apapun dia nggak ngerti apa yang sedang dijelasin.

"Sekarang kamu pulang, terus ganti baju dulu baru kemari, , nggak lihat noh seragam lo udah ganti warna. ."

"Nggak ah aku nungguin sampai Yixing bangun dulu baru pulang. ."

Dokter yang nggak sengaja lewat langsung kaget ngelihat ada anak yah dibilang kecil juga kagak sih, yang seragamnya banyak darahnya.

"Kamu tadi yang bawa pasien itu kemari ya?"

"Nde, uisanim. . apa Yixing nggak kenapa-napa. .?"

"Heh, udah tahu dia abis kecelakaan pake tanya nggak kenapa-napa lagi . ." intrupsi Kevin.

.

Setelah ganti baju punya kakaknya, dan Kevin pulang cuma pake jaket doang kaosnya dipake Kris. Semalaman dia nungguin Yixing bangun, sekarang temannya yang satu ini udah dibuntel pake pakean pasien ada yang nempel di hidung, ada infus darah ada pendeteksi detak jantung, Lay kan habis kecelakaan bukan kena serangan jantung ato penyakit dalem lainnya, Kris terus bertanya dalam hati, tapi dia tetep aja nggak ngarti yang beginian sekalian nggak minat juga sih.

"Dia Hemofilia. ." tiba-tiba Mama Lay dateng buat bawain makanannya Kris.

"Homo. .apa?"

"HE-MO-FI-LI-A. . " ejah Mama Lay secara benar. "Untung aja darah tante sama, jadi nggak perlu kesana-kemari untuk cari pendonor. ."

Kris kini sudah memakan makanan itu sambil mendengarkan penjelasan mamanya Lay, dari Lay yang rapuh dan nggak boleh terlalu capek ntar anemianya kambuh, atau nggak boleh sampai terluka itu akan bahaya untuknya, Kris jadi ngerti kenapa Lay gampang capek dan pusing tapi dia cuma ngeluh aja, abis ngeluh dia balik sama kerjaannya lagi.

Lay juga nggak pengen di-cap sebagai anak lemah yang cuma menjauhkan diri dari bahaya. dia juga ingin hidup berdampingan dengan orang lainnya.

Sejak itu Kris janji bakalan terus ada buat ngelindungin sosok lemah yang ngaku-ngaku sok kuat itu.

.

_Flashback End._

"Waktu gue bangun, yang gue lihat pertama kali adalah Kris . . Dia nangis sambil tawa, mukanya konyol banget itu sumpah. . dan dia terus bisikin gue supaya gue tetep bisa bertahan. .dan saat itu gue langsung mikir. .ahhh gue harus hidup seenggaknya ada orang lain yang pengen gue idup selain papa-mama gue. ."

Nih cerita udah kaya 49days aja, butuh orang lain buat tetep idup. /huahuahua/

Suho dengerin dengan seksama, nggak sadar matanya udah banjir dengerin cerita Lay.

"Akhirnya gue tahu alasan elu bertahan karena emang kuat banget, dan kayaknya alasan gue buat mempertahanin elu kalah besar. . so setelah ini berbahagialah Lay dengan siapapun kamu ntar.. ." Ucap Suho manis banget nggak ada rasa menyesal atau kecewa atau apa, Karena Suho sudah tahu lebih dari siapapun kalau memang cinta itu emang nggak harus memiliki.

"Ini bukan berarti gue nggak cinta sama elu, cuma Cinta gue ke dia itu melebihi cinta gue ke elu. ." jelas Lay.

Setelah itu Suho memegang lembut tangan halus Lay itu tandanya dia ngerti, dan sedikit-demi sedikit memajukan tubuhnya sementara Lay terus mundur karena jarak Suho yang terlalu dekat, dan akhirnya dia sampai batasnya karena di belakangnya udah ada tembok.

"Nggak pa-pa kan Lay. ."

"Lakuin aja. ."

"Nggak marah kayak yang waktu kan. ."

Karena kelamaan, akhirnya Lay yang memimpin kali ini, berawal dari ciuman lembut dan akhirnya mulai sedikit kasar dan karena Suho juga nggak mau ngalah akhirnya dia yang mimpin, dan Lay yang pada akhirnya ngalah.

"Lo tahu nggak menurut gue Cinta itu rumit . . ." Gumam Lay

.

Di stage performer.

Udah ada Baekhyun dkk, yang sedang beraksi kini bagiannya Dio dia ceritanya jadi baginda ratu ibunda dari Baekhyun atau putri Athena.

"Sayangku, Putirku kemarilah sebentar ibunda ada pesan untukmu sebelum adinda memulai semuanya, . ." kira-kira seperti itulah bahasa sopan yang musti dihapalkan Baekhyun dan kawan-kawan lainnya, awalnya mereka nggak yakin kalau orang urakan yang nggak tahu EYD kayak Baekhyun ini bakal bisa hapalin tapi secepat kilat Baekhyun udah bagaikan putri sungguhan mukanya mendukung dan aksen bahasanya serta kesopanannya itu perfecto, temen-temennya yang lihat udah pada nggumam nggak percaya kalau didepan itu Baekhyun.

Au : Baekhyun kan putri beneran di rumah lu ya? *senggol Chanyeol*

Dan seperti janji Chanyeol ada di depan sendiri, ia tahu kalau harusnya dia nggak ada disitu tapi dia juga pengen support Baekhyun, siapa tahu Baekhyun beneran jadi artis.

Luhan yang sedari tadi tidak menemukan batang idung mancung Sehun akhirnya nyerah dan dia pengen segera pergi, sementara Drama masih berlangsung, walaupun dia janji bakalan pergi setelah dramanya selesai.

Dia keluar perlahan dan menuju ke taksi yang udah dia pesen.

"Ke Incheon sekarang. .!"

"Bukannya nanti jam 12 berangkatnya, acaranya belum selesai lho .."

"Cepetan. .!"

Seenggaknya kalau dia di bandara nggak ada benda atau apapun itu yang bakalan ngingetin dia sama bocah itu.

.

Acara drama sudah mencapai endingnya dan Stage seluruhnya milik Baekhyun dan Nickhun sebagai pemeran utama dan untuk anti klimaksnya.

"Apa Nickhun akan melakukan adegan kissingnya, ?" Chanyeol menoleh pada gerombolan yeoja yang dipinggirnya dan di belakangnya.

"Nggak mungkin, Nickhun itu bukan cowok gampangan. ." cewek tinggi berponi dan berambut panjang langsung ngebelain Nickhun.

"Kalau Baekhyun yang nyosor duluan gimana, mampus lo. . lo aja belum pernah dapet kissnya udah direbut cowok kelas 2 sebelah lagi .. . hiii. ."

Pengen banget Chanyeol ikutan nimbrung, dan belain Baekhyun tapi mereka kan cewek, ntar Chanyeol dikatain tukang gossip lagi. Tapi mereka sama-sama nggak tahu bakal jadi kayak apa drama ini nanti bisa aja nggak ada di script dan semua itu terjadi.

Sekarang adegan Nickhun lagi bertarung melawan calon raja yang lain yang memperebutkan tahta di negara ini dan mendapatkan Athena atau Baekhyun.

Dan raja terdahulu adalah jurinya, sepertinya dia mulai membela lawan Nickhun, dia nggak suka Appolo atau Nichkun. Dan mempersiapkan cara licik dengan melumuri pedang itu dengan racun kalaupun tidak mati seketika, tapi pasti akan mati perlahan-lahan.

"Ini adalah akhirmu Appolo, Kau tahu pedan itu sudah kulumuri dengan racun dan Kau akan segera meninggal. ." Lawannya lalu tertawa nista, nista banget emang dia biasanya alay main dramapun jadi alay. Sampai semua mempertanyakan apa cerita aslinya seperti ini, Tapi karena dimainkan dengan baik jadinya semua bisa menikmati, Xiumin yang lihatpun ikut terharu padahal masih adegan perang.

"Hyung belum saatnya nangis, ini bukan drama sedih ini romance hyung. ." tenang Chen dipinggirnya.

"Gua nangis karena anakku Baekhyun udah bisa jadi orang yang lebih baik, lebih sopan. .biasanya ngomong sama gue aja nggak sopan karena dia emang nggak bisa tapi sekarang. . plis pastiin itu Baekhyun apa bukan, , " Biasa Umin kan anggota tertua jadi dia merasa mengasuh adek-adeknya bagaikan anaknya.

Chen langsung sweatdrop.

Keluarlah Baekhyun dengan gaun putrinya, yang tadi cuma gaun biasa, dalam balutan pink dan make-up natural dari Woohyun Rambut ungu panjang terurai. Semua langsung takjub dan minder karena mereka baru nyadar kok bisa ada cowok yang kecantikannya bisa ngalahin cewek.

Sementara Chanyeol yang denger cuma bergumam bangga dalam hatinya, 'Bini gue tuh. .!,'

Untung aja dia udah jadi miliknya, coba kalau belum pasti sekarang Baekhyun udah sama Nickhun dan kopelnya namanya BaeKhun dibacanya BEKUN.

Back to the drama.

"Kau tidak tahu, kalau kau memang pintar tapi aku lebih pintar darimu racunmu itu sudah ku ganti, , dan bersiaplah kau yang akan kalah saudaraku. ."

Adegan kekerasan ditiadakan, intinya Nickhun berhasil membunuh saudaranya dan akhirnya medapat tahtanya serta mendapat permaisurinya.

"Appolo-Wanjangnim, , Nan Neoreul Saranghamnida, ," Ini dramanya pake jadi aksennya dan sebutan atau gelar semua pake b,Kor. Athena langsung menyambut kemenangan calon suaminya dan orang yang selama ini dicintainya. "Terima kasih karena kau telah menang. ."

"Aku sudah menjadi raja di negeri ini sekaran, Maukah kau yang menjadi ratunya. .?"

"Appolo-wanjangnim"

Semua menantikan saat-saat ini ada yang enggak juga sih, seiring dengan semakin dekatnya jarak diantara wajah mereka dan semakin dekatnya jarak ending cerita ini, para fujoshi udah siap kamera digital dsj, dan kalau ciuman beneran mereka akan jadi pendukung kopel Bekun ini paling tidak sampai mereka lulus.

Sementara orang yang ngecengin mereka, Nickhun tepatnya. Bebek mah siapa yang ngecengin orang dia temen deket Lay yang udah jelas-jelas nggak doyan cewek dan punya obsesi khusus sama Kris.

"Baekhyun udah punya pacar belum ya? apa dia juga sama kayak Lay-hyung. ."

"Do Kyungsoo itu juga udah pacaran sama Kim Jongin mantan kecengan gue,, terus Kemarin Luhan-gege Kecengan pertama gue juga pacaran sama anak kelas satu Oh Sehoon. dan tadi aku Lihat Xiumin-oppa jalan sama Jongdae.. ahhh kenapa sih orang cakep dan sempurna itu selalu udah punya cowok. "

Awalnya mereka nggak yakin tapi bukti udah banyak.

Chanyeol merem karena Baekhyun udah mau nyium itu lawannya, dan tanpa sadar cewek di sebelah Chanyeol juga merem dan mereka langsung nolehin kepala bersamaan takut nggak kuat lihatnya. Mereka kompakan padahal nggak janjian bahkan sampai nutup kuping barengan segala.

"Vic, lu kenapa. .?" tanya temennya.

Dan berakhirlah drama itu dengan tepuk tangan meriah, Chanyeol sadar dan dia liat ke panggung udah banyak pemain lainnya yang dada-dada sambil nunduk-nunduk nyari recehan/ plak.

.

"UUAPPAAAAAA? Han lu canda lu. masa' lu udah ada di bandara sih.. tadi lu bukannya masih nggelibet dimari. .iye tahu gue. tapi kan lu janji mau kita anterin. ."

". .. "

"Dasar tuyul lho, cepet banget ngilangnya. Han tunggu bentar gua mau nyari Lay dulu. lu jangan kemane-mane. ."

.

Xiumin ganti nelponin Lay, dan mereka ketemuan di depan ruang utama kesenian.

"Ada apaan Hyung, ?"

"Lu cepetan susulin Baekhyun sama Dio, kita ke bandara sekarang.. !"

"Bukannya kita nungguin Luhan ya?"

"Luhan kabur duluan dia udah ada disono. ."

"Apa?"

Lay berlari kedalem, Xiumin berlari keluar tau dah dia mau ngapain. Lay langsung nelpon Luhan.

"Halo, Lu. ."

"Nde Lay . ."

"Kampret lu emang, berani-beraninya elu pergi lu nggak inget lu mau nraktir gue indomi cabe ijo. . eh bukan. .pokoknya lu masih punya utang jangan berani-berani lu pergi sebelum nraktir, gue hantuin baru tahu rasa lu. .!"

"Sory Lay lupa gue. . "

"Nggak ada alasan lupa, lu jangan ikut-ikutan style lupa gue dong. .!"

Lay ngos-ngosan pas nyampe di ruangan ganti Baekhyun, Karena Dio yang turun pertama kali jadi dia yang selesai take-off property duluan, sementara Baekhyun antri nungguin gilirannya.

"Ada apa gege?"

"Cepetan ke bandara sekarang! Lulu dia kabur,, " teriak Lay sambil ngos-ngosan. Dio langsung ngangguk, dan buntutin Lay di belakangnya. "Baek, Ayo cepetan!"

"Pale lu cepetan lu nggak liat dandanan gue, ini si Woohyun mana sih . ."

"Nyesel lu nggak ketemu Luhan lagi lu. ."

"Tapi Di,, ,"

"Ayo udah lepasin bajunya aja sini gue bantuin. .".

Di Bandara.

Luhan lagi bête karena pesawatnya diundur 1 jam, dia musti nunggu lebih lama disini sendirian. Yah sekalian liatin lumayan kalo nemu bule apalagi yang pakaiannya kayak orang kepanasan, minim banget.

Dia duduk di ruang tunggu disampingnya ada orang yang lebih tinggi dari dia pake dandanan aneh mukanya pake kacamata udah gitu ditutup-tutupin lagi kayak nggak mau kelihatan gitu, apa jangan-jangan dia teroris atau salah satu penganten bom bunuh diri, jadi ngeri sendiri Luhan.

Dia terus berdo'a pengen terus idup paling nggak supaya tahu gimana keadaan Sehun.

'Lama banget sih, , , udah gue datangnya kecepetan sekarang jam terbang diundur lagi. . MAMAAAA. .. helep meeehhh. .nih orang di pinggir gue juga mencurigakan'

Dan saat Luhan merem khusyuk do'a tiba-tiba denger ada banyak langkah kaki berlarian dan kayaknya mereka teriak-teriak, jangan-jangan itu polisi dan orang di sebelahnya ini teroris beneran, haduuhh ntar Luhan dikira temennya gimana?

Langkah orang berlari itu mendekati Luhan. Luhan makn khusyuk do'anya dia minta maaf sama semuanya orang tuanya, temen-temennya dan sama bihun adek kecilnya sekalian pacarnya.

"Mama, mafin luhan. . papa juga Lay, min, Baek, Dio, Suho, Sehun, Tao—AAAAA maaf pak saya bukan temennya, saya bukan temennya, ," ternyata langkah orang lari tadi sekarang udah ngepung Luhan dan nangkep tubuhnya.

"Lu. .Lu sadar lu. . ini gue Lay. .~!" Luhan buka mata dan dia liat wajah yang putih tapi mulai muncul jerawat itu.

"Lay . . aduhh gue kira siapa. . gue takut disangka teroris. . dikira temen orang itu. ."

"Suka lebey lu hyung. ." komen cewek pake rambut pasangan ungu panjang tapi pake celana cowok tapi pake high heels tapi kaosnya juga cowok pake jaket kulit *minjem punya woohyun*. Perasaan Luhan nggak punya temen cewek kek begini deh. Dan terakhir itu dia manggil hyung.

"Lu siapa?" tanya Luhan disela-sela pelukannya ke Lay.

Dio sama umin langsung nahan tawa karena atas paksaan mereka tadi Baekhyun mau berangkat walau dengan muka ambigu gitu dan mereka berangkat pake mobilnya Suho dan Chanyeol yang sekarang masih di parkiran.

"Jahat lu hyung, ini gara-gara dua orang normal yang ternyata nggak normal ini. . masa gue disuruh keluar pake beginian, udah gitu gue udah kayak ghost rider versi cewek. ." keluh Baekhyun.

"Ghost rider versi ambigu kali yang bener . . " komen Kris yang ternyata ikutan dari tadi. Baekhyun diem nggak berani jawab habis yang ngatain mantan kecengan sih.

"Habis rambut asli lu yang di dalem kaku banget, malah lebih malu-maluin daripada ini lho, mau lo kayak changmin yang di mv tri-angle, , " komen Dio ngebela dirinya sendiri.

"Udah-udah kita disini kan mau menghakimi Luhan. Kan?" komen Lay, Luhan langsung begidik ngeri.

"Kalian kesini mau ngapain?" tanya Luhan takut-takut.

"Dasar lu iler komodo, Tokek ambarawa, buaya buntung, cicek ambassador berani-beraninya elu ke Beijing ninggalin kita nggak pamit lagi, udah gitu lo belom nraktir gue. . kita juga khawatir sama elu siapa tahu tiba-tiba elu bunuh diri karena prustasi dan nggak jadi pulang emak lu nanyain gue jawab apa gue?"

"Lay gue nggak sealay itu juga kali. ."

"Pamit gue kek, nggak tahu apa ini yang terakhir ketemu atau enggak. .kite semua kaget dan marah banget waktu lo pergi tiba-tiba ya kan?" Lay minta persetujuan yang lainnya.

"Nggak kita nggak gitu. ." Baekhyun.

"Iya lu aja kali Lay, yang alay kan elu. ." Kris.

"Jangan dipikirin Han dia emang gitu orangnya. ." tambah Umin.

"Kalian kok gitu sih? Tadi janjiannya kan nggak gitu?" sekarang Lay yang ngambek ndirian.

Dio ngedeketin Luhan dan ngebisikin dia sesuatu, disaat yang lainnya pada 'tukaran' nggak jelas . Luhan membelalakkan matanya dia nggak terlalu paham.

Lalu Dio senyum manis dan ngeyakinin Luhan kalo yang diomongi dia bener.

Hampir selama satu jam dan buat ngebunuh waktu mereka nungguin sambil ngobrol jadi nggak kerasa apalagi ditemenin cewek cantik meskipun jadi-jadian alias korban ejekan mereka.

Dan ini saatnya Luhan bener-bener harus pergi, dia harus ngelupain tempat ini mungkin, tapi susah banget soalnya dari kecil dia ingetnya udah ada di korea kalau ditanya nationality nya pasti dia jawab KorSel padahal kenyataannya dia orang China.

Luhan noleh ke temen-temennya sebelum dia pergi.

"Tenang aja gue bakal nyusul lo ntar. ." Yakin Lay. Udah setelah itu dia dadah-dadah. Dan udah ketutupan sama orang-orang yang lainnya yang satu tujuan sama Luhan.

"Pulang yuk. .!" ajak Umin. Dan mereka langsung balik setelah yakin Luhan udah duduk di pesawat.

Lay di belakang sendiri dia ngeliat ada orang yang lumayan proporsional tubuhnya tapi kalah sama Kris sih, dia pake pakaian hitam, kacamata hitam jaket hitam, dia orang yang disangka Luhan teroris tadi.

Lay berpapasan sama orang itu dan nggak tahu kenapa Lay langsung narik pergelangan tangan orang itu. Lay membisikkan sesuatu ke orang itu.

.

.

"Gue pegang janji lo. ..!"

.

.

Tbc. .

.0.

Maapin ya musti tbc lagi. . bentar lagi juga udah mau lebaran.. maapin saya ya kalau selama ini ada salah-salah kata dan terlalu menistakan member eksoh saya minta maaph. . kalau reader-dul ada yang merasa tersakiti saya juga minta maaf.

Ahh rasa-rasanya gue apdet selalu aja barengan sama mv-mv mereka. Kemaren yang drama sekarang yang Growl. .habis gua butuh asupan buat nistain mereka. Hehehehe. . sometimes I miss MAMA era, but ILOVE this era too. . . because in MAMA era is separate EXO K and M. also I miss Kray-moment. Huhuhu T.T, now its SeLay era ang I start to love them too. . XD. LAY lo apain anak polos itu, udah jarang HUNHAN malah banyak LAY yang cium-cium sama cipok-cipok Sehun . . /gue kan ENPYY/

Pengennya apdet sekalian 4 gitu yang ini, ovjEXO, terus my long lost hyung dan satu hint lagi EXOkbseries kayaknya ada lanjutan gitu deh tapi mungkin saya agak ragu buat apdetnya. TAPI yang bisa diapdet Cuma ini deh huhhh yang laen masih jauh dari kata selesai dari pada ini yang bulukan di lapie.

Makasih lagi semuanya, asli komen kalian alay-alay ada yang ngakak juga bacanya hua-hua gue dikiran orang gila dadakan ketawa-ketawa sama hape, ternyata banyak orang alay disini nggak gue doang. Curiga gue jangan-jangan disini isinya orang alay semua *ditabok*

Akhir kata saya berharap semua orang berbahagia . .. happy Ied day. . *bentar lagi* pay-pay


End file.
